


50 razones para tener sexo

by JennVilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fest Drarry en español, Frottage, Lemon, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sex, Smut, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 89,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: 50 razones para que Harry y Draco tengan sexo en 50 situaciones no relacionadas.Traducción autorizada de la serie "50 reasons to have sex" de Gracerene.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 136





	1. Porque no puedes conciliar el sueño

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mañana es un gran día y Harry no puede dormir. Por suerte, tampoco Draco.

_Tick, Tock._

Harry, inquieto, se giró en la cama cerrando los ojos contra la luz demasiado brillante de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

_Toc, Tick, Toc._

Harry gruñó y se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago, tirando del edredón por encima de sus hombros y metiéndolo justo debajo de su barbilla, en un esfuerzo por forzarse a sí mismo a ponerse cómodo. Una respiración profunda, dos, luego... _no, tampoco esta posición_.

—Joder. —murmuró en voz baja mientras se frotaba los ojos. Ahora estaba tumbado de espaldas, mirando al techo y preguntándose si contar ovejas podría ayudar. _Ciertamente no le haría daño_ , pensó, mientras cerraba los ojos y empezaba a visualizar ovejas blancas y esponjosas saltando sobre una valla de madera en una pradera idílica iluminada por la luna. Llegó a ciento cuarenta y seis antes de dejarlo como causa perdida.

El problema, reflexionó malhumorado, es que cuando sugirió que él y Draco durmieran separados la noche anterior a su boda, no había pensado bien en la parte en la que él dormiría _solo_. Habían pasado un par de años desde que él y Draco se mudaran juntos y empezaran a compartir una cama todas las noches, pero al pensar en ello, las pocas veces desde entonces que Draco no había estado en casa por la noche, habían llevado a Harry a noches agitadas.

Era sólo que su cama era tan grande y Harry odiaba la idea de que cualquiera de los dos durmiera solo en ella; se suponía que siempre debía sostenerlos a los dos.

Cuando finalmente decidieron mudarse juntos, Draco había insistido en que compraran una cama nueva. Una que les perteneciera a ellos solos, una que nadie más hubiera compartido nunca. Habían comprado un precioso juego de dormitorio de madera de cerezo y el colchón más grande y cómodo en el que Harry había dormido. Le _encantaba_ esta cama. Pero sin Draco a su lado, suave, cálido, soñoliento y acurrucado detrás de él, se sentía tan vacío.

No ayudaba que lo que él quería, estuviera al final del pasillo. Draco se había ofrecido como voluntario para trasladarse a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes por la noche y en ese momento, Harry pensó que Draco estaba siendo bastante desinteresado al ofrecerse a renunciar a la comodidad de su propia cama sin ninguna indicación. Ahora, sin embargo, había empezado a sospechar que tal vez Draco no tenía motivos tan altruistas después de todo; tal vez, a diferencia de Harry, se había dado cuenta de lo imposible que sería dormir aquí solo en su habitación.

Apretó los dientes contra la necesidad de encontrar a Draco y arrastrarlo de vuelta a donde pertenecía y se echó sobre su estómago. Vio cómo las cortinas crujían suavemente con la brisa desde la ventana abierta y acababa de empezar a contemplar cuán pronunciadas iban a ser las bolsas bajo sus ojos mañana, cuando oyó que la puerta se abría lentamente.

Harry sonrió mientras rodaba sobre su costado.

— ¿No deberías estar en la habitación de invitados?

—No podía dormir —admitió Draco, mientras se arrastraba hacia la cama—. Y pensé que, si yo _no_ podía dormir, entonces lo más probable es que tú también estuvieras despierto.

— ¿Nervioso por lo de mañana? —preguntó Harry mientras apartaba las sábanas, invitando a Draco a la cama caliente.

—No creas que te estás deshaciendo de mí tan fácilmente. —respondió Draco mientras se deslizaba en la cama, poniendo las mantas sobre ambos. Harry se sintió sorprendentemente aliviado por sus palabras casuales y se quedó sin aliento cuando miró la expresión de la cara de Draco. _Merlín_ , era tan jodidamente hermoso. Y mañana sería todo suyo. Para siempre.

— ¿Sabes? Esto es bastante escandaloso de nuestra parte; compartir la cama antes de casarnos y todo eso. —bromeó Harry.

—Odio tener que decírtelo Harry, pero esto no es escandaloso considerando que hemos estado _viviendo en pecado_ durante los últimos años, como a mi madre le gusta recordármelo cada vez que vamos de visita. Y... —Draco se separó y miró fijamente por la ventana— bueno, me temo que me he acostumbrado a quedarme dormido a tu lado —dijo con prisas, con un rubor débil en los pómulos. Mirando a Harry, sonrió con satisfacción—. Y no quiero verme espantoso en todas nuestras fotos de boda, sólo porque me he pasado toda la noche dando vueltas y más vueltas. Especialmente cuando la solución estaba al final del pasillo. _Uno_ de nosotros debería estar presentable al menos.

El calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo ante las palabras de Draco y se inclinó para besarle rápidamente en la boca.

—Ya sabes —dijo pensativo, mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho de Draco, con los dedos presionando la tela de su camisa—. _Deberíamos_ dormir un poco pronto. Especialmente si quieres estar presentable mañana.

—Supongo que deberíamos.

—Aunque, tal vez deberíamos quemar un poco de esta energía extra primero... ya sabes, para asegurarnos de que estamos bien y cansados para poder dormir. —Harry sonrió inocentemente a Draco, jugando con el dobladillo de su camisa.

—Eso… —Draco se detuvo, inclinándose para arrancarle la camisa de las manos a Harry y quitársela él mismo con gracia— es una _excelente_ idea.

Harry gruñó y se lanzó hacia arriba, agarrando el cuello de Draco y tirando de él para encontrarle a mitad de camino y besarle. Los labios de Draco eran suaves y su inteligente lengua estaba haciendo un movimiento sensual en los labios cerrados de Harry antes de rogarle que entrara en su boca, trayendo consigo el débil sabor de la pasta de dientes de menta.

Harry se sentó lentamente, negándose a romper el beso y a perder la cálida boca de Draco ni siquiera por un segundo. ¿Quién necesitaba respirar? Inclinó la cabeza de Draco hacia un lado, tomando el control del beso mientras deslizaba una mano a través de su imposible pelo sedoso, la otra viajando por la suave y firme espalda de Draco. Harry sintió que se estaba poniendo duro con este beso acalorado y desesperadamente quería más.

Frustrado por la falta de contacto piel a piel, se separó, cayéndose a medias de la cama cuando casi se arrancó la camisa en un esfuerzo por volver a Draco. Le miró, con la respiración atrapada en su garganta mientras Draco recorría con su mirada toda la extensión del ahora expuesto pecho de Harry. El calor en esa mirada hizo que su estómago girara como loco. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, él todavía no se cansaba de Draco y ver cuánto le deseaba a cambio, era siempre una experiencia embriagadora.

— ¡Calzoncillos! —soltó de repente, un poco más fuerte de lo que había pensado. Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron de alegría, pero parecía entender a dónde quería llegar Harry. Manteniendo el contacto visual, rápidamente se deslizó fuera de sus calzoncillos de color gris oscuro y los tiró sobre el costado de la cama. La boca de Harry se secó y sus manos se detuvieron en la banda de sus calzoncillos al ver a un Draco desnudo y duro.

Draco, que nunca decepcionaba a un público cautivado, se arrodilló en el centro de la cama y con su mano derecha, empezó a deslizarla con firmeza por su polla, dándole unos cuantos tirones lentos. Cerró los ojos brevemente por placer antes de volver a mirar a Harry.

— ¿Vas a unirte o sólo querrás verme masturbarme esta noche?

La pregunta era genuina, no sólo una broma y Harry dudó. Porque ver a Draco masturbarse a sí mismo... Draco yaciendo de espaldas y tocándose frenéticamente con su puño lubricado, o apoyado contra la cabecera, burlándose de él mientras jugaba con sus pezones, o de rodillas, con su culo al aire y dos dedos enterrados profundamente... sí, a Harry realmente le encantaba ver a Draco masturbarse. Pero esta noche quería tocar, quería besar a Draco, acariciarlo y sentir cada centímetro de su piel apretada contra la de Harry.

Rápidamente se quitó sus calzoncillos y se arrastró de nuevo a la cama, empujando a Draco contra las sábanas, mientras se ponía a cuatro patas por encima de él. Miró fijamente a Draco por un momento y no pudo detener la abrumadora avalancha de afecto. _No puedo esperar a casarme contigo_ , pensó, sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que Draco emitió un sonido crudo y gutural debajo de él y lo arrastró hacia otro beso.

Harry empujó más fuerte en el beso, colocando su cuerpo sobre Draco, sus pechos apretados mientras se besaban, cada punto de contacto prendía fuego a la piel de Harry. Podía sentir la línea dura de la erección de Draco deslizándose contra la suya propia y no podía evitar que sus caderas se movieran rítmicamente provocando una fricción placentera. El preseminal de sus pollas se filtró lentamente en el estómago de Draco, facilitando esa fricción a medida que se movían juntos.

Todo era tan bueno, este ritmo fácil e íntimo, pero Harry quería más. Era un placer lento y suave y él quería algo más agudo. Lentamente rompió el beso, mordiendo el labio inferior de Draco mientras se alejaba dejando una hebra de saliva conectando sus bocas.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Draco se enfurruñó cuando Harry se inclinó sobre él y tanteó torpemente la mesita de noche. Tarareando triunfalmente, Harry levantó una botella parcialmente usada de su lubricante favorito como respuesta.

Harry se acomodó de nuevo en su posición cuando Draco abrió más sus piernas, deslizando sus pantorrillas alrededor de la parte posterior de las piernas de Harry, lo que lo acercó. Alguien se quejó de la fricción renovada y Harry no estaba seguro si fue él o Draco, pero no creía que realmente importara cuando se sentía tan bien.

Destapando el lubricante, Harry vertió una generosa cantidad en la palma de su mano antes de agacharse para coger el miembro de Draco. Estaba caliente y duro y Draco soltó un gemido estrangulado mientras Harry movía su mano lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, girando ligeramente su puño. Harry ignoró su propia excitación por el momento, mientras se concentraba completamente en Draco, mirándole a los ojos y viéndole sacudirse mientras Harry deslizaba lentamente la punta de su pulgar por debajo del prepucio de la polla de Draco para rodear la cabeza hinchada. Deslizó el prepucio hacia abajo y volvió a levantar el pulgar para rodear el glande de nuevo, prestando especial atención a la sensible parte inferior y mordiéndose el labio, sabiendo lo mucho que esas dos acciones enloquecían a Draco. Los ojos de Draco se agitaron en respuesta y lloriqueó con una grata sorpresa.

Para no ser superado, Draco metió una mano entre sus cuerpos y encontró la polla de Harry, agarrándola con fuerza como represalia.

— ¡Joder, Draco! —gritó Harry, sacudiendo la mano que sostenía la polla de Draco mientras la acción inesperada enviaba un rayo de placer a su columna vertebral.

—Si eso es lo que quieres. —respondió Draco con facilidad cuando levantó la otra mano y tiró de Harry hacia abajo con más firmeza para que pudiera llegar a los labios de Harry. Draco se metió en su boca y trató de maniobrar torpemente su mano sobre la polla de Harry, pero su posición no se lo facilitó.

—Demasiado esfuerzo —gruñó Harry—. Además, mañana por la noche vamos a follar como conejos. Sólo espera. —se echó un poco hacia atrás y se aplicó un poco más de lubricante en la mano. Se acarició rápidamente, temblando de placer y volvió a agarrar el miembro de Draco, apenas manteniéndolos juntos en la palma de su mano. Alcanzó la mano de Draco, uniendo sus dedos y deslizando sus erecciones en el puño improvisado.

El deslizamiento apretado y resbaloso de la polla de Harry contra su agarre y la suave fricción del roce de Draco en contrapunto contra la suya era perfecto. El placer caliente y agudo se concentraba en su ingle, brillando más con cada golpe enloquecedor.

—Joder, _sí_ —gimió Draco mientras empezaban a tener un ritmo constante—. Vuelve aquí abajo.

Harry casi cayó sobre la boca de Draco, besándolo profundo y húmedo. Todo era caliente; la succión caliente de la boca de Draco, la presión caliente de piel contra piel, el deslizamiento caliente de su polla contra la de Draco. Sus bolas se sentían llenas y pesadas mientras se movía y estaba tan excitado, que no pensó que iba a durar más de unos pocos minutos.

Se empujó sobre su codo, guiando su agarre más rápido sobre sus pollas. Draco soltó su mano libre de las sábanas y la deslizó sobre el culo de Harry, empujándolo más fuerte contra él. Harry sintió los dedos apretar sus glúteos, antes de subir sensualmente por su columna vertebral y hundirse en su cabello rebelde. Harry se apartó del beso para recuperar el aliento, alternando entre jadeos duros en el cuello de Draco y mordiscos en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Las uñas le raspaban ligeramente en el cuero cabelludo y Harry podía oír los jadeos que indicaban que Draco estaba cerca. Draco le tiró del pelo y Harry siguió el movimiento, dejando que Draco colocara su cabeza de modo que se miraran fijamente a los ojos una vez más.

— ¿Cerca? —Draco le interrogó entre jadeos.

—Merlín, _sí._

—Bien. Yo... yo también. Oh, joder. ¡Joder!

Draco se derramó entre ellos, temblando salvajemente con la fuerza de su orgasmo y cerrando los ojos contra el ataque. Al ver que Draco se desataba por debajo de él y al sentir que la liberación de Draco brotaba con fuerza entre sus dedos, Harry lo siguió rápidamente y se corrió sobre el estómago de Draco con un susurro de "Draco".

Harry se desplomó encima de Draco, besando perezosamente su clavícula y saboreando la sensación de solidez del otro cuerpo debajo de él. Draco envolvió a Harry con sus brazos y le pasó los dedos por el pelo mientras se recuperaban.

— ¿Crees que puedes dormirte ahora? —Draco murmuró soñoliento en el pelo de Harry.

Harry se echó de espaldas al lado de Draco y respondió:

—Bueno, eso depende. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí conmigo?

Draco sonrió suavemente mientras tomaba la varita de Harry, lanzando varios hechizos de limpieza rápida.

—Bueno, no tiene sentido que me levante y camine hasta la habitación de invitados. No cuando estoy tan cómodo donde estoy.

Harry se retorció alegremente cuando Draco levantó las cobijas sobre ambos y se acurrucó detrás de él. Sujetó el brazo de Draco y lo arrastró por encima de su estómago y se acomodó cómodamente contra él.

—Buenas noches, Draco. —susurró cerrando los ojos, sonriendo soñoliento mientras sentía a Draco darle un suave beso en su cabello.

Inmediatamente se durmió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, Gracerene! 
> 
> Y espero que todos ustedes disfruten de todas estos candentes encuentros entre Harry y Draco.


	2. Por venganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco se venga. A Harry no le importa mucho.

Harry despertó lentamente, enterrando su cabeza en su almohada y deleitándose en el calor de su cama. Observó, con grata sorpresa, que no había oído el sonido de su alarma, lo que significaba que aún tenía tiempo para holgazanear en la cama y adaptarse al sol de la madrugada que se filtraba a través de las cortinas.

Y con mucha conciencia, sintió una ligera presión en la base de su cuello, hábiles dedos arrastrándose suavemente hacia arriba y a través de su desordenado pelo. _Así que eso fue lo que le despertó_ , pensó Harry mientras empujaba con entusiasmo su cabeza hacia los dedos rascadores de Draco. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sonriendo contento ante el ligero estiramiento de sus músculos.

—Tan bueno. —murmuró adormilado, con la esperanza de estimular aún más los movimientos relajantes.

Draco resopló divertido y Harry exhaló sorprendido un momento más tarde cuando Draco lanzó su pierna sobre la cadera de Harry y se puso a horcajadas sobre su trasero.

Para disgusto de Harry, los dedos que corrían a través de su cabello se retiraron lentamente, pero su sonido de desilusión fue tragado por un fuerte jadeo al sentir los labios de Draco presionando contra la piel detrás de su oreja. Draco sabía todo sobre ese punto sensible y nunca dudaba en aprovecharlo.

— ¿Qué...? —Harry se calló, su cerebro se empañó momentáneamente cuando sintió el deslizamiento húmedo de los labios y la lengua de Draco bajando por la parte posterior de su cuello— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Draco se detuvo, respirando caliente contra la nuca de Harry.

— ¿Qué te _parece que estoy haciendo_? —se dirigió hacia el omóplato derecho de Harry antes de morder y chupar lo que probablemente sería un gran moretón en la piel sensible más tarde. Harry gimió a la primera presión de los dientes de Draco, con la excitación encendida y aguda al pensar que Draco lo marcaba y que llevaría su marca con él durante días, escondida bajo su autoritativa túnica Auror.

—Ahora sé un buen chico y quédate quieto mientras hago lo que quiero contigo. —susurró Draco seductoramente contra su piel.

Harry se acaloró con una mezcla de vergüenza y excitación ante el apodo, extendiendo inconscientemente sus piernas un poco más. Podía sentir la sonrisa de Draco presionada en su espalda ante su respuesta. Draco comenzó a bajar por la columna vertebral de Harry, besando y lamiendo y raspando la piel a su vez.

Los labios de Draco ardían, su lengua dejaba una línea de fuego en la espalda de Harry. Un rastro de hielo le seguía, el aire imposiblemente frío mientras reemplazaba el calor húmedo de la boca de Draco, acariciando la piel ligeramente húmeda.

Lentamente, Draco se levantó del culo de Harry, arrastrando los pies por la cama para arrodillarse entre las piernas de Harry, bajando las sábanas con él. Deslizó sus manos suavemente sobre los costados del torso de Harry y este trató de escapar de la sensación de cosquilleo. Draco levantó suavemente sus caderas, colocándolo con el pecho presionado contra el colchón y el trasero en el aire, las rodillas abiertas de manera sugestiva.

Draco deslizó sus manos bajo la tela suelta de los pantalones de Harry y los bajó, maniobrando a Harry para que se los deslizara por encima de las rodillas y se los quitara por completo. El crujido de la tela contra su polla hizo que su excitación fuera obvia y no pudiera hacer nada al respecto en su nueva posición. Harry estaba totalmente expuesto y tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, preparándose contra la marea de lujuria que sentía en la mirada apreciativa de Draco.

—Joder, eres precioso, Harry, todo preparado para mí —Draco exhaló, sus manos acariciando posesivamente los glúteos de Harry, amasando la suave carne—. Me dejarías hacerte cualquier cosa, ¿no? Me lo suplicarías.

Harry gimió profundamente en respuesta. Draco tenía razón, Harry le dejaría hacer cualquier cosa. Se sentía líquido y maleable; masilla en las manos expertas de Draco. Manos que estaban actualmente en los muslos de Harry, arrastrándose con confianza hacia arriba. Sus pulgares se deslizaron por la grieta del culo de Harry, separando sus nalgas, antes de descansar firmemente a ambos lados de su entrada.

Draco no se movió durante un largo tiempo, sólo mantuvo el culo de Harry abierto, y Harry no pudo luchar contra el rubor que se arrastraba por su cuello ante la idea de que Draco lo mirara _allí_. Harry definitivamente no era una virgen ruborizada, pero aun así le costaba mucho trabajo ponerse a prueba. Se agarró instintivamente de la almohada.

Harry se concentró en mantener su cuerpo quieto, tensado por la impaciencia, su respiración ya se aceleraba en anticipación a lo que venía. Finalmente, Draco se movió, soplando suavemente contra él antes de que Harry lo oyera escupir, y sintió como una bola de humedad golpeaba la parte superior de su culo, deslizándose húmedo por su pliegue. El pulgar de Draco atravesó el líquido, burlándose de la piel sensible antes de descender para rodear la entrada arrugada de Harry.

Harry jadeó, cada nervio suyo cobrando vida bajo el toque de Draco, el placer subiendo por su columna vertebral con cada movimiento. Harry meneó el culo lentamente, con la esperanza de alentar una penetración más profunda.

Draco presionó ligeramente; una presión apenas perceptible al empujar en su interior. Giró su pulgar de un lado a otro de forma sugestiva contra el apretado agarre del culo de Harry, moviéndose tentadora y burlonamente. Su otra mano dejó brevemente su culo, volviendo un momento después para abrirlo mientras otro pulgar escupido empezaba a juguetear por el borde de su entrada. Delicadamente, ambos pulgares presionaron hacia adentro, deteniéndose antes del primer nudillo, presionando y separando la piel. Draco escupió de nuevo, esta vez directamente sobre la entrada abierta de Harry, tarareando apreciativamente a la vista.

Harry se sentía insoportablemente abierto, húmedo y sucio; y eso le hacía excitar más, sintiendo que iba a explotar. Podía sentir la humedad goteando de su entrada, deslizándose por sus bolas, dejando una fría estela a su paso. El pensamiento probablemente debería disgustarle, pero su excitación se hizo más brillante, y su corazón se aceleró en su pecho.

— _Mírate_ —murmuró Draco—. Estás desesperado por ello, ¿verdad? Merlín, lo quieres, ¿verdad, Harry? ¿Quieres mis dedos? ¿Mi polla?

Harry se retorció de nuevo, con un lloriqueo escapando de su garganta mientras en silencio le rogaba a Draco que hiciera _algo_ , cualquier cosa. Debía de estar escuchando porque la mano volvió a desaparecer un segundo después y Harry oyó el conocido chasquido de un frasco. Tirando de su pulgar, Draco movió su mano para mantener sus nalgas completamente separadas mientras un dedo resbaladizo rodeaba su entrada brevemente antes de que se deslizara fácilmente hacia el interior.

—Joder. Sí. —gimió Harry, apretando el dedo de Draco en su interior. Draco tenía unos dedos tan largos y bonitos que prácticamente estaban hechos para esto. Draco bombeó hacia adentro y hacia afuera unas cuantas veces más antes de retirarse completamente, regresando rápidamente con más lubricante y un segundo dedo.

Ardía un poco con dos, pero a Harry le gustaba ese dolor que llevaba de la mano el placer. Draco tarareó en aprobación, torciendo sus dedos hacia abajo para golpear la próstata de Harry.

Harry se sacudió ante la sensación, empujando hacia atrás contra esos hábiles dedos mientras el fuego ardiente que se formaba de la excitación en su ingle, se elevaba. La polla de Harry estaba dura y pesada entre sus piernas y ansiaba desesperadamente algún tipo de fricción. Casi bajó la mano para masturbarse, pero la idea del disgusto que le provocaría a Draco le hizo desistir.

La atención de Harry volvió a su trasero cuando Draco retiró sus dedos por completo antes de volver a meterlos, follándose con los dedos a Harry en un ritmo lento, rozando su próstata aparentemente al azar.

—Te lo tomas muy bien, Harry. —dijo Draco, sus dedos se aceleraron, su ritmo era implacable ahora.

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero todo lo que salió de allí, fue un jadeo apagado. Ahora se mecía firmemente en los dedos de Draco, apretando el culo en cada resbalón que salía de su entrada. Podía sentir la sangre latiendo en sus oídos, corriendo por sus venas con cada latido demasiado rápido de su corazón mientras el placer se irradiaba hasta los dedos de sus pies. Una hebra de presemen goteaba de la punta de su polla.

Más. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba sentir el espeso calor de la polla de Draco deslizándose hacia él, robándole el aliento, cogiéndoselo hasta que se corriera. Duro.

— ¡Draco! ¿Me follarás ahora? —preguntó Harry desesperadamente, finalmente recuperando el aliento— Necesito que me folles, Draco. Tengo que correrme. Quiero correrme con tu polla adentro.

—Oh, Harry. —dijo Draco con simpatía, sacando sus dedos con un sucio chasquido.

Harry escuchó el sonido de la tapa del lubricante y los ruidos reveladores de Draco deslizándose hacia arriba. Alzó sus caderas, ofreciéndose, y preparándose para sentir la cabeza roma y esponjosa de la polla de Draco contra su agujero.

Cuando llegó, era grande y contundente, pero en lugar de la carne caliente de Draco, el objeto era frío y duro como el plástico.

Harry se movió sorprendido, pero Draco aumentó la presión, deslizando el objeto hacia adentro a un ritmo lento y constante. _Un plug_ , pensó Harry, mientras sentía que se hacía más grande cuanto más lo presionaba Draco dentro de él.

Harry exhaló húmedo sobre su almohada, apretando las manos en las sábanas junto a su cabeza mientras se concentraba en relajarse y aceptar todo el plug. Joder, era grande, y Harry tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de apretarse contra el objeto extraño. No habían usado mucho el plug, y Harry no estaba acostumbrado a la sensación implacable de la silicona, pero su excitación no había disminuido. No era tan bueno como la polla de Draco, pero era algo grande y duro que se deslizaba en su culo y él estaba desesperado por ser llenado. Draco torció el plug ligeramente, rozándolo contra su próstata, y Harry no pudo evitar que un fuerte gemido escapara de su boca.

Finalmente, justo cuando Harry empezaba a preocuparse por el aumento de la circunferencia, la parte más ancha del plug se metió dentro, y la base acampanada llegó a descansar cómodamente contra el culo de Harry.

—Hermoso. —se maravilló Draco, apretando reverentemente el trasero de Harry antes de que este sintiera que su peso se levantaba de la cama.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, aturdido, después de que hubieran pasado varios minutos y Draco no hubiera regresado. Se volvió un poco para mirar a Draco y se estremeció ante la placentera sensación del plug moviéndose dentro de él— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No quieres follarme?

—Ahora no —respondió Draco alegremente, poniéndose un par de pantalones grises—. Tal vez más tarde, si te portas bien.

— ¿Por qué no? —Harry suplicó, la angustia coloreando su tono. Pensó que se estaba portando bien antes, con el no moverse y dejar que Draco se saliera con la suya y ni siquiera tocarse como él quería desesperadamente. Se sentía tan lleno y su polla todavía estaba tan dura y no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—Venganza. —dijo simplemente Draco, alisando los pliegues de su túnica recién puesta.

— ¿Venganza? ¿Venganza por qué?

—Por la cena de la semana pasada.

Harry lo miró con confusión.

— ¡No me mires así! Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. El sábado pasado, cuando cenamos en la mansión y no podías mantener las _manos_ quietas. Me pusiste _duro_ delante de mis _padres_. Fue la comida más horriblemente incómoda de mi vida, y tú estabas sentado ahí, levantando tu cuchara y dándome esas miradas tan calientes.

Harry le parpadeó.

— ¿Así que tu venganza es abrirme con los dedos y ponerme un plug? —Harry le preguntó, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la cara sonrojada de Draco, todo su cuerpo apretado por el esfuerzo de controlarse frente a sus padres.

Así que _tal vez_ merecía un poco de venganza, pensó Harry, moviéndose hacia atrás y maldiciendo en voz baja mientras el plug en su trasero se frotaba contra su próstata. Bueno, eso no significaba que tuviera que aceptarlo tan mansamente, por así decirlo. Cogió su polla, dándole una caricia lenta y segura. Si Draco no quería ayudar, lo haría él mismo, reflexionó, contento con su habilidad para maniobrar inteligentemente alrededor del intento de "venganza" de Draco. Además, su alarma aún no había sonado, lo que significaba que tenía tiempo de sobra para masturbarse con una paja tranquila.

Draco le echó un vistazo; sus ojos recorriendo la forma desnuda de Harry en franca admiración, antes de darle una pequeña y retorcida sonrisa.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Harry, mientras apretaba el culo y se tocaba, gimiendo en voz alta ante las dulces y dobles sensaciones.

—Bueno, para empezar, apagué tu alarma antes —hizo un rápido _Tempus_ —. Tienes que estar en el trabajo en aproximadamente 10 minutos, así que yo no perdería ese tiempo masturbándome.

— ¡Qué carajos, Draco! —Harry gritó mientras salía corriendo de la cama, olvidándose por completo del plug y casi cayéndose cuando se enderezó y el peso se asentó más firmemente dentro de él, un torrente de placer cayendo en cascada por sus piernas— ¿Y el plug? —Harry exigió, invocando sus ropas— No esperarás en serio que me lo ponga para ir a trabajar, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, esa es la otra cosa —Draco se acercó a Harry, apartándole el pelo de la cara y acariciando dulcemente la cicatriz con el pulgar—. Si puedes ir a almorzar sin masturbarte, y sin quitarte el plug... —hizo una pausa, inclinándose para darle a Harry un beso húmedo y sucio, chupando su lengua y raspando el labio inferior de Harry con los dientes mientras se separaba.

—Si lo hago tanto tiempo, ¿entonces qué? —Harry jadeó, sus ojos enfocados en los húmedos labios de Draco.

—Entonces te follaré en tu oficina, en tu hora de almuerzo.

Harry inhaló bruscamente. Ni siquiera le había contado a Draco sobre esa fantasía todavía.

Draco continuó:

—Te doblaré sobre tu gran escritorio, doblaré esas túnicas de Auror sobre tu espalda y te follaré hasta que grites, hasta que te corras en ese papeleo que tanto odias llenar —Draco alisó sus manos sobre la espalda de Harry, apretándole el culo y pasando un dedo por el borde hinchado de su entrada, estirada alrededor de la base del plug—. Te dejaré con mi semen goteando por tu culo, por tus muslos. Sé lo mucho que te gusta eso.

 _Eso le encantaba_ , pensó Harry con anhelo. Le encantaba ser follado, sentir su entrada mojada y usada, con el semen y el lubricante goteando fuera de ella. Lo amaba aún más cuando Draco se lo cogía con los dedos, manteniéndolo lleno. O cuando Draco lo lamía después con la lengua aliviando su dolor en el borde y luego con la boca, chupándole. Se balanceó un poco, los ojos desenfocados mientras imaginaba todas las sucias posibilidades.

Draco le agarró la cara y le dio un beso rápido en la boca. Sus dedos encontraron la marca que había dejado antes en el omóplato de Harry y la presionaron suavemente, sus pupilas se oscurecieron cuando Harry se quejó en respuesta.

—Pero tienes que ser bueno. —le recordó Draco, dando marcha atrás y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Podía hacerlo, pensó Harry. Serían sólo unas pocas horas, definitivamente podría esperar unas pocas horas.

Desde el pasillo, Draco gritó:

— ¡Y tienes siete minutos sino quieres llegar tarde!

Harry se agachó rápidamente para ponerse los pantalones, maldiciendo en voz alta mientras el plug se empujaba una vez más. Su polla aún estaba dura y dolorida, la gruesa línea de ella claramente visible a través de sus pantalones. _Gracias a Merlín por las túnicas_ , reflexionó, mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea.

Se preparó mientras agarraba un puñado de polvos, seguro de que sus movimientos causarían una fricción torpemente placentera.

Iban a ser unas largas horas.


	3. Porque acabas de afeitarte la cara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El estar bien afeitado trae ciertas ventajas.

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás frente al espejo del baño, arrastrando cuidadosamente hacia arriba una navaja de afeitar por la columna de su garganta cubierta de espuma. A menudo usaba hechizos de afeitar ya que eran mucho más rápidos, pero cuando tenía tiempo, no había nada como un buen afeitado con una navaja de afeitar. Tal vez sólo estaba imaginando cosas, pero sentía que afeitarse a mano le daba un corte más confiable que los métodos mágicos, dejando su piel suave como un bebé, y Harry había descubierto recientemente que esto tenía todo tipo de beneficios. El proceso era relajante y él se acostumbró fácilmente al indulgente ritual matutino, olvidando todo menos el raspado de la navaja contra su piel.

Draco entró en el baño, justo cuando él estaba terminando, vestido con su pijama de seda que daba forma a su culo de manera perfecta.

—Te afeitaste. —murmuró apreciativamente, deslizando sus dedos delicadamente por el borde de la mandíbula de Harry, rozando con el codo la piel del pecho desnudo de Harry.

—Lo hice.

—Pero pensé que estabas tratando de ganar esa ridícula apuesta con el resto de tus amigos de Gryffindor. —dijo Draco, sus dedos continuando su exploración de la recién lisa cara de Harry.

—Bueno —empezó Harry, girándose y frotando su mejilla contra la de Draco—, decidí que ganar la apuesta no valía todo lo que estaba renunciando.

—No dije que tuvieras que afeitarte —bufó Draco—. Y no es que no tuviera una buena razón. Después de la primera vez que casi me arruinas la piel de los muslos, tuve que recurrir a _barriles_ de crema hidratante. Yo no estaba rehuyendo al sexo por completo, sino a cualquier cosa que pudiera poner en contacto tu rasposa cara con mis delicadas partes —añadió Draco dramáticamente—. No fuiste el único que sufrió, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Por eso decidí hacer algo al respecto y ahora eso no será un problema. De hecho... —Harry se interrumpió, bajando sus dedos para desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Draco, deslizando el material sedoso por sus hombros— de hecho, ahora seré capaz de frotar mi cara _sobre ti_.

Draco tembló, sus ojos se oscurecieron al atraer a Harry para un beso apasionado. Harry acercó aún más a Draco, y este suspiró en respuesta, cediendo voluntariamente el control sobre él. Se besaron profundamente durante varios largos momentos, mientras Harry sacaba a Draco del baño, sólo rompiéndolo cuando la parte trasera de las rodillas de Draco golpeó la cama.

Draco, sentado en la cama, miró a Harry a través de sus pestañas.

—Bueno, si buscas sugerencias, tengo algunas ideas de por dónde podrías empezar.

— ¿Lo sabes ahora? —Harry le sonrió antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y frotar su mejilla contra el cuello de Draco— Bueno, entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

Draco se deslizó sobre la cama, y Harry se arrastró tras él, con los ojos fijos en su juguetona expresión.

—Hmm... —Draco deslizó sus dedos por el pelo de Harry y colocó suavemente la cabeza sobre su pectoral izquierdo— ¿Qué tal aquí?

Harry resopló divertido, más que dispuesto a cumplir con las demandas de Draco, sabiendo lo sensibles que eran sus pezones. Frotó ligeramente su mejilla alrededor del firme pecho, burlándose un poco del pezón derecho para luego bajar su boca y chupar y raspar suavemente con sus dientes hasta que el pezón se puso rojo y húmedo mientras Draco se retorcía debajo de él.

Satisfecho, besó el esternón de Draco antes de apoyar la cabeza contra el corazón de Draco. Se detuvo brevemente, sintiendo el pulso del corazón contra su oído. Impulsándose hacia atrás, besó rápidamente sobre su corazón, antes de moverse hacia el otro pezón de Draco y chupar con fuerza.

Harry se arrodilló sobre Draco, continuando con lo suyo, mientras llevaba una mano a la parte delantera de los pantalones de Draco y le frotaba la polla medio dura.

—Merlín. —jadeó Draco, arqueando la espalda y empujando las caderas hacia arriba con la firme presión de la palma de la mano de Harry.

—Soy sólo Harry… —corrigió este con una sonrisa descarada mientras deslizaba su mano dentro del pijama de Draco y rodeaba su polla. La sacudió lentamente unas cuantas veces antes de arrastrarse por la cama, arrodillándose entre las piernas de Draco y tirando de su pijama para exponer a Draco por completo.

Draco sonrió y abrió las piernas lascivamente, estirando los brazos sobre la cabeza y arqueando la espalda de manera atractiva, mostrando sus músculos largos y delgados y su piel pálida e impecable.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste?

Harry gruñó profundamente, agarró el tobillo de Draco y se lo llevó a la boca, arrastrando su cara contra él antes de besar el hueso que sobresalía.

Draco movió su pierna en respuesta, retorciéndose bajo el asalto ligeramente cosquilloso. Harry continuó con la pierna hacia arriba, besándole, frotándole y lamiendo la piel por turnos. Sus músculos estaban firmes bajo la boca de Harry y este tuvo que contenerse para no morder la carne tentadora.

Finalmente llegó a la polla de Draco. La miró fijamente por un momento, aumentando la anticipación de Draco antes de agarrarla firmemente de la base y presionarla contra su mejilla, arrastrando el tronco contra su piel recién afeitada antes de llevar la punta a sus labios. Sacando la lengua, lamió una gota de presemen de la punta, antes de llevarse a Draco a la boca y tragar hasta la raíz.

Harry podía ver las manos de Draco apretadas en las sábanas a su lado y escuchar sus jadeos mientras intentaba mantener el control. La polla de Draco era un peso pesado y grueso sobre su lengua, la cabeza esponjosa empujaba en la parte posterior de su garganta. La propia polla de Harry estaba dura contra su muslo, y presionó una mano contra ella distraídamente, concentrándose en el sabor de Draco.

Se separó. Un hilo de saliva conectaba su boca con la punta mientras retrocedía. Harry le puso manos posesivas en los muslos a Draco, frotando sus pulgares contra los huesos de las caderas.

Draco estaba acostado con los ojos fijos en el techo, respirando con fuerza. Un tenue rubor estaba manchando sus mejillas, extendiéndose suavemente por su cuello y pecho. Era tan hermoso; Harry quería destrozarlo.

—Date la vuelta. —dijo con voz ronca, y Draco inmediatamente accedió, recostándose sobre su estómago, y abriendo sus piernas de par en par.

— ¿Así? —preguntó tímidamente, mirando a Harry por encima de su hombro mientras empujaba ligeramente su trasero hacia arriba.

—Exactamente.

Harry agarró el culo de Draco con las manos, amasando rítmicamente las redondas nalgas.

—Tienes un culo _fantástico_. —murmuró Harry, con los ojos entrecerrados. Esas nalgas cabían perfectamente en sus manos, y él las agitó brevemente, viendo como la descarada carne se movía en respuesta.

— _Obviamente_ —respondió Draco, y Harry prácticamente podía oír cómo se le ponían los ojos en blanco—. ¿Piensas hacer algo con él?

—Esa es la idea.

Harry se inclinó hacia abajo, con los pulgares clavados en el pliegue de Draco, abriéndolo de par en par. Olía a almizcle y limpio, ligeramente a ese caro jabón de bergamota que tanto le gustaba. Harry rozó su mejilla contra el culo de Draco, saboreando la sensación bajo su piel después de tantos días de mantener su cara rasposa lejos de su novio.

Respirando hondo, se acercó aún más, extendiendo su lengua para lamer a Draco desde sus bolas hasta su entrada, trazando varios trazos cortos y anchos sobre la carne arrugada. Draco se estremeció, un jadeo entusiasta escapando de su garganta, el cual Harry sabía que negaría más tarde. Harry alternaba las lamidas moviendo la lengua en pequeños círculos, haciendo que la entrada se relajara y aflojara.

Draco estaba retrocediendo insistentemente contra la lengua de Harry, ondulando sus caderas contra la cama.

—Joder, Harry. ¡Joder! —gritó Draco, mientras Harry le acariciaba con su lengua y la metía ligeramente en la entrada de Draco.

Harry lo amaba así, desesperado y rogando por él. Nunca pudo decidir qué era lo que más amaba, en momentos como este con Draco debajo de él, con el cuerpo flojo de placer mientras Harry le daba la vuelta, o con los papeles doblados, Harry boca arriba mientras Draco le hablaba suciamente, cogiéndoselo con fuerza. Parecía que siempre prefería lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo en ese momento, y ahora mismo, lo que quería hacer, era hacer venir a Draco.

— ¿Vas a correrte? —preguntó contra la piel húmeda de la hendidura de Draco— ¿Vas a frotarte en nuestra cama con mi lengua en tu culo?

Harry forzó un beso sucio y húmedo en la piel arrugada mientras las caderas de Draco aceleraban su ritmo, sus jadeos se volvían cada vez más fuertes a medida que corría hacia su clímax.

—Así que estás cerca. —Draco mordió el anzuelo cuando sus empujes comenzaron a perder su ritmo constante.

Harry agitó la lengua y el culo de Draco se apretó bajo su boca, su cuerpo se quedó quieto y en silencio, para luego derretirse en la cama. Harry dio una última lamida antes de ponerse de rodillas. Se bajó los pantalones hasta la mitad del muslo y finalmente envolvió con una mano su dolorida y descuidada erección.

Se sacudió rápidamente, desesperado por alivio, mientras miraba hacia abajo el cuerpo inclinado de Draco yaciendo saciado entre las sábanas.

Draco se estiró lánguidamente y miró a Harry con ojos pesados, enfocándose en la verga sonrojada de Harry que se deslizaba dentro y fuera del círculo de su puño.

— ¿Te vas a correr para mí, Harry? ¿Te correrás sobre mi espalda?

—Sí. Joder, sí.

Harry levantó la vista, con la mente empañada mientras Draco se mordía el labio inferior y lo liberaba, dejándolo enrojecido y con brillo de saliva.

Draco le guiñó un ojo descaradamente y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que Harry se corriera fuertemente sobre esa espalda pálida y deliciosa.

Agotado, Harry se desplomó de espaldas al lado de Draco, con su corazón todavía acelerado por el orgasmo.

Draco se deslizó también, poniéndose contra el pecho de Harry y besándole suavemente en el cuello, para luego pasar por sus mejillas con ligeros besitos.

— ¿Extrañaste mi cara afeitada?

—Supongo. Ciertamente extrañé tu cara entre mis muslos. —Draco se mofó.

—Ya veo cómo es —respondió Harry dramáticamente—. Sólo me quieres por mi hermosa cara.

Draco sonrió.

—No _sólo_ tu cara. También me gustan mucho tus manos —agarró la mano de Harry y se la llevó a la boca, besando ligeramente la palma de la mano—. Y tus labios —se inclinó y trazó el contorno de la boca de Harry con su lengua. Se echó hacia atrás un poco, miró directamente a Harry, sus ojos brillantes de diversión, deseo e inconfundible cariño—. Y ahora mismo, estoy particularmente agradecido por tu lengua. —Draco se apretó contra él, besándolo profundamente hasta que Harry pensó que podría desmayarse.

Draco rompió el beso, y lanzó un rápido _Tempus_.

—Desafortunadamente, no creo que tengamos tiempo para la segunda ronda. Se supone que nos encontraremos para el juego de Quidditch en media hora.

—Pareces muy emocionado. Recuerdas que vamos a ir con los Weasley, ¿verdad? ¿Y que vas a tener que comportarte?

—Sí, obviamente. Estoy deseando ver sus expresiones cuando vean que te has retirado de la apuesta. —Draco se levantó de la cama y caminó despreocupadamente hasta su tocador.

Joder. Harry se había olvidado por completo de la apuesta. Ron seguramente se aprovecharía de eso, pero aun así Harry no dejó de sonreír.

—Vale la pena. —suspiró, feliz, mirando desvergonzadamente el culo de Draco mientras este se vestía.

—Sí —respondió Draco—. Y va a ser aún mejor ver la cara de Weasley cuando sepa _por qué_ te afeitaste. Estoy pensando en dibujar diagramas.

Harry gimió, poniéndose una almohada en la cara. Este iba a ser un juego largo y embarazoso, reflexionó. Pero luego pensó en Draco gimiendo debajo de él mientras lo lamía, sus lloriqueos de placer mientras Harry le chupaba la polla y le frotaba su cara contra los muslos…

Él sonrió. Todavía valía la pena.


	4. Para mantenerse al día con los vecinos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los nuevos vecinos de Draco y Harry son un poco ruidosos. Así que la conclusión a la que llega Harry es: si no puedes vencerlos...

_Bang, Bang, Bang._

— _Salazar_ , ¿están follando _otra vez_? —gimió Draco, dándose la vuelta sobre su estómago y tirando de su almohada sobre su cabeza en un intento de bloquear el sonido.

Desde arriba sonó un entusiasta "¡Sí!" y Harry se rio un poco.

—Bueno, ciertamente tienen... resistencia.

— ¿Resistencia? Han estado follando _sin parar_ desde que se mudaron la semana pasada. ¡Son las dos de la mañana! Lo menos que podrían hacer es usar un maldito hechizo silenciador. —se quejó Draco, quitando la almohada para poder mirar a Harry, como si _él_ fuera el culpable de las actividades amorosas de sus nuevos vecinos.

Para ser honesto, el ruido constante también estaba empezando a afectarlo, pero era difícil mantenerse molesto cuando se enfrentaba a un Draco adorablemente malhumorado y sonrojado por el sueño. Él sólo quería quitarle el mohín de su cara.

Harry se inclinó para hacerlo, besándolo con fuerza y riéndose entre dientes mientras el inconfundible sonido del crujido de los muelles de la cama se filtraba por las paredes. Definitivamente tendría que encontrar la manera de hablar con ellos mañana. Pero justo ahora, Harry, tumbado junto a Draco con los sonidos del sexo cayendo sobre ellos, estaba un poco excitado.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿no? —ronroneó, retrocediendo para quitarse la camisa, satisfecho por la forma en que los ojos de Draco se deslizaban hambrientos sobre su pecho.

Draco se lamió los labios y lo miró.

— ¿Qué?

—Si no puedes vencerlos, únete a ellos.

Sonrió mientras la nariz de Draco se arrugaba con confusión antes de abalanzarse y presionar sus labios contra los de Draco.

Varios momentos sin aliento más tarde, Harry rompió el beso y comenzó a sacudirse la parte inferior de su pijama.

—Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que tienes en mente? —Draco preguntó tímidamente mientras empezaba a quitarse el pijama, mucho más elegantemente de lo que Harry hubiera logrado.

 _Merlín_ , era hermoso. Millas de piel pálida e impecable en exhibición y prácticamente brillando a la tenue luz de la luna.

—Bueno —comenzó Harry, deteniéndose brevemente mientras los gemidos de los vecinos parecían aumentar de volumen—. Estaba pensando, si vamos a darles una lección y todo eso, entonces voy a tener que follarte. Con fuerza. Preferiblemente hacer que grites.

Draco se mordió el labio, con los ojos llenos de deseo por las palabras de Harry.

—Eso es muy difícil. ¿Crees que estás listo para eso, Potter? —Draco sonrió mientras se ponía de rodillas.

—Sabes que sí, _Malfoy_. —respondió Harry mirando fijamente a los ojos de Draco, una ola de lujuria atravesándole al usar sus apellidos.

Draco levantó una ceja y se dio vuelta a propósito, entrelazando sus manos alrededor de la cabecera de madera de la cama, y arqueando su espalda de manera atractiva, con su trasero totalmente en exhibición

—Bueno, entonces, aquí me tienes.

Harry se quedó momentáneamente paralizado, como siempre, por la visión sin obstáculos de la perfección que era el culo de Draco. Casi inconscientemente sus manos se extendieron, agarrando alegremente la deliciosa carne. Draco volvió a moverse, y a Harry le pareció, no por primera vez, a un gato, aunque sabía que no debía decírselo a Draco.

— ¿Planeas hacer algo ahí atrás, o sólo vas a manosearme un poco?

Girando los ojos con afecto ante la prepotencia de Draco, Harry se acercó a la mesilla de noche para coger el lubricante, deslizando los dedos hacia arriba e inmediatamente presionando uno con firmeza en su interior, saboreando el sorprendente jadeo que Draco no pudo contener a tiempo.

— ¿Esto funciona para ti, princesa? —se mofó mientras presionaba un segundo dedo dentro del ano de Draco, metiéndolo bruscamente y retorciendo los dedos con cada deslizamiento hacia afuera.

—Oh... —Draco gimió mientras Harry le rozaba la próstata, el cuerpo temblándole de placer mientras Harry trabajaba en su interior— Oh, vete a la mierda Potter.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, bombeando sus dedos mientras se abría camino por la columna de Draco, lamiendo y chupando la suave carne.

—No creo que lo digas en serio. —murmuró una vez que llegó al oído de Draco.

Draco se estremeció.

— ¡Lo digo muy en serio!

—Bueno, si estás seguro. —los dedos de Harry se deslizaron fuera de Draco, y él se sentó sobre sus talones, dejando a Draco completamente intacto. Harry envolvió sus húmedos dedos alrededor de su propia y dolorosa erección y le dio unas cuantas caricias indulgentes, contando lentamente hasta tres en su cabeza.

Justo cuando llegó a tres, Draco se derrumbó.

— ¡Joder! Muy bien, vale, ¡no quería decir eso! Ahora vuelve aquí y _fóllame_. Creo que me prometiste un buen polvo duro.

Harry sonrió, dándole un ligero golpe al trasero de Draco mientras agarraba el lubricante y terminaba de lubricarse la polla. Frotó la cabeza contra la entrada arrugada de Draco unas cuantas veces, temblando por la fricción, antes de susurrar un rápido hechizo de protección y deslizarse hasta el interior.

Se quejó al sentir el calor de Draco envolviendo fuertemente su polla, y se detuvo por un momento, dándole a Draco la oportunidad de ajustarse. Afortunadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las caderas de Draco comenzaran a engancharse de nuevo en las de Harry, exigiéndole en silencio que empezara a follarle ahora.

Harry no tenía ningún problema con eso.

Quería follar a Draco duro y rudo y no perdió tiempo antes de agarrar fuertemente la cintura de Draco y tomarlo, tirando de Draco hacia atrás para cumplir con sus fantasías. Las manos de Draco se envolvieron firmemente alrededor de la cabecera, los nudillos blancos por la presión mientras se preparaba para el ataque.

Harry ajustó ligeramente su ángulo y Draco soltó un grito cuando la polla de Harry se deslizó sobre su próstata.

— ¡Joder! ¡Sí! ¡Dios, Draco, te sientes tan jodidamente bien! —Harry gritó, mente y cuerpo completamente envueltos en Draco, y en la sensación de él bajo sus manos.

Draco gimió fuertemente en respuesta y Harry se dio cuenta de que el sonido de traqueteo que estaba escuchando venía de _ellos_ , de su cabecera arrastrándose contra la pared. Harry se sintió viciosamente orgulloso de ese hecho, de que se estaba follando a Draco tan fuerte que su cama se estaba moviendo. Ya ni siquiera podía _oír_ a la pareja de arriba, y no estaba seguro de si ellos finalmente habían terminado, o si él y Draco habían conseguido callarlos con sus sonidos.

— ¿Estás cerca? —Harry cuestionó, alcanzando a Draco y envolviendo una mano alrededor de su erección descuidada.

—Sí. —jadeó Draco, apretando su interior salvajemente contra la polla de Harry mientras este comenzaba a masturbarle bruscamente. Harry podía sentir cómo se iba formando su propio orgasmo, el placer se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Y luego Draco gritó: "¡Joder!" mientras el calor y el semen llegaba a la mano de Harry. Draco se desplomó ligeramente mientras su orgasmo lo abandonaba y Harry le siguió más tarde después de unos cuantos empujones rápidos, sujetándose profundamente dentro de Draco mientras se corría.

Permanecieron así durante varios largos momentos, antes de que Draco se retorciera mientras buscaba su varita, haciendo que Harry se saliera de su interior. Draco lanzó unos cuantos hechizos de limpieza, antes de volverse cauteloso sobre su espalda y arrastrar a Harry con él.

— ¿Oyes eso? —preguntó Draco, mientras se acurrucaba con Harry.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Exactamente! Se han detenido, ¡gracias a Merlín! —Draco suspiró agradecido.

— ¿Crees que lo han entendido?

—Bueno, si no, estoy seguro de que podemos pensar en otras formas de hacer llegar el mensaje. He _estado_ esperando mucho tiempo por una razón para inclinarte sobre esa nueva mesa que compramos.

Una sacudida de excitación lo atravesó con las palabras casuales de Draco, y tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que ahora era el momento de dormir, no el de un segundo asalto.

—Bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar entonces a otra oportunidad.

Cerró los ojos y rodeó a Draco con sus brazos, decidiendo que tal vez no les _diría_ nada a los vecinos mañana.

Después de todo, tenían una mesa para estrenar.


	5. Porque está lloviendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Harry no le importa si está lloviendo y si no es un "juego de verdad". Él no dejará que Draco atrape la Snitch.

— ¡Harry, amigo, vamos! Todo el mundo se está dirigiendo hacia adentro. —gritó Ron a través de la lluvia torrencial, revoloteando en su escoba varios metros por debajo de Harry. El resto de los jugadores de octavo año ya estaban caminando hacia el castillo.

—No todos —murmuró Harry en voz baja, siguiendo con la mirada a la figura rubia que se precipitaba al final del campo—. Ustedes sigan adelante —gritó—. Yo entraré más tarde. No voy a dejar que Malfoy se jacte durante las próximas semanas, diciendo que "ganó" porque yo tenía demasiado miedo de jugar con un poco de lluvia.

Ron parecía conflictivo.

—Creo que esta es la parte en la que se supone que debo decirte que esto fue sólo una escaramuza casual, y que los puntos no importan. Así que si Hermione pregunta, traté de desanimarte de _nuestra rivalidad infantil con Malfoy_ —se detuvo, sonriendo a Harry antes de añadir: —. ¡Pero yo digo que deberíamos aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tengamos para vencer al bastardo! Yo me quedaría y te ayudaría a darle una paliza, pero Mione cree que puede tomarse un descanso de estudio durante las próximas horas.

Harry volvió a sonreír.

—No te preocupes por mí, amigo. Aún no me ha vencido y dudo que intente algo.

Ron asintió.

—Bueno, buena suerte. Y asegúrate de restregarle tu victoria en su cara puntiaguda. —animó, volando hacia el suelo.

Harry reanudó su patrulla, escudriñando el aire en busca de un destello de oro. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que Malfoy volaba casualmente hacia él.

Tuvo que admitir que se había sorprendido un poco al ver a Malfoy de vuelta en Hogwarts para repetir su séptimo año, junto con varios otros Slytherin. Todos los alumnos de octavo año estaban instalados en una sala común separada, y si bien no diría que todas las viejas animadversiones estaban completamente enterradas, todas parecían haber llegado a una especie de tregua a regañadientes. Malfoy seguía siendo un completo imbécil, pero parecía haber menos malicia detrás de sus ojos, y si todavía creía en toda esa basura de la superioridad de la sangre pura, sabiamente se guardaba sus opiniones para sí mismo.

El inconveniente de este Malfoy un poco menos horrible, era que Harry no podía evitar _notar_ las cosas. Claro, se había encontrado observando a Malfoy mucho a lo largo de los años, y tal vez se había pasado un poco de la raya en sexto año (aunque Harry mantenía que su sospecha estaba obviamente justificada), pero estaba bastante seguro de que la observación nunca fue del todo _así_.

Nunca antes había notado lo altos y definidos que eran los pómulos de Draco o cómo el gris de sus ojos parecía cambiar con su estado de ánimo. En estos días, Harry encontraba su mirada continuamente atraída por los finos huesos de la muñeca de Malfoy cada vez que se tomaba el té de la mañana, o sobre su pecho por el estrecho tramo de su camisa blanca de uniforme. Y ahora, a medida que Malfoy se acercaba, no podía dejar de notar los fuertes músculos de sus muslos que se flexionaban bajo su uniforme de Quidditch, y la vista casi obscena de las puntas de sus diestros dedos asomando de sus guantes de cuero negro, agarrando el mango de su escoba.

— ¿Sigues jugando, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy con la frente levantada. Este año tenía el pelo más corto y lo había llevado más suelto, pero ahora lo había vuelto a peinar con la lluvia, en una parodia de su estilo anterior.

Incluso eso se las arregló para ser sexy. Merlín, _¿qué le pasaba?_ Harry miró a Malfoy mientras sacaba los pensamientos inapropiados de su cabeza.

—Obviamente, _Malfoy_. ¿Hacemos esto o no?

—Te toca, Potter. —Malfoy se mofó en respuesta, y se alejó a toda velocidad.

Qué bien. Bien. Él podría hacer esto. Aún no había perdido contra Malfoy. Sólo necesitaba concentrarse. Concentrarse en encontrar la Snitch y no dejarse distraer por Malfoy y su ridículo cuerpo. Vestido con ese uniforme de Quidditch que le queda bien. Volando por ahí agarrando esa dura escoba de madera entre sus piernas con sus sexys manos enguantadas. Empapado. Joder...

Harry dio vueltas lentamente, manteniendo un ojo en los movimientos de Malfoy (puramente por razones estratégicas, por supuesto) y un ojo buscando la Snitch a través de las gotas de lluvia. Gracias a Dios por el hechizo impermeable, que mantenía sus gafas libres de lluvia y su visión clara. Por desgracia, no funcionó con el resto de él, y pudo sentir cómo unos riachuelos helados de agua se deslizaban por la parte posterior de su cuello, con su normalmente rebelde pelo pegado a su frente.

De repente, un destello de oro le llamó la atención cerca del suelo, a medio camino de la cancha. Sin siquiera pensarlo, corrió hacia él, notando con tristeza que Malfoy también lo había visto y que venía hacia él desde la dirección opuesta.

Rápidamente ganaron terreno, ambos se acercaron rápidamente a la Snitch y se dirigieron directamente el uno al otro. Esto se parecía cada vez más a un juego de gallina ciega, pero Harry no quería perder la oportunidad de ganar el "juego".

Malfoy se apoyó en el mango de su escoba, extendiendo su brazo, y Harry se puso en marcha a toda velocidad, deseando que su escoba fuera más rápida.

Harry levantó una mano del palo, y los ojos se dirigieron desde la Snitch hasta la mirada concentrada de Malfoy. Por un segundo, pareció que Malfoy se le adelantaría, pero Harry pudo ver que la escoba de Malfoy se tambaleaba por la duda. Harry prácticamente podía ver la lucha interna de Malfoy, su deseo de ganar la guerra luchando con su instinto de alejarse del peligro. Fue sólo un momento de indecisión antes de que Malfoy se comprometiera de nuevo con el recorrido, pero eso fue todo lo que Harry necesitó para sacar al Snitch del aire.

Desafortunadamente, no le dio tiempo de maniobrar para alejarse del camino de la escoba de Malfoy y sus hombros chocaron, enviando sus escobas en direcciones opuestas hacia el suelo. Por suerte, sólo estaban a unos pocos pies de altura, por lo que la caída fue sólo un moretón cuando se estrellaron contra la hierba húmeda, Harry aterrizó a varios pies de distancia de las gradas.

Harry se tumbó en el campo durante unos cuantos minutos, dejando que la lluvia cayera sobre su cara mientras agarraba con fuerza la Snitch con su mano derecha y recuperaba el aliento. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando se puso de pie. Harry ya podía sentir los moretones que se formaban en su lado derecho, donde había golpeado con más fuerza.

— ¡Qué carajo, Potter! —Malfoy gritó, se acercó y empujó a Harry bruscamente, haciendo que retrocediera y tropezara bajo el toldo de las gradas.

El aliento de Malfoy llegaba a tragos desgarrados, con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y la ira. La caída le había desarreglado el pelo resbaladizo por la lluvia, y le estaba saliendo en mechones. No había signos evidentes de lesión, pero Harry estaba seguro de que mañana estaría cubierto de sus propias marcas. Esa pálida piel suya probablemente estaba magullada como un melocotón.

—No seas un mal perdedor, Malfoy. Atrapé la Snitch, sin trampas. —él sacó la bola que revoloteaba en su mano.

— ¡Justo y limpio, mi trasero! ¡Casi me matas, carajo! —Malfoy avanzó sobre Harry, con expresión lívida, y Harry retrocedió unos pasos más.

—No sé si te diste cuenta, pero no fuiste el único que se estrelló. Apenas lo hice a propósito. —Harry contestó, sólo a medias prestando atención a la conversación. El resto de él estaba tratando desesperadamente de controlar su excitación. Hace unos años esta confrontación le habría hecho hervir la sangre de ira, pero ahora le hervía la sangre por una razón completamente diferente y lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en lo atractivo que era Malfoy en su furia. La mirada de Harry fue atraída indefectiblemente por las manos enguantadas de Malfoy mientras cortaban furiosamente en el aire.

Malfoy abrió la boca, probablemente para dar una desagradable réplica, pero no salió nada, sus ojos escudriñando la cara de Harry en una aparente sorpresa. La sorpresa sólo duró unos breves momentos, antes de que una expresión pícara se deslizara por su cara.

—Harry Potter —comenzó, su voz se llenó de alegría. Se acercó aún más a Harry, apoyándolo en la pared de madera, y Harry pudo sentir el calor que se desprendía de su cuerpo, un fuerte contraste con la fría lluvia—. ¿Sabes? Me había preguntado por qué tú y la chica Weasley nunca volvieron a estar juntos. Supongo que esto aclara un poco las cosas.

— ¿Qué...? _¿Qué?_ —Harry tartamudeó, con el corazón acelerado en su pecho mientras Malfoy colocaba una de sus manos en la parte de madera rugosa de la tribuna junto a la cabeza de Harry. No era un secreto que Ginny y él habían decidido no reanudar su relación después de la guerra. Ambos eran personas diferentes después de ese año de separación, y ya no se sentían bien juntos. Pero no estaba seguro de por qué Malfoy lo mencionaba.

Harry fue sacado de sus cavilaciones mientras Malfoy levantaba su otra mano y trazaba un dedo vestido de cuero sobre el pómulo de Harry. Se sonrojó furiosamente al sentir el cuero áspero contra su piel, preguntándose cómo las manos enguantadas de Malfoy se las arreglaban para ser aún más sexys que si hubieran estado desnudas.

—No soy idiota, Potter, y sé cómo es cuando alguien se imagina cómo soy en la cama —se inclinó de cerca, con la nariz rozando suavemente la de Harry—. Algo así como esa mirada que me estás dando ahora mismo.

—Joder. —susurró Harry, mirándole con ojos atónitos mientras sus manos se movían por voluntad propia para agarrar la camisa de Malfoy. Malfoy sonrió depredadoramente, antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia delante y poner sus labios firmemente contra los de Harry.

Harry jadeó sorprendido, sin estar del todo seguro de si esto era real o si realmente se había quedado inconsciente en ese choque y ahora estaba alucinando todo este encuentro.

Pero no, la lengua de Malfoy se deslizaba dentro de su boca abierta, acariciando ligeramente el dorso de sus dientes, envolviéndose sensualmente alrededor de la suya, y no había manera de que pudiera imaginar el suave deslizamiento de los labios de Malfoy y la forma única de su sabor.

La cabeza de Harry latía con fuerza, la sangre corría con fuerza por sus oídos. Podía oír la lluvia que caía sobre el toldo que estaba encima de ellos y cómo todo se sentía húmedo y caliente. Sus manos volaron hasta la espalda de Malfoy, frotándose en su camisa húmeda y deslizándose hacia abajo para agarrar un puñado de su firme trasero.

Malfoy se apretó contra Harry, encajando sus cuerpos como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas y poniendo sus caderas en contacto. Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba duro hasta que sintió la sólida presión de Malfoy frotándose contra él, su erección una gruesa línea presionando insistentemente en la ingle de Harry. Nunca había llegado tan lejos con Ginny, todo se había sentido tan dulce, inocente y puro con ella. Pero no había nada de inocente en la sensación del cuerpo duro de Malfoy presionando bruscamente contra él, la sensación de su boca caliente y exigente chupando seductoramente su lengua.

— _Merlín_. —gimió Harry, alejándose un poco para recuperar el aliento, sintiendo a Malfoy besar una línea ardiente a través de su mejilla congelada por la lluvia.

Las manos de Malfoy se dirigieron hacia la cintura de Harry, apretando brevemente, antes de que éste retrocediera medio paso y le girara rápidamente contra la pared.

— ¿Qué? —Harry preguntó reflexivamente, las manos se extendieron inmediatamente para apoyarse contra la madera pintada de las gradas.

Malfoy volvió a acercarse a Harry, poniéndose firmemente contra su espalda. Harry podía sentir su dura polla enclavada en la hendidura de su culo y tuvo que contenerse físicamente para no mecerse contra él. Nunca hubiera imaginado que esta posición le excitaría tanto, pero no podía negar que al ser presionado contra una pared por el maldito Draco, le estaba dando material de masturbación para las próximas semanas.

Y ese nombre sonaba bien en su cabeza... _Draco_. Casi podía sentir el duro sonido de la "c" rodando deliciosamente por su garganta. A la mierda, pensó, si voy a follar con él, me voy a referir a él por su nombre de pila.

Draco rozó los dientes contra el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry, mientras deslizaba una mano debajo de su empapada camisa. Harry tembló ante el ligero enfriamiento del guante contra su sensible estómago. La otra mano de Draco se deslizó hasta la banda del pantalón de Harry, desabrochando hábilmente el botón y deslizándose por la cremallera, sus caderas se balanceaban ligeramente contra el culo de Harry.

Harry apenas tuvo oportunidad de parpadear, antes de sentir la mano enguantada de Draco deslizándose en sus pantalones y sacando su doloroso miembro.

— ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, joder! —Harry gritó, mientras Draco tiraba firmemente de su erección, abrumado por el inesperado placer combinado con el repentino aguijón del aire frío contra su polla hinchada.

—Hmm... —Draco tarareó en respuesta, manteniendo la mano en un ritmo lento y constante. _Merlín_ , nadie lo había tocado así antes, y estaba claro que Draco sabía qué hacer con una polla, manteniendo una presión perfecta y firme y deslizando su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. El cuero de su guante contra su prepucio proporcionaba una fricción celestial que rayaba justo en el lado correcto del dolor.

— ¿Sabes qué más noté, Potter?

— ¿Qué? —Harry preguntó, un poco nervioso.

—Bueno, no pude evitar notar tu ligera... preocupación por mis guantes. —la voz de Draco era engreída en sus oídos, con el aliento soplando contra su oído en pantalones calientes.

Harry soltó un quejido vergonzoso y prácticamente pudo sentir la sonrisa triunfante de Draco.

La mano presionada contra su vientre desapareció, y de repente dos dedos enguantados trazaban la curva de sus labios.

—Abre, Potter. —susurró Draco, presionando las yemas de sus dedos contra el labio inferior de Harry.

Harry mantuvo sus labios firmemente unidos, y Draco se movió casi con pesar antes de que la mano de su polla dejara de moverse, sosteniéndola holgadamente en la base mientras sus caderas silenciaban sus movimientos giratorios.

Nerviosamente, Harry abrió la boca, chupando los dedos vestidos de cuero. La mano de Draco reanudó inmediatamente sus anteriores movimientos y Harry gimió contra los dedos de su boca ante la placentera sensación. Las caderas contra su culo volvieron a levantarse a un ritmo constante, y esa larga y gruesa polla presionó tentadoramente en la grieta del culo de Harry, presionando sus pantalones firmemente contra su piel, frotando la costura contra su sensible entrada. Harry volvió a presionar, frotando su trasero contra Draco en un esfuerzo por aumentar la fricción.

Draco emitió un gemido gutural en respuesta, y Harry sintió que el sonido reverberaba en su espalda. Los dedos de su boca entraban y salían lascivamente, ocasionalmente presionando y acariciando su lengua. Harry los chupaba con entusiasmo, mojando el cuero y ocasionalmente pellizcando las puntas de los dedos desnudos con sus dientes, el sabor salado de la piel de Draco un delicioso contraste con el sabor sintético de los guantes. Se sentía dominado, atrapado por la fuerte presión de las caderas de Draco contra las suyas y el peso de los dedos de Draco en su boca.

Se imaginó lo que se sentiría al tener la polla de Draco en su boca en lugar de sus dedos. Se imaginó la presión de la misma aplanando su lengua, el dolor en su mandíbula por tener que estirar su boca aún más, el sabor de la piel de Draco, y no pudo evitar gemir al pensarlo.

Draco maldijo en voz baja y aceleró su ritmo, empujando sus caderas más rápido, la fuerza de sus caderas empujando la polla de Harry en el círculo de su puño enguantado. Harry podía sentir su excitación subiendo en espiral, sintió el delator hormigueo en la base de su columna, señalando su inminente orgasmo.

Los dedos de Draco entraron en su boca y se enroscaron, presionando sugestivamente contra su lengua, y Harry no pudo evitar imaginarse esos dedos deslizándose en su culo, estirándolo y enroscándose contra su próstata. Harry había descubierto recientemente lo sensible que era su próstata durante una sesión de pajas particularmente inventiva, y la idea de ser abierto con los dedos de Draco le hizo correrse con un grito, temblando cuando hilos de su semen, salpicaron la pared delante de él y gotearon a través de los dedos negros de Draco, vestidos de cuero.

Harry se desplomó hacia adelante contra la pared, y Draco rápidamente quitó sus dedos de la boca de Harry, moviéndose para agarrar firmemente las caderas de Harry con ambas manos mientras empezaba a frotarse frenéticamente contra la curva del culo de Harry. Tiró de Harry contra él frenéticamente, moviéndose hasta que se corrió en sus pantalones con un gemido tembloroso, y se desplomó contra la pared junto a Harry.

Harry se agachó con dedos temblorosos, acomodándose su polla y subiéndose los pantalones.

—Así que, eh... —tanteó, sin tener idea de qué decir realmente sobre este giro de los acontecimientos. Definitivamente no esperaba que pasara algo así, y no estaba totalmente seguro de cómo se sentía sobre todo el asunto, aparte de muy satisfecho.

—Sí, bastante. —respondió Draco, irónicamente, agarrando su varita y lanzándose un rápido hechizo de limpieza sobre sí mismo, probablemente limpiando el desorden de sus pantalones.

—Así que...

—Entonces, supongo que te veré en Pociones mañana. —terminó Draco por él, caminando hacia la lluvia para agarrar su escoba, como si no se hubiera pasado nada en medio del campo de Quidditch.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? —Harry exigió, caminando para recoger su propia escoba y mirando a Draco.

—Por ahora —respondió Draco, con una sonrisa tímida y un guiño—. Te veré mañana, Potter. —gritó, subiéndose a su escoba y volando hacia el castillo.

Maldita sea, pensó Harry, caminando a través de la lluvia, sin estar seguro de si confiaba en sí mismo para subirse a una escoba todavía. Su orgasmo había sido intenso y todavía se sentía un poco tembloroso y suelto.

Draco no había dicho nada de que fuera un error o de que se asegurara de que no volviera a suceder, y Harry sabía que probablemente debería estar un poco avergonzado y horrorizado por lo que acababa de suceder. Su rival de la infancia acababa de tenerlo en una situación muy comprometida, y no debería confiar en que no saldría corriendo hacia _el Profeta_ y le contaría al mundo el extraño fetiche de Harry por los guantes.

Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en la sensación de la polla dura de Draco contra su culo y en cómo se sentía esa mano en su polla y su descarado adiós.

Sabía que debería estar planeando para asegurarse de que esto no volviera a suceder, pero no estaba listo para renunciar a lo que fuera que fuera esto todavía. Harry suspiró. Tenía la sensación de que el año estaba a punto de ponerse muy interesante.


	6. Porque es medio tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco todavía está lleno de sorpresas.

Harry se puso de pie y estiró los músculos de su espalda justo cuando sonó el silbato que señalaba el descanso. Hasta ahora, el West Ham United iba ganando por uno, pero los goles eran difíciles de conseguir y el Chelsea no caía sin luchar. Silenciando la tele, dejó la Madriguera y fue a buscar a Draco.

Dean había convencido a todos los Gryffindor para que fueran a algunos partidos con él después de la guerra, y Seamus, Ron, Ginny y Harry se habían aficionado rápidamente a este deporte. Normalmente terminaban viendo los partidos juntos, pero hoy él estaba viendo el partido solo. Draco todavía estaba un poco desconcertado por la televisión, y aún más confundido en cuanto a por qué Harry se interesaría en los deportes _muggles_ , cuando había _Quidditch_ , pero siempre tenía muchas cosas en las que ocupar su tiempo cuando Harry estaba fuera viendo un partido. Sin embargo, no había visto a Draco en toda la mañana, y pensó que debía saludar rápidamente durante el breve entretiempo.

Se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el estudio, adivinando que Draco probablemente estaría metido hasta el fondo en algún enorme libro de leyes, buscando precedentes en preparación para su más reciente caso.

Harry abrió la pesada puerta de madera, derramando una luz brillante en el oscuro pasillo. Tal como Harry sospechaba, Draco estaba en su escritorio, rodeado de papeles y montones de libros, el mayor de los cuales estaba abierto delante de él. La mirada de Harry recorrió las afiladas líneas de Draco, y se congeló, un involuntario sonido de asfixia escapó de su garganta cuando vio la cara de Draco.

Draco se sobresaltó, mirándolo, y Harry sintió que estaba en una especie de dimensión alternativa.

—Gafas. —consiguió graznar, sin siquiera sorprenderse de que sólo hubiera conseguido decir una sola palabra en lugar de la frase completa y articulada que había pretendido. Porque, ¿cómo se podía esperar que usara frases completas cuando Draco estaba sentado allí con un par de ridículas y elegantes gafas de montura de alambre?

—Sí. Bien visto. Estas son, en efecto, gafas. —dijo Draco lentamente, mirando a Harry como si tratara de averiguar por qué estaba siendo particularmente lento hoy.

— ¡Ya lo sé! Quiero decir, ¿por qué están en tu cara?

Harry dio un paso instintivo para acercarse, atraído como una polilla a la llama. Los marcos plateados hacían que los ojos grises de Draco parecieran más brillantes, más nítidos, y más inteligentes de lo habitual. Rodeado de libros y con olor a pergamino, las gafas le hacían parecer imposiblemente primitivo y correcto, como el académico quisquilloso que tan a menudo era.

Harry quería arruinarlo.

—Son mis gafas de lectura. Estoy seguro de que las he mencionado. —respondió Draco, y el leve rubor que manchaba sus mejillas contradecía sus palabras. Dadas todas las burlas que le había lanzado a Harry por sus gafas cuando eran niños, su vergüenza era comprensible, aunque infundada.

Harry se movió al lado de la silla de Draco, dándole vueltas para enfrentarse a él.

—Creo que son jodidamente sexys. —gruñó Harry, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Draco y frotando sus pulgares a lo largo de los laterales de los marcos.

Los ojos de Draco se arrastraron sobre él, persistiendo en la línea claramente visible de la polla endurecida de Harry. Se lamió los labios y miró a Harry, el negro de sus pupilas expandiéndose en la lujuria. Le dio a Harry una pequeña y genuina sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Ya lo veo —sus manos alcanzaron la cintura de Harry y comenzó a desabrochar los botones—. Tal vez debería ayudarte a ocuparte de esto.

—Joder. Sí.

Draco se deslizó con gracia de su silla y se arrodilló en el suelo a los pies de Harry, consiguiendo bajar los pantalones y los calzoncillos con el mismo movimiento. Harry nunca entendió cómo Draco se las arreglaba para moverse tan elegantemente todo el maldito tiempo, pero como esto siempre traía sus beneficios, pensó que no debía quejarse.

Draco agarró la base de la polla de Harry y le dio una rápida y burlona lamida a la cabeza antes de abrir bien la boca y tragarse a Harry hasta la raíz. _Merlín,_ la boca de Draco estaba tan húmeda y caliente, y Harry no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Draco para tratar de molerse a sí mismo cuando Draco lo llevó a su garganta.

Harry miró reverentemente a Draco, y el placer recorrió su columna vertebral con cada movimiento de la cabeza de Draco, esa lengua malvada que hacía que las piernas de Harry se sintieran como gelatina mientras masajeaba la parte inferior de su polla.

Mirando el ornamentado reloj del abuelo en la esquina del estudio, Harry se dio cuenta de que sólo le quedaban cinco minutos para que volviera el juego, así que tendría que hacerlo rápido. Apretó las manos en el pelo de Draco y levantó las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa cuando Draco le miró a través de esas hermosas gafas. Draco tarareó en respuesta y movió sus manos a la parte posterior de los muslos de Harry, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y abriendo la boca de par en par en una invitación flagrante.

Harry gimió y sostuvo el rostro de Draco firmemente en su lugar mientras comenzaba a bombear lentamente sus caderas en la acogedora boca de Draco. Draco no le dejaba hacer esto a menudo, por lo que Harry siempre estaba seguro de aprovechar cuando se le permitía.

Empezó a mover sus caderas más rápido, estimulado por los pequeños sonidos que escapaban de Draco cada vez que Harry presionaba su garganta, y las atractivas lágrimas que empezaban a brotar en los ojos de Draco, magnificadas bajo las lentes de sus gafas.

—Joder. Estoy cerca, Draco. —jadeaba, las caderas le temblaban mientras el placer aumentaba.

Draco soltó un gemido obsceno, con la mirada fija en la de Harry mientras tragaba a propósito alrededor de la polla de Harry.

—Quiero... —Harry se separó, apartando la boca de Draco con una mano y empezando a bombear su polla con la otra— Cierra los ojos.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par, sorprendido, antes de que sonriera con satisfacción a Harry y cerrara los ojos obedientemente. A Harry le encantaba esa sumisión. 

Aceleró su mano, y sólo unas pocas caricias más tarde estaba corriéndose en toda la cara de Draco, los hilos de semen bañando su boca enrojecida, pómulos definidos, y esas gafas exasperantemente sexys, haciéndole parecer completamente libertino, y _todo suyo_.

Draco lamió los rastros de semen de sus labios, extendiendo la mano hacia arriba y quitando cuidadosamente sus gafas de lectura, sonriendo con diversión cuando Harry gruñó débilmente ante el acto.

—Realmente te gustan estas gafas, ¿verdad?

Harry se sonrojó y buscó su varita, lanzándose un rápido hechizo de limpieza a sí mismo y a Draco antes de subirse los pantalones. Draco lanzó sus propios hechizos sobre sus gafas, antes de volver a ponérselas.

—Te quedan bien.

Draco se puso de pie en un movimiento fluido, y Harry no pudo evitar notar que estaba duro. Miró el reloj, dudando al notar que sólo tenía dos minutos antes de que su juego comenzara de nuevo, antes de alcanzar a Draco.

Su expresión conflictiva debió ser obvia, porque Draco resopló con exasperación, antes de apartar a Harry.

—Oh, vamos, ve a ver el resto de tu juego.

—Pero... —Harry comenzó a sentirse culpable.

—Puedo esperar. Además, realmente necesito terminar este informe. Tendrás que compensármelo esta noche.

— ¿Y cómo lo haré? —Harry se burló.

Draco se inclinó y le dio un breve, pero apasionado beso. 

—Estaba pensando que podrías follarme hasta que grite —murmuró, sonriendo malvadamente ante el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Harry ante sus palabras—. Pero más tarde. Ahora vete. —hizo un movimiento de despedida con sus manos mientras iba a sentarse en su escritorio.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo al salir del estudio, girándose en la puerta para echar una última mirada a Draco, que ya estaba estudiando su libro intensamente, con un ligero destello de sus gafas.

Satisfecho con su inesperada distracción en el descanso, regresó al estudio para terminar el partido, listo para ver al West Ham (con suerte) golpear al Chelsea, e imaginar todas las cosas malvadas que le iba a hacer a Draco en unas pocas horas


	7. Porque tus compañeros de piso están fuera de la ciudad, y puedes hacerlo en el sofá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Draco aprovechan el fin de semana sin Ron y Hermione.

En el momento en que Draco salió de la chimenea, Harry estaba sobre él, tirando de Draco firmemente contra su pecho y besándolo fieramente

— ¿A qué se debió eso? —Draco preguntó, cuando finalmente se detuvieron para tomar aire— No es que me esté quejando, ni nada. Pero prefiero evitar que Weasley se queje de sus pobres ojos si nos ve besarnos.

Harry sonrió juguetonamente al cerrar la red Flú, y empujó a Draco al sofá frente al fuego. 

—Ron y Hermione se han ido a una escapada romántica para el fin de semana. Tengo el piso para mí solo. Lo que significa —Harry se subió al sofá y se sentó en el regazo de Draco— que podemos tener sexo en cualquier lugar que queramos. Pensé que podríamos empezar con este sofá.

Draco abrió la boca para objetar; seguramente porque tener sexo fuera del dormitorio se sentiría un poco expuesto.

—A Ron le _encanta_ este sofá. —continuó Harry, mientras empezaba a mover las caderas.

Draco sonrió. 

—Bueno, en ese caso... —respondió, arrastrando la cara de Harry hacia la suya.

Habían estado saliendo durante varios meses, y todavía estaban en esa etapa de locura sexual. Lo que sería jodidamente fantástico, excepto que con Draco mudándose a una casa de campo más pequeña con su madre, y Harry viviendo con Ron y Hermione, no había muchos lugares en los que realmente pudieran tener sexo. Especialmente si querían evitar cualquier cicatriz potencial para todas las partes involucradas. Saber que tenían todo el lugar para ellos solos todo el fin de semana, y que no tenían que preocuparse de que nadie volviera a casa y les interrumpiera, fue la mejor noticia que Draco escuchó en todo el día. Su polla estaba de acuerdo, ya dura en sus pantalones, moviéndose mientras el culo de Harry se burlaba de ella.

Harry profundizó el beso, pasando sus manos apreciativamente por los brazos y el pecho de Draco. 

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si en el primer round te monto duro y rápido en el sofá? Porque debo decirte que he estado pensando en ello desde que Ron y Hermione anunciaron su viaje.

—Joder. —gimió Draco, con las caderas dobladas casi inconscientemente al pensarlo.

—Sí. —murmuró Harry, sacando su varita y susurrando un rápido hechizo que los dejó a ambos completamente desnudos.

— ¡Maldita sea, más vale que no haya desaparecido mi ropa! —Draco amonestó, mientras sus manos se abrían paso hasta el culo de Harry, agarrando la carne firme.

—Oh, no te preocupes, bebé, están en mi habitación. —Harry le dio un rápido beso en los labios, antes de inclinarse y hurgar bajo los cojines del sofá, enderezándose un momento después agitando una botella de lubricante.

— ¿Qué hace _eso_ aquí? ¡Por favor, dime que es tuyo!

Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras abría la tapa y metía los dedos. 

— ¡ _Claro_ que es mío! Lo escondí aquí antes para no tener que ir a buscarlo. —se puso de rodillas y se retorció un poco al estirarse. Draco no podía ver desde su posición, lo cual era una pena, pero de esta manera pudo ver la cara de Harry, su boca abriéndose a la primera presión de sus dedos.

Ansioso por ayudar, Draco se cubrió los dedos en lubricante y extendió la mano, frotando la entrada arrugada de Harry, envolviendo con fuerza dos de los dedos de Harry. Dio unas cuantas vueltas al borde, disfrutando de la forma en que los ojos de Harry revoloteaban mientras Draco estimulaba la carne sensible, antes de apretar un dedo junto al de Harry, sintiendo que sus cálidas paredes lo sujetaban con fuerza.

—Nngg, sí —Harry jadeó mientras le metían los dedos—. Bien, bien, estoy listo. Necesito que me folles ahora. —sacó sus dedos y alcanzó el lubricante, rápidamente deslizó el líquido por la polla de Draco, la presión firme y suave causando que Draco se mordiera el labio para mantener un gemido a raya.

Draco movió sus manos a las caderas de Harry mientras este se arrodillaba, colocando la cabeza de la polla de Draco en su entrada antes de hundirse decididamente.

— _Harry_ —exhaló Draco, con los ojos fijos en Harry mientras ese calor húmedo y apretado lo envolvía—. Joder, te sientes tan bien.

—Mmm, tú también —dijo Harry cuando empezó a moverse, ondulando sus caderas mientras se mecía en la polla de Draco—. _Muy_ bien.

Harry se inclinó para besarlo, arrastrando besos descuidados sobre sus mejillas y barbilla mientras rebotaba, montando a Draco. Normalmente Draco tomaba un papel más activo en sus actividades de dormitorio, pero, bueno, no estaban realmente en el dormitorio en ese momento, y Harry parecía estar haciéndolo bastante bien por su cuenta. Para ser honesto, fue un poco como una inyección de ego al ver lo desesperadamente que Harry lo quería. Hacía que Draco se sintiera mejor acerca de su propia e insaciable necesidad de Harry, de lo repentino y completo que se había enamorado de él, de la forma en que le dolía un poco el pecho cuando estaban separados.

Draco apretó la cintura de Harry y apoyó sus pies en el suelo, y de repente no se contentó con tumbarse y dejar que Harry hiciera todo el trabajo. Recogió el rápido ritmo de Harry mientras movía sus caderas hacia arriba para hacer frente a los empujes descendentes de Harry.

—Oh, _ahí_. —gimió Harry mientras arqueaba su espalda salvajemente, empujando hacia abajo bruscamente en los embistes ascendentes de Draco.

Harry se sujetó su polla, y con unas cuantas caricias bruscos más tarde se corrió con un grito, en el abdomen de Draco. Draco se dobló unas cuantas veces más, empujando en la entrada que Harry apretaba, antes de seguirlo, y el orgasmo le atravesó y le dejó sin aliento.

Se desplomaron de nuevo en el sofá, la polla de Draco saliendo del culo de Harry, y ellos embadurnándose entre sus estómagos mientras se besaban perezosamente; Harry pasando suavemente sus dedos por el pelo de Draco. Después del orgasmo, Harry y Draco siempre pasaban un buen momento, con sus miembros pegados, sus ojos suaves y sus sonrisas satisfechas.

—Bueno, yo diría que definitivamente estamos aprovechando la situación. —murmuró Draco.

Harry le sonrió mientras convocaba su varita y lanzaba hechizos de limpieza. 

—Definitivamente. Aunque hay muchos otros objetos que podríamos profanar. Hay una estantería en el estudio que parece particularmente... robusta.

Se puso de pie, levantando las manos sobre su cabeza sin darse cuenta mientras estiraba las largas y bronceadas líneas de su cuerpo. Draco tragó.

—Ah, bueno, supongo que deberíamos probar eso. Si no es robusto, eso es algo que realmente deberías saber lo antes posible. —respondió Draco burlonamente mientras se levantaba para unirse a Harry.

—Así es. Y esta vez tenemos que recordar el otro beneficio de que Ron y Hermione se hayan ido.

Draco levantó una ceja.

—Podemos ser tan _ruidosos_ como queramos.


	8. Porque es tu oportunidad de hacerlo en un lugar específico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Draco regresan a Hogwarts para la celebración anual de la conmemoración de la guerra. Harry planea aprovechar al máximo esta visita.

— ¿A dónde _vamos_? —Draco susurró mientras Harry lo arrastraba por el pasillo vacío.

—Seguramente no habrás olvidado toda la distribución de Hogwarts en los últimos cinco años, ¿no? —Harry respondió, doblando abruptamente una esquina y casi golpeando a Draco contra la pared.

— ¡Claro que no! Pero hay varios lugares potenciales en esta dirección y _ninguno_ de ellos es el Gran Salón. Donde se supone que debemos estar. En este momento. Para la Ceremonia de Conmemoración de la Guerra.

—Oh, ni siquiera nos echarán de menos. Tenemos _al menos_ quince minutos antes de que alguien note que nos hemos ido. Tiempo de sobra.

— ¿Tiempo para _qué_? —Harry sabía perfectamente bien lo mucho que Draco odiaba las sorpresas, y su falta de voluntad para decirle lo que había planeado estaba empezando a crispar los nervios de Draco.

De repente, Harry se detuvo con un sonido ligeramente triunfal, y Draco miró a su alrededor, notando que estaban en la entrada de la biblioteca. Harry hizo que entraran.

— ¡Espera! —Draco siseó— ¡La señora Pince!

Harry se rio. 

—Está en el Gran Salón. La oí quejarse a McGonagall de que era hora de dejar los libros en paz, y pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta. —Harry abrió las puertas con cuidado y llevó a Draco a la oscura biblioteca.

— ¿Oportunidad para _qué_? ¿Me dirás ya qué demonios está pasando? —Draco exigió, con una voz un poco más aguda de lo que pretendía, mientras Harry los llevaba al fondo de la biblioteca y empujaba a Draco entre las pilas.

—Oportunidad de llevar a cabo esa fantasía tuya.

Draco se congeló. _Oh..._ Había olvidado por completo que le había contado a Harry sobre eso. La pequeña parte de él que estaba un poco decepcionada por no haber tenido sexo en la biblioteca de Hogwarts durante sus días de escuela. Siempre le había encantado el olor del pergamino y la tinta fresca, tanto que esas eran algunas de las cosas que siempre olía en Amortentia. La fragancia sorprendentemente sensual de los libros, combinada con la ilicitud de una cita en la biblioteca, siempre le había atraído. Pero entonces el mundo se había ido a la mierda y había perdido toda oportunidad de hacer realidad cualquiera de sus ociosos sueños. Aunque, por supuesto, no había contado con que Harry se escabullera de todos sus amigos y entrara aquí para hacerlo realidad.

—Bueno, en ese caso, creo que es mejor que superes las expectativas. —dijo Draco, retrocediendo en una estantería y extendiendo la mano para arrastrar a Harry con fuerza contra él, capturando su boca con un beso ferviente.

A pesar de sus varios años juntos, había algo diferente, casi inexperto, en el beso, como si el haber vuelto a Hogwarts los hubiera transportado a su adolescencia no practicada. El beso era húmedo, desordenado y desesperado, como si pudieran ser atrapados en cualquier momento y necesitaran verter todo lo que tenían en ese momento robado.

Draco deslizó sus manos por la firme espalda de Harry, dándole un breve apretón con sus manos antes de pasar por la parte delantera de los pantalones de Harry y desabrochándolo rápidamente. Todavía estaban intercambiando besos calientes y hábiles, las manos de Harry ahuecando su cara, los dedos teniendo un ligero espasmo cuando Draco bajó los pantalones de Harry y le envolvió una mano alrededor de su polla. Gimió dentro de la boca de Draco y meneó sus caderas mientras Draco apretaba su puño.

Harry rompió el beso y se alejó, con los ojos casi totalmente negros en la oscuridad de la biblioteca. 

—Date la vuelta. —susurró bruscamente.

Draco se giró vacilantemente contra los libros, colocando sus manos contra el estante de madera cerca de su cabeza.

—No estoy seguro de estar preparado para... —Draco bajó la voz. Todavía estaba un poco adolorido por el entusiasmo con el que follaron esa mañana y no estaba seguro de poder aguantar otra ronda tan pronto.

—Lo sé, cariño, no te preocupes. Tengo algo más en mente.

Draco se relajó contra la estantería, y Harry serpenteó su mano hacia la parte delantera de los pantalones de Draco, desabrochando hábilmente el botón antes de bajarlos junto con sus calzoncillos, dejando su mitad inferior totalmente expuesta.

Harry soltó un pequeño gemido de apreciación y Draco se pavoneó, complacido de que la vista de su culo desnudo pudiera todavía provocar tal reacción. Escuchó el susurro de un hechizo, y entonces unos dedos resbaladizos le separaron las nalgas, untando el líquido a lo largo de toda su hendidura y entre sus muslos, los dedos de Harry quemándole la piel. Un dedo rodeó el borde hinchado y dolorido de su entrada, y Draco lloriqueó ante la mezcla de dolor placentero, sin saber si quería alejarse o arquearse en la sensación.

—Pies juntos. —susurró Harry.

El calor de su espalda desapareció por un momento, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de lamentar la pérdida, este estaba de vuelta; la resbaladiza cabeza de la polla de Harry frotándose tentadoramente contra la hendidura de su culo, antes de empujarse insistentemente contra sus bolas y deslizarse entre sus muslos.

Harry gimió fuertemente en el oído de Draco, con una mano sujetó una cadera y la otra la deslizó por debajo de la camisa de Draco para ubicarla en el pecho de Draco, los dedos frotando deliciosamente su pezón.

—Listo. —Draco gimió cuando Harry comenzó a bombear sus caderas, su polla se frotaba deliciosamente contra el perineo y las bolas de Draco con cada empujón.

Las manos de Draco se apretaron contra la madera, los nudillos blancos mientras los libros se sacudían con sus movimientos bruscos y oscilantes. Su nariz estaba llena del olor a moho de los libros viejos y del rico aroma de _Harry_ , esa mezcla adictiva de jabón y colonia tenue, y de la piel que siempre volvía loco a Draco. La estantería estaba dura bajo sus manos, y la polla de Harry era gruesa y caliente entre sus piernas. La excitación le zumbaba tan fuerte en la cabeza que apenas podía pensar en la placentera sobrecarga.

— ¿Te gusta eso? ¿Como estoy follándote en tus muslos? —Harry preguntó entre jadeos, sus caderas temblando mientras su orgasmo se acercaba.

— _Sí_ —gimió Draco—. Me gustaría aún más si me tocaras la polla para poder _correrme_.

Harry resopló una risa contra el hombro de Draco y la mano de su cintura se deslizó hasta su polla, envolviéndola firmemente y comenzando un ritmo rápido, casi demasiado bueno.

Draco flexionó los músculos de sus muslos, y Harry maldijo en voz alta antes de correrse en un torbellino caliente y húmedo. La sensación de Harry temblando detrás de él y el sucio goteo del semen por la parte posterior de sus piernas hizo que Draco le siguiera rápidamente, salpicando semen blanco contra los libros que tenía delante.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo eso de cumplir tu fantasía? —Harry preguntó una vez que había recuperado el aliento. Se separó de los muslos de Draco y conjuró su varita para lanzar un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos.

Draco se dio la vuelta y se volvió a vestir, besando brevemente a Harry.

—Fue... bastante inspirador.

Se giró hacia los libros, lanzando cuidadosamente algunos hechizos para asegurarse de que todo su semen había sido limpiado con éxito de los libros antiguos. Probablemente debería sentirse un poco más culpable por haber profanado los preciosos tomos, pero estaba demasiado satisfecho como para que le molestara.

—Probablemente deberíamos volver al Gran Salón. —dijo Harry a regañadientes, claramente sin esperar toda la socialización que tendrían que hacer. Draco tenía la sensación de que la reticencia había sido un gran factor que había contribuido a su pequeña escapada.

—Oh, no será tan malo —consoló Draco mientras salían lentamente de la biblioteca, Harry prácticamente arrastrando los pies—. ¿Qué tal si...? —Draco se separó y se volvió bruscamente hacia él, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la expresión de desesperación de Harry— Si puedes durar dos horas allí, te llevaré a casa esta noche y te follaré hasta que grites por ello.

El aliento de Harry se aceleró y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante las palabras de Draco.

— ¡Trato hecho! —Harry dijo apresuradamente, acelerando su ritmo como para empezar las dos horas lo antes posible.

Draco sonrió mientras era arrastrado una vez más por el pasillo. Esta estaba resultando ser una noche excelente.


	9. Finalmente tienes la oportunidad de mostrarle algo de acción a tu cama de la infancia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco nunca tuvo relaciones sexuales en su habitación de la infancia. Harry cree que al menos uno de ellos debería experimentar ese "paso" en particular.

—Es mucho... más azul de lo que imaginaba. —dijo Harry con cuidado. Draco acababa de llevarlo a su hermoso y prístino dormitorio en la Mansión Malfoy, y Harry no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar. El interior era enorme, fácilmente dos veces el tamaño de la habitación de Harry en casa, con tres paredes blancas y una pared de acento cubierta con un papel tapiz azul marino ligeramente estampado.

Las grandes ventanas que daban al césped estaban enmarcadas por cortinas en un azul correspondiente, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que Draco se horrorizaría al oírle referirse al rico color con un término tan pedestre. No, probablemente era zafiro o azul o ese color de barril que tanto le gustaba a Draco, no es que Harry pudiera notar la diferencia. Pero sí complementaba el sólido mobiliario ornamental que decoraba la habitación: un hermoso armario de caoba; un costoso e intimidante escritorio; una cómoda y una gran cama con postes de madera, tallada con un intrincado remolino.

—Supongo que esperabas algo un poco más verde, ¿no? —respondió Draco, levantando las cejas y entrando más en la habitación.

Harry cerró la puerta y le siguió. 

—Bueno, cuando lo pones así, suena ridículo.

— _Es_ ridículo. Pero esperaba que tu habitación estuviera cubierta de un rojo chillón y dorado, así que supongo que no eres el único.

Draco se encaramó con cautela en la colcha azul y gris, apoyándose en sus brazos mientras Harry continuaba observando la habitación. Era definitivamente impresionante, pero parecía tan _fría_.

— ¿Es así como se veía cuando vivías aquí? —preguntó Harry, uniéndose a Draco en el borde de la cama.

—Más o menos. Había unos cuantos libros y plumas más, y normalmente tenía algún equipo de quidditch por ahí, pero todo lo demás es igual.

No pudo evitar imaginarse a un pequeño Draco sentado solo en esta gran y demasiado perfecta habitación y Harry se estremeció, el pensamiento le llenó de un extraño y triste anhelo, que era un poco aterrador en su intensidad.

Cuando sólo estaban los dos tonteando en el piso de Harry o riéndose suavemente durante una comida en un tranquilo restaurante muggle, era fácil sentir lo bien que encajaban, como si fueran bordes dentados que parecían alinearse perfectamente. Harry no podía negar que Draco se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Pero rodeados por la opulencia de la Mansión Malfoy, era difícil ignorar lo diferentes que eran sus orígenes. Tal vez fue sólo un producto de la tensa comida que acababan de compartir con los padres de Draco. Su cortés y moderada aversión a recordarle que él nunca entendería realmente su mundo. De cualquier manera, de repente sintió una necesidad desesperada de aligerar el ambiente, de demostrar que esto era _algo_ que podían _manejar_.

—Así que —comenzó casualmente, tratando de sacudirse su melancolía—, ¿esta cama ha visto alguna vez algo de acción?

Draco le dio una mirada incrédula. 

— ¿Estás _loco_? ¿Con mis padres al final del pasillo?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. 

—No están _al final del pasillo_ , Draco. ¡Están prácticamente en un ala completamente diferente!

—Sí, bueno —resopló Draco—, no es que no tuvieran a los elfos domésticos vigilándome —Draco se detuvo, con una expresión agria—. Además, cuando tuve la edad suficiente para _querer_ hacer algo, estaba un poco... preocupado por evitar a nuestros huéspedes.

 _¡Mierda!_ pensó Harry para sí mismo. Esta no era la dirección en la que quería que fueran las cosas.

Acercándose a Draco, murmuró: 

—Bueno, creo que es una pena. Aquí tienes una cama perfectamente encantadora, y ni siquiera ha sido correctamente instalada todavía.

— ¿Sí? —Draco respondió mientras se volvía hacia Harry— ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos al respecto?

Harry acarició suavemente el lado derecho de la cara de Draco, barriendo su pómulo con la almohadilla de su pulgar. Lo besó dulcemente, antes de ponerse de pie y empujar a Draco contra la cama.

—Te sugiero que te acuestes y hagas lo mejor para no gemir como un colegial, mientras _te_ chupo la polla hasta que te corras en mi garganta.

Draco soltó un ligero jadeo estrangulado mientras Harry se arrodillaba a los pies de la cama. Pasó las manos por la parte posterior de las pantorrillas de Draco, dando vueltas alrededor de sus rodillas, presionando ligeramente contra el firme músculo de sus muslos, y finalmente apoyándolas en los huesos de la cadera de Draco. Sus manos enmarcaron la ingle de Draco y Harry pudo sentir su polla hinchada, tensándose contra las capas de tela.

— ¿Eso funciona para ti? —Harry preguntó amablemente, mientras subía sus manos hacia la cintura de los pantalones de Draco.

Draco levantó la cabeza de la cama y miró hacia abajo, concentrándose en los dedos de Harry que jugaban con su cremallera.

—Supongo que si _insistes_. —respondió Draco magnánimamente, el calor de su mirada traicionando su deseo.

— ¡Excelente! —Harry inmediatamente desabrochó el botón y deslizó la cremallera, abriendo los pantalones. La polla de Draco ya estaba dura, sus calzoncillos verdes de seda se tensaban alrededor de la carne rígida— Parece que te estás tomando muy en serio ese comentario de colegial. Apenas hemos empezado y ya estás duro para mí.

Harry arrastró sus dedos ligeramente sobre el bulto, sonriendo ante el ligero obstáculo en el aliento de Draco. Había planeado quitarse los pantalones rápidamente, pero la vista del duro miembro de Draco, perfilado en seda verde, era demasiado tentador para ignorarlo. Se preguntó a qué sabía Draco a través de la tela y se inclinó hacia la boca en la base, empapando la tela mientras chupaba. Draco estaba caliente bajo sus labios, y aunque era sorprendentemente erótico, chupar a Draco a través de sus calzoncillos, Harry se encontró frustrado por la barrera, queriendo sentir la suave piel de Draco en su lengua.

— ¡Basta de bromas! ¿No dijiste algo sobre chuparme la polla?

Harry se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso al abdomen de Draco, antes de agarrar la cintura de los pantalones abiertos y los calzoncillos de seda, y, con un rápido retorcimiento de Draco, arrastrándolos hasta sus pies.

La polla de Draco estaba expuesta contra su estómago. Gruesa y larga y enrojecida con sangre contra la pálida piel de Draco. Ya en la punta una gruesa gota se deslizaba lentamente hacia el lado de los abdominales de Draco.

Acercándose más, Harry extendió la mano y agarró la erección de Draco en la base, dándole unas cuantas caricias medidas. Se abrió paso besando el muslo de Draco, enterrando su nariz en el pliegue de su ingle, y chupando en la delgada piel. Respiró hondo, el aire caliente ondulando en la base de la polla de Draco. A Harry le encantaba el olor de Draco; el olor espeso y embriagador de su excitación nunca dejaba de hacer que su corazón se acelerara.

Incapaz de resistirse por más tiempo, sumergió su cabeza y dio una firme y amplia lamida a lo largo de la parte inferior desde la raíz hasta la punta. Draco se estremeció en respuesta mientras Harry repetía la acción a cada lado, cubriendo la polla de Draco con un fino brillo de saliva. Satisfecho, sacó lentamente el prepucio de la cabeza hinchada y se lo frotó por la boca, untando el líquido perlado por los labios. Lo lamió alegremente, saboreando el sabor salado, y abrió la boca, descansando la punta justo dentro mientras masajeaba la sensible parte inferior con la lengua.

— ¡ _Merlín_ Harry, chúpame! —Draco ordenó, su voz vacilando en frustración.

Esto siempre parecía suceder cuando Harry se la mamaba a Draco. Normalmente tenía la intención de ir directo al grano, pero por alguna razón terminaba yéndose por las ramas, tocando y burlándose de Draco y descubriendo todas las cosas que le gustaban. Estaba bastante seguro de que tenía una fascinación enfermiza por la polla de Draco.

Abriendo bien la boca, se llevó cuidadosamente a Draco a la boca. Sólo había empezado a hacer esto desde que empezó a salir con Draco, y aunque definitivamente había mejorado, todavía no podía tomar toda la longitud de Draco. Le molestaba más de lo que probablemente debería, y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de chupársela, se obligaba a sí mismo a dar lo mejor de sí. Nunca hubiera pensado que le encantaría tanto chupar pollas, pero había algo tan liberador en ello. Le encantaba la forma en que Draco sabía y sentía: en sus labios, en la parte interior de su mejilla, en la parte posterior de su garganta. Le encantaba el peso grueso y pesado de Draco sobre su lengua, y la gloriosa fricción cuando su polla se deslizaba sobre sus sensibles papilas gustativas. Incluso le encantaba el dulce dolor en su mandíbula y la ocasional aspereza de su voz después. Había llegado al punto en que a menudo tenía vívidas fantasías de arrodillarse frente a Draco, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, mirando hacia arriba a sus ojos oscurecidos mientras Draco follaba bruscamente en su garganta. Gimió al pensar en ello, y las caderas de Draco se sacudieron mientras el sonido vibraba alrededor de su polla.

Sabiendo que a Draco le gustaba mojado, se alejó lentamente, dejando que la saliva de su boca goteara por los lados del eje. Harry la bombeó unas cuantas veces más para distribuir la humedad y volvió a bajar, moviendo la cabeza rítmicamente y acariciando lo que no cabía en su boca. Miró hacia arriba y vio las manos de Draco apretadas con los puños en la tela del edredón a sus lados, probablemente en un esfuerzo por no enrollarlas a través del pelo de Harry y tirar de él más abajo en su polla. Tenía los ojos cerrados, su aliento salía en jadeos duros, y Harry podía ver que estaba tratando de mantener las últimas astillas de su control. Sus caderas se movían ligeramente, inconscientemente siguiendo el calor de la boca de Harry.

Harry quería _destrozarlo_. Quería desmontarlo con la boca hasta que estuviera rogando, y retorciéndose, y arruinado para cualquier otro.

Su propia erección se movió en sus calzoncillos, recordándole su descuido y la tarea que tenía entre manos. Una cortina azul que revoloteaba le llamó la atención y recordó dónde estaban, que estaba chupando a Draco en el dormitorio de su infancia, mientras sus padres estaban deambulando en algún lugar de la mansión. Se había burlado de Draco por estar en un ala separada, pero no podía negar que le preocupaba que pudieran irrumpir en cualquier momento. Aunque una parte muy pequeña de él estaba viciosamente complacida con el pensamiento; pensando en la mirada de horror en sus rostros cuando vieron a Harry Potter de rodillas ante su hijo, chupando pollas como si estuviera desesperado por ello. Quería que vieran que Draco era suyo y que él era a su vez de Draco. Que su fría desaprobación no podía separarlos.

Suprimiendo esos silenciosos pensamientos posesivos, renovó sus esfuerzos, decidido a hacer correr a Draco lo antes posible y esperando que los gemidos de este no llegaran a los oídos de sus padres. La cabeza de la polla de Draco se apoyó en su garganta y luchó contra las arcadas por un momento antes de arrancar nuevamente y tomar varias respiraciones profundas. Acarició su mejilla contra el lado de la erección de Draco, antes de volver a meterla, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en la plena sensación de Draco dentro de él.

—Jo... ¡Joder! —Draco tartamudeó— Oh, estoy cerca. Joder, estoy tan cerca, Harry.

Harry mantuvo su ritmo, ahuecando sus mejillas y chupando fuerte con cada deslizamiento de su polla, sacando la mano en contrapunto. Los muslos de Draco se tensaron y esa fue toda la advertencia que Harry tuvo antes de que Draco se corriera con un grito, el semen inundando su boca, goteando por ambos lados mientras intentaba tragar. Unas cuantas hebras gruesas se deslizaban por la polla de Draco mientras Harry se lamía sonoramente.

La polla de Draco estaba empezando a ablandarse contra su muslo, y Harry bajó su boca para limpiar el resto de la corrida de Draco; persiguiendo el sabor de él, todavía queriendo tomar tanto de Draco como se le permitiera.

Draco seguía acostado en la cama, mirando distraídamente al techo, y temblando con las réplicas de su orgasmo, teniendo un ligero espasmo con cada pasada de la lengua de Harry sobre su sensible polla.

— ¿Te sientes profanado? —preguntó Harry. Suavemente, le subió los calzoncillos a Draco desde donde se le habían acumulado alrededor de los pies. Hizo que Draco levantara sus caderas, y lo vistió de nuevo, sintiendo una ráfaga de afecto en la intimidad.

—Completamente —respondió Draco con una sonrisa genuina mientras se ponía de pie—. ¿Debo...? —se alejó, alcanzando ansiosamente el botón de los vaqueros de Harry, ahuecando su mano alrededor del bulto de la polla todavía dura de Harry.

Harry dio un gemido gutural. 

—Me encantaría que lo hicieras. Pero esperemos hasta que volvamos a la mía, ¿sí?

Se alejó hacia la puerta, ansioso de dejar la mansión por el calor de su piso. 

—Creo que esta cama ha estado genial, pero tengo un sofá en casa que ha sido tristemente descuidado.

—Bueno, no podemos permitir eso, ¿verdad? —Draco se adelantó, uniendo sus manos, y arrastrando a Harry hacia la puerta.


	10. Porque finalmente estás en su casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco no tiene ganas de regresar a su solitario piso. Él cree que ahora es un buen momento como cualquier otro para finalmente pasar de nivel con Harry.

—Creo que eso es lo último. —suspiró Harry, colapsando junto a Draco en el sofá.

— ¡Oh, gracias a Merlín! —llevaban _horas_ trabajando lentamente en un montón de papeles para su último caso. Originalmente, habían planeado terminarlo en la oficina, pero Draco no había podido resistirse a la oferta de Harry de una sala de estar más cómoda y de comida india para llevar.

Alcanzó su varita y lanzó un rápido _Tempus_ , sin sorprenderse mucho cuando supo que ya eran las dos y media. Contempló con tristeza la necesidad de regresar a su frío piso, dejando atrás la alegre calidez de la sala de estar de Harry... y del propio Harry.

Después de la guerra habían guardado la distancia, siempre con una torpe cortesía cada vez que se encontraban. Lo que afortunadamente no fue tan frecuente... hasta que ambos decidieron unirse al departamento de Aurores. Rápidamente descubrieron durante el entrenamiento que realmente trabajaban bien juntos, y no fue tan impactante cuando se asociaron después de terminar el programa de tres años.

Era inevitable que aprendieran más el uno del otro como socios, y Draco descubrió que le gustaba bastante Harry cuanto más lo conocía. Era mágicamente poderoso, más inteligente de lo que Draco nunca le había dado crédito, y asombrosamente leal. Tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que se había convertido en una persona muy atractiva, luciendo _perfectamente_ las túnicas de Auror.

Habían pasado cada vez más tiempo juntos hasta que un día Draco se despertó y se dio cuenta de que el maldito Harry Potter era uno de sus mejores amigos. Uno de sus mejores amigos a los que quería follarse, pero, aun así. Y parecía que Harry sentía lo mismo. De hecho, si el constante coqueteo y los toques casuales fueran algo a tener en cuenta, Harry podría sentirse _exactamente_ igual.

Draco sabía que se estaban tambaleando en el borde de _algo_ , pero ambos parecían estar demasiado nerviosos para dar el primer paso.

Tal vez era la falta de sueño, o simplemente el hecho de que no tenía ganas de volver a casa, pero Draco pensaba que ya era hora de que alguien hiciera un movimiento.

Lentamente, estiró sus manos sobre su cabeza, arqueando su espalda de manera que su camisa subiera y expusiera un trozo de piel. Draco miró a Harry de reojo y se alegró al comprobar que la mirada de Harry parecía fijarse en la nueva piel visible encima de sus pantalones.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, en un ligero movimiento, mientras se apoyaba en el sofá y comenzaba a organizar los archivos que se extendían en la mesa de café.

—Déjame ayudarte a limpiar. —ofreció Draco, arrodillándose en el suelo y haciendo un esfuerzo por rozar sus dedos contra los de Harry tan a menudo como pudiera.

Harry se puso de pie bruscamente, con los ojos mirando inquisitivamente a Draco. Draco lo miró inocentemente de rodillas, apenas ocultando una sonrisa triunfante mientras el rubor de Harry se oscurecía, derramándose por su cuello.

—Me voy a encargar de esto. —murmuró Harry, agarrando uno de los contenedores de comida para llevar y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Draco se detuvo un momento, pensativo. Harry se sentía definitivamente atraído por él, y no se podía negar que tenían cierta química. Trabajaban bien juntos, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, y Draco definitivamente lo deseaba. Pero Harry era demasiado importante, estaba demasiado involucrado en su vida, como para arruinarlo. Si lo hicieran, tendrían que hacerlo _de verdad_ , tendría que ser de verdad. Necesitaba estar seguro.

De pie, tomó el otro recipiente de curry y caminó hacia la cocina, decidido. Él podía hacer esto, _ellos_ podían hacer esto. Iba a tomar trabajo, pero él nunca había deseado a nadie de la manera que deseaba a Harry, y después de la guerra, había jurado ser más valiente, decidir activamente el camino que tomaría su vida, en vez de dejar que las cosas le sucedieran a él.

Harry miró hacia arriba y vio que Draco tiraba el recipiente de comida para llevar a la basura, abriendo ligeramente los ojos ante la expresión de su cara.

— ¿Draco? Qué... —empezó, pero el resto de su frase fue cortada cuando Draco lo empujó contra el mostrador y presionó sus labios firmemente contra los de Harry, sus manos subiendo para acariciar suavemente la cara contraria.

Se retiró ligeramente, mirando a los ojos de Harry para medir su reacción. Un ruido bajo y hambriento se escapó de la garganta del azabache, y luego sus manos estuvieron sobre la camisa de Draco, tirando de él de vuelta para darle otro beso.

Draco deslizó sus dedos por el grueso cabello de Harry, envolviéndolos alrededor de las hebras de seda. Tiró y Harry jadeó, dándole a Draco la oportunidad de meter la lengua dentro de su cálida boca. Acercó la cabeza de Harry y este le devolvió el beso como si estuviera hambriento.

A regañadientes, Draco se echó hacia atrás para tomar aire, mirando a Harry mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su firme espalda, descansando en su cintura.

—Dios —susurró Harry, lamiendo con la lengua su labio inferior—. Nosotros... ¿vamos a hacer esto entonces?

— ¿Pensaste que podríamos haber seguido así para siempre? —Draco contestó mientras les movía las caderas juntas, una ola de calor subiéndole por la espina dorsal ante la placentera presión de sus ingles.

—Supongo que no —gimió Harry en respuesta. Empezó a mover la pelvis al tiempo que Draco le daba sus lentos empujones y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos cuando miró ligeramente a Draco—. _Merlín_ , te deseo.

Draco presionó una sonrisa en la mejilla de Harry, y luego bajó al cuello para dejar un camino de besos por la columna de la garganta. Sus manos jugaron con la banda de los pantalones de Harry durante un momento, antes de desabrocharlos rápidamente y deslizar su mano dentro, para luego envolver la polla de Harry.

— ¡Jesús! —Harry jadeó, sus manos metiéndose por la parte de atrás de la camisa de Draco mientras se empujaba en el círculo del puño de Draco.

Harry estaba pesado contra la palma de Draco, caliente, sonrojado y _grueso_. Él movió su mano lentamente, observando la cara de Harry mientras experimentaba con diferentes toques, catalogando cuáles le hacían morderse el labio y gimotear de placer.

— ¿Sabes lo guapo que eres, Harry? —Draco murmuró— Tu pelo está más desordenado que de costumbre por culpa de mis manos, y tus mejillas están tan hermosamente sonrojadas.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Harry protestó casi al instante. Draco sabía lo reacio que era a recibir elogios, especialmente en lo que se refiere a su aspecto.

— _Sí._ Merlín, eres sexy. Te he deseado por años. Quería empujarte contra la puerta de nuestra oficina después de una redada, probar el sudor salado de tu piel, sentir tu culo apretando mi polla mientras follaba contigo.

—Oh, joder. Oh, oh.

—Y estas camisas ajustadas que siempre pareces llevar bajo tus túnicas de Auror. Salazar, cada vez que colgabas tus túnicas, en lo único que podía pensar era en lamer mi camino a través de tu pecho.

—Tú... tú me compraste esas camisas. —acusó Harry entre jadeos.

Draco le lanzó una sonrisa malvada. _Le_ había comprado a Harry esas camisas para su cumpleaños el año pasado. En ese momento se imaginó que cualquier cosa sería mejor que esas _cosas_ sin forma y monótonas -que apenas calificaban como camisas- que él había estado usando. Por supuesto, no había considerado que comprar esas camisas para Harry significaría que se vería obligado a ver a Harry en ellas. Se veía muy sexy y completamente intocable. _Bueno, ciertamente no era intocables ahor_ a, pensó Draco mientras miraba hacia abajo, viendo el deslizamiento de la polla de Harry en su puño.

—Tu polla es incluso mejor de lo que imaginaba. Eres tan grueso. No puedo esperar a poner mi boca sobre ti. Me llenarás completamente, ¿verdad? Mi boca... —Draco se interrumpió y se inclinó, moviendo su lengua alrededor del lóbulo de la oreja de Harry antes de susurrar: — Mi culo.

Harry se estremeció y soltó un gemido estrangulado por las palabras de Draco mientras mecía sus caderas furiosamente.

—Draco. Draco, voy a... voy a correrme.

—Sí. Sí, hazlo.

Era como si sólo esperara un permiso, y tan pronto como Draco lo dio, Harry se soltó. Salpicaduras de blanco decoraban los pantalones de Draco y goteaban densamente por sus dedos.

Draco lo bombeó unas cuantas veces más, ordeñando la polla de Harry un poco más, antes de levantar sus dedos empapados hasta la boca y lamerlos sugestivamente hasta dejarlos limpios. No le gustaba el sabor, pero nunca le había molestado mucho, y siempre le había gustado ver reaccionar a sus parejas.

Harry no decepcionó, miraba fijamente los dedos que se deslizaban en la boca de Draco.

—Merlín, ¿intentas matarme? —dijo con voz ronca.

—Ciertamente no antes de que yo me haya corrido.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso. —insistió Harry, alcanzando la cremallera de Draco.

—No tomará mucho tiempo —advirtió Draco—. Verte venir me excitó bastante.

—Estarás en buena compañía entonces. En este momento no recuerdo haber durado tanto tiempo.

Draco abrió la boca en respuesta, pero las palabras salieron volando de su cabeza al primer toque de la mano de Harry en su polla. Su agarre era seguro e inmediatamente comenzó a masturbar a Draco con firmeza.

—Sí, Harry, justo así —gimió Draco, inclinando su cabeza hacia delante para apoyarse en el hombro de Harry—. Merlín, tu mano se siente maravillosa alrededor de mi polla.

— ¡Cristo, esa _boca_ tuya!

—Te gusta. Aunque... —Draco jadeó, el placer se acumuló mientras Harry lo acariciaba— Preferiría sentir mi boca _en ti_.

Harry se rio, un sonido brillante y feliz que hizo que Draco ardiera en deseos por volver a oírlo. El placer llegó a su punto máximo, y pudo sentir los espasmos de sus músculos mientras se corría en la mano de Harry.

Recuperó el aliento durante unos momentos, esperando a que el temblor se hubiera calmado antes de apartarse de Harry, volviendo a arroparse y haciendo una mueca por el desastre.

— ¿Ducha? —preguntó con esperanza. Draco sabía que probablemente deberían discutir esto, pero en ese mismo momento se sentía somnoliento y cansado y sólo quería relajarse un poco. 

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron.

— ¿Es eso lo que vas a hacer?

— ¿Qué más hay que decir? Finalmente solucionamos nuestra tensión sexual y tuvimos un maravilloso y asqueroso sexo de cocina. Ahora es el momento de una ducha, espero que juntos. Luego nos iremos a la cama, porque realmente se está haciendo tarde, donde estoy seguro que insistirás en abrazarme, y yo lo soportaré, porque soy bastante generoso.

Los ojos de Harry brillaban de diversión. 

—Bueno, cuando lo pones así, ¿qué más podríamos tener que discutir?

—Harry, es tarde. Estoy cansado y cubierto de fluidos corporales, y estoy seguro de que tendremos mucho tiempo para discutir lo que quieras. _Mañana_ —Draco se inclinó y lo besó dulcemente—. Tenemos tiempo. Pero por ahora, ¿qué tal esa ducha?

—Sí, está bien. Supongo que estamos bastante asquerosos.

Harry salió de la habitación, bajando por el pasillo hacia el baño, y Draco sonrió con suficiencia mientras lo seguía. Definitivamente había tomado la decisión correcta.


	11. Porque no hay nada bueno en la tele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry cree que una paja es una solución tan buena como cualquier otra cuando no hay nada bueno en la tele.

Harry suspiró, mirando con desgana la televisión mientras pasaba los canales. Era el segundo día de sus "vacaciones" obligatorias en el trabajo, y ya estaba aburrido. Esperaba pasar las pocas horas relajándose frente a la tele antes de que Draco llegara a casa del trabajo, pero no había nada bueno en ella. Harry suspiró de nuevo, apagando la tele y lanzando su varita sobre la mesa.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el sofá y miró distraídamente al techo, sus pensamientos dirigiéndose a Draco. Su mano se dirigió a su ingle mientras pensaba en sus próximas vacaciones y en todas las cosas que habían planeado. Una sacudida de excitación lo atravesó al pensar en un Draco mojado y goteando, casi siempre desnudo en la playa. Miró hacia abajo, sorprendido al notar que se había estado masajeando a través de sus jeans, con su polla casi totalmente dura.

Harry echó una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación, antes de recordar que era mediodía y que, de hecho, estaba completamente solo en la casa. Sonriendo para sí mismo, se bajó un poco el pantalón y sacó su polla, con el corazón acelerado por la traviesa emoción de masturbarse a mitad del día en su sala de estar. Honestamente, era un poco sorprendente que nunca antes hubiera aprovechado este lujo, pensó, mientras empezaba a acariciar su polla sin prisa.

Se bajó por completo los pantalones y los calzoncillos de una patada, acomodándose en el sofá y abriendo bien las piernas. Alcanzando su varita, convocó una botella de lubricante de la habitación y se cubrió la palma de la mano antes de reanudar sus ministraciones; el húmedo y resbaladizo deslizamiento hacía que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco por el placer.

Temblando de excitación, se relajó en el sofá, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra los cojines al tiempo que imaginaba a Draco. Su piel pálida y suave, esos ojos de plata líquida, esa boca rosada y perfecta extendiéndose ampliamente alrededor de su polla. Harry gimió, deslizando su otra mano para acariciar sus bolas mientras continuaba su lento y enloquecedor ritmo. Pensó en el miércoles pasado, cuando Draco le había atado las manos a la cabecera y luego se había hundido en su polla, montándolo tan dolorosamente despacio que Harry le había estado rogando que acelerara, casi llorando de alivio cuando Draco finalmente cedió.

Harry frotó el pulgar contra la cabeza de su polla y se mordió el labio con un gemido, antes de recordar que podía hacer tanto ruido como le diera la gana. Con su siguiente movimiento soltó un gemido exagerado, ruborizándose por lo lascivo que sonaba reverberando por la casa vacía en medio de la tarde.

Sus dedos se movieron desde los cojones hasta los huesos de la cadera, deslizándose sobre el pequeño tatuaje de un dragón que se movía rápidamente, captando la atención de Harry. Draco y él se habían emborrachado hace varios meses y de alguna manera Harry había terminado con un tatuaje mágico de un dragón en su cadera. Nunca se había visto a sí mismo como una persona que se tatúa, pero le había llegado a encantar esta marca permanente en su cuerpo, una que había llegado a asociar con Draco. Y no era el único que lo amaba. Los ojos de Draco brillaban cada vez que veía al dragón.

Harry gemía ante el destello de posesión y deseo que siempre le provocaba a Draco tocar el tatuaje.

Estaba tan perdido en el placer de su indulgente paja de mediodía, que debió perderse el ruido de la Red Flú. Cuando abrió los ojos para buscar un poco más de lubricante, casi gritó sorprendido cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Draco, quien estaba apoyado en la repisa de la chimenea. Parecía casi totalmente imperturbable, excepto por el ligero enrojecimiento de sus mejillas y la subida y bajada demasiado rápida de su pecho.

Harry se quedó helado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—Lo suficiente. —sonrió Draco, con los ojos oscuros mientras le daba a Harry un lento repaso.

—Bueno, ¿vas a mirar o te vas a unir a mí? —Harry desafió, dándole a su polla una certera caricia.

—Hmm... ambas opciones son muy tentadoras, pero creo que sólo voy a mirar —la ceja de Harry se alzó—. No dejes que te interrumpa. Por favor, continúa. —dijo Draco, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Harry pusiera manos a la obra.

Harry se ruborizó. No sabía por qué se sentía tan avergonzado, especialmente considerando todas las cosas sucias y asquerosas que habían hecho juntos. Pero había algo tan... íntimo en ponerse en exhibición de esta manera, complaciéndose a sí mismo mientras Draco miraba, completamente vestido. Harry sacudió la cabeza, cerrando de nuevo los ojos y mordiéndose el labio mientras reanudaba su masturbación.

—Oh, no —Harry escuchó a Draco murmurar—. Nada de eso ahora. No te estabas mordiendo el labio antes. Me gustaría oírte.

El aliento de Harry se enganchó a las palabras de Draco y soltó su labio, suaves gruñidos empezaron a escapar de su garganta mientras su mano se aceleraba. Con la mano libre, se subió la camisa por el pecho y comenzó a tocarse los pezones, sabiendo que Draco tenía una fascinación particular por ellos.

—Mierda. —gimió Harry cuando sus caderas empezaron a descontrolarse por sí mismas, persiguiendo el orgasmo que estaba casi a su alcance.

—Estás cerca, ¿verdad? —dijo Draco, con su voz suave y aterciopelada y mucho, mucho más cerca que antes— ¿Por qué no te corres para mí, Harry?

Harry gritó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y se fijó en los de Draco mientras se corría, salpicando su pecho y su camisa. Se quedó allí, jadeando durante varios minutos, medio desnudo y cubierto de su refrescante liberación, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de Draco. Luego, perezosamente, le sonrió.

— ¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano? No es que no me alegre de verte.

Draco sonrió, señalando con su varita a Harry y lanzando un hechizo de limpieza sobre su ropa y su piel.

—Pensé en pasar a ver cómo estabas en tus vacaciones —él sonrió—. Aunque veo que mi preocupación era innecesaria.

Harry sonrió.

—En realidad, me he vuelto un poco loco de aburrimiento. Sólo empecé a masturbarme porque no había nada en la tele.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un beso rápido a Harry antes de inclinarse y recogerle sus calzoncillos y pantalones del suelo.

—Bueno, ya casi termino en el laboratorio. Sólo unos cuantos cabos sueltos más que atar esta tarde, y luego me iré también.

Harry se levantó y se puso la ropa antes de alcanzar a Draco.

— ¿Así que serás capaz de mantenerme entretenido?

—Sin duda alguna.

Se besaron durante varios minutos. Besos lentos y profundos que hicieron que el pecho de Harry se sintiera apretado y su estómago revoloteara.

—No te corriste —murmuró Harry contra la boca de Draco—. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

Draco se apartó, con expresión de pena.

—Desafortunadamente, debería volver al laboratorio. Puedes compensármelo más tarde.

Draco volvió a caminar hacia la chimenea.

—Pero mientras tanto, si te aburres, podrías empezar a empacar. Después de todo, nuestro Traslador a España sale mañana por la mañana.

Harry se quedó en el medio del salón mientras Draco se marchaba en un remolino de llamas verdes, con la mirada fija entre la televisión y el pasillo hacia su dormitorio. Draco tenía razón, se marchaban bastante temprano por la mañana, y probablemente debería empezar a hacer las maletas. Además, ya había establecido que no había nada que valiera la pena ver.

Pero eso fue hace una larga paja. ¿Quién sabía qué estaba pasando ahora? Harry echó una última mirada al pasillo antes de volver a caer en el sofá.

Haría las maletas más tarde.


	12. Porque estás en un hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco sólo quiere que Harry se vea a sí mismo perder el control.

—Oh, gracias a Merlín. —suspiró Harry, apoyándose en la puerta de su habitación de hotel.

Draco se rio entre dientes.

—La cena se alargó un poco, ¿no?

—Bueno, en realidad no esperaba otra cosa. A los Weasley siempre les han gustado mucho las reuniones. Y Molly ha estado fuera de sí desde que Ginny se comprometió. No estoy seguro de que sepa qué hacer, una vez que Blaise y Gin se casen y ella no esté planeando la boda. —Harry comenzó a aflojarse la corbata.

—Todavía no puedo creer que le hayan podido vender la idea de una boda en un crucero —respondió Draco—. Aunque no puedo decir que me importe mucho la excusa para visitar Italia.

—Es hermoso aquí. —Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Blaise y Ginny querían una boda pequeña, y Ginny pensaba que una de las formas más fáciles de hacerlo sería hacer la ceremonia fuera de Inglaterra. La madre de Blaise poseía un hermoso viñedo italiano -heredado de uno de sus muchos maridos- que encajaba perfectamente. El resto de la fiesta de bodas se celebraría en un encantador y lujoso hotel en el pueblo vecino. Harry no había viajado mucho, pero al ver las ricas y ondulantes colinas de la campiña italiana, le picaba la piel por ver más mundo. Hizo una nota mental para hablar con Draco sobre ello una vez que regresaran a Inglaterra.

Harry se giró hacia el tocador, doblando su camisa mientras miraba su reflejo en el gran y ornamentado espejo. Su mirada se fijó en la figura de Draco, que se desnudaba silenciosamente detrás de él, con su pálida piel casi brillando en la baja luz de la lámpara. Estaba tan concentrado en revisar el cuerpo de Draco, que ni siquiera registró que dicho cuerpo se estaba acercando hasta que Draco estaba justo detrás de él, con los brazos fuertes rodeando la cintura de Harry mientras acariciaba un lado del cuello de Harry.

—Te veías bien hoy.

— ¿Hmm? —Harry preguntó distraídamente, arrastrando de mala gana su mirada desde los antebrazos de Draco hasta sus ojos en el espejo.

—Te veías bien vestido hoy —repitió Draco, con las manos deslizándose por el torso de Harry y jugando con la cintura de sus pantalones—. Deberías dejarme vestirte más a menudo. Aunque... —se interrumpió al deslizar los pantalones de Harry hacia abajo, dejando a Harry completamente desnudo frente al espejo. Draco se fijó descaradamente en la longitud de Harry a través del reflejo antes de volver a mirar a Harry— Creo que podría preferirte así.

Harry se estremeció ante el brillo depredador de los ojos de Draco cuando este dio un paso adelante, colocando su pecho desnudo contra la espalda de Harry.

—No creo que a Ginny le guste que me presente así en su boda.

Las manos de Draco contra la cintura de Harry se apretaron.

—No. Nadie más puede ver esto excepto yo. —dijo mientras le miraba largamente por el reflejo. Harry retuvo la respiración al sentir la línea de la erección de Draco contra la hendidura de su culo, separada sólo por la fina tela de los pantalones de Draco.

—Eres muy sexy, lo sabes —murmuró Draco en su oído mientras sus manos se movían para frotar los pezones de Harry—. Especialmente durante el sexo. Hay algo en la forma en que tu piel se ruboriza, en la forma en que tus ojos brillan, en la forma en que tu cabello se ve cuando está húmedo con sudor y pegado a tu piel. Me vuelve loco —las manos de Draco se movieron por el pecho de Harry, luego bajaron levemente por el estómago—. Y los ruidos que haces —el aliento de Draco estaba caliente contra su piel, su voz baja y seductora mientras hablaba al oído de Harry—. Nunca podría haber imaginado lo satisfactoriamente ruidoso que serías. Siempre he pensado que es una completa barbaridad que tú nunca pudieras verlo por ti mismo —Draco movió sus dedos delicadamente sobre la piel sensible del estómago de Harry, con los ojos clavados en los de Harry a través del cristal reflectante—. Qué tonto soy al no considerar nunca los espejos.

El corazón de Harry retumbaba con fuerza y su cara se calentó por la vergüenza -nunca se había tomado bien los cumplidos- y deseó que Draco se pusiera manos a la obra. Pero, a pesar de la vergüenza, su polla estaba dura como una roca, y la excitación le corría por las venas con los juegos preliminares de Draco.

— ¿Planeas hacer algo en breve?

Draco se echó hacia atrás, con las manos tocando ligeramente la cintura de Harry mientras le besaba la nuca.

—Tan impaciente. No creo que realmente aprecies lo atractivo que eres, Harry —los ojos de Draco se encontraron con los suyos en el espejo—. Pero planeo hacer algo. Pon tus manos en el marco y abre las piernas —Harry accedió, la madera enchapada suave y fresca bajo sus palmas húmedas—. Maravilloso —susurró Draco, con el aliento acariciando la piel de Harry mientras empezaba a besar la columna de Harry—. Ahora. Tu trabajo es mirarte en el espejo. No mires a otro lado y no cierres los ojos. Quiero que veas cómo te ves cuando te haga correr.

Harry se mordió el labio y se miró obedientemente en el espejo mientras Draco continuaba besando la espalda de Harry. Su piel ya estaba enrojecida; un rojo intenso manchaba sus mejillas derramándose por su cuello y la parte superior del pecho. Escuchó a Draco murmurar un hechizo antes de arrodillarse detrás de él. Era extraño mirarse a los ojos y ver la lujuria que se reflejaba allí. Pudo ver el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que significaba que Draco se arrodillara detrás de él.

Sintió el susurro de un hechizo de lubricación contra su ano y luego las manos de Draco estaban en sus nalgas, separándolas para poder llegar a su entrada. Las manos de Harry tuvieron un espasmo contra el marco y un sonoro jadeo brotó de su garganta al primer toque de la lengua húmeda de Draco contra su culo.

Draco no se molestó en toquetear o en hacer las cosas que solía hacer cuando lo lamía. No, en lugar de eso, se lanzó directamente a chupar y a saborear la entrada de Harry, golpeando con la lengua húmeda y caliente contra ella hasta que Harry gemía desesperado por ello, empujando su culo contra la cara de Draco. Harry se sorprendió un poco por lo brillantes que estaban sus ojos en el espejo, como se abrían de par en par como si estuvieran en estado de shock. Su mirada se dirigió a sus labios, que estaban oscuros y casi magullados por la fuerza de sus propios dientes en ellos, mientras intentaba contener sus ruidos. Su piel brillaba con un fino brillo de sudor, y su pelo había empezado a pegarse a su resbaladiza frente. Parecía un poco salvaje, enloquecido por el placer y la lujuria, y se quedó atónito al notar que realmente le lucía bien. Tal vez Draco tenía razón...

—Joder. —gimoteó Harry, sacado de sus cavilaciones al sentir la lengua inteligente de Draco deslizándose dentro de él, lamiendo sus paredes internas. Era como si Draco se hubiera dado cuenta de que Harry empezaba a tomarse sus palabras a pecho y quería recompensarle. Su culo se sentía caliente y resbaladizo, la saliva goteando por sus bolas. La excitación zumbaba a su alrededor, su polla imposiblemente dura golpeaba su estómago mientras él movía sus caderas.

— ¿Te estás mirando a ti mismo? —Draco dijo, su voz reverberando placenteramente contra el culo de Harry.

—Sí, sí.

Draco hizo un ruidito aprobatorio y volvió a mover su lengua alrededor de la entrada de Harry. Debía estar contento con la respuesta de Harry, porque un momento después, un dedo resbaladizo se unió a su lengua, deslizándose fácilmente dentro.

Harry gimió cuando Draco empezó a bombear el dedo, doblándolo para frotarlo contra su próstata mientras su lengua se movía suciamente a su lado.

—Draco. —jadeó Harry, observando su pecho mientras se expandía y se contraía rápidamente. Podía sentir su orgasmo aumentando, pero no era suficiente, su clímax estaba fuera de su alcance. Harry gritó de frustración y la mano libre de Draco se movió constantemente por la pierna de Harry antes de agarrar firmemente su erección.

Todo lo que se necesitó fueron unos cuantos movimientos seguros y Draco torciendo su dedo justo antes de que Harry se corriera, gritando mientras bañaba el espejo con su semen. Hizo todo lo posible por mirarse al espejo, viendo como sus ojos se vidriaban y su cara se aflojaba con un placer abrumador.

Se quedó allí temblando mientras se recuperaba, apenas registrando el dedo y la lengua de Draco saliendo de su culo hasta que sintió el cosquilleo de un hechizo de limpieza. Harry atrapó los ojos de Draco en el espejo y finalmente se dio vuelta, capturando los labios de Draco en un profundo beso.

— ¿Quieres que yo...?

—No —interrumpió Draco con una sonrisa—. Ya me he ocupado de ello —Harry levantó las cejas y Draco lo miró con atención—. Lo digo porque sabes delicioso.

Harry se sonrojó mientras arrastraba a Draco a la cama, poniéndoles las mantas encima a los dos y apoyándose en él.

— ¿Vas a empezar a creerme cuando te diga lo atractivo que eres? —Draco susurró en el oído de Harry mientras se acurrucaba a su alrededor. Harry suspiró— Hmm... Tal vez equiparé nuestro dormitorio en casa, con espejos de pared a pared...

—Está bien, está bien —resopló Harry, luchando con una sonrisa—. Tú ganas. Soy increíblemente guapo, y tú tienes suerte de estar con un ejemplar tan fino de virilidad.

Harry pudo sentir los labios de Draco estirarse en una sonrisa contra su cuello.

—Soy muy afortunado.


	13. Porque es la noche de graduación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry aprende sobre las tradiciones.

Harry gimió, colapsando en su silla junto a Draco. Ron le mostró una sonrisa consoladora desde el otro lado de la mesa.

— ¿No te diviertes, amigo?

—Creo que no soy de los que bailan. O los bailes. **(*)** O lo que sea que sea esto.

Draco se escabulló en su bebida con la palabra "pelotas" en sus labios y Harry le dio una patada bajo la mesa. Honestamente, a veces Draco tenía el sentido del humor de un niño de doce años.

—No lo sé —dijo Hermione—. Creo que me gusta. Todos nos ponemos elegantes y celebramos nuestras últimas semanas en Hogwarts. Es bonito. —Ron miraba fijamente a Hermione, quien se veía encantadora con un vestido púrpura pálido y el pelo liso y brillante.

—Sí —Ron se sumó—. ¡Y al menos va mejor que el baile de Navidad de cuarto año!

—Ciertamente te ves más presentable, Weasley. —murmuró Draco, y Harry suspiró. Draco y Ron se habían esforzado por llevarse bien desde que Harry empezó a salir con Draco en diciembre, pero era un proceso lento.

Para alivio de Harry, Ron se rio en respuesta.

— ¡Bueno, ciertamente no habría necesitado de mucha cosa para superar ese atuendo!

Harry no había creído que Ron superara ese baile, pero estaba feliz de que se demostrara que estaba equivocado. Hermione sonrió complacida a Harry en la muestra de madurez de Ron antes de llevarlo a la pista de baile. Sin duda, para tratar de alejar a Ron de Draco mientras las cosas aún iban bien.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó Draco.

— ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

Draco sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no. Se supone que esto es divertido, ¿sabes? No tenemos que quedarnos si no quieres.

— ¡Me estoy divirtiendo! Yo sólo... ¿Qué haríamos si nos fuéramos?

Draco levantó las cejas.

—La tradición sugiere que una vez que dejas el baile, te escabulles con tu cita para perder tu virginidad.

— ¿En serio? —Harry se ahogó.

— ¿De verdad no has oído eso antes? Es uno de esos grandes clichés, perder la virginidad en la noche del Baile de Graduación. —Draco pasó su pulgar por la sensible parte inferior de la muñeca de Harry haciéndole estremecer.

—Pero ninguno de los dos somos vírgenes —respondió Harry, con su voz baja y áspera—. Me has estado follando durante meses.

—Hmm, eso es verdad —tarareó Draco, con los ojos oscurecidos mientras miraba a Harry—. Pero tú aún no me has follado.

Oh Dios, Harry sintió cómo una ola de lujuria se estrellaba contra él. Había estado más que satisfecho con su vida sexual hasta ahora y amaba todas las formas en que Draco podía desarmarlo. Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se había preguntado ocasionalmente cómo sería que sus papeles se invirtieran. Pero Draco no parecía inclinado y Harry no quería presionar.

— ¿Debo tomar tu silencio como interés? —afortunadamente el tono de Draco era divertido y no ofendido.

—Sí. Sí. Definitivamente, eh… interesado. ¿Nos vamos entonces? —Harry ya estaba de pie, alcanzando la mano de Draco y tirando de él enérgicamente hacia la salida.

Draco tiró de su brazo, tratando de frenarlo.

—Intenta ser un poco más sutil, ¿quieres? No queremos que los profesores se den cuenta de que nos estamos escabullendo solos.

Harry hizo una mueca y caminó más lento. Miró a la masa arremolinada de estudiantes y se fijó en Hermione en la pista de baile. Ella y Ron estaban enredados juntos, bailando lentamente, ella con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Harry sintió que el afecto burbujeaba dentro de él al ver a sus amigos tan felices. Draco le apretó la mano y Harry recordó su propio trozo de felicidad. Asintió vagamente con la cabeza en dirección a los dormitorios de octavo año, haciéndole saber a Hermione que se dirigían hacia arriba. Ella le sonrió y él hizo lo posible por no sonrojarse mientras él y Draco salían por la puerta y entraban en el oscuro pasillo.

El viaje de vuelta a la habitación compartida se precipitó, Harry apenas registró sus movimientos hasta que de repente, Draco lo empujó contra la puerta y lo besó profundamente. Las manos de Harry volaron hacia el culo de Draco, apretándolo y acercándolo mientras abría la boca al apasionado ataque de Draco. Las manos frenéticas tiraron de sus túnicas, y Draco debía tener algún tipo de conocimiento Sangre Pura sobre las túnicas porque la fila de botones que le había llevado años a Harry descifrar se deshizo en segundos y el grueso material se deslizó de sus hombros, dejándolo sólo en sus pantalones.

Draco tarareó apreciablemente, pasando sus manos por el pecho de Harry.

—Veo que no te comprometiste del todo con el traje de mago tradicional.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo llamas a eso entonces? —Harry señaló las túnicas a sus pies.

—No —se rio Draco—, estoy hablando de estas. —Draco tironeó de la banda de los pantalones de Harry contra su piel, antes de deslizar sus manos por la parte de atrás de ellos y ahuecar el trasero de Harry.

— ¿Qué se supone que tienes que ponerte, entonces? —Harry preguntó distraídamente mientras Draco le besaba la mandíbula.

— ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

Ese era todo el permiso que Harry necesitaba y empujó a Draco hacia atrás, sacando su varita para lanzar el hechizo para quitarse la ropa que Draco le había enseñado recientemente. Normalmente estaba a favor de quitarse la ropa a la vieja usanza, pero las túnicas de Draco eran aún más complicadas que las suyas, y por muy excitado que estuviera, no creía tener la paciencia para tratar con todos esos botones ahora mismo.

Hizo el hechizo, y la túnica de Draco desapareció, reapareciendo por la habitación en una pila cuidadosamente doblada, dejando a Draco completamente desnudo.

La boca de Harry se secó. Aparentemente el traje de mago tradicional significaba que no llevaba nada bajo sus túnicas.

Draco sonrió y retrocedió hacia su cama.

—No creo que puedas follarme desde allí.

Tenía razón. Lo mejor era ir allí lo más rápido posible. Harry sonrió, se acercó y besó profundamente a Draco y los tumbó a ambos a la cama de Draco, sujetando a su novio debajo de él.

Harry separó las piernas de Draco, colocándose entre ellas mientras arrastraba sus manos por el pecho contrario. Frotó brevemente sus pulgares contra los pezones de Draco antes de reanudar su lento descenso, viendo como el pálido estómago temblaba y se flexionaba con cada roce. Harry no sabía lo que era, pero había algo en la sensación de la piel de Draco que era adictivo. Nunca se cansaba de las formas firmes y lisas de él, de la forma en que se arqueaba y suspiraba bajo las palmas de Harry. La polla de Draco estaba gruesa y dura, pero Harry la ignoró cuidadosamente, deslizando sus manos por el exterior de sus piernas, rodeando sus rodillas antes de avanzar lentamente por el interior sensible de sus muslos.

Los ojos de Draco estaban fijos en los de Harry, su respiración cuidadosamente controlada y sus manos apretadas en forma de puños a sus lados. Harry temió que tal vez Draco no estuviera realmente preparado para esto, que tal vez sólo había hecho una oferta improvisada, y ahora se arrepentía de su decisión. Por mucho que quisiera tomar a Draco, él definitivamente no lo haría a menos que Draco estuviera al cien por ciento seguro. Abrió la boca para ofrecerle a Draco una salida en el momento justo en que sus manos alcanzaron el culo de Draco y los dedos se deslizaron instintivamente hacia la rosada entrada. El borde estaba resbaladizo y húmedo, y el dedo de Harry se deslizó dentro con el más mínimo indicio de presión, Draco abriéndose para él como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

— ¡Tú... tú planeaste esto! —Harry acusó mientras introducía y sacaba su dedo del resbaladizo agujero de Draco.

Draco se mordió el labio, metió la mano bajo la almohada y le lanzó a Harry una botella de lubricante.

—Puede ser que... —Draco gimió mientras Harry añadía un segundo dedo— me haya estado preparando para esta... esta eventualidad.

El culo de Draco estaba tan caliente y apretado alrededor de sus dedos, que Harry no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que estaba a punto de sentirlo alrededor de su polla. Harry torció sus dedos, tratando de encontrar ese punto que siempre le hacía enloquecer cuando Draco le tocaba.

— ¡Mierda!

Harry sonrió. Ahí estaba.

—Yo... creo que estoy listo. Puedes hacerlo ahora.

— ¿Si? —los nervios de Harry estaban casi peor que la primera vez que fue follado por Draco. Sólo quería que esto fuera bueno para Draco, no quería que se arrepintiera de haberle dado esto a Harry.

—Sí. Sólo porque no me hayan follado antes no significa que sea una flor delicada. ¡Si tú puedes manejarlo, entonces yo también puedo!

Harry se rio. Hasta su vida sexual era una competencia para Draco. Pero, si eso significaba que tenía que follarse a Draco, Harry no se iba a quejar.

—Date la vuelta, ¿sí?

Draco asintió, girando sobre su estómago y levantándose sobre sus manos y rodillas. La polla de Harry palpitó al verlo, y cuando quiso acariciarse, se sorprendió cuando su mano encontró tela y se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba los pantalones puestos. Rápidamente se los quitó y derramó un poco más de lubricante en su polla.

La cabeza de su polla besó la entrada de Draco y se detuvo, temblando ligeramente ante la placentera sensación. Pero antes de tener la oportunidad de preguntar por última vez si Draco estaba seguro, Draco se arqueó hacia atrás, relajando sus músculos mientras enganchaba el culo en la punta de la polla de Harry. Harry gimió por la presión placentera y se impulsó lentamente hacia adelante, moviendo sus caderas hasta que quedó completamente enterrado en el culo de Draco.

—Merlín, te sientes bien. —gimió Harry, con las manos deslizándose por la suave y caliente piel de la espalda de Draco, tratando de no venirse por el solo calor apretado y aterciopelado que rodeaba su polla.

Draco jadeaba con fuerza debajo de él, temblando mientras se adaptaba a la nueva sensación. Sus manos se doblaban contra las sábanas, y su interior se apretaba contra la polla de Harry. El moreno se sujetó a las caderas de Draco, tirando y empujando hacia adentro, iniciando un ritmo suave y constante.

Le encantaba cuando Draco se lo follaba y quería desesperadamente que fuera tan bueno para Draco como cuando Harry iba abajo. Principalmente porque quería que Draco se sintiera bien, pero en parte porque Draco se sentía increíble a su alrededor y realmente quería volver a hacerlo en otra ocasión.

Harry se agarró a las caderas de Draco, inclinándolo ligeramente hacia arriba y con un leve ángulo hacia abajo, recordando lo enloquecedor que se sentía cuando Draco lo hacía.

—Joder, ahí. —Draco gimió y Harry sonrió, con las caderas flexionadas mientras seguía follando a Draco. Su pelo empezaba a pegarse a su frente sudorosa, y cada ondulación de sus caderas hacía que sus gafas se deslizaran un poco más por su nariz, pero de ninguna manera Harry iba a parar.

Podía sentir cómo su orgasmo aumentaba a medida que se movían juntos, francamente se sorprendió de haber podido aguantar tanto tiempo ya. Se estiró para agarrar la polla de Draco, provocando que el rubio se moviera con él ahora, arqueándose hacia atrás en los empujes de Harry y jadeando con cada movimiento.

—Vamos, Draco. Córrete para mí.

Sólo unos pocos empujes más de las caderas de Harry, y Draco estaba corriéndose en su mano y gritando por su liberación. La sensación de los músculos de Draco apretando su polla hizo que Harry le siguiera rápidamente, vaciándose dentro con un grito.

Se relajó y lanzó un rápido hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos, antes de volver a caer en la cama junto a Draco.

—Eso fue brillante. —suspiró Harry.

Draco se giró hacia él perezosamente, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Se veía cansado, su piel enrojecida, el pelo desordenado y las extremidades sueltas y relajadas. Harry quería tomarlo de nuevo.

— ¿Fue... te gustó? —Harry preguntó indeciso, mordiendo su labio.

—Sí, me gustó. Definitivamente no voy a dejar de follarte, pero no me importaría que quisieras cambiar ocasionalmente. —Draco no le miró a los ojos, y Harry estaba seguro de que su novio se sentía avergonzado por alguna razón ridícula.

—Bien. Realmente me gustó mucho follarte. Tanto como me gusta que me folles —Harry se arrastró sobre Draco, lo besó profundamente, disfrutando de la sensación de toda esa cálida piel contra la suya—. Honestamente, no estoy seguro de qué prefiero.

Draco sonrió entre el beso.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que tendremos que practicar ambos. Mucho. Para comparar.

—En ese caso... —Harry posicionó sus caderas contra las de Draco, contento cuando sintió que la polla ajena se movía contra la suya propia— ¿Qué tal un segundo asalto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el original "balls" palabra que hace referencia a pelotas, y a un baile de salón. Así que nuestro querido y sassy Draco juega con esas palabras.


	14. Para demostrar que no estamos en una rutina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tiene algo que demostrar.

Harry sonreía cansado mientras caminaba detrás de Draco por la escalera de su casa. Había sido una noche agradable, pero pasar el rato con todo el clan Weasley era siempre un poco agotador, y Harry se encontró soñando despierto con su suave y cálida cama. Draco había estado más callado que de costumbre durante la última hora, y Harry pensó que debía estar doblemente agotado con las largas horas que había pasado en San Mungo.

Draco entró y Harry apenas había cerrado la puerta principal tras ellos, cuando Draco salió de la nada y lo empujó bruscamente contra la madera.

— ¿Qué...? —Harry empezó, pero su pregunta fue cortada por los labios de Draco. Una mano de Draco se movió para acunar su mejilla, y la otra sujetó su cintura, mientras su boca se apretaba con fuerza contra la de Harry.

Draco mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, y cuando Harry jadeó sorprendido, su lengua se deslizó dentro de la boca abierta de Harry. Inclinó la cabeza de Harry hacia un lado, creando un mejor ángulo para deslizar su lengua sensualmente hacia el interior. Harry estaba completamente perdido, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio mientras Draco lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

Draco se alejó, y Harry hizo un pequeño sonido de decepción al perder ese calor húmedo. Pero por suerte, el rubio no se alejó mucho, pues pasó a besar la mejilla de Harry, deteniéndose para burlarse del punto sensible detrás de su oreja y chupando lascivamente su lóbulo. Harry ya estaba jadeando y podía sentir la sangre golpeando en su cabeza, haciéndole sentir mareado. No estaba seguro de qué exactamente había sacado este lado de Draco, pero no estaba dispuesto a luchar contra ello. Con Draco trabajando por las noches la semana pasada, no habían tenido mucho tiempo a solas, y parecía que la falta de sexo hacía que Draco estuviera tan desesperado como Harry. Sus manos, que habían estado colgando sin fuerzas a ambos lados en estado de shock, se levantaron, acariciando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Draco, y también la columna vertebral, sólo necesitando tocar.

La mano de Draco en la cintura de Harry se deslizó con confianza hacia adentro, hasta que estaba acariciando el creciente bulto de la polla de Harry. Harry gimió, largo y bajo, mientras se inclinaba contra la dulce presión. La mano de Draco le apretó suavemente y comenzó a ondular su muñeca rítmicamente contra la erección de Harry. Merlín, realmente había pasado demasiado tiempo. Sintió que podía correrse en sus pantalones como un colegial sólo por el roce de la mano de Draco contra él.

—Te deseo. —gruñó Draco, acariciando con su lengua la de Harry.

—Sí —jadeó Harry, perdido en el placer de frotarse contra la mano de Draco—. Sí, eso... sí.

Draco le besó profundamente, dedos hábiles desabrochando rápidamente el botón del pantalón de Harry con una mano y deslizándose por la cremallera con facilidad. Su boca sabía débilmente al chocolate y las frambuesas del postre, el postre que Harry no llegó a probar porque Draco no paraba de hablar de su consumo de azúcar últimamente, el hipócrita. Harry le chupó la lengua, persiguiendo el sabor, saboreando la forma en que la dulzura se fusionaba tan perfectamente con el sabor de la boca de Draco. Le encantaba besar a Draco. Le encantaba hacer todo con Draco.

A regañadientes, Draco apartó su boca, resoplando una risa cuando la boca de Harry perseguía la suya, desesperado por mantener el contacto.

—Date la vuelta. —susurró, con voz áspera. Sus ojos estaban lujuriosamente oscurecidos y concentrados en Harry.

Harry se alejó de la puerta, se dio la vuelta y colocó las manos junto a su cabeza.

Draco no siempre era así, desesperado y exigente, pero Harry disfrutaba mucho cuando se soltaba un poco. Los treinta y ocho años no venían solos, y follar contra las paredes dejaba dolores que no sólo tenían que ver con la diversión de la noche anterior. Pero esta noche, arrastrado por la arremetida apasionada de Draco, lo deseaba, sin importar el costo.

Draco se presionó a lo largo de la espalda de Harry, su cuerpo calentándose contra el de Harry mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por el pecho contrario. La línea dura de su polla presionó limpiamente en la hendidura del culo de Harry, y Harry se balanceó de nuevo contra él, presionando contra esa deliciosa dureza. Sí, él lo quería así.

Un gemido resonó en su pecho, y Draco lo tomó como señal para moverse. Sus manos se arrastraron a lo largo de los brazos de Harry, agarrando sus bíceps momentáneamente antes de detenerse a jugar con sus pezones a través de su camisa. Harry se estremeció ante la sensación de la tela áspera frotándose contra los duros y sensibles pezones. Las manos de Draco se deslizaron hacia abajo, acariciando ligeramente su estómago, antes de agarrar la cintura de sus pantalones. Los bajó ligeramente, frotando la piel sensible cerca de la polla de Harry, tirando suavemente del pelo áspero de la base.

Harry tembló, esos pequeños toques burlones lo volvían loco, desesperado por que Draco le pusiera las manos en la polla. Se empujó hacia atrás contra Draco, frotando su culo descaradamente contra él.

— ¿Lo quieres? —preguntó Draco, con la voz baja.

—Sí, lo quiero, carajo, imbécil. Merlín, ¿a qué esperas?

Draco retrocedió un poco, la repentina desaparición del calor hizo temblar a Harry. Sintió un rápido tirón, y luego sus pantalones y calzoncillos cayeron al suelo, acumulándose a sus pies. Harry se quitó rápidamente los zapatos y se quitó el resto de su ropa, pateándola lejos de la puerta.

Acababa de volver a su posición, cuando sintió una de las manos de Draco en su culo, sus dedos clavándose en el pliegue y abriendo a Harry. Un dedo lubricado rodeó su entrada, despertando sus terminaciones nerviosas y causando que sus dedos se enroscaran en sus calcetines. No estaba seguro de si Draco había estado llevando lubricante para una ocasión como ésta, o si lo había invocado mientras Harry estaba distraído, pero decidió que realmente no importaba ya que el dedo de Draco presionó firmemente contra él, y se deslizó dentro.

Draco no perdió un momento; metió el dedo unas cuantas veces antes de retirarlo brevemente y volver con uno más. No habían hecho esto en mucho tiempo, ambos estaban demasiado ocupados últimamente con el trabajo para tener tiempo para algo más que rápidas pajas y perezosos besos antes de quedarse dormidos. Harry podía sentir el escozor mientras su cuerpo se estiraba para acomodar el segundo dedo.

Los dedos dentro de él se torcieron ligeramente y Harry se sacudió mientras le masajeaban la próstata. Su polla estaba pesada y sonrojada, moviéndose cada vez que Draco movía sus dedos de una manera particularmente inteligente; la punta ya brillaba con presemen.

—Joder. Joder, Draco. —Harry gimió, arqueando su espalda y empujando de nuevo a esos largos dedos.

—Sí. Sí. Voy a follarte ahora.

Los dedos de Draco se deslizaron fuera de Harry con un sonido húmedo, y Harry escuchó distante el sonido de una cremallera sobre el zumbido en su cabeza. Un segundo después Harry sintió la cabeza gorda de la polla de Draco, presionando ligeramente en su entrada. Draco frotó la cabeza de su pene de un lado a otro sobre la entrada de Harry, untando con lubricante y presemen la piel hasta que Harry pensó que se volvería loco por las sensaciones.

Se sentía tan vacío, arqueando su espalda de forma tentadora en un esfuerzo por atraer a Draco. La mano izquierda de Draco agarró su cadera con fuerza, y se apiadó de Harry, presionando la punta de su polla con firmeza dentro de la entrada vacía de Harry.

Harry empujó y gritó cuando la polla de Draco pasó por el anillo de músculos. Draco hizo una pausa, dándole a Harry un segundo para que se adaptara a la sensación después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

Unos momentos más tarde, el ligero dolor se disolvió en la familiar plenitud dolorosa, y Harry movió sus caderas, animando a Draco a continuar. Draco captó la indirecta, y comenzó a mecerse firmemente en él, empalándolo con la larga y pesada presión de su polla.

Draco gimió en el cuello de Harry cuando finalmente se deslizó hasta el interior, con las caderas a ras del culo de Harry, la cremallera de sus pantalones mordiendo las carnosas nalgas de Harry. El aliento de Harry salía en jadeos fuertes. Merlín, la polla de Draco se sentía grande. Mucho más grande de lo que recordaba. Harry se sentía sin ataduras, como si todo lo que le impidiera flotar fuera el peso de la polla de Draco dentro de él.

Lentamente, Draco comenzó a moverse, probando las reacciones de Harry, acelerando rápidamente y sujetando las caderas de Harry en un fuerte agarre mientras se lo follaba. Inclinó el culo de Harry hacia arriba, cambiando el ángulo y poniendo su polla en contacto con la próstata de Harry mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera.

Las manos de Harry se enroscaron contra la puerta, buscando dónde sujetarse en la superficie lisa. Su polla estaba insoportablemente dura, la cabeza brillante chocando contra la madera con cada empujón, dejando una mancha húmeda de presemen en la puerta. Su corazón se aceleraba salvajemente y su sangre cantaba en sus venas y con cada empujón de la polla de Draco dentro de él, pensaba que se rompería en pedazos.

Dejó escapar un sonido confuso mientras Draco daba un golpe particularmente duro, sacándole el aliento. El sudor goteaba por su frente, sus gafas se deslizaban precariamente por su nariz, su camisa se pegaba a su piel pegajosa. La boca de Draco se apretó contra su camisa, besándole entre sus omóplatos mientras disminuía su ritmo, cambiando a empujones cortos y bruscos que le robaban el aliento a Harry.

Una de las manos de Draco dejó las caderas de Harry, y Harry ya podía sentir los moretones de las huellas dactilares comenzando a formarse. Sabía que más tarde se fijaría embelesadamente en ellos, recordando la sensación posesiva de las manos de Draco agarrando su piel.

Harry estaba tan ocupado concentrándose en las marcas de los dedos en sus caderas, que tartamudeó sorprendido cuando sintió el calor de la mano de Draco acariciando la punta de su polla mientras recogía el líquido perlado y lo deslizaba por el tronco de su polla, acariciándolo lentamente. Harry puso los ojos en blanco por el doble placer de la polla de Draco en su culo y su mano haciéndole una paja.

La respiración de Draco era irregular y sus constantes empujones empezaron a llegar en ráfagas desiguales.

—Joder, Harry, estoy... —Draco se interrumpió, mordiendo la tela que cubría el hombro de Harry mientras se empujaba en el culo de Harry.

Continuó follando con sus caderas suavemente a Harry, saliendo suciamente en cada empuje, con pequeñas gotas cayendo por los muslos.

La mano en su erección se aceleró, la presión aumentaba rápidamente en su ingle.

—Vamos, Harry —murmuró Draco, con el aliento caliente contra la oreja de Harry, apretando su agarre y torciendo su muñeca justo a la derecha—. Córrete para mí.

La ola de placer llegó a su cima y Harry se estremeció violentamente cuando se corrió en la mano de Draco. Siendo seguido casi inmediatamente por el rubio.

Se desplomó de cara contra la puerta, jadeando en la madera, su cuerpo temblando con la fuerza de su orgasmo. Draco se apoyó fuertemente contra él, mientras jadeaba fuertemente.

— ¿Qué carajo fue eso? —preguntó Harry, cuando finalmente había recuperado el aliento— No es que me esté quejando.

—No estamos en una rutina. —respondió Draco enfáticamente, despegándose de la espalda de Harry.

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no lo estamos. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—En la cena. Weasley lo dijo. El que no tiene una oreja.

—Sabes su nombre, Draco. —advirtió Harry, empujándose de la puerta y sintiendo la punzada en sus músculos por sus actividades vigorosas.

Draco bufó.

—Sí, bueno, George seguía hablando de lo tensos que parecíamos, y de cómo entendía que algunas parejas perdían la magia después de estar juntos tanto tiempo, pero que él estaba seguro de que no era así para nosotros, y que no significaba que estuviéramos en una rutina o algo así.

— ¿Así que George dijo que estábamos en una rutina? —Harry se quedó perplejo.

— ¡No! No lo dijo de esa manera, lo que significa que él pensaba que realmente estábamos en un bache. Y yo soy un Slytherin, así que estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de pullas, aunque no esperaba que Weasley las usara —Draco trató de parecer sereno—. Pero no importa, porque obviamente se equivocó, ¡ya que definitivamente no estamos en una rutina!

Harry sonrió con indulgencia y resolvió hablar con George sobre la posibilidad de dar cuerda a su novio. Por supuesto, si molestar a Draco resultaba en que se lo follara en cualquier momento al azar, entonces no estaba del todo seguro de si le pediría a George que parara o que continuara.

—Me alegro de haber ayudado a demostrar que estaba equivocado, entonces. Pero Merlín, estoy sucio.

Draco le miró con lascivia y paseó su mirada apreciativamente sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

—Me vendría bien una larga y caliente ducha. Preferiblemente con compañía. Creo que tal vez necesitamos un poco más de evidencia para respaldar todo el asunto de no salir de la rutina. —dijo Harry inocentemente.

Draco sonrió y agarró la mano de Harry para arrastrarlo hacia el baño.


	15. Porque estamos celebrando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Draco están celebrando sus respectivos divorcios.

Harry escudriñó a la multitud del viernes por la noche, asintiendo con la cabeza cuando vio el característico pelo rubio de Draco en la mesa de la esquina. Sintió un calor familiar que se extendía a través de él, cuando llamó la atención de Draco para hacerle saber que había llegado y le indicaba que se dirigía a la barra.

Unos minutos más tarde se acercó con una botella de Whiskey de Fuego en una mano y dos vasos de chupito en la otra.

Draco levantó las cejas.

—Supongo que nos emborracharemos esta noche. ¿Cuál es la ocasión especial?

—Estamos celebrando. —contestó Harry, deslizándose en su silla y vertiendo el Whiskey de Fuego en los chupitos.

— ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que estamos celebrando? Hemos sido compañeros durante quince años, y nunca te he visto celebrarlo con una botella entera de Whiskey de Fuego.

Harry sonrió con gravedad.

—Mi divorcio.

Draco le mostró una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si me uno con mi celebración? El mío pasó a principios de esta semana —se acercó y agarró uno de los chupitos, y Harry se apresuró a hacer lo mismo—. Por los nuevos comienzos. —dijo Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco, haciendo sonar su chupito contra el de Harry antes de pasarlo de una sola vez. Harry rápidamente siguió el ejemplo, saboreando la quemadura del alcohol mientras se deslizaba por su garganta.

Harry frunció el ceño, sirviendo otro trago.

—Pero tú te alejaste de ella hace mucho tiempo.

Los dos bebieron el segundo trago.

—Sí, pero Astoria seguía intentando arreglar las cosas. —Draco frunció el ceño, esta vez agarrando la botella él mismo y sirviéndola.

Pasaron las siguientes horas como lo hacían habitualmente en sus sesiones de descanso de los viernes por la noche, hablando del trabajo, de sus hijos y del Quidditch. Pero esta semana hubo mucha más bebida y evitaron cuidadosamente cualquier cosa relacionada con las esposas y los matrimonios.

No fue hasta varias horas después, que Draco rompió su acuerdo tácito.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó Draco, en un tono sorprendentemente sincero— Nunca me dijiste por qué decidieron separarse.

Harry se mordió el labio y jugó con su chupito. El divorcio fue amistoso; ninguno de los dos había sido feliz y ambos se dieron cuenta de que no estaban obteniendo lo que necesitaban de la relación. Así que se sorprendió de la punzada que sintió cuando recibió una lechuza diciéndole que el divorcio era oficial. Ginny había sido parte de él durante tanto tiempo; fue su primer amor, la madre de sus hijos, y saber que ya no era suya le llenó de un amargo anhelo, aunque sabía que ya no era la adecuada para él.

Miró con incertidumbre a los ojos escrutadores de Draco, sin estar seguro de que discutir las cosas le ayudara realmente. Sin mencionar el hecho de que no estaba seguro de estar listo para hablar del otro factor decisivo en su divorcio... Draco se encogió de hombros, probablemente sintiendo su indecisión, e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, tomándose el contenido de su chupito, su garganta balanceándose suavemente mientras tragaba. Harry parpadeó rápidamente, alejando sus ojos de Draco y tomándose su propio trago.

—Tal vez más tarde —murmuró Harry—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Tampoco me has contado nunca lo tuyo con Astoria.

—Sí, bueno, nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado, ya sabes. No nos amamos al principio. Y pensé... —Draco empezó a juguetear con su bebida— Estaba cumpliendo con mi deber. Me imaginé que el amor vendría después, que mi falta de... entusiasmo era sólo nerviosismo. Pero, después de veinte años, Astoria se cansó de esperar a que me enamorara de ella, sobre todo cuando tenía un francés apuesto que ya estaba allí.

— ¿Entonces no la amabas? —Harry preguntó con dudas— ¿Crees que eso ha facilitado las cosas?

—Sí —resopló Draco, sirviéndose más licor—. Y no. Puede que no estuviera enamorado de ella, pero me dio a Scorpius y ella para mí era... especial. Sin una esposa, sin mi deber... —Draco se interrumpió, mirando pensativo a la distancia antes de sacudirse y tomar su chupito— He descubierto que es mucho más difícil ignorar la verdad cuando no tengo un matrimonio en el que esconderme.

Harry tragó saliva antes de alcanzar rápidamente la botella. Las palabras de Draco le sonaban muy familiares.

— ¿La verdad?

—La verdad —Draco rio amargamente—. Que aparentemente mi falta de entusiasmo en mi noche de bodas tenía menos que ver con los nervios y más con el hecho de que me había casado con una mujer.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y agradeció no haber bebido en ese momento porque estaba seguro de que lo habría escupido en shock. Draco era... _oh Dios_. Les sirvió a ambos otro trago, con la cabeza martilleándole mientras el Whiskey de Fuego corría caliente por sus venas.

— ¿Entonces prefieres a los hombres? —Harry preguntó, e inmediatamente quiso golpear su cabeza contra la mesa. Agarró su bebida y prácticamente se la zambulló por la boca, tratando de no atragantarse mientras el líquido ardiente se deslizaba por su garganta.

— ¿Es eso un problema? —preguntó Draco, con expresión y tono de acero.

—N-No —tartamudeó Harry—. En realidad, eso, eh... jugó un papel un poco importante conmigo y con Gin, también.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Draco, inmediatamente interesado. Se inclinó sobre la mesa con una sorprendente falta de gracia, invitando a la confesión.

—Ginny tuvo la amabilidad de hipotetizar que yo no era tan heterosexual como creía. Ella tenía razón.

Harry hizo una mueca, pensando en las acusaciones reales de Ginny. Sobre cómo pasaba demasiado tiempo trabajando en la oficina con Draco, cómo Ron no parecía sentir la necesidad de ensalzar las virtudes de su compañero en cada oportunidad, como lo hacía él, cómo aparentemente la cara de Harry parecía iluminarse cada vez que hablaba con Draco, y sus ojos parecían estar pegados a él cada vez que estaba en la misma habitación. Harry nunca se había sentido atraído por otros hombres, pero no podía negar que sus sentimientos por Draco iban más allá de lo platónico. Esa había sido la gota que colmó el vaso, cuando Harry finalmente reconoció sus sentimientos por Draco, cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo el pensar en verlo hacía que su corazón se acelerara de una manera que ni siquiera el besar a Ginny lo hacía ya.

Draco parecía intrigado.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado... con un hombre? —preguntó, inclinándose de manera conspirativa mientras les servía otra ronda.

La boca de Harry se abrió.

— ¡No! Acabo de divorciarme. ¿Cuándo crees exactamente que he tenido tiempo de salir? —tomó el trago, frunciendo el ceño— Espera, ¿lo has hecho tú?

Las mejillas de Draco se volvieron rosadas.

—Puede que no haya amado a mi esposa como se merecía, pero nunca fui infiel.

Harry suspiró y sirvió otro trago, mirando a un Draco claramente ebrio. Bueno, claramente tenía que estar así a estas alturas. Harry lo notó por el rubor de su piel, sus ojos vidriosos y la forma en que sus gestos con la mano eran demasiado torpes. Harry se maravillaba del hecho de que podía ver cada pensamiento y emoción escritos claramente en el rostro de Draco. Normalmente era muy cuidadoso con lo que regalaba, incluso con Harry, con quien se sentía más cómodo que con la mayoría. Pero aparentemente el alcohol rompía algo de esa fachada de piedra. No estaba seguro de si alguien más hubiera pensado que Draco estaba incluso borracho, pero Harry conocía a Draco, y ese pensamiento le hacía sonreír.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó Draco con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Nada —se rio Harry—. Sólo pensaba en lo divertida que es la vida a veces. ¿De qué estabas despotricando?

Draco resopló, pero continuó, gesticulando salvajemente.

—Sólo decía que ahora tengo 41 años, soy divorciado, aparentemente gay, y no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué hacer al respecto. Ya no puedo ir a los clubes. ¿La gente sigue yendo a los clubes?

—Buen punto. —dijo Harry, las palabras sintiéndose suaves y redondas en su boca.

—Y no puedo acercarme a cada hombre guapo que encuentro y proponerle algo —Draco parecía legítimamente angustiado—. Nunca he salido con nadie. Quiero decir, mi única relación seria ha sido con mi esposa y eso fue arreglado. Apenas nos conocíamos antes de casarnos. Oh Salazar, voy a morir solo, ¿no?

Harry no pudo evitar reírse, pero rápidamente trató de controlarse cuando notó lo alterado que estaba Draco.

—Bueno, ¿no eres un borracho sensiblero?

— ¡No estoy borracho! —Draco lo miró con desprecio.

—No vas a morir solo, Draco. Puede que tengas más de cuarenta años, pero aún estás en forma, se debe a... ya sabes... ser Auror. ¡No pareces tener más de treinta! ¡Cualquier tipo sería afortunado de tenerte, de verdad! —Harry habló seriamente, necesitando desesperadamente que Draco supiera lo increíble que era.

—Bueno, supongo que es verdad. —concedió Draco lentamente, como si no estuviera seguro de si Harry se estaba burlando de él con todos esos cumplidos.

— ¡Es cierto!

— ¿Sabes, Harry? Creo que podrías estar borracho. —Draco se inclinó como para susurrar, pero las palabras se asemejaban más a un grito.

Harry sonrió.

—Creo que podrías tener razón. Tal vez sea hora de dar por terminada la noche —miró su reloj e hizo una mueca—. Espero poder entrar a hurtadillas sin despertar a Hugo. De lo contrario, Ron y Mione me van a matar.

La ceja de Draco se elevó.

—Me quedaré con ellos hasta que encuentre un nuevo piso. —explicó Harry.

—Ah. Siempre puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche, si quieres. —Draco se ofreció de manera casual. Le tomó un momento a Harry procesar sus palabras, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a Draco luchar adorablemente para meter sus brazos en su abrigo.

El corazón de Harry dio un fuerte golpe cuando la oferta de Draco finalmente se aclaró en su mente. No significaba nada, eran amigos, era sólo Draco ofreciéndole a su compañero borracho un lugar para dormir.

—Claro. —finalmente se las arregló, orgulloso de que su voz se mantuviera bastante uniforme a lo largo de toda la palabra.

Draco sonrió y se dirigió a la chimenea, aparentemente sin darse cuenta del efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en Harry. Vio cómo Draco desaparecía entre las verdes llamas y se preparaba mentalmente para el viaje -tenía problemas con el viaje en Flú cuando estaba sobrio- antes de coger un puñado de polvo y gritar "El piso de Draco Malfoy".

No es de extrañar que saliera de la chimenea del otro lado a trompicones. Lo que fue sorprendente, sin embargo, fue el cuerpo sólido con el que chocó. El impacto los envió a ambos al suelo, Harry de espaldas con Draco apoyado sobre él. La habitación estaba oscura, pero había una luz encendida en una habitación cercana, el brillo sombrío apenas iluminaba la cara de Draco sobre la suya.

Harry no podía moverse. Los ojos de Draco eran profundos e insondables cuando lo miraron, su cara era hermosa en la oscuridad. Podía sentir cada punto de contacto entre ellos como un rayo, el cuerpo de Draco grande y sólido, e innegablemente masculino. Si Harry no hubiera sabido ya de antemano que se sentía atraído por Draco, esto lo habría consolidado. Harry podía sentir su polla endureciéndose en sus pantalones y se ruborizó, esperando como el infierno que no fuera obvio en la oscuridad y tratando de pensar en una manera de salir de esta posición sin que Draco se diera cuenta de su reacción inapropiada.

Draco se movió ligeramente por encima de él, y Harry se mordió el labio en un gemido mientras el movimiento arrastraba el firme muslo de Draco contra su ahora totalmente duro miembro. Pero eso no fue todo lo que hizo, y esta vez Harry no pudo contener su jadeo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era esa dureza que presionaba su vientre. Harry miró a Draco, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta a una pregunta que no estaba seguro de cómo hacer.

Los ojos grises que lo miraban parecieron oscurecerse, la cara de Draco se endureció con algún tipo de resolución. Y entonces Draco se movió, con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Harry, a horcajadas en la pierna izquierda de Harry mientras empezaba a menear sus caderas contra las de Harry. Harry gimió, sin molestarse en detenerse esta vez mientras sus manos se alargaban para agarrar el culo de Draco, empujándolo más fuerte hacia abajo, mientras se mecía para encontrarse con él, la fricción hacía que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco.

—Mierda —susurró Draco—. Mierda.

Harry se rio, el alcohol y el placer le dieron vértigo.

—No creo que podamos manejar eso ahora mismo.

Draco lo miró sorprendido antes de reírse a carcajadas.

—Creo que podrías tener razón. —dijo jadeando. Su pelo rubio estaba suelto y un poco salvaje, cayendo en su cara mientras continuaba su duro y constante movimiento. Era mucho más fuerte que Ginny, la fuerza de sus empujones empujaba a Harry firmemente contra el suelo. Harry no pudo evitar imaginarlos en un escenario ligeramente alterado, los dos desnudos en una cama, Draco moviéndose entre sus muslos, la piel empapada de sudor deslizándose juntos, esas poderosas caderas golpeando a Harry mientras su dura polla se deslizaba en lo profundo... Harry gimoteó, la boca se le secó y el corazón se le aceleró al pensarlo.

— ¿Crees... crees que podríamos besarnos? —preguntó, esperando desesperadamente no estar cruzando algún tipo de línea.

—Creo que podemos hacerlo. —susurró Draco, inclinándose insoportablemente despacio y presionando sus labios suavemente contra los de Harry. Harry gimió mientras se levantaba, y una mano se deslizó por la espalda de Draco para enredarse en su pelo, apretándolo fuertemente. El beso no fue tan hábil como probablemente debería haber sido para dos hombres de cuarenta años, pero la boca de Draco estaba caliente, húmeda y entusiasmada contra la suya y eso era todo lo que a Harry le importaba de todos modos. El placer creado, la magnífica fricción de la erección cubierta de tela de Draco frotándose contra la suya, la sensación del culo de Draco en su palma, la forma en que se flexionaba y apretaba al moverse contra Harry, y la lengua de Draco, lamiendo su camino hacia la boca jadeante de Harry, haciéndole temblar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo sexo con un hombre. Con Draco.

Duró sólo unos pocos empujones más antes de que se deshiciera, corriéndose en sus pantalones como un adolescente, retorciéndose en el piso de Draco Malfoy. Draco maldijo y continuó moviéndose sólo unos momentos más antes de abrirse paso a través de su propia liberación.

Draco se empujó hacia un lado y se recostó junto a Harry en el piso mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento. El sudor se enfriaba en la piel de Harry, haciéndole perder el calor sólido del cuerpo de Draco. Aunque estaba agradecido, al menos, por el calor que irradiaba desde donde el brazo de Draco estaba tocando el suyo.

—Así que... —comenzó Harry, antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía nada más que hacer. Quería preguntar qué había pasado exactamente. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Draco deseaba a Harry tanto como Harry lo deseaba a él? ¿O era sólo una cosa puntual mientras se recuperaba de su matrimonio roto?— Eso fue inesperado.

— ¿Lo fue?

— ¿Sí?

—Bueno, entonces no creo que hayas estado prestando atención. —dijo Draco antes de arruinar el efecto con un intento bastante descoordinado de ponerse en pie. Harry supuso que tenía razón. Siempre había habido algo entre ellos; tenía sentido que él no fuera el único que se diera cuenta. ¡Dios! Hasta Ginny se había dado cuenta. Sonrió mientras veía a Draco hacer varios intentos más para enderezarse -no era frecuente que llegara a ver a Draco haciendo algo gracioso- antes de levantarse. Gruñendo, se dedicó a estirar las piernas, pensando con tristeza que probablemente era demasiado viejo para rodar por el suelo, especialmente cuando había camas perfectamente buenas al final del pasillo. Harry lanzó un rápido hechizo de limpieza en sus pantalones pegajosos, viendo cómo Draco hacía movimientos similares a su lado.

Miró a Draco, tratando de tomar sus indicaciones sobre dónde debería dormir por la noche, esperando que fuera en la cama de Draco. La cara de Draco era ilegible y Harry se movía nerviosamente. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca y preguntar, pero Draco se adelantó.

—Oh vamos entonces, vamos a la cama antes de que nos caigamos. —Draco agarró la mano de Harry, llevándolo por el pasillo mientras Harry trataba de controlar su nerviosismo.

Draco abrió la puerta de su habitación, desnudándose sin vergüenza antes de meterse en la cama, dejando a Harry un poco aturdido por la puerta.

— ¿Te unes a mí? —preguntó Draco. El corazón de Harry se hinchó, porque Draco pudo haber ido por lo casual, pero Harry podía oír la incertidumbre que había debajo, diciéndole que Draco también estaba nervioso. Asintió con la cabeza, se quitó la ropa y se deslizó junto a Draco.

Se recostó, manteniéndose perfectamente quieto y recto en su lado de la cama, sin estar seguro del protocolo. Cuando él y Ginny empezaron a compartir la cama, se enredaban cada noche, su largo pelo rojo derramándose sobre él, brazos y piernas entrelazados. Pero a medida que crecían y se distanciaban, la distancia en su cama había crecido también, hasta que era extraño tocarla por la noche. Era una de las cosas que no se había dado cuenta de que echaba tanto de menos, esa cercanía, querer estar con alguien tanto que ni siquiera el sueño podía separarte. ¿Era Draco así? ¿O prefería su espacio? Draco respondió a esa pregunta no expresada un momento después, sus manos tirando de Harry, arrastrándolo hasta que estaba medio desparramado en el pecho de Draco, sus piernas encajando bajo las sábanas.

Harry se relajó encima de Draco, la mente se quedó agradablemente en blanco mientras todas las preocupaciones sobre lo que venía después se desvanecían en el fondo

Podría preocuparse por eso mañana.


	16. Porque aún no has tenido sexo en ese país

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es la primera vez que Harry deja Gran Bretaña y planea aprovecharlo al máximo.

Harry no era tan orgulloso para no admitir que estaba impresionado. Definitivamente no había tenido muchas oportunidades de viajar mientras crecía, y hasta hoy, ni siquiera había salido de Gran Bretaña. Y ahora aquí estaba, paseando por París, ni siquiera tratando de no parecer un turista sorprendido.

Porque Francia era asombrosa. Los magníficos edificios, el romántico río, el zumbido de la vida a su alrededor. A su lado, Draco parecía tranquilamente divertido por sus reacciones, pero nunca condescendiente. Sabía que Harry no era precisamente un viajero, y parecía contento de dejar que Harry vagara por las calles sin control.

Draco estaba en París para una especie de conferencia sobre Pociones, y cuando le contó a Harry sobre el viaje hace unas semanas, Harry no pudo detener la pequeña llamarada de celos que sintió ante la oportunidad, aunque la conferencia sonara un poco aburrida. Pero Draco siempre había sido observador, y había convencido a Harry para que se tomara unos días libres en el trabajo y se fuera temprano con él a París, para que pudieran tener un pequeño fin de semana fuera.

Ni siquiera había sido un día completo, pero Harry ya estaba convencido de que había sido la mejor idea de la historia. Sacar a Draco del vecindario mágico había sido una batalla, pero incluso él parecía estar disfrutando ahora, cautivado por la magia natural de la ciudad.

Habían pasado toda la tarde caminando, comiendo deliciosos productos horneados, bebiendo tazas calientes de café _au lait_ , y tomando una obscena cantidad de fotos. El sol estaba empezando a ponerse, y pensaron que podría ser el momento de empezar a regresar; sólo que tenían que averiguar cómo.

Harry se apoyó en un poste de luz y vio cómo Draco se acercaba a un vendedor para pedirle indicaciones para volver a su hotel. No importaba dónde empezara a mirar, sus ojos se dirigían continuamente a Draco. Sonrió al pensar que incluso rodeado de toda esta belleza extranjera, Draco se las arreglaba para ser la cosa más fascinante que existía.

No hacía daño que se viera particularmente sexy ese día, vestido con pantalones negros ajustados que hacían que su culo pareciera ridículamente follable, y una camiseta con cuello en v de color púrpura oscuro que hacía que sus clavículas parecieran prácticamente pornográficas. Sin mencionar que hablaba francés con fluidez, y lo había estado hablando todo el día mientras entraban y salían de los cafés y tiendas. Harry se había dado cuenta de que podía tener un pequeño problema con el idioma extranjero, porque al oír esas sílabas suaves y musicales que caían de la boca elegante de Draco, hacía que sus propios pantalones se sintieran incómodos. Quería sentir esa boca inteligente y talentosa enrollada alrededor de su polla.

Draco se abrió camino de vuelta, y Harry, a regañadientes, se apartó de sus fantasías, deslizándose al paso de Draco mientras éste le indicaba el camino de vuelta a casa.

La excitación zumbaba por las venas de Harry, negándose a cooperar y a esperar a que volvieran al hotel. El hecho de que la ligera brisa de la tarde siguiera haciendo volar el aroma de Draco hacia él, tampoco ayudaba precisamente a las cosas. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que había desarrollado algún tipo de reacción patológica al olor a limoncillo y bergamota, gracias a Draco y a ese jabón de lujo que tanto le gustaba, porque el más mínimo olor siempre lo hacía funcionar.

Desafortunadamente, era bastante difícil seguir el ritmo de Draco con una erección, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Draco se detuviera y se pusiera en frente de él de lleno.

— ¿Hay alguna razón para que camines tan despacio? ¿Estás enfermo?

Harry no pudo soportarlo más. Agarró la mano de Draco y lo arrastró hasta el callejón más cercano, empujándolo hacia los rincones oscuros y besándolo desesperadamente.

— ¿Qué... qué te tiene tan nervioso? —Draco preguntó, cuando finalmente se separaron para tomar aire.

—No lo sé. Este día, esta ciudad, tú, pareciendo ser sexo andante, hablando francés como si fuera tu lengua materna.

—Ahh, así que el francés te pone caliente, ¿no? —Draco movió sus cejas.

—Lo hace cuando lo hablas tú. Suena asquerosamente sexoso saliendo de tu boca.

— ¿Y no podías esperar hasta que volviéramos a nuestra habitación?

—No, demasiado lejos. —Harry se apoyó en la pierna de Draco, demostrando su desesperación.

Draco se rio suavemente.

— ¡Tuvimos sexo justo esta mañana!

—Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de tomar el Traslador. Además... nunca habíamos tenido sexo en Francia antes... Creo que deberíamos hacerlo lo antes posible.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado, pero no pudo ocultar el cariño.

—Muy bien entonces, ya que estás tan ansioso por follar en este callejón... —se inclinó hacia adelante, con el aliento caliente en la oreja de Harry— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Harry se estremeció cuando su mente pasó por todas las tentadoras posibilidades. Pero seguía volviendo a su fantasía anterior, Draco chupándosela con esa increíble boca suya.

—Quiero que me la chupes.

Harry prácticamente podía oír la sonrisa engreída de Draco mientras caía fácilmente de rodillas, sin preocuparse por ensuciar sus caros pantalones. No perdió tiempo en desabrochar los pantalones de Harry y tirar bruscamente de ellos hasta las rodillas, exponiéndolo completamente al aire de la noche. Un miedo lleno de placer lo invadió al darse cuenta de lo público que era todo esto. Podía oír los sonidos de la calle principal al final del callejón, y aunque estaban cubiertos por sombras, estaban mucho más expuestos de lo que era realmente apropiado. El pensamiento hizo que su sangre palpitara, que su corazón se acelerara, que la adrenalina se disparara y que su excitación alcanzara alturas locas, y Draco ni siquiera lo había tocado todavía.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Draco lo rodeara con una mano húmeda de saliva y bajara su cálida boca sobre la polla de Harry. Joder, era bueno en eso, retorciéndose, moviéndose, lamiendo y chupando hasta que las piernas de Harry se sentían como gelatina. El pelo de Draco, a la altura de los hombros, cayó en una cortina alrededor de su cara, oscureciendo la vista de Harry, y Harry arrastró sus dedos a través de las hebras, sujetando el pelo hacia atrás y descansando sus manos suavemente contra la cabeza de Draco mientras le veía chupar su polla cada vez más profundamente.

Con su mano libre, Draco golpeó las piernas de Harry, y Harry captó la indirecta, abriendo las piernas tan ampliamente como sus pantalones se lo permitían. Draco tarareó su aprobación, y la vibración pulsó alrededor de la polla de Harry, haciéndole morderse el labio en un gemido. A pesar de la emoción que sentía ante la idea de ser atrapado, sabía que la realidad sería significativamente menos sexy, y prefería no perder el resto de su tiempo en París siendo arrestado por desorden público. Su jefe, el Jefe Auror Robards, probablemente tampoco estaría muy emocionado.

Un dedo acarició la polla de Harry, deslizándose junto al calor húmedo de la boca de Draco, y todos los pensamientos sobre el jefe de Harry salieron volando de su cabeza. El dedo sólo estuvo allí por un momento, y luego se deslizó hacia la parte de atrás, rozando las pelotas de Harry y deslizándose a lo largo de su perineo, antes de alcanzar la entrada de Harry.

Su cabeza se golpeó contra la pared de ladrillos mientras el dedo se deslizaba dentro, pero Harry ni siquiera registró el dolor; estaba demasiado concentrado en el movimiento del dedo de Draco dentro de él, acariciándole hasta encontrar la próstata de Harry. Comenzó un masaje rítmico que tenía las piernas de Harry amenazando con doblarse por la sensación.

Merlín, se sentía increíble, el doble placer de la boca caliente de Draco y el malvado dedo espoleando a Harry, lanzándolo hacia el orgasmo. Miró hacia abajo, sus ojos se fijaron en los de Draco mientras daba una dura mamada, golpeando sin piedad la próstata de Harry, y eso fue todo. Harry se corrió, chorreando fuertemente en la boca de Draco y haciendo todo lo posible para permanecer en silencio durante todo el tiempo.

Se estremeció, y jadeó fuertemente mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. A lo lejos, registró a Draco arropándolo y poniéndose de pie, pero estaba demasiado loco por el orgasmo como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera existir.

— ¿Satisfecho? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa, recogiendo su pelo despeinado en una cola de caballo suelta en la nuca.

—Increíblemente. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti?

—A diferencia de algunas personas, no tengo problemas para controlarme hasta que volvamos a la relativa soledad de nuestra habitación de hotel. —se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la calle, el chasquido de sus pesadas botas de piel de dragón haciendo eco en el callejón.

Harry le siguió, y descaradamente miró el culo de Draco mientras su novio le indicaba el camino, imaginando todas las cosas sucias que quería hacerle cuando volvieran a su hotel.

Hasta ahora, definitivamente amaba París.


	17. Porque hace frío afuera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hace frío afuera y Draco necesita calentarse.

—Mierda —gritó Harry, sacudiéndose en un estado de vigilia al sentir las manos heladas de Draco deslizándose por debajo de su camisa—. ¡Estás congelado, Draco!

Draco se acurrucó más cerca, presionando todo el largo de su cuerpo frío contra el de Harry.

—Hace un frío de mierda, y ya que salí a pasear a tu maldito crup, es tu responsabilidad calentarme.

Harry se estremeció al volverse a enfrentar a Draco, sin estar seguro de si era por el frío o por las deliciosas imágenes que las palabras de Draco conjuraban.

—No tenías que hacer eso, ¿sabes? Yo habría salido y lo habría paseado.

—Lo sé. Pero no volviste de la redada hasta tarde anoche, y ya no duermes lo suficiente —Draco resopló—. Aunque si hubiera sabido el frío que hacía fuera, te habría despertado yo mismo. Ahora... —bajó la cara, mirando a Harry desde debajo de unas pálidas pestañas mientras continuaba— Creo que dije algo sobre que me calentaras.

— ¿Ah sí? —Harry se rio— ¿Y cómo sugieres que lo haga?

Draco sonrió, poniendo su cara a pocos centímetros de la de Harry y deslizando sus manos frías por la espalda desnuda de Harry mientras respiraba caliente contra la boca de Harry.

—Siéntete libre de ser creativo.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, besando a Draco y presionándolo para que volviera a la cama, colocándose firmemente encima de él. La boca de Draco estaba húmeda y caliente, en contraste directo con su suave y fría piel. Intercambiaron besos lentos y de boca abierta, Harry perezosamente meneando sus caderas contra las de Draco.

Las mantas se colocaron sobre los hombros de Harry, atrapando por suerte el calor que se acumulaba entre ellos. Draco metió sus dedos en la parte de atrás de los pantalones de pijama de Harry, apretando el culo de Harry y tirando de él con más fuerza.

— ¿Ya te sientes caliente? —Harry jadeó contra la mejilla de Draco mientras ondulaba sus caderas, la sensación de la erección cubierta de tela de Draco arrastrándose contra la suya hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas.

—Ya casi. —jadeó Draco, antes de deslizar sus gélidos pies descalzos por la parte posterior de las pantorrillas de Harry.

— ¡Joder! —Harry gritó, retorciéndose con más fuerza contra Draco para escapar de la sensación de congelación. El movimiento sólo aumentó la fricción contra su polla, aumentando el placer mientras se agachaba una vez más y se venía, estremeciéndose contra Draco en el cálido capullo de sus mantas.

Draco movió sus caderas unas cuantas veces más antes de alcanzar su propio clímax, besando a Harry y mordiéndole el labio mientras encontraba su liberación.

Harry se derrumbó junto a Draco, agarrando su varita y limpiando a ambos, muy consciente de lo enojado que podía llegar a estar Draco cuando se viera "cubierto de fluidos corporales secos".

Draco suspiró contento a su lado.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que eso funcionó. Me siento muy caliente. —le sonrió malvadamente a Harry.

—Bueno, me alegro de que al menos estés caliente. ¡Porque me siento como una maldita paleta de hielo después de que me hayas sacado todo el calor!

—Oh, ven aquí —Draco arrastró a Harry más cerca, empujándolo hacia atrás y acurrucándose en él—. Todavía es temprano, tenemos al menos otras horas, antes de que tengamos que levantarnos para el desayuno, y te vendría bien dormir un poco más.

Harry levantó las cejas ante la maternidad de Draco, pero aceptó, envolviendo a Draco con sus brazos y cerrando los ojos, dejando que el calor del cuerpo de Draco lo adormeciera.


	18. Para cambiar de tema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry ha encontrado una manera mucho más agradable para frenar una discusión.

— ¡Maldita sea, Potter, se suponía que debías esperar por los refuerzos! —gritó Draco mientras entraban a su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Oh, es _Potter_ ahora, ¿verdad?

— ¡Es Potter cuando te comportas como un maldito idiota!

—No estaba siendo un idiota, ¡lo tenía controlado! No tuve tiempo de esperarte y todo salió bien. —defendió Harry.

— ¡Soy tu compañero! Lo que significa que se supone que debemos trabajar juntos. No puedes ir corriendo al peligro cuando te apetezca.

Harry se mordió el labio. Han tenido esta discusión un poco más a menudo de lo que es probablemente ideal, y él sabía que Draco le increpaba tanto porque estaba preocupado por él. Draco tenía razón, pero Harry era bueno en su trabajo y no iba a dejar que el miedo se interpusiera en su camino para salvar una vida. Sabía que ya era hora de que hablaran del tema antes de que se interpusiera entre ellos, pero estaba demasiado cansado para entrar en la discusión ahora.

Draco había colgado sus ropas y caminaba ansiosamente, los botones superiores de su camisa desabrochados y exponiendo sus clavículas. Harry se le quedó mirando. Claro, Draco siempre fue hermoso, pero el Draco enojado era algo totalmente distinto. Su piel pálida adornada con rubor, su normalmente perfecto pelo despeinado, y sus ojos que brillan de emoción. Ver a Draco enfadado nunca dejaba de excitar a Harry, y de repente tuvo una idea de cómo cambiar de tema antes de que las cosas se convirtieran en una pelea en toda regla.

—Draco, lo siento —dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia delante, empujando suavemente a Draco hacia atrás, hacia la silla de su escritorio. Draco hizo como si fuera a soltar una furiosa réplica y Harry le besó, antes de deslizar su mano hacia la entrepierna de Draco y masajear su polla a través de sus pantalones—. Déjame compensarte. —Harry empujó a Draco a su silla.

—Estamos en la oficina, Harry. Y no pienses... —Draco se interrumpió cuando Harry se arrodilló, deslizándose bajo el escritorio y girando la silla para enfrentarse a él— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Qué te parece? —Harry preguntó, deshaciendo los botones de Draco, sacando su polla, y tragándosela en un movimiento fácil, pensando que ir directamente al grano era el mejor curso de acción. Tendrían tiempo para los juegos previos y para saborear más tarde.

—Joder. —siseó Draco mientras Harry lo acogía, las manos volando a la cabeza de Harry y deslizándose por su pelo. La polla de Draco estaba gruesa y caliente, endureciéndose rápidamente en la boca de Harry, haciendo arrepentir al moreno de no tener más tiempo para sacar provecho de todo esto. Las manos en su cabello se tensaron y los ojos de Harry se dirigieron a la cara de Draco, cuya mirada oscura estaba fija en los labios de Harry extendidos alrededor de la polla de Draco.

Lentamente Draco le quitó la boca a Harry de su polla. Mantuvo la cabeza de Harry firme por un momento, el tiempo suficiente para que Harry rodeara su lengua alrededor de la punta, antes de volver a bajarle la cabeza, obligando a Harry a llevar su polla hasta la garganta. Harry gimió, sabiendo que las vibraciones siempre enloquecían a Draco, y relajó su garganta, tragando alrededor de Draco. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de Draco.

Draco estaba a punto de derribar a Harry de nuevo, cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, y las manos de Draco volaron hasta el escritorio.

— ¿Has oído hablar de llamar a la puerta, Weasley? —preguntó Draco. Su voz habría sonado tranquila y serena, para cualquiera menos para Harry, que conocía a Draco lo suficiente, como para detectar el débil trasfondo de nerviosismo en su tono.

—Oh, cálmate, Malfoy. Sólo quería repasar algunas cosas sobre el caso antes de que te fueras a casa por la noche —respondió Ron—. ¿Dónde está Harry?

Harry se quedó perfectamente quieto, con la boca a pocos centímetros del duro miembro de Draco, su aliento soplando aire caliente sobre la punta que goteaba.

—Fue a buscar algo de comer —Draco mintió suavemente—. Volverá pronto, ¿por qué no vuelves en quince minutos y lo repasamos todos juntos? —Harry tuvo que concentrarse un poco para ver lo civilizado que estaba siendo Draco. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que la amenaza de exposición sexual, hacía a Draco tan agradable? Sonriendo para sí mismo, Harry arrastró su lengua sobre la cabeza de la polla de Draco, lamiendo el presemen que salía.

—Terminemos con esto, sólo tomará un segundo. —Harry registró vagamente la voz de Ron, pero se centró sobre todo en el embriagador olor de Draco llenando sus fosas nasales, y en la forma en que las piernas de Draco se habían tensado bajo sus manos mientras continuaba sus ministraciones. Esperó hasta que escuchó la fría voz de Draco formando algún tipo de respuesta, antes de inclinar su cabeza y llevar la polla de vuelta a su boca.

Harry estaba seguro de que saber que Ron estaba al otro lado del escritorio de Draco, debería haber hecho que se ablandara de horror, pero en vez de eso, su excitación se disparó. Movió la cabeza, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido al chupar, moviendo la lengua por la parte inferior de la polla, y tirando de la punta sensible hacia la boca.

Draco y Ron seguían con su conversación por encima de él, la voz de Draco claramente se tensaba un poco mientras luchaba por mantener su fachada tranquila. Harry chupaba más fuerte.

— ¿Estás bien, Malfoy? —preguntó Ron, sonando casi genuinamente preocupado— Pareces un poco tenso.

—Yo... —Draco se interrumpió, las piernas le dieron un espasmo cuando Harry lo llevó hasta dentro y lo tragó, un ligero gemido escapó de la garganta de Draco— ¿Sabes, Weasley? Me siento un poco tenso. Por la pelea de antes. ¿Por qué no vamos Harry y yo a buscarte cuando regrese? Eso me dará tiempo para descansar un poco.

Ron soltó unos gruñidos, pero Harry lo oyó caminar hacia la puerta y murmurar su acuerdo. Un momento después escuchó el susurro de un encantamiento de cierre, y las manos de Draco volvieron a su pelo, manteniendo su cabeza en su sitio mientras Draco empezaba a meterse salvajemente en la boca de Harry.

Harry se abrió de par en par y lo tomó, amando la mirada casi salvaje de Draco mientras se soltaba. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron hasta sus propios pantalones, liberando su erección y metiéndose el puño a tiempo por los frenéticos empujones de Draco. Estaba tan duro que sólo se necesitaron unos cuantos tirones para que Harry se derramara en el suelo a los pies de Draco, gimiendo fuertemente alrededor de la polla en su boca. La sensación llevó a Draco al límite, sus manos tirando de Harry hacia su polla mientras la suya se vaciaba en la garganta ansiosa de Harry.

Después de unos segundos, Harry se quitó de en medio, lamiendo la polla de Draco mientras se deslizaba fuera de su boca. Miró hacia arriba. Draco seguía jadeando, con una apariencia aún más obscena en el resplandor de lo que había sido en la ira.

—Weasley necesita vernos. —dijo Draco, mientras se incorporaba de nuevo, lanzando algunos encantamientos de limpieza sobre Harry y el suelo.

—Lo he oído. —respondió Harry, extrañamente satisfecho por lo ronco de su voz y la sonrisa engreída de Draco.

—Bueno, entonces, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Harry se puso de pie, arreglando su ropa, y en general tratando de hacer lo mejor para no parecer que acababa de tener sexo en su oficina.

Draco se giró para mirarlo.

—Y no creas que has evitado nuestra discusión sobre tu total desprecio por tu seguridad personal. Va a hacer falta mucho más que una mamada para librarte de la culpa.

Harry sonrió mientras seguía a Draco hacia la oficina de Ron. Reto aceptado.


	19. Porque se está poniendo un poco difícil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco sólo quiere leer, pero Harry tiene otros planes.

Esta mañana era el tipo de día perfecto para acostarse, pensó Harry, mirando el triste y lluvioso cielo desde la ventana de la cocina. Era una pena que ya se hubiera levantado de la cama, pero no había razón para que no pudiera volver a entrar. Tomó un poco de su desayuno y miró a Draco.

—Leamos hoy en la cama. —murmuró Harry, con la boca llena de tostadas.

— ¿Hmm?

Harry se aseguró de tragar antes de responder.

—Sé que normalmente leemos en el sofá, pero hoy me apetece volver a la cama. Deberíamos leer allí.

Draco pareció pensativo por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Mientras me hagas el té como me gusta, no me importa dónde leamos.

— ¿Cuándo no he hecho tu té como te gusta? —preguntó Harry, con la voz coloreada por el simulacro de indignación.

Draco sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Yo cojo el libro, ¿tú coges el té?

—Suena bien. —respondió Harry. Draco se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de irse, y Harry fue a hacerles el té a los dos.

Unos minutos más tarde subía precariamente las escaleras con dos tazas de té caliente humeante; nunca había podido dominar el encantamiento que hacía levitar suavemente las tazas delante de él. Las tazas nunca parecían quedarse ni siquiera cuando las probaba, así que se quedó atascado llevando en sus manos las tazas hirvientes y calientes, haciendo lo posible por no derramarlas.

Draco aún no había subido a la habitación, así que Harry puso el té en la mesilla de noche y lanzó un hechizo de éxtasis; a Draco le gustaba el té caliente. Aprovechó la oportunidad para hechizar la cama hecha y acababa de sentarse contra las almohadas cuando Draco entró, llevando un ejemplar de El Hobbit, el último libro que habían empezado a leer juntos. Había sido la elección de Harry, y estaba entusiasmado con su decisión, tanto porque tenía curiosidad por escuchar los pensamientos de Draco, como porque nunca había llegado a leerlo él mismo.

Sin decir una palabra, Draco se subió a la cama y se acostó cómodamente entre las piernas abiertas de Harry, con la espalda a ras del pecho de Harry. Incluso después de todos los años que pasaron juntos, a Harry le costaba respirar al ver a Draco tan a gusto con él. Encajaban perfectamente juntos sin siquiera pensarlo. Envolvió a Draco con un brazo y lo empujó con más fuerza contra su pecho, queriendo sentir el peso sólido de su cuerpo apoyándose en el suyo.

— ¿Dónde estábamos? —murmuró Draco, mientras hojeaba las páginas, resoplando un suave "¡Aja!" cuando encontró su lugar.

Harry sonrió. Draco decía lo mismo cada semana, aunque había un marcador que demostraba claramente dónde lo habían dejado. Pero a Harry no le importaba, todo era parte del ritual del fin de semana que tanto le había llegado a gustar.

Se relajó contra la cabecera de la almohada, dejando que la voz fría y clara de Draco le bañara y le arrastrara de vuelta a la Tierra Media.

Era la mañana perfecta para quedarse en la cama, la luz borrosa y gris entraba por la ventana. Harry apenas podía oír el ligero golpe de lluvia sobre la relajante cadencia de la voz de Draco, y el sonido le hacía estar aún más agradecido por su cálido y cómodo lugar en la cama. El olor familiar y picante del champú de Draco le llenó la nariz, e instintivamente se inclinó más cerca, enterrando su nariz en el sedoso cabello de Draco. Draco siguió leyendo imperturbable, aunque inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, dándole a Harry un mejor acceso al suave trozo de piel detrás de su oreja.

Completamente satisfecho, Harry escuchó, sus manos rozando inconscientemente el cuerpo de Draco mientras Bilbo y los Enanos comenzaban a abrirse camino en el Bosque Negro.

No fue hasta que el aliento de Draco se aceleró a mitad de la frase, que Harry volvió a tomar conciencia y se dio cuenta de que había estado amasando la ingle de Draco mientras leía. Bajo la palma de su mano, Harry podía sentir la longitud de la polla de Draco endureciéndose mientras continuaba leyendo serenamente.

Su estómago se apretó con deseo, y se sintió impulsado a hacer que Draco perdiera un poco de su perfecta compostura. Cuidadosamente, para no alertar a Draco, metió la mano debajo de las almohadas, manteniendo su suave masaje de la protuberancia de Draco mientras buscaba el lubricante. Retuvo un sonido de triunfo cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de la botella familiar.

Harry se acurrucó a un lado del cuello de Draco, manteniendo una oreja en sintonía con el viaje de Bilbo mientras bajaba lentamente los pantalones de Draco, mostrando su polla medio dura. Desde su lugar sobre el hombro de Draco, Harry pudo ver a Draco levantando las cejas, pero este siguió leyendo, sin expresar ninguna objeción. Harry sonrió.

Dejó caer un poco de lubricante en la palma de su mano, esperando calentarla un poco, antes de envolver firmemente una mano resbaladiza alrededor de la polla de Draco. Harry lo bombeó perezosamente, disfrutando de la sensación de Draco endureciéndose y alargándose en su mano. Su propia polla le dio un tirón a medias al tacto, sonido y olor de Draco, pero Harry lo ignoró; quería que esto fuera sobre Draco.

Draco continuó leyendo, su tono era lento y parejo. El único indicio de que estaba afectado, era el ligero rubor que manchaba la parte superior de sus mejillas. Eso no serviría de nada.

Harry lo aceleró un poco, iniciando inmediatamente el ritmo apretado y rápido que sabía que a Draco le encantaba, torciendo su muñeca al subir. El lubricante hacía que todo fuera suave y húmedo, el deslizamiento sin fricciones permitió a Harry moverse más rápido y más brusco.

La voz de Draco empezó a flaquear, su tono era un poco jadeante y las manos se agarraban con fuerza alrededor del libro mientras intentaba concentrarse en las palabras. Harry levantó su pulgar para rodear la punta carnosa de la polla de Draco, centrándose en la parte inferior de la cabeza. Los ojos de Draco se cerraron y gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeando mientras Harry lo acariciaba. Harry le miró fijamente por un momento, paralizado por la suave y pálida línea de su garganta. Era un gesto de confianza, un hermoso regalo de rendición. Harry a veces aún no podía creer que Draco estuviera dispuesto a darle eso, a dejar que Harry lo viera tan completamente suyo. Le quitaba el aliento a Harry.

Pero, con o sin aliento, Harry aún tenía que hacer que Draco se corriera.

—Sigue leyendo. —le susurró al oído, con los dientes tirando suavemente del lóbulo.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe y miró fijamente por encima del hombro.

— ¡No puedo leer sobre arañas gigantes mientras me haces una paja!

—Bueno, entonces, supongo que debería parar. —Harry hizo lo posible por parecer reacio cuando su mano se detuvo. Lo cual no fue tan difícil, ya que disfrutó mucho haciendo que Draco se deshiciera.

Draco le disparó a Harry otra mirada fulminante, pero a regañadientes tomó el libro y reanudó la lectura. Harry le besó el cuello y empezó a mover su mano de nuevo, cayendo en el ritmo familiar.

Esta vez, Draco no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando Harry apretó su agarre y chupó seductoramente la parte posterior de su cuello. Parecía decidido a seguir leyendo sin importar lo que pasara, incluso si estaba diciendo las frases en una sola palabra jadeando. Su cara pálida estaba enrojecida, sus ojos brillantes y un poco salvajes mientras intentaba enfocarlos en la página que tenía delante.

Harry se apiadó de él, acelerando su mano para que Draco se corriera antes. Se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba cerca, todo su cuerpo se tensaba, sus palabras se volvían cada vez más tensas hasta que finalmente, con un giro de muñeca de Harry se corrió. Todo su cuerpo se debilitó cuando encontró su liberación, como una marioneta con cuerdas cortadas. El libro estaba contra las sábanas, completamente olvidado.

Draco tarareó, girando perezosamente la cabeza para intercambiar besos lentos y suaves con Harry.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con lo tuyo? —Draco murmuró.

—Sí.

Draco sonrió mientras se acomodaba de nuevo.

—Bueno, vas a tener que esperar durante la próxima hora. Quiero saber qué le pasa a Bilbo.

Harry se rio, empujando a Draco contra él mientras este abría el libro, y empezaba a buscar donde lo habían dejado.

Harry definitivamente podía esperar. También quería saber sobre Bilbo.


	20. Porque se parece a tu prima súper-caliente (y esto es lo más cerca que estará de estar bien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry es maldecido durante una misión y sufre algunos efectos extraños.
> 
> (O Harry se convierte temporalmente en una chica, y a Draco no le importa mucho)

—Harry, vamos, abre la puerta. —gritó Draco, golpeando vigorosamente la puerta del baño. Harry no se inmutó.

—Estoy bien, Draco. Sólo vete a casa. Sólo quiero estar solo ahora mismo. —Harry frunció el ceño en el espejo, tratando de decidir si su voz realmente sonaba más alta, o si sólo estaba exagerando los efectos.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Granger me dijo que alguien debería vigilarte, en caso de que haya algún efecto secundario desconocido de la maldición. Como estoy aquí prácticamente todas las noches, me pareció la elección lógica.

— ¿Te... te dijo lo que pasó?

Draco dudó.

—Mencionó los efectos de la maldición, sí. ¿Estás...? —sonaba nervioso mientras hacía una pausa— Si te sientes más... cómodo con alguien más aquí, puedo ir a buscar a quien quieras. Sé que sólo hemos estado saliendo oficialmente desde hace unos meses, y si prefieres...

Harry agarró su varita y lanzó su encantamiento. No quería que Draco lo viera así, pero peor aún era que Draco pensara que era porque Harry no confiaba en él.

—Puedes... puedes entrar. —su voz vaciló vergonzosamente, y se envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura en un esfuerzo inútil por esconderse. Se paró en medio del baño, preparándose, mientras esperaba que Draco entrara.

Lo que debió ser una eternidad después, Draco giró cautelosamente el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Se detuvo a medio camino y miró descaradamente la nueva apariencia de Harry.

—Vaya. —Draco soltó.

— ¡Pensé que habías dicho que Hermione ya te lo había dicho! —un rubor tímido se deslizó por las mejillas de Harry, calentándole la cara.

—Lo hizo. Yo sólo... supongo que todavía no me lo esperaba. Quiero decir, todavía te pareces a Harry, sólo que...

— ¡Soy una maldita chica!

—Bueno, sí. Parece que lo eres.

—Soy una chica en todas partes. —Harry pensó que Draco actuaba demasiado tranquilo para alguien cuyo novio no es actualmente un chico.

La mirada de Draco se volvió apreciativa mientras miraba a Harry.

—No veo cuál es el problema.

— ¡No ves cuál es el problema! Tengo... tengo tetas, y mi polla se ha ido. Soy todo... todo bonito y suave y mi centro de equilibrio está todo jodido. ¿Y si me quedo así para siempre? No estarás tan bien con todo si no puedo follarte más, ¿verdad?

—En primer lugar, Granger fue perfectamente clara cuando me dijo que estarían listos para realizar la contra-maldición a más tardar al final de la semana. ¿Me estás diciendo que dudas de las habilidades de Granger? Estoy seguro de que le interesaría escuchar esa información.

Harry palideció y sacudió la cabeza. No es que dudara de Hermione, es que la magia puede ser impredecible, eso es todo.

—En segundo lugar, por mucho que me encante tu polla, y me encanta tu polla —Draco se acercó y Harry dio un paso atrás instintivamente, sacudiéndose cuando su ligeramente más redondeado trasero golpeó contra el mostrador—. Ciertamente no es la única cosa que amo de ti. Aunque no pudieras volver a follarme, hay muchas otras cosas que podríamos hacer que son igual de agradables.

—Pero... —Harry arrugó su nariz— Soy una chica.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, creo que ya hemos establecido que eres una chica, con todas las partes relevantes. Pero parece que estás olvidando algo.

— ¿Qué?

—Me gustan las chicas. A diferencia de ti, me atraen ambos sexos.

—Oh, claro. Pero, quiero decir, siempre pareces ir por esas mujeres realmente atractivas. Y yo...

—Eres muy caliente —terminó Draco, pasando su pulgar por la curva de la mejilla de Harry. Hizo una pausa, dándole a Harry una mirada considerada—. A decir verdad, te pareces mucho a mi prima Chloé.

—Qué sexy. —dijo Harry.

—En realidad, sí. Estaba bastante... enamorado de ella cuando era más joven.

—Merlín, de verdad.

Draco tarareó su reconocimiento, con los ojos brillantes mientras deambulaba por la forma cambiada de Harry.

— ¿Alguna vez...? —Harry hizo un gesto grosero.

Draco se rio.

— ¡Salazar, no! Era varios años mayor y mi prima. Era un pequeño e inofensivo enamoramiento.

Harry sonrió un poco, de alguna manera aliviado por la tontería de su conversación. Draco tenía razón, no era para tanto. Harry había experimentado cosas más raras. Sin mencionar que Draco parecía genuinamente despreocupado por el estado femenino de Harry; más que eso, parecía bastante intrigado.

—Así que —comenzó Draco, su voz mucho más áspera que unos momentos antes—. ¿Ya has explorado tu nuevo cuerpo?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par.

—Yo, eh, no he tenido tiempo. Y bueno, para ser honesto... me ha desanimado el hecho de que me falten todas las partes.

—Bueno, no puedo ayudarte con eso, pero podría ayudarte en tus exploraciones, si estás interesado.

El calor se acumuló en la barriga de Harry, una suave y almibarada excitación que le hizo entrar en calor.

— ¿Sí?

—No soy exactamente inexperto cuando se trata de mujeres. Podría hacerte sentir bien. —el aliento de Draco estaba caliente contra la piel de Harry mientras se inclinaba para susurrarle al oído, y todo el cuerpo de Harry se estremeció involuntariamente.

—Eso suena... sí.

Draco le mostró una sonrisa aguda, antes de arrastrarlo al dormitorio.

— ¿Puedo? —las manos de Draco eran enormes contra su cintura, jugando con el dobladillo de su camisa ahora demasiado suelta.

—Siempre.

Draco deslizó sus manos bajo la tela y el estómago de Harry saltó al contacto. Su piel era suave y sensible mientras Draco subía por sus costados, arrastrando su camisa con ellos. Con una floritura, la camisa se quitó, y Harry luchó contra el extraño instinto de cubrirse el pecho. En lugar de pectorales planos, tenía pechos; pequeños, carnosos, cosas que le pesaban.

Draco parecía estar fascinado, aunque Harry no veía realmente el atractivo. Pero luego Draco los ahuecó, frotando un pulgar áspero contra las curvas redondeadas y rodeando los nudos de endurecimiento. Harry jadeó y pensó que tal vez entendía el problema, porque sus pezones nunca habían sido tan sensibles cuando era un hombre. Harry estaba seguro de que su impactante placer debía estar escrito en toda su cara, porque Draco sonrió malvadamente, y luego bajó su boca, agarrando y girando su lengua alrededor de la delicada carne antes de chupar.

Harry maulló, un extraño y alto gimoteo que nunca había hecho antes en su vida mientras la húmeda y cálida boca de Draco lo golpeaba. Su piel estaba ardiendo por la vergüenza y la excitación, pero sus sonidos sólo parecían estimular a Draco.

Draco lo empujó de nuevo a la cama, sin dejar los pechos de Harry por más de un momento mientras se arrastraba sobre él. El corazón de Harry revoloteaba con locura, y le dolía algo, más, pero no estaba seguro de qué más exactamente. Casi deseaba haber llegado tan lejos con Ginny, así al menos tendría alguna idea de lo que se avecinaba. Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que la emoción de lo desconocido, de explorar cosas con Draco, no era parte de lo que lo tenía tan excitado ahora.

Finalmente, Draco se retiró con un último rasguño de sus dientes, dejando la carne de Harry roja, dolorida e hinchada. Draco se arrodilló entre los muslos de Harry, y se veía tan grande, lo cual era una sensación extraña, porque normalmente se ajustaban bastante bien en términos de altura y peso. Incluso en este nuevo cuerpo, Harry sabía que Draco no era realmente mucho más grande que él, pero se sentía más grande, más fuerte, y los planos de su cuerpo parecían afilados e implacables contra las curvas desconocidas de Harry.

Draco jugó con el cordón de sus pantalones de pijama y el estómago de Harry se apretó con cada pequeño pincel de tela. La excitación le llenó las venas, y el dolor debajo de su cintura se intensificó cuando una extraña humedad se deslizó por sus muslos. Harry no pudo detener el suave balanceo de sus caderas, tratando de animar a Draco a que se moviera.

Afortunadamente Draco recibió el mensaje, deslizándole rápidamente de los pantalones del pijama y dejando a Harry completamente desnudo. Instintivamente, Harry apretó las piernas, lo cual fue un poco incómodo con Draco arrodillado entre ellas. Merlín, Draco lo había visto desnudo un millón de veces, pero Harry nunca se había sentido tan desnudo, tan vulnerable.

Las manos de Draco rodeaban los tobillos de Harry y sus palmas se arrastraban lentamente hacia arriba. Cuando Draco llegó a las rodillas de Harry, que Harry se decepcionó al notar que aún estaban bastante nudosas, abrió suavemente las piernas de Harry, y de par en par para dejarlo completamente al alcance de la mirada de Draco.

La lujuria inundó a Harry, con una necesidad aplastante mientras Draco lo miraba con ojos oscuros y hambrientos. Su estómago estaba casi mareado de deseo cuando los dedos de Draco se deslizaron por el interior de los muslos de Harry y parecía que podría morir si las burlescas caricias no terminaban pronto. Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que Draco había planeado, pero sabía que necesitaba más. Suaves dedos acariciaban su vello púbico, una presión apenas existente contra sus pliegues externos que hacía que Harry jadease. Estaba empapado, y un líquido pegajoso se filtró de él, cubriendo los dedos de Draco y goteando en sus muslos y culo. Su necesidad de ser llenado era una pulsación constante, y cada pulso de deseo parecía hacer las cosas más resbaladizas.

—Joder —murmuró Draco con voz ahogada—. Estás tan jodidamente húmedo, Harry. Merlín, debes estar desesperado por ello.

—Lo estoy. Hazlo. Haz algo.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes. Cuidaré de ti.

Harry inhaló profundamente, y Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para presionar dos dedos más firmemente a lo largo de sus pliegues, deslizándose hacia adentro. Harry se estremeció cuando los dedos de Draco se deslizaron entre sus muslos, resbalándose y dando vueltas a algo que hizo que Harry se levantara de la cama, con las piernas una vez más tratando de cerrarse.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Draco, con voz petulante.

— ¿Qué carajo fue eso?

—Tu clítoris. Se supone que es aún más sensible que tu polla. —volvió a dar vueltas a sus dedos y Harry se desplomó contra la cama, ondulando sus caderas al ritmo de Draco.

—Me lo creo. Eso es tan... joder eso es tan bueno.

—Voy a hacer que te sientas aún mejor. —Draco sonrió. Se llevó los dedos empapados a la boca y los lamió, y Harry hizo una mueca, incluso cuando otro estallido de excitación lo atravesó en el gesto. Harry no podía imaginar que eso supiera bien, pero a Draco pareció encantarle, pues estaba chupando con entusiasmo sus dedos. La idea de que a Draco le siguiera gustando tanto el sabor de Harry, era innegablemente excitante.

Una vez que sus dedos estaban limpios, Draco se deslizó por la cama, hasta que su cara estuvo al nivel de la entrepierna de Harry. Harry pensó que su corazón podría dejar de latir.

—No vas a...

— ¿Comerte? —Draco preguntó inocentemente, antes de besar el muslo de Harry. Draco hizo una pausa, sus ojos se cerraron mientras inhalaba profundamente— Joder, hueles increíble.

— ¿Diferente? —Harry preguntó, luchando contra su timidez ante los elogios de Draco.

—No. Hueles como tú, pero es más fuerte, más concentrado. Me gusta. —Draco le mostró a Harry una sonrisa de lobo, antes de borrarla. Inhaló profundamente otra vez y luego arrastró su lengua a través de la vagina de Harry, lamiendo su camino hacia el clítoris.

Harry jadeó, apretando las sábanas y se acercó a la boca de Draco. Draco creó un ritmo rápido y pulsante que hizo temblar a Harry, y este estaba tan perdido en el placer ascendente que apenas registró la presión de un dedo, hasta que se deslizó completamente dentro de él.

Joder, eso era bueno, era perfecto, ese peso sólido follando dentro de él, llenándolo y satisfaciendo ese dolor en su interior. Era diferente a cuando Draco le metía el dedo en el culo, más fácil, más suave, aunque la sensación de plenitud no era tan aguda.

Draco se cogía a Harry con los dedos junto con su inteligente y malvada lengua. El placer se elevó en el interior de Harry, pulsando cada vez más alto hasta que llegó a la cima y olas de estremecida felicidad rodaron por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía muy diferente de su orgasmo normal, la habitual bobina caliente de excitación que se rompía y liberaba, dándole una satisfacción inmediata. En cambio, esta liberación parecía durar años, las sensaciones continuaban ondulando sobre su piel, haciéndole temblar y sacudirse a través de las réplicas.

Draco se relajó, golpeando suavemente con su pulgar a Harry en intervalos irregulares, los choques de placer golpeaban a Harry cada vez que se rozaba con su clítoris.

—Joder, me siento increíble. —murmuró Harry, mirando perezosamente al techo. Se sentía increíble. Acostado, tan malditamente relajado y deshuesado contra las sábanas de su cama.

—Me alegro. —Draco también parecía sorprendentemente satisfecho, y no tan sorprendentemente satisfecho consigo mismo. Se puso de rodillas, y los ojos de Harry fueron atraídos por la gran protuberancia que aún presionaba contra sus pantalones.

—No te corriste. —gritó Harry. Nunca le gustaba cuando Draco intentaba satisfacerlo sin reciprocidad. Le parecía muy injusto, para ambos, en realidad.

—Todavía no.

— ¿Todavía?

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—No creías que ya habíamos terminado, ¿verdad Harry?

—Um, bueno, me vine, así que sí. Pero, quiero decir, todavía puedo chupártela. Me pregunto si puedo abrir tanto la boca —empezó a abrir la boca para intentar ver, pero se detuvo ante la mirada exasperada de Draco—. ¿Qué?

—Sabes que las mujeres pueden tener múltiples orgasmos, ¿no?

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio —Draco deslizó dos dedos en Harry y se arqueó, sorprendido de que ya podía manejar el placer, sin sufrir de hipersensibilidad—. Estaba pensando que podría intentar follarte a ti a continuación. ¿A menos que estés muy nervioso? —los ojos de Draco brillaban con el desafío.

Harry sonrió y se levantó para besarlo sin aliento.

— ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? —Harry preguntó contra los labios de Draco. Su corazón, que acababa de empezar a ralentizarse tras su espectacular orgasmo, empezaba a latir con fuerza, bombeando sangre y adrenalina por sus venas con una anticipación nerviosa.

No era como si Draco nunca le hubiera follado, pero Harry no era una chica entonces, y eso cambiaba las cosas. Incluso besarse como lo hacían ahora, fusionados el uno con el otro, era una experiencia novedosa. A Harry le encantaba apretar fuerte cuando se besaban, sus pechos planos se pegaban lo más cerca posible, pero eso no era posible con su nueva forma. Los pechos de Harry (¡sus pechos!) seguían interfiriendo, los suaves montones de carne se apretaban entre ellos. Sus sensibles pezones se frotaban contra el tejido de la camisa de Draco, y la sensación de rasguño enviaba pequeños rayos de placer a su ingle. Dios, todavía estaba tan tembloroso por todas partes, y estaba seguro de que iba a haber un punto húmedo debajo de él en las sábanas. Se sentía tan resbaladizo y abierto, y no pudo evitar temblar al imaginar lo fácil que sería para Draco deslizarse dentro.

—Probablemente debería quitarme la ropa primero, ¿hmm? —Draco sonrió mientras se echaba hacia atrás y se bajaba de la cama. Harry trató de no quejarse con la pérdida. Los ojos de Draco se deslizaron sobre él con hambre, y Harry dejó que sus propios ojos volvieran a arder como es debido. Draco no tardó mucho en desnudarse, su ropa se disolvió para revelar una carne pálida y firme. A Harry se le hizo agua la boca cuando la gran y familiar erección de Draco se liberó de sus pantalones. Se retorció cuando un dolor repentino se hizo notar entre sus muslos, un movimiento pulsante de deseo se estremeció a través de él mientras su cuerpo dejaba perfectamente claro lo que quería de Draco.

Desnudo, Draco se arrastró hasta la cama, acercándose hasta que Harry se recostó en el colchón. Draco estaba encima de él, grande, duro e impresionante. Hizo que el estómago de Harry se revolviera.

—Creo que te quiero de espaldas. Quiero ver tu cara cuando me deslice dentro de tu coño.

La cara de Harry se inundó de color, incluso cuando sus piernas se abrieron, rogando a Draco que se pusiera cómodo entre los muslos abiertos de Harry. Dios, ¿cómo podía Draco hablar así, sobre su, sobre el de Harry...? Merlín, Harry no podía ni pensarlo, era demasiado extraño. Aunque Harry tuvo que admitir que era algo caliente lo tranquilo y confiado que estaba Draco. No había pestañeado sobre la nueva forma de Harry, sólo lo presionó contra la cama y se lo comió como si fuera cualquier otro martes. El recuerdo de la boca de Draco en él hizo que la piel de Harry se estremeciera. Los pulgares de Draco frotaban deliciosos círculos contra la sensible cuna de las caderas de Harry, y cuando Harry lo miraba, sus ojos parecían arder como el carbón. Harry tragó seco.

Draco no se movió, sólo se quedó así, mirando a Harry y frotando círculos burlones que apenas rozaban el borde del vello púbico de Harry. El pecho de Harry estaba apretado con anticipación, y pequeños parpadeos de placer se disparaban a través de él cada vez que uno de los dedos de Draco se enganchaba en los folículos sensibles. Era glorioso y enloquecedor, pero no era suficiente. Harry pudo ver la petulancia que persistía en los bordes de la sonrisa de Draco, y de repente la tuvo. Si Draco no quería darle a Harry lo que quería, lo tomaría para sí mismo.

Se agarró de la mano de Draco, calmando esos dedos enloquecidos antes de guiarlos hacia abajo, hasta que se deslizaron sobre sus pliegues. Harry se acarició con los dedos de Draco, moviéndose a través de su resbaladiza y temblorosa sensación de las puntas de los dedos de Draco contra su sensible piel. Draco dejó que Harry lo controlara, dejó que Harry usara esos dedos para acariciarse y explorar. Harry se mordió el labio cuando encontró ese glorioso haz de terminaciones nerviosas, y comenzó a mecerse, presionando con los dedos de Draco y arquearse con sus caderas.

El control de Draco se rompió. Gruñó, y los dedos presionados contra el clítoris de Harry comenzaron a moverse con habilidad e intención. Harry jadeó, agarrando la muñeca giratoria de Draco mientras una abrumadora ola de sensaciones brotaba dentro de él. Se fue construyendo y construyendo, y justo cuando Harry pensó que la pared que lo contenía todo finalmente iba a estallar, Draco se detuvo, sus dedos se deslizaron y dejó a Harry desolado.

— ¿Qué? No, ¡vuelve! —Harry se quejó. Podía sentir que su orgasmo se le escapaba, dejándolo nervioso e insatisfecho.

Draco se rio.

—No te preocupes, Harry, yo te cuidaré —su voz era grave, y ese tono en particular nunca dejaba de hacer que las rodillas de Harry se debilitaran. Por suerte ya estaba acostado—. Pienso que es hora de pasar al evento principal. —continuó Draco, trazando sus dedos entre el ápice resbaladizo de los muslos de Harry, aumentando la presión hasta que uno de ellos encontró su objetivo y se deslizó hasta el interior. Hubo esa cálida sensación de estar lleno de nuevo, el dedo de Draco casi rascándole y haciendo arder las profundidades de Harry. Se sentía bien, y las caderas de Harry se inclinaron hacia arriba, pero aun así no era suficiente. Harry quería más.

—Vamos, Draco, estoy listo. Quiero que me cojas.

El dedo de Draco se enroscó y de repente el calor líquido se derramó a través de Harry, iluminando su sangre y disparando su pulso. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para retorcerse contra Draco, con la boca abierta por un desesperado quejido jadeante. La sonrisa de Draco era todo dientes.

—Salazar, te ves lo suficientemente bien para comerte. No creo que me canse de verte cabalgar sobre mis dedos, no me importa cómo te veas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes al verme montar tu polla? Porque me estoy poniendo un poco impaciente por aquí. —todo el cuerpo de Harry estaba atado con tensión. Sólo quería a Draco dentro de él, saciando el hambre dolorosa que se había apoderado de la barriga de Harry y que salía en espiral por su cuerpo.

—Por muy tentadora que sea esa imagen, creo que me gusta bastante donde estás —Draco sonrió mientras alcanzaba su varita con su mano libre—. Tal vez la próxima vez.

— ¿La próxima vez?

—Hermione dijo que pasarían unos días hasta que confirmaran la variación exacta del hechizo usado y qué contra-hechizo necesitarían para volver a cambiarte —Draco lanzó un rápido hechizo antes de lanzar su varita en la mesilla de noche con un estruendo. Sus ojos brillaron bastante hacia Harry—. Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer en unos pocos días.

La sangre de Harry se derritió, tanto por todas las posibilidades como por la visión de Draco entre sus piernas, acariciando su gruesa polla con propósito.

—Espera... —la mente de Harry se volvió borrosa, la necesidad de estar lleno le hacía difícil pensar con claridad. Sus procesos de pensamiento se retrasaban, y recién ahora se había dado cuenta de que Draco había estado usando su varita, y no estaba seguro para qué. No era para lubricar, porque, como la humedad untada en sus muslos podía atestiguar, no la necesitaban en ese momento— ¿Para qué necesitabas tu varita?

—Encantamiento anticonceptivo.

—Pero... eh... soy un chico.

—Sí, normalmente. Pero no actualmente. Actualmente las partes de tu cuerpo son explícitamente femeninas. No sé tú, pero yo no estoy exactamente ansioso por saber de primera mano si eso se extiende a la capacidad de quedar embarazada.

Harry parpadeó. Oh Dios, seguramente eso no era posible, ¿verdad? Tal vez esto no era una buena idea después de todo.

—No te preocupes, yo haré todos los encantamientos necesarios —Draco le tranquilizó mientras se acercaba. La cabeza de su pene se deslizó hasta donde Harry estaba mojado y caliente. Las piernas de Harry tuvieron un espasmo cuando la punta rodeó su clítoris y envió placer como descargas eléctricas a través de él—. Todo va a estar bien.

—Sí —Harry jadeó—. Bien, genial, fantástico. Sólo métete en mí ya, Dios.

Draco movió sus caderas, ajustó su ángulo, y luego estaba allí, presionando a Harry y deslizándose dentro de él. Joder, Harry se sentía tan lleno, pero era diferente de cuando Draco le follaba el culo. El agarre seguía siendo firme, pero era más flexible, su cuerpo se relajaba más fácilmente para acomodar la circunferencia de Draco. Instintivamente, abrió sus piernas más ampliamente, y el movimiento presionó a Draco más profundamente, haciendo que ambos gimieran.

—Vamos, entonces —dijo Harry jadeando—. Muéstrame lo que tienes.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron con el desafío, y se retiró antes de volver a sumergirse. Joder, se sentía tan bien, tan extraño. La novedad de esto se mezcló con el débil estiramiento doloroso y la pura plenitud placentera hasta que fue casi difícil respirar con todo esto. Draco lo follaba firme y profundamente, sus manos se clavaban con fuerza en el relleno extra del trasero de Harry. Harry trató de moverse con él, pero el extraño ángulo lo hacía difícil. Sus cuerpos encajaban de forma diferente a cuando Draco se lo follaba por la espalda como un hombre, como si estuvieran en una danza familiar, pero Harry estaba medio paso por detrás. La combinación del cambio en el centro de equilibrio de Harry y la ligera inclinación de la pelvis de Draco al golpear el coño de Harry en lugar de su culo, le dificultaba la captación de su orientación. Era frustrante, pero ciertamente no estaba mal, especialmente cuando Draco se inclinaba para besar a Harry, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran más en contacto.

Las caderas de Draco continuaron bombeando mientras intercambiaban besos sucios. Su cuerpo era un horno presionado contra Harry, y aunque Harry lo había visto desnudo docenas de veces, las diferencias en sus físicos hacían que la forma de Draco pareciera nueva. La suavidad de las caderas, los muslos y el estómago de Harry hizo que este fuera más consciente de los músculos compactos y de la fuerza de Draco. Harry pasó sus manos por su firme espalda y su culo apretado, y la sensación de tocarlo le volvía loco. No importaba que el cambio de ángulo significara que la dura presión de la pelvis de Draco se frotara contra el clítoris de Harry con cada golpe.

Una de las manos de Draco se deslizó por el costado de Harry para sostener su pecho, y oh, oh, se había olvidado de su pecho redondeado por un momento, pero no había que olvidarlo ahora. Los dedos de Draco retorcieron y pellizcaron los pezones de Harry, haciéndole arquear con la sensación. Empujó su pecho hacia arriba, pidiendo sin palabras más, y Draco accedió.

Podía sentir la pesada estructura de su orgasmo enrollándose caliente bajo su piel, enviando hormigueos de anticipación que bailaban sobre su piel. Harry sabía que jadeaba y gemía, sonidos femeninos y agudos que apenas podía creer que salieran de su garganta. Pero no podía evitarlo. No cuando la polla de Draco se le clavaba en el interior, y su ingle rechinaba contra el clítoris de Harry, y sus labios se movían por la garganta de Harry mientras sus dedos jugaban con los pechos de Harry. Era todo demasiado, demasiado.

Harry se corrió por segunda vez esa noche, su orgasmo le cosquilleaba por las venas como un rayo, dejando a su paso calor y placer. Draco continuó empujando, y los movimientos enviaron réplicas en espiral a través de Harry, todo su cuerpo se tensó y se soltó alrededor de la polla de Draco.

— ¿Estás cerca? —Harry se las arregló para hablar entre los jadeos. La cara de Draco se frunció por la concentración, las mejillas se sonrojaron y la boca se le abrió mientras sus caderas empezaban a moverse más fuerte, más rápido. Gimió cuando se vino, su voz baja y fuerte contra el oído de Harry mientras sus caderas se aquietaban, su polla enterrada profundamente.

Se tranquilizó un momento después, y aunque Harry registró la pérdida, la sensación no fue tan intensa como estaba acostumbrado. No se sentía tan vacío y abierto como cuando Draco se deslizaba de su culo, e incluso el ligero pinchazo de un dolor tenía una cualidad diferente, casi más suave. Aun así, se sentía feliz, follado y lleno de endorfinas, su cuerpo seguía teniendo un orgasmo eufórico.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Draco, apoyándose junto a Harry en la cama y frotando una mano suavemente sobre el costado de Harry y sobre su estómago.

—Hmm, bien. Cansado.

— ¿Te sientes un poco menos asustado por tu transformación temporal?

Harry resopló.

—Todavía echo de menos mi polla, pero supongo que ser una chica no ha sido tan malo.

— ¿No?

—No —Harry sonrió perezosamente a Draco. El reciente giro de los acontecimientos había abierto los ojos de Harry a las muchas y maravillosas posibilidades que esta maldición le había abierto—. Como dijiste, todavía tengo un par de días más en este cuerpo, y definitivamente no me opondría a un poco más de... experimentación.

—Dame un par de horas y estaré encantado de probar lo que quieras.

— ¿Sí?

—Absolutamente.

— ¡Excelente! —Harry le mostró a Draco una sonrisa malvada, su mente ya en marcha— Ginny me estaba contando acerca de esta polla que a Luna le gusta usar. Aparentemente tiene unos bonitos y estimulantes encantamientos colocados en ella. —le angustiaba la idea de no poder volver a follarse a Draco, y no podía creer que le hubiera llevado tanto tiempo pensar en la famosa polla de juguete. A decir verdad, tenía curiosidad por ver cómo era, si esos hechizos para imitar la sensación eran tan buenos como decían.

Harry se dio vuelta hasta que estuvo encima de Draco, sintiéndose extrañamente pequeño y suave contra Draco. Todavía era desconcertante, pero no le importaba tanto como hace unas horas.

—Quiero follarte con ella.

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron con lujuria, aunque lo cubrió con una arruga de su nariz.

—No voy a dejar que me folles con la polla de otra persona.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—No seas tonto. Obviamente me compraría una nueva. Una grande, ya que eres una reina de tamaño —Harry deslizó sus delgados dedos por el cabello de Draco—. Tendré que prepararte para ello, abrirte con la lengua, sé cuánto te gusta eso. Mis dedos son más pequeños ahora, me pregunto cuántos puedes tomar antes de rogarme por ello —los ojos de Draco eran todos pupilas, y su suave polla hizo un intento a medias de endurecerse contra el muslo de Harry—. Sí, y te lo daré. Quieres eso, ¿no? Quieres sentir mis tetas contra tu espalda mientras te follo a través del colchón.

—Nghh —gimoteó Draco, antes de levantar la mano y tirar de Harry para darle un duro beso. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Harry para apretarle el culo, y Harry se balanceó contra el muslo de Draco. El vello de su piel contra el clítoris hipersensible de Harry envió una dolorosa ola de placer sobre él, y se levantó con cautela, aunque no antes de archivar la posibilidad para una experimentación posterior. La idea de montar el muslo de Draco hasta que correrse era extrañamente excitante, pero no estaba seguro de estar listo para otra ronda todavía.

Un repentino pulso de agotamiento lo atravesó, y Draco, observador como era, notó su efecto inmediatamente.

—Has tenido un largo día, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no descansamos un poco? Podemos hablar más sobre cómo me quieres follar, por la mañana.

Harry sonrió mientras enterraba su cara en su almohada. Todavía era consciente de su cuerpo y sus extremidades de una manera que nunca antes había sido, pero estaba empezando a acostumbrarse en su cuerpo extraño. Ya se las arreglaría para no enloquecer por completo cada vez que mirara hacia abajo y viera pechos donde antes había un pecho plano. El sexo con Draco definitivamente había ayudado, aunque hacía tiempo que sospechaba que había pocos males que un buen polvo duro con Draco no podía resolver. Pensando en follar... Harry tendría que mandar una lechuza a Luna a primera hora cuando se despertara, para preguntarle dónde había comprado su polla de juguete. Tenía grandes planes.

Harry tenía unos días más en este cuerpo, y ahora que había dejado de estar deprimido, estaba decidido a aprovecharlos al máximo.


	21. Para celebrar la alegría de vivir, después de una experiencia cercana a la muerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Draco sobreviven a una experiencia cercana a la muerte.

—Mierda —tosió Harry, mientras se desplomaba contra la pared de ladrillos del callejón. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Malfoy, no, a _Draco_ , quien estaba apoyado en la pared a su lado, respirando pesadamente—. Me salvaste la vida.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Y tú la mía. Además, ¿no es eso lo que hacen los compañeros? —se pasó una mano sucia por el pelo, el cual parecía menos elegante de lo habitual, después de su improvisada lucha contra el fuego.

—Sí, pero... —Harry se interrumpió, al darse cuenta de que afirmar que su confianza en Draco era tenue en el mejor de los casos, no era el mejor curso de acción— Bueno, no pensé que lo demostraríamos tan pronto, supongo. Quiero decir, nos convertimos oficialmente en Aurores hace una semana. —su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que Draco debía oírlo, el sonido era casi ensordecedor en sus propios oídos mientras la adrenalina bombeaba caliente y rápido por sus venas.

Habían sido completamente emboscados siguiendo una pista de una red de contrabando de pociones, y Harry tuvo suerte de que Draco tuviera unos reflejos tan rápidos. Igualmente afortunado fue el hecho de que tuvieran un par de Aurores experimentados con ellos, y entre los cuatro, rápidamente se las arreglaron para someter a los atacantes. Davies y Rosen habían acorralado rápidamente a los asaltantes y se Aparecieron de vuelta al Ministerio, dejando a Harry y Draco recuperarse.

Draco había estado impresionante en la escaramuza, sacando a Harry del peligro y desarmando a los sospechosos con aparente facilidad. No es que Harry no mostrara un buen trabajo en sus hechizos, pero la realidad de que su vida estuvo en manos de Draco Malfoy, finalmente se estaba hundiendo en él. Aún más impactante era el hecho de que estaba empezando a pensar que podría estar a salvo allí.

Sus ojos fueron atraídos por las manos de Draco, que se movían inquietas a su alrededor. Era obvio que la pelea también lo tenía nervioso, su pecho se expandía y contraía rápidamente, su piel pálida estaba enrojecida y sus ojos brillantes y vivos.

Para mortificación de Harry, se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo duro con la emoción de la última media hora y su proximidad a un desarreglado Draco. El calor estaba llegando a su ingle, y luchó contra las ganas de tocarse, sin pensar en lo bien que se sentiría la palma de su mano al acariciar su polla.

Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió de nuevo hacia Draco. Harry estaba a punto de sugerir volver a la oficina para reagruparse, pero se detuvo ante la mirada de su compañero. Era hambrienta e hizo que Harry vibrara con alguna emoción desconocida. Instintivamente, los ojos de Harry cayeron sobre la boca de Draco, y aparentemente eso era todo lo que Draco necesitaba, porque al momento siguiente sus labios estaban presionados firmemente contra los de Harry.

Harry jadeó, inexplicablemente no se sorprendía en absoluto por lo que estaba pasando y de repente se desesperó por ello. Las cosas habían estado tensas y acaloradas desde que se les asignó como pareja, el aire siempre estaba lleno de palabras no dichas y emociones reprimidas, y Harry mentiría si dijera que la tensión no tenía un filo sexual. En realidad era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que las cosas hirvieran, y él suponía que una experiencia cercana a la muerte era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para que las cosas llegaran a un punto crítico. Pensó que se pelearían en vez de besarse, pero en general, prefería esta opción.

Draco presionó todo su cuerpo contra el de Harry, empujándolo contra la pared de ladrillos y apagando completamente el tren de pensamiento de Harry. Este pudo sentir la firme línea de la erección de Draco contra su cadera, y gimió dentro de la boca de Draco, feliz con la evidencia de que Draco estaba tan excitado como él. Los labios del rubio eran cálidos e increíblemente suaves al rozar los del propio Harry, un agudo contraste con el raspado burlón de los dientes de Draco contra su labio inferior.

Su pecho se sentía apretado, y su cabeza borrosa, y algo en algún lugar le decía que probablemente debería respirar, pero todo lo que sabía era que respirar significaría romper con la pecaminosa sensación de que la boca de Draco se movía contra la suya.

Afortunadamente, Draco tomó la decisión por él, dejando de chupar la lengua de Harry para apretar besos húmedos y frenéticos contra su mandíbula mientras Harry engullía aire.

—Qué está pasando. —Harry jadeó.

—Yo... —Draco se separó, lamiendo el borde de la oreja de Harry y haciéndolo temblar— Estoy muy feliz de no haber muerto hoy.

—Joder, yo también. —Harry estuvo de acuerdo, las manos encontrando su camino hacia el firme culo de Draco y apretando.

Una puerta se cerró de golpe a la vuelta de la esquina y Harry por fin se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaban muy en público. Cualquiera podía mirar al callejón y verlos enredados contra la pared.

—Tal vez deberíamos celebrar nuestra supervivencia en algún lugar un poco más privado, ¿no?

Los ojos de Draco mostraron sorpresa por un momento, antes de que su boca se ampliara en una sonrisa malvada.

— ¿Tu casa o la mía?


	22. Para animar a alguien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry consuela a Draco después de la muerte de su madre.

La puerta de su dormitorio se cerró con un fuerte chasquido, el sonido fuerte y estridente en el pesado silencio de la casa. Harry observó a Draco con ojos atentos, le observó mientras se apoyaba cansadamente en la puerta de madera, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Todo el cuerpo de Draco temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, y su mandíbula se apretaba con fuerza mientras respiraba profundamente y de forma controlada. Incluso ahora, seguía tratando de mantenerse firme. La oscuridad de la habitación y el negro de sus túnicas hacían que la pálida piel y el pelo rubio de Draco parecieran luminiscentes a la luz de la luna, casi etéreos. La larga línea de su cuello y el sensible hueco de su garganta estaban completamente expuestos, y Harry sabía que no era el momento, pero no podía evitar el frenesí de la excitación que le atraviesa al verlo.

Había sido un largo día. Un largo y doloroso día, que finalmente, afortunadamente, estaba llegando a su fin. Agarró la mano de Draco y lo tiró suavemente hacia adelante para envolverlo en un abrazo muy necesario. El funeral había sido mucho peor para Draco que para él, Harry lo sabía, pero habían estado juntos el tiempo suficiente para que Harry sintiera el dolor de Draco tan intensamente como el suyo propio. Narcissa y él nunca habían sido cercanos, pero habían llegado a una especie de tregua estos últimos años, y Draco la había amado, lo que había sido suficiente para Harry.

Draco se fundió en el abrazo de Harry, complaciente y maleable de una manera que nunca era. Harry lo agarró con demasiada fuerza mientras estaban juntos en la oscuridad de la habitación. Su mejilla rozó la de Harry y la humedad pegajosa de las lágrimas parcialmente secas dejó huellas de frío en la piel de Harry.

—Vamos a la cama, ¿sí? —Harry susurró, tan suavemente como pudo. La habitación parecía estar amortiguada bajo un sudario de melancolía amortiguadora, y Harry odiaba interrumpirla con el filoso borde del sonido.

Draco asintió con complacencia, antes de desnudarse y arrastrarse bajo las sábanas de su cama. Su traje funerario formal se encharcaba en el suelo y Harry le dolió. Draco siempre era muy exigente, especialmente con su ropa, y por alguna razón Harry sintió este pequeño abandono de los principios de Draco con más fuerza que cualquier otro cambio de la semana pasada.

Se tomó el tiempo para guardar adecuadamente las ropas de Draco, doblando y colgando la ropa inmaculada, antes de quitarse la suya y unirse a Draco en la cama. Las sábanas estaban frías contra su piel desnuda, y se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de Draco, envolviéndose a sí mismo. Puede que no sea capaz de aislarlo del dolor de la pérdida de su madre, pero al menos podía ayudar a mantener a raya el frío de la noche.

Draco suspiró y se retorció contra él mientras cubría la mano de Harry en su pecho con una de las suyas. Harry escuchó sus fuertes respiraciones y se preguntó si ayudaría o perjudicaría que le dijera a Draco que estaba bien dejarlo ir. Que Harry estaría allí para traerlo de vuelta si necesitaba perderse en su dolor por un tiempo. Draco siempre fue muy reservado con sus sentimientos, pero Harry sabía que bajo su exterior helado había un corazón que a veces sentía demasiado. Harry no quería que lo reprimiera, que dejara que su tristeza lo consumiera y lo llevara a un lugar donde Harry no pudiera seguirlo.

—Harry. —su nombre era el fantasma de un sonido, y Harry se preguntaba si lo había imaginado.

— ¿Sí? —pensó responder por si acaso, sus palabras clavándose en el pelo de Draco.

— ¿Podrías...? Quiero que... —la voz de Draco se quebró y Harry tuvo que contenerse para no reaccionar. Draco no apreciaría que se reconociera su debilidad— No quiero pensar ahora mismo. Quiero que me hagas olvidar, sólo por un tiempo. —deslizó la mano de Harry por su estómago, flotando justo sobre su ingle con una intención inconfundible.

—Sí, sí, puedo hacerlo. ¿Quieres que te la chupe? O podría montarte, o...

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—No. No, quiero que me folles. Sólo eso. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

—Está bien. —Harry le dio un beso en la nuca y sin pensarlo mucho, pidió el lubricante de su mesilla de noche.

No era frecuente que hicieran las cosas de esta manera. Follar no era lo acostumbrado entre Draco y Harry, y ambos tendían a preferir otras formas de estar juntos que la de follar. Harry puede haber estado un poco sorprendido por la petición, pero ciertamente no iba a rechazar a Draco. En este momento, estar lo más cerca posible de Draco, sonaba como lo mejor del mundo.

Recubrió sus dedos y los deslizó hacia abajo para rodear el agujero de Draco. Draco estaba inusualmente relajado, y no fue nada difícil para Harry deslizar sus dedos dentro, uno, luego dos. Harry besó el hombro de Draco mientras este jadeaba húmedo con cada movimiento de sus dedos, el culo de Draco se movía superficialmente contra su mano.

Cuando Harry finalmente se metió dentro de Draco, este soltó un sollozo ahogado, y Harry no estaba seguro de si era por placer o por tristeza. Hizo como si se detuviera y se retirara, pero la mano de Draco voló hacia atrás para agarrar el culo de Harry y mantenerlo presionado en su interior.

—Sólo... por favor. No te detengas. —dijo Draco, con su voz gruesa.

—No lo haré.

Harry agarró la cintura de Draco y se empujó firmemente hacia adentro, casi temblando con la intensidad del culo de Draco envuelto alrededor de él, caliente y apretado. Sus piernas se enredaron, el muslo de Harry presionado entre el de Draco y el delgado tobillo de Draco enganchado alrededor de su pantorrilla. La mano de Draco cubrió la cintura de Harry y se agarró con fuerza, magullando su propia piel mientras Harry lo follaba lenta y profundamente.

Todo el cuerpo de Draco temblaba. Su cabeza estaba medio enterrada en su almohada mientras temblaba, y los gritos bajos y quebrados escapaban de su garganta con cada empujón en su interior. La garganta de Harry sintió la emoción apretada y desordenada que salía de él mientras respiraba caliente en el hombro de Draco y arrastraba besos por su cuello. No sabía cómo arreglar esto, no sabía cómo hacer que Draco dejara de estar triste. Si pudiera, asumiría la carga de su dolor en un instante, pero todo lo que podía hacer era estar ahí para él, abrazarlo, besarlo y follarlo. Se sentía bien el ser presionado a lo largo de Draco, sus cuerpos fusionándose mientras Harry lo tomaba. Había algo expuesto en este momento, la vulnerabilidad de Draco desollando a Harry. Sentía como si cada gramo de sentimiento que tenía por Draco fuera empujado a la superficie, desangrándose contra la piel de Draco mientras trataba de darle lo que necesitaba.

Se movieron juntos durante lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que el aire fresco de la habitación se volvió caliente y húmedo mientras sus cuerpos sudorosos se deslizaban juntos. Harry podía sentir su orgasmo flotando a su alcance, y deslizó su mano hasta la polla de Draco para ayudarlo. Draco se quejó y tembló más fuerte cuando Harry comenzó a masturbarlo a tiempo con sus constantes empujones, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Draco se pusiera rígido al derramar calor y humedad en la mano de Harry.

—Te amo, ¿sabes? —susurró Harry, mientras el agujero de Draco se apretaba a su alrededor— Joder, te amo, Draco. Muchísimo. —Harry se vino con su propio sollozo silencioso, sujetando a Draco mientras se vaciaba dentro de él.

Permanecieron así por largos momentos, envueltos juntos, la habitación silenciosa salvo por las lágrimas apagadas de Draco. Cuando el aire comenzó a volverse helado contra su húmeda piel, Harry se alejó a regañadientes. Agarró su varita y lanzó hechizos de limpieza en ambos cuerpos, antes de arrastrar las mantas con más firmeza sobre ambos.

Harry fue a acurrucarse de nuevo alrededor de Draco, pero para su sorpresa, Draco se giró y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Draco envolvió su brazo alrededor del estómago de Harry y presionó su cara caliente y llena de lágrimas contra su pecho, y -a pesar de su dolor por la miseria de Draco- Harry sintió un brote de calor desplegarse en su pecho. Draco lo dejaba entrar, dejando que Harry le diera consuelo, que lo abrazara y lo acariciara mientras trabajaba con sus emociones. Harry se sintió honrado de que Draco confiara tanto en él. Hizo que algo feroz y protector brotara dentro de él, le hizo querer destripar a cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño a Draco, le hizo querer proteger a este dolorido Draco, este hombre que merecía ser acunado en manos delicadas, como un pájaro con un ala rota.

Pasó sus dedos por las hebras de seda del fino cabello de Draco, y miró fijamente al techo mientras sentía que la somnolencia se deslizaba sobre él. Contra su pecho, el temblor se había calmado, y el aliento de Draco salía en exhalaciones lentas como las del sueño. Harry sabía que Draco no había dormido mucho desde la muerte de su madre, y rezó para que esta noche su cansancio le llevara a tener sueños agradables y a descansar toda la noche. Harry tenía la sensación de que así sería.

Todo estaría bien.


	23. Para mostrar nueva lencería.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco lo mencionó casualmente hace semanas, y Harry no ha podido dejar de pensar en eso desde entonces.

Harry se retorció frente al espejo del baño, tratando de obtener una visión clara de su culo, que estaba actualmente vestido con bragas verde esmeralda, adornadas con encaje negro. Se veía... bien, la tela se adhería justo a las curvas de su trasero y el encaje se envolvía atractivamente alrededor de sus muslos musculosos. Harry se sonrojó al verlo. Merlín, llevaba bragas de mujer, y se sentían bien, y estás hacían que su culo se viera espectacular, y pensó que toda la experiencia debería asustarle mucho más que eso.

Todo comenzó hace unos meses. Draco había traído una de sus viejas revistas para adultos después de oír que Harry había logrado pasar seis años en el dormitorio de un chico sin ver una sola revista pornográfica mágica. Se habían acurrucado juntos en la cama y hojeado la revista, Draco señalando sus favoritas y Harry sonrojado por las explícitas imágenes en movimiento.

Luego llegaron a la imagen de un mago rubio, bronceado y musculoso con un par de bragas rosas con volantes, que guiñaba el ojo seductoramente y frotaba su mano sobre la cresta de su polla cubierta de encaje. Harry se sintió cálido y avergonzado con sólo mirar la foto, pero cuando miró a Draco para hacer algún tipo de broma, los ojos de Draco estaban oscurecidos.

Harry había levantado las cejas y Draco sonrío.

—Siempre he pensado que los hombres en bragas eran algo sexy. —se encogió de hombros. Su tono era casual, pero un ligero rubor le hizo colorear las mejillas.

Harry no había hablado más del tema y la revista había acabado en el suelo poco después, la admisión de Draco olvidada en la ráfaga de labios, manos y orgasmos.

Pero la idea se le había quedado grabada en la cabeza a Harry. Draco no había vuelto a mencionarlo, pero Harry recordó esa mirada en los ojos de su novio mientras miraba la imagen, y estaba convencido de que Draco la encontraba más que un poco atractiva. No pudo evitar imaginarse a un Draco más joven, masturbándose furtivamente con pensamientos de chicos guapos en pequeñas bragas.

Harry nunca habría pensado que la idea de usar lencería le excitaría, pero la idea de darle a Draco algo que él claramente quería, y que no sabía cómo pedir... bueno, su polla se había endurecido sólo de pensarlo. Se corrió esa noche en la ducha, mientras imaginaba los ojos grises como pizarra de Draco sobre él mientras Harry cumplía su fantasía, imaginaba el calor de esos ojos desnudándolo y prendiendo fuego a su piel.

Los pensamientos habían llevado a una conversación extremadamente embarazosa con un vendedor sorprendentemente servicial en una tienda especializada, y tres nuevos pares de bragas.

Y ahora... ahora estaba aquí. Caminando por su baño en el par verde esmeralda -sabía cuánto le gustaba a Draco el color- y entrando en pánico silenciosamente. Harry había dejado a Draco en su habitación, y dijo que necesitaba un momento rápido, antes de correr al baño a cambiarse. En ese momento le pareció una buena idea sorprender a Draco con su nueva compra, pero ahora empezaba a dudar de sí mismo.

¿Y si había malinterpretado totalmente la situación? ¿Y si Draco le echaba un vistazo y se echaba a reír? Habían estado saliendo por un año, y teniendo sexo por casi el mismo tiempo, pero parado en su baño en su nuevo par de bragas, nunca se había sentido más desnudo en toda su vida. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso por dejar la seguridad del baño.

Se giró para mirar al espejo y se miró una vez más. Nunca había estado particularmente enamorado de su apariencia, pero definitivamente se había vuelto mucho más cómodo en su piel en los últimos años, y ayudaba que el entrenamiento de Auror le sirviera para llenarse un poco. Sus ojos bajaron por su torso, hasta el grueso bulto de su verga metido en el material verde, sintiendo una oleada de tonto placer por el pequeño trozo de tela que le hacía parecer aún más grande de lo normal.

Harry se enderezó. Bien. Él podría hacer esto. Era un Gryffindor, caracterizado por su valor. Se había enfrentado a Voldemort; podía enfrentarse a su novio con un par de interiores para mujer. Respirando profundamente, abrió la puerta.

Draco estaba tumbado en la cama con sólo sus calzoncillos, estaba reclinado casualmente contra las almohadas y hojeando distraídamente un libro. Harry entró en la habitación antes de que Draco mirara hacia arriba, y sus ojos se abrieran de par en par al ver la apariencia de Harry. El libro cayó de sus manos

Harry se sonrojó y se puso un poco nervioso bajo la mirada de Draco mientras intentaba controlar su respiración y evitar huir al baño.

— ¿Qué? —Draco finalmente con voz ahogada, luciendo como si lo hubieran golpeado en la cabeza.

—Yo... eh, bueno, me di cuenta. Cuando... cuando estábamos mirando esa revista, que te gustó esa foto, del tipo con las bragas, y dijiste que pensabas que era sexy. Y sé que te gustaba más que lo que pretendías parecer —Harry hizo una pausa, rompiendo el contacto visual y mirando fijamente en a la pared detrás de Draco—. Yo... pensé que era sexy, la idea de que tú... quisieras eso, de que me vieras así. —el rubor de Harry se extendió, con unas manchas de color rojo oscuro cayendo por su pecho.

Draco seguía mirándole con ojos bien abiertos y sorprendidos mientras se deslizaba de la cama y se ponía a unos metros delante de Harry, su mirada se deslizaba entre la cara y las bragas de Harry.

— ¿Qué... qué piensas? —Harry tartamudeó, los nervios le hacían temblar la voz.

La inestabilidad de su voz debió hacer que Draco saliera de su aturdido ensueño porque sus ojos se fijaron en los de Harry y una lenta y malvada sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

—Da vueltas. —murmuró Draco, con la voz baja y áspera.

— ¿Qué?

—Haz un giro para mí, Harry.

Harry se mordió el labio ante el tono divertido de Draco e increíblemente excitado ante toda la situación, y lentamente giró sobre sus pies, dando vueltas para mostrarse completamente a Draco.

Draco tarareó en agradecimiento cuando el culo de Harry apareció a la vista, y sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando Harry terminó la vuelta y le miró de nuevo.

—Estás precioso. —ronroneó Draco, extendiendo la mano y atrayendo a Harry para darle un profundo beso.

Besó a Harry desesperadamente, como si nunca hubiera estado tan excitado en toda su vida, como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo que meter la lengua en la boca de Harry. Él le devolvió el beso con la misma hambre, y su deseo le hizo sentir mareado y desesperado.

Draco le dio la vuelta y empujó a Harry insistentemente hacia la cama, prácticamente tirándolo sobre las sábanas.

—Sólo... sólo déjame verte —los ojos de Draco estaban casi frenéticos de deseo cuando se arrodilló entre las piernas abiertas de Harry, sus manos patinando sobre cada trozo de piel expuesta—. Merlín, mírate. No puedo creer que hagas esto por mí.

El pecho de Harry se sintió como si fuera a estallar ante la obvia admiración de Draco, y la excitación surgió a través de sus venas ante la lujuria desnuda de los ojos de Draco y el posesivo deslizamiento de sus palmas sobre sus muslos.

Draco se inclinó sobre él, dándole a Harry otro caliente y desordenado beso antes de entretener sus labios en la garganta de Harry. La polla de Harry ya estaba dura como una roca, empujando insistentemente contra la tela restrictiva de las bragas y Harry arqueó sus caderas, tratando de frotarse contra el cuerpo de Draco que se cernía sobre él.

Draco lamió y chupó lentamente el torso de Harry antes de llegar finalmente a su ingle, y luego se detuvo, mirando la franca y obscena visión de la erección de Harry perfilada en el fino material esmeralda.

Harry se retorció, con la esperanza de atraer a Draco para que hiciera algo ya, y Draco se ahogó en un gemido antes de inclinarse para chupar la cabeza de la polla de Harry a través de la tela.

— ¡Joder! —Harry gritó. El calor y la presión de la boca de Draco era sorprendentemente poderosos incluso a través de las bragas. Draco canturreó y continuó chupando, sus manos subieron para enmarcar la ingle de Harry mientras le empapaba el material.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente...? —Harry se interrumpió, moviendo sus manos a la cintura como si fuera a tirar de las bragas hacia abajo.

Las manos de Draco se dispararon a las muñecas de Harry y sus ojos fulminaron los de Harry.

—No. Sólo déjame hacer esto, por favor. Sólo así. —el tono de súplica hizo desistir a Harry, no era frecuente que Draco se desesperara tanto, y ciertamente no iba a rechazarlo ahora.

—Sí. —Harry exhaló, antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos ante la consiguiente ráfaga de placer mientras Draco se abría paso a través de la parte inferior de la polla de Harry.

Draco estaba en todas partes, su boca estaba caliente y húmeda, su lengua chirriaba a lo largo de la polla de Harry, la cual luego se arrastraba en la tela a lo largo del sensible eje de Harry. La fricción chispeaba caliente y brillantemente, mientras su orgasmo aumentaba. Harry deslizó sus dedos en el cabello de Draco, sólo queriendo tocarlo mientras se arqueaba en la cálida presión de los labios de su novio contra su polla. Onduló sus caderas más rápido, animando a la inteligente boca de Draco a chupar más fuerte. Su aliento llegó a tragos irregulares hasta que finalmente, llegó la borde, corriéndose con un gemido, mientras su liberación se derramaba pegajosa dentro de sus bragas.

Draco siguió chupando, persiguiendo el sabor de Harry a través de la tela y lamiéndole, hasta que decidió terminar cuando el material se volvió demasiado áspero.

Harry sonrió perezosamente y Draco se puso de rodillas, bajándose los calzoncillos hasta la mitad del muslo y agarrándose la polla, masturbándose furiosamente sobre Harry, con los ojos clavados en la saliva que empapaba las bragas que cubrían la polla blanda de Harry. Se corrió con un pequeño grito, y parte del semen cayó en la tela verde arruinada.

Harry cerró los ojos, relajándose mientras se escurría de las bragas sucias y las tiraba al suelo. Podía sentir a Draco moviéndose, y murmuró su agradecimiento por la refrescante sensación de un hechizo de limpieza que lo bañó un momento después. Draco cayó sobre la cama y Harry abrió los ojos mientras Draco se apoyaba en el pecho de Harry.

— ¿Estuvo bien? —preguntó, inexplicablemente nervioso.

— ¿Bien? —Draco respondió incrédulo— Eso fue jodidamente fantástico. No fue demasiado raro para ti, ¿verdad? Porque estaré bien si sólo se da una vez, no--

—No —Harry le interrumpió—. Me gustó. Pensé que no me gustaría, pero se sintió... bien.

Draco sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas plenas y sinceras que Harry nunca le había visto otorgar a nadie más.

—Excelente. Porque definitivamente me gustaría volver a hacerlo. Estuviste increíble. Todavía no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso por mí.

—Cuidado. Empiezas a sonar un poco sentimental. —bromeó Harry.

—Bueno, no te acostumbres. Ahora que te he visto en ellos, has perdido el elemento sorpresa.

—Así que supongo que no querrás ver los otros pares que compré luego. —sonrió Harry.

Draco tragó seco, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par oscurecidos por el deseo.

—Claro que quiero.


	24. Porque no estás embarazado (Todavía)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco descubre que Harry no ha estado usando hechizos anticonceptivos. El no está contento.

— ¿Estás bien? —Harry preguntó mientras Draco hacía una mueca de dolor por probablemente la centésima vez ese día.

—No me he sentido bien la semana pasada —Harry se vio inmediatamente preocupado y Draco puso los ojos en blanco—. No me estoy muriendo ni nada de eso. Sólo me he sentido... raro. Y con muchas náuseas. Lo cual es extraño, porque raramente me enfermo. Demonios, si no estuviera tan seguro de que hemos tenido cuidado, me preocuparía de estar embarazado, ¡con lo que he estado sintiendo!

Harry se rio.

— ¡Eso sería bueno!

Draco le echó a Harry una mirada reprobatoria.

—No particularmente. No creo que ninguno de los dos estemos listos para ser padres todavía, Harry. —sabía que probablemente estaba exagerando un poco, pero no creía que la procreación en esta etapa de su relación fuera algo de lo que reírse, ya que apenas llevaban un año juntos. Considerando cómo había sido criado, era un poco... reacio a intentar ser padre.

—Bueno, por supuesto que no. Pero esa es una de las ventajas de que ambos seamos hombres, ¿no?

Draco sintió que la sangre se le escapaba de la cara. Aunque seguramente estaba siendo ridículo y malinterpretando lo que Harry quería decir.

—Harry —dijo cuidadosamente—, sabes que los magos son capaces de concebir, ¿no?

— ¿Qué? No seas tonto.

Draco se pellizcó el puente de su nariz, mientras luchaba contra otro ataque de náuseas y el pavor que se acumulaba en su estómago.

— ¿Qué crees que le pasó a Jacobs? Está en tu departamento y está embarazado de siete meses.

—Sólo pensé que había engordado unos cuantos kilos.

—Subió... ¡Subió unos cuantos kilos! Hubo un baby shower. La gente pedía tocarle el estómago.

Harry parecía perplejo.

—Sí, pensé que esa parte era un poco extraña.

Draco se concentró en respirar profundamente, tratando de no dejar que su creciente histeria lo abrumara.

—Por favor, dime que no has estado follando conmigo sin usar los encantamientos anticonceptivos. —siseó.

La confusa diversión había abandonado finalmente la cara de Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco no lo estaba engañando.

—Oh, joder —susurró Harry. En cualquier otro momento, Draco se habría reído de la mirada de pánico en la cara de Harry, pero ahora mismo tenía la sensación de que su cara tenía una expresión similar—. ¡Joder, no sabía que tenía que hacerlo! Eso es... quiero decir, ¿cómo es esto siquiera posible?

Draco luchó contra su instinto de atacar a Harry. Draco no debería haber asumido que Harry sabía qué hacer. De hecho, con todos sus compañeros anteriores, Draco había sido muy activo en asegurarse de que todas las precauciones adecuadas estaban en su lugar. Pero Harry siempre se las había arreglado para confundirlo un poco, y era tan bueno y noble; Draco sabía que nunca se saltearía el encantamiento sólo para renunciar a los supuestos efectos secundarios de la reducción de la sensación. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que Harry podría no darse cuenta de que el encantamiento era necesario para tener sexo con un mago.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Esto está bien. Probablemente no estoy embarazado, de todas formas. La concepción para los hombres es mucho más difícil. Normalmente hay que intentarlo de verdad, y usar pociones de fertilidad para que funcione. Sólo tenemos que ir a San Mungo para una prueba de embarazo, eso es todo —Harry se veía verde, lo que Draco pensó que era un poco justo, considerando que él era el que se había sentido hinchado y con náuseas toda la semana—. Haré una cita para tan pronto como sea posible y te lo haré saber, ¿de acuerdo? —Draco mientras intentaba sostenerse en sus pies temblorosos.

—Sí, está bien —Harry asintió vagamente, con los ojos aún abiertos por el shock—. ¿Te... te vas?

Para ser honesto, a pesar de que se decía a sí mismo que no chillara y gritara a Harry, le resultaba un poco difícil dominar su ira. Sabía que Harry no merecía escuchar todas las cosas que Draco quería gritarle ahora mismo, pero Draco era el único cuyo cuerpo sería secuestrado durante los próximos nueve meses si estaba realmente embarazado. Era difícil recordarse a sí mismo ser considerado con los sentimientos de Harry con esa perspectiva que se avecinaba ominosamente en el horizonte.

—Creo que sería la mejor idea. No me siento muy bien ahora mismo, y necesito hacer una cita y arreglar las cosas.

La expresión petrificada de Harry se fundió en la preocupación.

—Puedo ayudar con eso, no tienes que hacerlo por tu cuenta.

—Lo sé, Harry. Sólo quiero estar solo ahora mismo.

— ¿Estamos... estamos bien?

Draco le dio una pequeña y cansada sonrisa.

—Sí. Estamos bien. Pero sigo enfadado, y sé que no es del todo culpa tuya, y probablemente no sea nada, pero creo que es una buena idea que consigamos algo de espacio, antes de que esto se convierta en una gran pelea.

—Sí, vale. —murmuró Harry de mala gana.

—Te veré mañana. —dijo Draco, antes de dirigirse hacia la chimenea. Esperaba poder llegar a su piso sin estar enfermo.

* * *

— ¿No debería estar ya aquí? —preguntó Harry mientras paseaba por la mesa de la cocina de Draco.

—Dijeron que los resultados se enviarían a más tardar a las once, y sólo son las diez.

Harry suspiró, dejándose caer en la silla junto a Draco y tamborileando sus dedos contra la mesa.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué no pudieron decirte inmediatamente durante la cita si estabas embarazado o no. Eso es lo que hicieron con Hermione.

— Te lo dije, los embarazos masculinos son más complejos. No siempre reaccionan correctamente a los hechizos, por lo que tienen que tomar un poco de sangre para hacer un hechizo más riguroso. —trató de sonar como si fuera un hecho, pero Draco estaba tan ansioso como Harry. Había pasado una semana entera desde que se enteró que podría estar embarazado, y no estaba manejando el estrés de no saberlo muy bien.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que no se hubiera librado desde entonces. No estaba tratando de evadir el sexo a propósito, pero no había sido capaz de ponerse de humor. Las pocas veces que Harry y él intentaron intimar, lo único en lo que Draco pensaba era en que podría estar embarazado por esas mismas actividades. Había explicado con todo detalle cómo usar el encantamiento anticonceptivo con Harry, pero desafortunadamente, eso no había ayudado. Harry había sido comprensivo, pero Draco sabía que se sentía increíblemente culpable por todo, y su vida sexual siempre había jugado un papel importante en su relación. Draco sabía que eran más que físicos, pero odiaba que se les negara esa conexión, especialmente cuando ambos estaban tan tensos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una lechuza volando a través de la ventana abierta de su cocina. Dejó caer un sobre cremoso y espeso sobre la mesa, antes de retirarse.

Harry y Draco se sentaron allí por un momento, mirando el conspicuo sello de San Mungo, antes de que Draco respirara profundamente y lo recogiera. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente al abrir el sobre, y se ahorró una rápida oración de esperanza antes de leer los resultados.

Lo leyó una, dos, tres veces antes de registrar completamente el NEGATIVO escrito junto a los resultados del embarazo. Draco levantó la vista y consideró brevemente alargar la espera de Harry. Pero no quería ser tan cruel, y mirando a Harry con ese hermoso, glorioso y negativo en sus manos, comenzó a sentir el regreso de su libido. Estaría condenado si esperara un momento más.

— ¡No estoy embarazado! —dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió, poniéndose de pie y arrastrando a Draco a un feroz abrazo.

— ¿Debería sentirme culpable por lo aliviado que me siento?

—No. No estamos preparados. Cuando decidamos tener hijos algún día, quiero que sea en nuestros términos.

Los ojos de Harry eran suaves y cálidos al mirar a Draco, y podía sentir sus mejillas calentándose al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de insinuar. Nunca habían hablado de tener hijos, pero Draco no se oponía... siempre y cuando fuera en el futuro.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, capturando la boca de Draco en un apasionado beso. Draco supuso que Harry tampoco debía oponerse a la idea, porque estaba besando a Draco con un entusiasmo salvaje e imprudente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el cuerpo de Draco se sumara al programa, su polla engordando en sus pantalones mientras Harry pasaba sus amplias manos por la espalda de Draco.

—Joder, Draco. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Te deseo tanto.

Draco se quejó, arqueando su cuerpo en el de Harry y deslizando sus manos por la parte de atrás de los pantalones del pijama de Harry.

—Salazar, yo también. Necesito que me folles.

—Sí. Vamos a... dormitorio.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y alcanzó su varita.

—Demasiado lejos. Te quiero ahora. Quiero que me tomes aquí mismo —se echó hacia atrás, chupando el labio inferior de Harry y mirándole a los ojos—. Aún no me has follado sobre esta mesa.

Harry gimió desde lo profundo de su garganta, y sus manos se movieron por todo el cuerpo de Draco, mientras intentaba -con poco éxito- arrancarle la ropa a Draco. Draco se rio y murmuró un hechizo en la boca de Harry mientras agitaba su varita, y su ropa se evaporaba.

—Qué inteligente. —sonrió Harry.

—Lo intento.

Harry pasó sus manos por los costados de Draco y apretó su trasero, arrastrándolo hacia adelante para moler sus penes juntos.

— ¿Cómo lo quieres?

Draco se estremeció y puso la mano en la gruesa polla de Harry. Joder, hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía a Harry dentro de él, estirándolo y follándolo hasta hacerlo gritar.

—Voy a inclinarme sobre esta mesa, y entonces me vas a follar, fuerte.

Harry le mostró una sonrisa salvaje, sus ojos oscuros.

—Puedo hacerlo. —hizo girar a Draco para inclinarlo sobre la mesa. Draco abrió las piernas y arqueó el culo hacia atrás mientras se agarraba al borde de la mesa.

Detrás de él, Harry susurró un hechizo y luego unos dedos resbaladizos rodearon la entrada de Draco antes de que se deslizaran dentro. Los dos dedos ardían un poco -había pasado más de una semana- pero le gustaba la sensación. La anticipación revoloteaba en su estómago mientras movía su culo contra la mano de Harry, desesperado por el evento principal.

—Estoy listo, Harry, sólo cógeme ya.

—Sí —Harry gruñó mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el agujero de Draco—. Merlín, sí.

Presionó la cabeza de su polla contra la entrada, y Draco sintió un breve momento de pánico.

— ¡Espera! ¡Joder! El encantamiento. ¡Lanza el maldito encantamiento anticonceptivo primero!

Harry maldijo, y Draco lo oyó buscando su varita, antes de que Harry pronunciara el conocido hechizo. Podía sentir a Harry moviéndose detrás de él, y Draco ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de respirar aliviado, antes de que Harry deslizara su polla dentro de él. Draco jadeó, su aliento se empañó contra la mesa mientras jadeaba por la sensación de estar lleno y estirado. Sentía la polla de Harry tan larga y gruesa en su interior, que no estaba seguro de cómo se las arregló para durar una semana entera sin ansiar esta sensación.

Como siempre, Harry sabía lo que necesitaba, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezara un ritmo rápido, duro y profundo que sacudió la mesa y jodió el aire de los pulmones de Draco. Draco intentó volver a los empujes, pero no tenía ninguna palanca, clavado como estaba a la mesa por la mano de Harry en su espalda y su miembro en el culo. En cambio, se concentró en sus músculos, relajándose mientras Harry se sumergía y apretándose cada vez que se retiraba. Por encima de él, Harry gimió y maldijo, sus caderas aceleraron el ritmo mientras perseguía su liberación.

—Tócame. —gimió Draco. Su polla estaba dura como una roca y se movía indefensa en el aire; las manos de Draco estaban preocupadas por agarrar el borde de la mesa, en un esfuerzo por no resbalar.

Harry escuchó su súplica, deslizando una mano alrededor de la cadera de Draco y tomando su erección firmemente en sus manos. Le masturbó furiosamente, mientras movía su mano a tiempo con sus rápidos empujones. La visión de Draco se volvió borrosa y su corazón se aceleró y pensó que podría desmayarse por el placer y la anticipación de más, cuando su orgasmo finalmente lo golpeó. No podía estar seguro, pero Draco pensó que podría haber gritado, mientras se apretaba alrededor de la polla de Harry dentro de él y se corría en su mano. Harry siguió follándolo, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo siguió, presionando con fuerza a Draco mientras encontraba su propia liberación.

Se quedaron allí un momento, Draco apretándose contra la mesa con Harry aún dentro de él, hasta que el sudor comenzó a enfriarse y Draco se retorció por la incomodidad. Harry se escabulló de él y Draco se puso de pie tembloroso. Estiró sus extremidades y disfrutó del alivio de poder mover sus músculos.

—No puedo creer que casi te olvides de usar ese encantamiento. —bromeó Draco, mientras se daba la vuelta para darle un beso rápido a Harry.

—Creo que necesitamos mucha, mucha práctica. Hasta que yo lo haga sin necesidad de que me lo recuerdes. —Harry hizo lo que pudo para parecer inocente, y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Bueno, si estás seguro de que la única solución es tener más sexo, entonces supongo que puedo ser persuadido.

—En ese caso —ronroneó Harry—, ¿qué te parece el segundo asalto?


	25. Para estrenar un sitio nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco y Harry bautizan su nuevo piso.

—Oh… oh joder.

Harry podía sentir la sonrisa de Draco contra su cuello, antes de que se moviera para chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Vamos, Harry, será mejor que te des prisa. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Harry se quejó y empezó a ceder más contra Draco, empujándolo hacia la incómoda pila de cajas. Sus pantalones y calzoncillos fueron empujados hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y la polla de Draco estaba dura y caliente contra la suya. La fricción se sentía tan bien, que podía sentir su orgasmo acumulándose en su ingle. Draco le agarró el culo y lo apretó, acercándolo y rodeando a Harry con una pierna para conseguir un mejor ángulo. Por un glorioso momento, el movimiento los alineó perfectamente, enviando chispas de placer por la columna de Harry. Desafortunadamente, el movimiento de la pierna de Draco había desequilibrado su precaria posición entre las cajas, y con un grito, ambos se cayeron al suelo.

Los utensilios de cocina salieron de una caja, y Harry frunció el ceño. Esa caja había sido destinada para las decoraciones de la sala de estar. Merlín, Draco era el peor en cuanto a embalaje. Pero entonces Draco se arqueó debajo de él, y todos los pensamientos sobre decoraciones y utensilios volaron por la ventana. Supuso que no debía sorprenderse de que ni siquiera la sacudida de su caída -y la perspectiva de follar en el suelo rodeados de ollas y espátulas- no era suficiente para amortiguar su lujuria.

Por supuesto, Harry no sabía cómo se podía esperar que alguien se controlara cuando estaba encima de un Draco Malfoy sonrojado, desaliñado y parcialmente desnudo. Habían pasado todo el día mudándose a su nuevo piso -su primer piso juntos-, y aunque eso había implicado principalmente el uso de la magia por parte de Draco (para evitar hacer el trabajo pesado), no había sido suficiente para que el rubio no se despeinara. Al entrar en el apartamento, Draco entrecerró los ojos especulativamente hacia la pared de su futura sala de estar, con su pelo suelto y una inexplicable mancha de suciedad en su mejilla había sido razón suficiente para acabar con la última restricción de Harry. Había empujado a Draco contra la pila de cajas más cercana, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se frotaran entre sí como adolescentes.

Pero Draco tenía razón antes cuando dijo que no tenían mucho tiempo. Ron y Hermione iban a ayudar a desempacar en cualquier momento, y Harry nunca escucharía el final si Ron los sorprendía teniendo sexo. Otra vez.

Apoyó sus manos en el suelo junto a la cabeza de Draco y comenzó a mover sus caderas con intención, haciendo lo mejor que podía para que ambos se corrieran lo más rápido posible. Draco se rio a carcajadas y se abalanzó a su encuentro, antes de levantarse para darle un sucio beso. El sabor de la boca de Draco y la escofina de su lengua contra los labios de Harry, combinado con el dulce deslizamiento de su polla contra la suya, fue suficiente para llevar a Harry al límite. Jadeó y se estremeció cuando se corrió entre ellos. Draco gimió por la resbaladiza fricción, y un momento después, él también se corría, sumando su semen a la mancha en sus estómagos.

Harry quería quedarse ahí, envuelto en Draco, besando y follando y bautizando cada habitación de su nuevo piso. En vez de eso, gimió y se levantó, buscando su varita para limpiarse antes de arreglarse la ropa. Draco siguió tumbado ahí, con un aspecto perezoso, libertino y bien satisfecho. El estómago de Harry se apretó.

—Vamos, levántate, tú. Ron y Mione estarán aquí pronto.

— ¿Y? Es nuestro piso. Si quiero holgazanear aquí, no veo cómo eso es asunto suyo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Les pedimos que nos ayudaran a desempacar. Así que a menos de que quieras hacer todo el trabajo tú solo…

—Está bien, está bien. —refunfuñó Draco, limpiándose con un rápido hechizo. Se puso de pie y arrastró a Harry para darle un profundo beso. Distraídamente, Harry oyó el ruido desde la otra habitación, y la charla de Ron y Hermione flotó por el pasillo. Se giró para ir a saludarlos pero Draco le agarró la mano y lo arrastró para darle un último beso.

—Cuando se vayan, entraremos en el resto de las habitaciones de este piso, empezando por la cocina, allí me follarás contra los nuevos mostradores —murmuró Draco, con la voz llena de promesas. Guiñó un ojo y se escabulló de la habitación, saludando a Ron y Hermione y ofreciéndoles un tour, mientras Harry intentaba esconder su renovada excitación.

Sólo unas pocas horas. Podría aguantar unas pocas horas. 


	26. Para practicar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La segunda ronda es sólo práctica.

Draco se desplomó hacia adelante sobre Harry, su aliento se le escapó en jadeos temblorosos mientras su orgasmo le abandonaba. La flácida polla de Harry se le escapó del culo, y pudo sentir cómo salía lentamente de su adolorida entrada. Se retorció incómodo al sentirlo, saboreando el ligero dolor que acompañaba sus movimientos; definitivamente lo sentiría por unos días.

Bajo sus manos, podía sentir el resonar del latido del corazón de Harry, y Draco sonrió al sentir cómo se ralentizaba gradualmente, recuperándose de sus entusiastas actividades. Con un gemido, Harry se levantó del colchón y se sentó, llevándose a Draco con él.

— ¿Ducha? —preguntó Draco esperanzado, cuando al fin pudo darse cuenta de la pegajosidad en su cuerpo por el semen de ambos, del lubricante y del sudor.

—Ducha.

Harry se escabulló de debajo de Draco y se dirigió a su baño. Draco se quedó atrás por un momento, en parte para prepararse para el camino a la ducha, pero sobre todo para poder mirar descaradamente el culo de Harry, y la forma en que sus firmes nalgas se flexionaban de forma atractiva mientras se alejaba.

Draco esperó hasta que oyó que la ducha se iniciaba antes de ponerse en pie con cautela y caminar hacia el baño con la mayor gracia posible. Se deslizó rápidamente dentro de la ducha llena de vapor para escapar de la fría mordedura del aire en su piel sudorosa.

—Ahí estás. —murmuró Harry, halando de Draco para besarle. Harry siempre parecía especialmente afectuoso después de su primer orgasmo, una rareza que Draco estaba más que dispuesto a permitirse.

Harry puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Draco mientras lo colocaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente, con sus pulgares sobre los moretones en forma de dedos que ya se estaban empezando a formar en la pálida piel de Draco.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry, su voz teñida de remordimiento—. Me puse un poco brusco al final.

Draco suspiró. 

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Me gusta que las cosas se pongan un poco duras a veces. No tienes que disculparte. Créeme, si no me gusta algo, serás el primero en saberlo —sonrió rápidamente mientras buscaba el champú—. Te lo diré. En voz alta y a menudo. —Harry alzó las cejas antes de arrancar el champú de las manos de Draco.

—Déjame hacerlo.

Draco levantó una ceja pero se dejó hacer, girándose y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para que Harry pudiera alcanzarlo mejor. Soltó un gemido audible mientras las manos de Harry se deslizaban por su pelo, y sus dedos se clavaban deliciosamente en el cuero cabelludo de Draco en forma de un delicioso masaje.

—Eres bueno en esto. —murmuró Draco mientras Harry sumergía su cabeza bajo el agua de la cascada.

Draco captó el borde del rubor de Harry antes de cerrar los ojos, y apenas pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Podía chuparle la polla a Draco como si hubiera nacido para hacerlo, pero si recibía un cumplido inocente, se sonrojaba como un colegial.

—Déjame lavarte el resto. —el tono bajo y sugerente en la voz de Harry hizo temblar a Draco.

—Soy todo tuyo.

Harry empujó a Draco para que se enfrentara a él, sonriendo mientras enjabonaba la esponja y la pasaba suavemente por la garganta de Draco, por su hombro y por su brazo. Draco gimió por la sensación. La textura de la esponja se sentía tan bien contra su piel, y las caricias de Harry eran tan minuciosas, que casi parecía más una investigación de Auror que una limpieza. Todo era increíblemente erótico, las manos de Harry trazando su clavícula, su pecho, su espalda... Cuando Harry se arrodilló para lavarle las piernas, con las manos firmes enjabonando la parte posterior de sus rodillas, Draco no se sorprendió tanto al descubrir que ya estaba duro otra vez. Harry pasó la esponja brevemente sobre su erección, sin darle a Draco la suficiente satisfacción por la caricia superficial.

—Date la vuelta —susurró Harry, con una voz apenas audible al ritmo de las gotas que golpeaban la bañera de porcelana—. Falta un pequeño lugar para limpiar.

Draco se giró a la orden de Harry y se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha. Abrió las piernas un poco más para darle a Harry un mejor acceso. Harry separó sus nalgas, exponiendo el agujero de Draco al aire caliente. Empezó a arrastrar la esponja por la hendidura de Draco, pero se detuvo inmediatamente cuando Draco se estremeció al tocarla.

—Duele. —explicó Draco.

Draco escuchó el suave golpe de la esponja al caer a sus pies, y un momento después sus manos se curvaban contra las baldosas mientras la lengua de Harry se deslizaba por su entrada, rodeando suavemente el borde hinchado y aliviando el dolor persistente. Harry se lo comía lentamente, su lengua arrastrándose con locura sobre su carne y sumergiéndose burlonamente en su interior hasta que Draco jadeaba y se presionaba ansiosamente contra la cara de Harry. Estaba tan perdido en el placer que apenas registró el suave chasquido de una tapa, su cerebro no hizo la conexión hasta que sintió que un dedo resbaladizo se unía a la lengua de Harry, deslizándose fácilmente en su entrada aflojada. Lubricante a prueba de agua.

El deslizamiento del dedo de Harry era perfecto, el dolor sobrante de sus actividades anteriores de alguna manera estaba realzando esa sensación de plenitud que Draco amaba. El placer creció cuando Harry añadió un segundo dedo y le acarició la próstata, la lengua de Harry todavía estaba rodeando sus dedos mientras la entrada de Draco succionaba los dedos.

La polla de Draco estaba dura como una roca, y se movía cada vez que su punta caliente chocaba contra las baldosas frías. Harry sacó sus dedos, presionando un último y sucio beso en la piel arrugada, antes de levantarse lentamente y besar el hombro de Draco. Su erección se presionó contra el culo de Draco y Harry movió sus caderas en flagrante sugerencia.

—Mmm, eres insaciable, ¿verdad? —Draco murmuró, arqueando su espalda hacia Harry.

—Es bueno practicar. —murmuró Harry en el oído de Draco, y luego la punta roma de la polla de Harry se apretó contra él y se deslizó, haciendo gemir al moreno mientras se envainaba completamente dentro de Draco.

El estiramiento ardía, más de lo habitual, gracias a su anterior ronda, pero Draco se acomodó en él. Sintió un destello de posesión al pensar en ser reclamado tan minuciosamente por Harry, y movió sus caderas hacia atrás con fuerza, queriendo de repente sentir la prueba de esa reclamación desesperadamente. Harry le complació, estableciendo un ritmo lento, duro y profundo que hizo temblar los huesos de Draco con cada embiste. Sus brazos rodearon con fuerza la cintura de Draco, el pecho se le pegó a la espalda mientras movía sus caderas. Los labios de Harry se presionaban dulcemente contra la nuca de Draco, y luego los dientes raspaban suavemente la carne, y Draco nunca se había sentido más rodeado por Harry que en ese momento. Cada centímetro de su piel se erizaba por el placer y por la sensación de la polla de Harry gruesa y dura dentro de él.

Draco jadeaba, quería pedir más, quería venirse, pero no podía formar palabras; su mente estaba tan nublada de placer que pensar era casi imposible. Afortunadamente, Harry pareció entenderlo, y una de sus manos se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo, haciendo que el estómago de Draco se revolviera mientras Harry le agarraba la polla.

Todo lo que hizo falta fueron unas cuantas caricias de la mano callosa de Harry contra la polla de Draco antes de que se precipitara contra las baldosas. Draco se movió hacia adelante, presionando su mejilla sobrecalentada contra la pared de la ducha fría mientras las caderas de Harry aceleraban su ritmo, follándole bruscamente hasta que Harry emitió un gemido estremecedor y se retiró para correrse sobre el culo de Draco.

Harry empujó a Draco bajo el chorro y rápidamente se lavó, y luego a Draco, asegurándose de quitar los últimos restos de lubricante y semen. Harry sabía cuánto odiaba Draco la sensación de los fluidos dentro de él después de haber terminado; Draco sonrió adormecido para mostrar su aprecio por la atención de Harry.

Draco se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso a Harry mientras se acercaba para cerrar la ducha.

— ¿Cama?

—Merlín, sí. Estoy hecho polvo.

Se metieron en su dormitorio, cada uno se puso un par de pantalones antes de meterse en la cama y se acurrucaron juntos. Draco se recostó en el pecho de Harry, absorbiendo el limpio y puro olor de su piel y envolviendo los cálidos y sólidos brazos de Harry a su alrededor. Le dolía el cuerpo, los músculos de los muslos y el abdomen se retorcían, y su culo enviaba pequeños pulsos de incomodidad cada vez que se movía. Se sentía adolorido, y bien follado, y profundamente satisfecho.

Draco se sumergió en Harry y se durmió en una ola de satisfacción, pensando en todas las demás formas en que podrían "practicar" mañana.


	27. Para aliviar el estrés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco ayuda a Harry a aliviar un poco el estrés.

—Mierda. —murmuró Harry, haciendo un gesto de dolor por el esfuerzo que le costó levantarse de la silla. Su espalda le había estado molestando durante días; el estrés por buscar pistas en los casos vinculados a su investigación actual que él sólo sabía que estaban desaparecidos estaba pasando factura a su cuerpo.

Draco lo miraba desde el sofá mientras se dirigía con dificultad a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Su mirada parecía seguir instintivamente los movimientos de Harry mientras se alejaba. Estaba estudiando a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados cuando volvió a la habitación, y Harry se preguntó qué pasaba por su mente. Últimamente había estado recibiendo muchas miradas significativas de Draco, pero nunca pudo leer lo que significaban.

Naturalmente se habían conocido mejor en los últimos dos años, ya que eran compañeros en su trabajo y todo eso, pero desde que se les asignó este caso, habían pasado prácticamente todos los momentos de vigilia juntos. Lo más sorprendente de todo esto, sin embargo, era lo poco que le importaba a Harry. Harry se consideraba una persona bastante sociable, pero siempre había valorado su espacio personal y su privacidad, y normalmente tener a alguien tan cerca de él en todo momento empezaba a ser sofocante, siendo esta una de las razones para que sus pocas relaciones amorosas no prosperaran. Pero con Draco siempre había sido diferente. Harry suspiró, acomodándose cuidadosamente de nuevo en su silla y deliberadamente no pensaba en por qué no le importaba tanto que Draco estuviera cerca. Tenía un caso en el que concentrarse; no podía distraerse.

—Tienes que arreglar tu espalda.

Harry levantó la vista del archivo que había empezado a hojear distraídamente. 

— ¿Qué?

—Tu espalda. ¿De verdad pensaste que no me daría cuenta de cómo has estado cojeando? Soy un Auror, ya sabes, notar las cosas es parte del trabajo. —sus ojos viajaron lentamente a lo largo del cuerpo de Harry, y Harry tembló ante la intensidad de su mirada.

—No he estado cojeando. Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás. Estás estresado y tenso, y si finalmente logramos hacer una pausa en este caso, serás inútil en tu condición. Peor que eso, serás una carga. Así que, o me dejas ayudar, o te arrastro a San Mungo y dejo que los sanadores te ataquen.

Harry se desinfló. Draco tenía razón; no quería poner a nadie en peligro porque no estaba en condiciones óptimas. 

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes en mente?

—Un masaje.

Harry apenas pudo evitar que su boca se abriera. 

— ¿Tuyo?

—Sí, mío —Draco dijo—. Te haré saber que soy muy bueno con mis manos.

La mirada de Harry cayó en los largos y delgados dedos de Draco y tragó, llenando su mente con imágenes de todas las cosas maravillosas y sucias que las talentosas manos de Draco podían hacerle. Tenía la sensación de que sería una muy mala idea que Draco le pusiera esas manos, especialmente considerando el hecho de que su falta de sueño y su constante exposición a Draco parecía haber debilitado sus defensas. Harry no podía contar el número de noches que se había despertado la semana pasada, duro y adolorido, con el nombre de Draco en sus labios y la presión fantasmagórica de las manos ajenas sobre su piel.

—No sé si--

—Es eso o San Mungo. Es tu decisión. —el tono dramático no admitía discusión.

Harry dudó, pero decidió que su aversión a San Mungo y a los sanadores aduladores superaba su recelo a que Draco lo tocara. Seguramente Harry sería capaz de controlarse durante un solo masaje.

—Muy bien, ¿dónde me quieres? —preguntó, reteniendo un gesto abochornado por la insinuación no intencionada.

Draco le sonrió a Harry, antes de fruncir los labios para concentrarse.

—Bueno, sugeriría el sofá, pero todo nuestro trabajo está aquí y no quiero arriesgarme a perturbar mi papeleo, así que... diría que tendremos que usar tu cama, es la única otra superficie del apartamento en la que puedes acostarte cómodamente.

—Uh, ¿qué pasa con el suelo? —dijo Harry desesperado, esperando evitar la intimidad añadida de Draco tocándole en su cama.

Draco lo miró sin impresionarse y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Harry. 

—No me arrodillaré en su sucio suelo para darte un masaje cuando tenemos una cama perfecta a nuestra disposición. —a Draco no parecía importarle arrodillarse y ensuciarse durante las investigaciones de Auror, así que Harry no estaba seguro de por qué tenía tanta aversión a los suelos ahora, pero Harry pensó que probablemente era más inteligente hacer lo que Draco decía.

Harry suspiró y siguió a Draco hasta el dormitorio, haciendo todo lo posible por fortalecerse mentalmente. Una tarea que se hizo exponencialmente más difícil al ver a Draco arremangarse la camisa de botones, exponiendo los músculos definidos de sus antebrazos y las marcadas líneas de su descolorida marca oscura. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que había algo enfermizo en la reacción que tuvo al ver esa marca en la pálida piel de Draco, aunque se contentó con saber que nadie más que él necesitaba saber la forma en que su pulso corría a toda velocidad de una manera nada desagradable.

—Muy bien, sin camisa y boca abajo en la cama —ordenó Draco—. Supongo que no tienes aceite para masajes. —su tono era directo, pero Harry no pudo evitar notar el ligero temblor en las manos de Draco. No estaba seguro de si debía sentirse mejor o peor por el hecho de que no era el único que parecía nervioso.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y tocó el dobladillo de su camisa. No estaba seguro de por qué se sentía tan cohibido de repente, no era como si nunca antes hubiera estado sin camisa cerca de Draco. Pero eso fue en los vestuarios del trabajo; esto se sentía mucho más... íntimo.

—Por suerte para ti, tengo algo en mi mochila que debería funcionar bastante bien —continuó Draco, aparentemente inconsciente de la lucha interna de Harry—. Quítate la camisa, Harry. —reprendió mientras sacaba el aceite de su bolsa.

Dando la espalda a Draco, Harry se quitó rápidamente la camisa y se tiró sobre su colchón. Gracias a Merlín que había tenido la previsión de limpiar sus sábanas y hacer su cama esa mañana.

—No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad? —Draco murmuró. Harry se concentró en la almohada y lo ignoró. Draco tarareó silenciosamente sobre él, como cuando intentaba tomar una decisión. El hecho de que supiera eso de Draco hacía que Harry se sintiera un poco caliente. Se preguntaba si Draco conocía alguna de sus peculiaridades.

Su línea de pensamiento, sin embargo, se descarriló rápidamente cuando Draco se subió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas en los muslos de Harry provocándole un escalofrío.

—Lo siento —dijo Draco, sin sonar nada arrepentido—. Tu cama es demasiado ancha para dejarme caminar y conseguir un buen ángulo. Esto me dará el mayor control.

Harry respiró profundamente y luego exhaló. 

—Está bien. —respondió, feliz de que su voz lograra volver a su registro normal. Draco era un peso pesado y caliente contra la parte posterior de sus muslos, y Harry no podía luchar contra la oleada de excitación con el contacto, su polla se movió contra las sábanas.

—Vale, ahora intenta relajarte —murmuró Draco, con voz baja y relajante—. Esto será mucho más difícil si sigues tenso. —no era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras en esta posición, aunque había sido en un contexto completamente diferente. Es extraño que Harry no recordara estar tan excitado en ese entonces, y el cómo al escuchar esas sugerentes palabras de Draco en este inocente escenario, hacía que su corazón se acelerara de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho.

Trató de forzarse a sí mismo a relajarse contra el colchón, y dominar su libido. Se trataba de dejar ir toda la tensión que había estado llevando las últimas semanas, no su atracción por el rubio. Draco deslizó las cálidas y aceitadas manos en los planos de su espalda, y Harry se entregó a la sensación tranquilizadora, sorprendido por el calor de las manos de Draco. La idea de que Draco calentara el aceite para él hizo que Harry sonriera en su almohada.

Las manos de Draco eran como el cielo contra su piel, la presión una deliciosa mezcla de placer y dolor mientras clavaba sus pulgares en los nudos de los músculos de Harry. Harry se encontró a la deriva, no del todo dormido, pero tampoco completamente despierto mientras Draco lo acariciaba. Ahora estaba completamente duro, su erección estaba presionada entre el colchón y su estómago. Era una especie de excitación perezosa, que despertaba cada vez que Draco alisaba sus palmas sobre los lados sensibles de Harry, o presionaba con sus pulgares el contorno de su columna vertebral.

—Joooder, eso se siente bien. —Harry gimió suavemente sobre su almohada mientras Draco frotaba un nudo particularmente difícil, el alivio hacía que la cabeza de Harry diera vueltas y que le doliera la polla. Inconscientemente, empezó a moverse contra el colchón, con las manos apretando las sábanas mientras perseguía la fricción, antes de que su mente lo alcanzara y se congelara, dándose cuenta exactamente de dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Se relajó con cautela, haciendo lo posible por no mover las caderas contra las sábanas y rezando fervientemente para que Draco no se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Podía oír la respiración desigual de Draco sobre él mientras sus manos frotaban círculos contra la base del cuello haciéndole difícil retener unos gemidos de satisfacción. Su espalda se sentía mucho mejor, y Harry se sentía extrañamente decepcionado sabiendo que eso significaba que el masaje estaba casi terminado. Y no sólo porque no estaba seguro de cómo calmar su excitación antes de que Draco se diera cuenta.

Como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Harry, Draco habló.

— ¿Quieres que siga adelante?

— ¿Hmm?

—Podría continuar con lo que queda de ti, si quieres —la voz de Draco era vacilante, casi nerviosa—. ¿Tus piernas? Supongo que a tus pantorrillas y muslos les vendría bien otro masaje. Yo podría ayudarte.

El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza, dividido entre querer que Draco continuara y saber que no debería. Pero sus piernas habían estado un poco doloridas y rígidas últimamente, y definitivamente podrían beneficiarse de los mágicos dedos de Draco. Como Ron siempre decía, "No hay que despreciar el galeón que se ofrece”. Aunque estaba seguro de que Ron no le agradecería que usara el dicho para justificar esta situación en particular.

—Claro, ¿qué necesitas que haga?

Las manos contra su cuello se calmaron.

—Bueno, necesito que te quites la parte de abajo del pijama. —dijo Draco con cuidado.

—Eh... en realidad no llevo nada debajo. —Harry se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberse puesto los calzoncillos antes, o, mejor dicho, por no haber lavado la ropa para tener un par de calzoncillos limpios para ponerse en primer lugar.

Draco emitió un extraño sonido de estrangulamiento, y se retiró de las piernas de Harry.

—Eso... está bien, eso probablemente me lo hará más fácil de todas formas. Podemos simplemente... cubrir tu trasero con la sábana.

Harry sintió que la sábana se asentaba sobre él. La sangre le calentó la piel mientras los pantalones se deslizaban por sus nalgas. Estaba completamente desnudo y lo único que había entre su mitad inferior y Draco Malfoy era una sábana fina como el papel. Una sábana que se movía, haciendo que su estómago se apretara mientras se deslizaba sobre la parte posterior de sus rodillas y se asentaba justo debajo de su trasero. Debería invertir en mejores sábanas. Tal vez unas de franela gruesa que no lo hagan parecer tan expuesto. Una que no le permita sentir el aire arremolinándose con cada movimiento de Draco, haciendo que se le ponga la piel de gallina.

—Ahí, eso está mejor —el tono de Draco sonaba un poco forzado—. Empezaré por abajo y seguiré subiendo, ¿sí?

No esperó a que Harry le respondiera para agarrar un pie y comenzar sus ministraciones. Harry no pudo detener su gemido de aprecio. Honestamente, no esperaba que Draco le diera un masaje en los pies, y la idea de que Draco hiciera algo tan íntimo y personal por Harry, le dejó sin aliento.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Draco se abriera camino hasta las pantorrillas de Harry, esos inteligentes dedos haciendo su magia tan bien en los músculos de allí como en su espalda. Su excitación, que había sido dejada de lado por su nerviosismo por estar desnudo, ahora había vuelto con toda su fuerza. Nunca había considerado a las pantorrillas como una parte del cuerpo particularmente sexual, pero la sensación sensual de las manos de Draco en ellas le obligaba a reconsiderar su postura.

Terminando con sus pantorrillas, Draco una vez más se subió a la cama, esta vez arrastrándose entre las piernas abiertas de Harry para acceder mejor a sus muslos. Harry se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo por no haber empezado a moverse nuevamente contra el colchón, así que… esperen, ¿estaban las piernas desnudas de Draco rozando las suyas?

—Draco, ¿dónde están tus pantalones? —Harry se las arregló para hablar, haciendo lo posible por mantener su voz calmada y razonable.

—Bueno, lo importante es que no se mancharan de aceite, ¿verdad? —Harry podía oír la ligera defensividad en su tono, como si desnudarse mientras daba un masaje fuera algo perfectamente lógico. Sabía que seguir insistiendo sólo terminaría en un Draco enojado y un masaje inconcluso. Harry tendría que fingir que no le afectaba en absoluto un Draco parcialmente desnudo, arrodillándose entre los muslos desnudos de Harry y frotándole con aceite. Era pan comido.

El primer toque de las manos de Draco contra sus muslos hizo que Harry se estremeciera. Luchó contra el instinto de tensión y timidez, y en su lugar, se permitió sentir, saboreando el relajante movimiento de las palmas de las manos de Draco a lo largo de su piel. Harry nunca se había sentido tan cálido, relajado y cuidado. Un pensamiento que probablemente debería alarmarlo, pero su sistema estaba demasiado inundado de endorfinas y excitación para prestarle atención. Cada movimiento ascendente, cada roce contra la sensible carne del interior de sus muslos enviaba olas de placer que se estrellaban sobre él.

El toque de Draco se mantuvo, cada caricia lo acercaba más y más al culo de Harry, los movimientos hacia abajo parecían casi vacilantes al alejar sus manos de su trasero. La mano derecha de Harry agarró la sábana que lo cubría. Su boca se secó al pensar en esas hermosas manos amasando su culo, esos inteligentes dedos masajeándolo por todas partes. Su puño se movió, como si sus músculos respondieran a los pensamientos más débiles que flotaban en la cabeza de Harry, y la sábana se deslizó por su culo, exponiéndolo completamente.

Las manos sobre sus muslos se detuvieron, y el corazón de Harry se detuvo, preguntándose si acababa de cometer un terrible, terrible error. Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de inventar algún tipo de excusa y cubrirse de nuevo, las manos se movieron de nuevo, barriendo, arriba y arriba, los pulgares frotando el pliegue donde su culo se encontraba con sus muslos, casi de forma inquisitiva.

Harry se movió un poco en una invitación silenciosa. Escuchó el suave jadeo de Draco, y luego este agarró el culo de Harry, con una carnosa nalga en cada mano mientras las amasaba, empujándolas juntas y separándolas a su vez. Más aceite goteaba en su culo, y Draco continuó sus ministraciones adormecedoras. Su piel se sentía caliente y resbaladiza, y los dedos de Draco cavaron deliciosamente en los músculos del culo de Harry, sus dedos patinando a lo largo de su hendidura y haciendo que Harry se desesperara para que se deslizaran un poco más adentro. Cada vez que Draco separaba sus nalgas, Harry imaginaba cómo sería su entrada resbaladiza y brillante con aceite, apretándose y temblando bajo la mirada de Draco. No pudo evitar gemir ante la sucia imagen, y el sonido era ridículamente fuerte en el relativo silencio del dormitorio.

Draco se detuvo y sus manos desaparecieron del culo de Harry. Pero Harry sólo tuvo un momento para llorar su pérdida antes de que regresaran, una mano se movió para mantener sus mejillas abiertas mientras un dedo hábil se abría paso lentamente por la raja del culo de Harry.

Cuando el dedo llegó al borde del agujero de Harry, este jadeó y no pudo detener el empuje de sus caderas hacia la ligera presión. Todo había llevado a este momento, y Harry se sintió desesperado por ello, dándose cuenta con perfecta claridad de que no había nada que quisiera más en este mismo momento que Draco se lo follara.

Una vez más Draco parecía estar leyendo su mente, porque medio segundo después el dedo de Draco se deslizaba fácilmente dentro. Draco bombeó su dedo perezosamente antes de que un segundo dedo se empujara hacia adentro, los músculos de Harry estaban tan completamente relajados por el masaje, que no hubo ninguna molestia mientras los dedos ajenos lo invadían.

Harry se balanceó hacia atrás contra ellos, el movimiento arrastrando su polla contra las sábanas y empujándolo con más firmeza sobre la mano de Draco. Draco ya había hecho esto antes, sus dedos encontraron su próstata con relativa facilidad y se frotaron contra ella sin piedad hasta que Harry se retorció.

— ¿Quieres que te folle, Harry?

La voz de Draco era cálida mientras respiraba contra el oído de Harry, y Harry se estremeció, un poco sorprendido por las palabras que ponían voz a sus deseos. Su lengua se sentía gruesa y desgarbada en su boca, y sólo podía asentir indefenso cuando los dedos de Draco se movían dentro de él. Draco le dio un beso en el hombro y el calor se extendió por su pecho ante el gesto sorprendentemente tierno.

Draco empujó sus rodillas contra el interior de las piernas de Harry, y Harry las deslizó hacia fuera y hacia arriba, abriéndose de par en par para Draco. Los dedos se deslizaron fuera de él y Harry se encontró conteniendo la respiración mientras la polla de Draco se apretaba contra su abertura y el grueso peso de él se deslizaba dentro.

Harry dejó salir su aliento de una vez cuando Draco tocó fondo, jadeando por aire mientras se apretaba contra la dureza que lo abría. Se sentía increíble, y Harry no sabía cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sin esa sensación. Nada lo relajaba más que un buen polvo duro, y sabiendo que era Draco, alguien a quien había llegado a respetar, admirar y cuidar, lo hizo mucho mejor. Ahora todo lo que Draco necesitaba hacer era moverse.

Se movió de nuevo y Draco pareció captar el mensaje, iniciando de inmediato un rápido, duro y demoledor ritmo que hizo que Harry se agarrara frenéticamente a las sábanas y mordiera su almohada para amortiguar sus gritos.

Las maravillosas manos de Draco, aún manchadas de aceite, se deslizaban sobre la piel de Harry con cada empujón, agarrando sus caderas, apretando su culo, sosteniendo su cuello hacia abajo mientras le follaba bruscamente. Harry se entregó a la sensación, dejando que sus sentidos se sobrecargaran con Draco, Draco, Draco. Cada centímetro de él hormigueaba de placer, los dedos de los pies se le retorcían, el estómago se le apretaba y el pulso se le aceleraba mientras Draco lo follaba y dejaba salir gemidos junto con el nombre de Harry.

Su orgasmo se acercaba, agudo, caliente y abrumador. Draco mantuvo su ritmo implacable, añadiendo un sucio rechinar de caderas, y eso fue suficiente. Harry se corrió en las sábanas, haciendo que su entrada se tensara alrededor de la polla de Draco mientras él se movía sin piedad. El orgasmo de Harry espoleó a Draco, sus hábiles manos agarrando la cintura de Harry y tirando de él contra su polla mientras perseguía su propio clímax, escapándose en el último momento para terminar encima del culo de Harry.

Harry no movió ni un músculo. Francamente, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo si quisiera; todo su cuerpo se sentía como una sustancia viscosa caliente y derretida contra las sábanas. Se sentía un poco drogado, y estaba convencido de que si algún pocionista se las arreglaba para preparar y embotellar esta sensación, sería una persona muy rica. Sintió el susurro de un encantamiento de limpieza, y el familiar cosquilleo en el culo antes de que Draco se dejara caer en el otro lado de la cama.

—Probablemente tenemos que volver al trabajo, ¿no? —Harry suspiró, girando perezosamente la cabeza para enfrentarse a Draco.

—Es más de medianoche. Probablemente podríamos salirnos con la nuestra si empezamos temprano mañana.

Harry bostezó ante la sugerencia de Draco de dormir, sus párpados ya se sentían pesados.

— ¿Quieres... quieres quedarte? —mantuvo su mirada fija en la cara de Draco, dividida entre querer mostrar su sinceridad y querer protegerse en caso de que Draco lo rechazara.

La expresión de Draco tambaleó, y su máscara de calma cayó por un momento, para revelar una expresión casi esperanzadora.

—Me gustaría eso. —murmuró Draco, y Harry sintió todo el peso de la posibilidad en sus palabras.

Harry sonrió y se metió bajo las mantas, arrastrándolas por encima de los dos.

Después del caso, Harry pensó mientras el sueño se deslizaba sobre él, se enfrentaría a lo que fuera entre Draco y él, tan pronto como terminaran con él.


	28. Sexo de "Maldición, tus pantorrillas se ven bien en esos pantalones cortos"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry se excita cuando Draco lleva pantalones cortos.

Había cometido un grave error, pensó Harry mientras se apoyaba subrepticiamente en el viejo roble del patio trasero de los Weasley. Miró a su alrededor y trató de cubrir su vergonzosa y obvia erección. Un error muy grave, de hecho.

Para ser justos, no fue enteramente su culpa. Sí, fue él quien invitó a Draco a la barbacoa anual de verano de los Weasley (llevaban casi seis meses saliendo), y sí, fue él quien le dijo a Draco a bocajarro que no podía llevar su ropa formal al evento al aire libre (era pleno verano por el bien de Merlín), y sí, fue él quien sugirió que Draco tomara prestado algo de Harry para ponerse (para que no llegaran tarde). Pero honestamente, no había manera de que Harry pudiera saber lo que Draco seleccionaría para sí mismo, y ciertamente no podía predecir su propia reacción.

Harry no podía negar, mientras veía a Draco charlar amablemente con Hermione desde el otro lado del césped, que parte del atractivo era que Draco llevaba la ropa de Harry. Un escalofrío de orgullo posesivo recorrió su columna vertebral al ver a Draco en una de sus camisas azul claro. Es cierto que nunca lo usaba, porque todos parecían estar de acuerdo en que no era realmente el color de Harry, pero seguía siendo la suya. Se preguntaba con qué frecuencia podía convencer a Draco de que la usara, ya que estaba claro que era muy del color de Draco. Sí, ver a Draco vestido con las cosas de Harry era innegablemente excitante, pero si hubiera sido sólo eso, entonces Harry podría haberlo manejado. El hecho de que la ropa perteneciera a Harry, no era el problema.

El problema eran los pantalones cortos.

Harry estaba relativamente seguro de que Draco nunca había usado un par de pantalones cortos en su vida, y viéndolo ahora, Harry se dio cuenta de que probablemente había tenido la idea correcta. Porque la vista de sus piernas, vestidas con los pantalones cortos caqui de Harry, era francamente obscena. No era sólo que Harry estuviera seguro de que Draco había hecho sus respectivos encantamientos en la ropa, porque de ninguna manera se suponía que los pantalones cortos se pegaran al culo de esa manera. Y no fue sólo el shock de ver a Draco usar algo con tantos bolsillos, algo tan obviamente casual, en completo contraste con su yo normalmente formal. No, lo que realmente atrajo los ojos de Harry, lo que hizo que Harry fuera físicamente incapaz de dejar de mirar a Draco, lo que causó que la polla de Harry se endureciera hasta la extrema incomodidad, fueron las pantorrillas de Draco.

Las pantorrillas de Draco, toda la mitad inferior de sus piernas, estaban ahí, desfilando al aire libre para que cualquiera las mirara. Una oportunidad que nadie más que Harry parecía estar aprovechando, para gran perplejidad de Harry. ¿No se daban cuenta de esta impactante exhibición de piel? ¿No estaban cautivados por la sorprendente exhibición íntima?

Los ojos de Harry se arrastraban ávidamente sobre la pálida piel estirada alrededor del músculo magro. Detalló en la forma en que el sol reflejaba los finos y rubios pelos que parecían casi invisibles en la tenue luz de su dormitorio en casa. Su polla palpitaba mientras trazaba visualmente la dentada y cuerda cicatriz que envolvía la pantorrilla izquierda de Draco, un recuerdo de una incursión de Aurores que salió mal. Había visto esas pantorrillas cientos de veces: las había sentido temblar bajo sus palmas, había trazado sus curvas con sus labios, había experimentado la fuerza de ellas envuelta alrededor de sus caderas. Tal vez por eso Harry se sentía nervioso por el deseo, porque las pantorrillas de Draco siempre habían sido asociadas con el sexo. No eran algo que Draco mostrara a otras personas, ni siquiera algo que mostrara a Harry, a menos que se estuviera desnudando.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba, mostrando descaradamente sus formidables pantorrillas sin ningún cuidado. ¿No se daba cuenta de cómo esto afectaría a Harry, cómo lo volvería loco?

Los ojos de Draco captaron los de Harry desde el otro lado del patio. Parecía momentáneamente sorprendido por lo que debía ser una mirada de hambre pura y sin adulterar en la cara de Harry, antes de que sus ojos brillaran con malicia y su boca se deslizara en una sonrisa de conocimiento. Draco se volvió hacia Hermione, mientras Harry intentaba descifrar lo que acababa de suceder. Y entonces el pie de Draco se levantó inocentemente del suelo, la punta de su zapato derecho se enganchó detrás de su pantorrilla izquierda y se frotó lentamente a lo largo de su pierna.

Ese bastardo. ¡Ese completo y total imbécil! ¡Lo hacía a propósito, tratando de irritar a Harry con sus pantorrillas indecentes en medio de la fiesta de verano de los Weasley!

Desafortunadamente, el saber que Harry estaba siendo interpretado no hizo nada para sofocar su excitación. Él le miró a Draco, antes de decidir que ya era suficiente. Si Draco quería llevar a Harry a un estado de necesidad casi insensata, entonces podría lidiar con las consecuencias.

—Disculpa, Hermione, sólo necesito hablar un momento con Draco. —Harry sonrió abiertamente mientras agarraba a Draco por el brazo. Miró a su alrededor durante un momento antes de que su mirada se posara en la escoba que había al final de la propiedad. Perfecto.

—Bueno, bueno, Harry —murmuró Draco—. ¿Adónde me llevas con tanta prisa? Pensé que el objetivo de traerme a esta reunión era para que pudiera socializar con tu familia.

—Cállate, Draco. No creas que no sé lo que has estado haciendo.

Harry abrió la puerta del cobertizo de escobas y empujó a Draco dentro antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos. La habitación estaba oscura, pero había suficiente luz en los huecos entre los listones de madera para que pudieran ver. Draco abrió la boca, pero Harry no le dejó hablar. En su lugar, empujó a Draco contra la puerta y lo besó.

—Alguien está ansioso. —Draco se rio contra su boca mientras Harry le daba frenéticos y desesperados besos en la mandíbula y la garganta. Se presionó a sí mismo a lo largo del frente de Draco, y se complació al notar la dureza de Draco frotándose contra la suya.

—Dios, creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Tú y tus malditas pantorrillas sexys, me están volviendo loco.

— ¿Mis pantorrillas? No me di cuenta de que te gustaban tanto. —Draco le sonrió inocentemente a Harry, con sus ojos bien abiertos en una falsa sorpresa.

—Al diablo con que no lo sabías. Te vi sonriendo, burlándote de mí —Harry se arrodilló, rodeando con sus dedos los tobillos de Draco y deslizándolos por la parte posterior de sus pantorrillas—. Además, sabes que estoy enamorado de todo tu cuerpo.

Draco se quedó sin aliento y sus caderas se sacudieron ante las palabras de Harry. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron hasta la cintura de sus pantalones cortos, deshaciendo rápidamente los botones. Los bajó lo suficiente para liberar la erección de Draco, y las fosas nasales de Harry se llenaron con el olor cálido y salado el olor proveniente de ella. Inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba para mirar a Draco directamente a los ojos.

—Quiero que me folles la boca. Quiero que sujetarme a tus pantorrillas mientras me follas la garganta con tu polla.

La mirada de Draco estaba hambrienta mientras deslizaba una mano por el pelo de Harry y agarraba su polla con la otra. 

—Tienes una boca muy sucia, Harry.

—Creo que puedes hacerla más sucia.

—Joder. —Draco frotó la cabeza de su pene contra los labios de Harry, cubriéndolos con el líquido amargo, antes de finalmente introducir su pene en la boca abierta de Harry.

Harry se quejó del grueso peso en su lengua, del perfecto estiramiento de su mandíbula mientras llevaba a Draco dentro. Draco siguió presionando hacia adelante, deslizándose por la garganta de Harry hasta que llegó al final. Se mantuvo allí durante varios largos segundos, hasta que Harry estaba flotando, agarrándose fuerte a las pantorrillas de Draco para mantenerse anclado.

Draco se retiró antes de que fuera demasiado, dándole a Harry la oportunidad de respirar antes de deslizarse y comenzar un ritmo rápido y brusco. Ambas manos se enrollaron a través de los mechones de pelo de Harry, moviendo y guiando su cabeza sobre el miembro de Draco a tiempo con sus empujes. Harry se perdió en el placer de ser tomado, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de Draco mientras su pulgar trazaba el nudo retorcido de tejido cicatrizado en la pantorrilla de Draco. Su propia polla estaba dura como una roca en sus pantalones, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para tocarse. Tenía planes para eso más tarde.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las caderas de Draco tomaran un ritmo acelerado mientras perseguía su liberación. Momentos más tarde, se empujó con fuerza, y se mantuvo allí mientras se corría en la garganta de Harry. Lentamente, Draco salió de la boca del moreno. La mandíbula de Harry estaba agradablemente dolorida, y todavía podía sentir la presión fantasmagórica de la polla de Draco en su lengua.

Harry ayudó a arropar a Draco, antes de ponerse en pie cojeando. Draco lo besó, y su mano se deslizó hacia la forma del pene aún duro de Harry.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Harry dio un paso atrás. 

—No, me lo estoy guardando.

— ¿Guardando? ¿Para qué?

—Para después. Porque una vez que nos vayamos de esta fiesta, te llevaré a casa.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y qué haremos una vez que estemos en tu casa?

—Vas a tirar estas pantorrillas antinaturales tuyas sobre mis hombros, y yo voy a follarte y hacerte atravesar el colchón.

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron con la excitación cuando Harry abrió la puerta del cobertizo.

—Empiezo a pensar que podrías tener una fijación poco saludable con mis pantorrillas, Harry.

Harry empujó a Draco hacia la multitud de Weasley. 

— ¿Te estás quejando?

Draco sonrió. 

— ¿Sabes? Creo que estoy bastante bien con eso.


	29. Sexo de ruptura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry no extraña el vínculo pero sí extraña a Draco.

Habían pasado seis días, ocho horas y veintitrés minutos desde que se rompió el vínculo.

En la mesa de Slytherin, al otro lado de la habitación, la mano de Zabini apretó el hombro de Draco. Lo acarició. Su sonrisa era brillante y sugerente mientras se inclinaba hacia Draco, con sus ojos sobre la boca de Draco. Harry apretó su vaso de jugo de calabaza y pensó en lo satisfactorio que sería sentirlo romperse en su mano. O mejor aún, contra la cara engreída de Zabini. La sonrisa de Draco parecía menos genuina mientras asentía con la cabeza a lo que Zabini decía, pero no se quitó la mano del hombro. Harry no podía dejar de mirarla, a la fácil confianza con la que Zabini la había colocado allí, al lento barrido de su pulgar trazando círculos contra la tela de la camisa de Draco.

Harry respiró hondo e intentó apartar los ojos de la escena. Intentó concentrarse en sus amigos parloteando alegremente a su alrededor, pero de alguna manera su mirada siempre terminaba volviendo a Draco.

Se suponía que había terminado con esto, terminado de sentirse tan atraído por Draco. Harry no debería sentir que algo muy dentro de él se acercaba a Draco, como un imán tirando hacia el norte. Era el vínculo que lo había hecho sentir así a él y a Draco estos últimos meses, como planetas arrastrados por una extraña atracción gravitacional, incapaces de alejarse demasiado sin oscilar hacia el otro. Parte de Harry quería ir a McGonagall y decirle que el vínculo no se había disuelto adecuadamente, que todavía estaba sintiendo sus efectos. Pero en el fondo, sabía que era una mentira. No era el vínculo lo que lo empujaba hacia Draco, ya no.

Se había enojado tanto al principio, como ambos, cuando un percance con una poción al principio del octavo año los unió a los dos. Pero eso fue hace casi siete meses, antes de los compromisos y las disculpas y las conversaciones susurradas en la oscuridad y el frenético besuqueo detrás de las gradas del Quidditch. Nunca habían hecho ninguna promesa, y Harry estaba seguro de que el vínculo los influenciaba, pero él quería tanto, que no le importaba el porqué.

Pero ese era el asunto, ¿no? Puede que empezara porque el vínculo les obligaba a estar juntos, pero todos los sentimientos que se habían acumulado a lo largo de los meses no habían desaparecido cuando el vínculo se disolvió. El vínculo no hacía que el estómago de Harry revoloteara cuando Draco sonreía, no hacía que Harry quisiera oír hablar de los sueños de Draco, no hacía que Harry quisiera probar el postre de esta noche en la lengua de Draco. Eso era todo de Harry.

Draco chupó una cucharada del soufflé de chocolate y Harry apretó la mandíbula. Se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado, con los ojos fijos en los de Hermione. Parecía preocupada y abrió la boca como para hablar antes de cerrarla vacilantemente. Harry intentó darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero se dio cuenta, por el giro de su boca, de que no lo había conseguido. Al otro lado de la habitación, Draco se levantó con gracia y abandonó el Gran Salón, el destello de blanco-rubio llamando la atención de Harry. Zabini permaneció en la mesa, lo cual era algo, al menos.

Harry imaginó a Draco regresando a su habitación, a su antigua habitación. La habitación a la que Harry se había mudado después de que se habían unido y no podían moverse a más de 20 pies de distancia. La habitación de la que se había mudado la semana pasada, después de la disolución del vínculo y un silencio cada vez más incómodo. Se preguntaba si Draco ya se había aflojado la corbata, como solía hacer al acostarse por la noche, si estaba sentado en medio de su vieja cama rodeado de libros de texto abiertos mientras terminaba su ensayo sobre Transformaciones, o si estaba escribiendo una de sus largas cartas semanales a su madre. Imaginar a Draco solo en la habitación que solía ser suya, haciendo las mismas cosas que solía hacer, pero sin Harry a su lado, hacía que a Harry le doliera el pecho.

Sus sentimientos no se habían ido con su vínculo no deseado, y Harry sabía que eso significaba que los sentimientos de Draco también debían estar ahí. Normalmente, ese conocimiento sería suficiente para que Harry derribara la puerta de Draco y le obligara a admitir que le importaba. Pero no había sido capaz de dejar de dudar de sí mismo. Harry se encontró repasando cada uno de sus momentos juntos, preguntándose si los sentimientos de Draco eran reales, o si había estado entreteniendo a Harry para pasar el tiempo. Tal vez sólo había sido sexo para Draco, nada más que una agradable diversión física mientras esperaban que los profesores descubrieran cómo deshacer el vínculo.

Frunció el ceño cuando el dolor que le inundaba el cuerpo se volvió caliente y oscuro. ¿Qué derecho tenía Draco de hacer que su vínculo no fuera nada? Coquetear con Zabini no una semana después de que rompieran, caminar por el castillo como si no le importara nada mientras Harry sentía que su mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Incluso se quedó con la habitación, que todavía tenía bastantes cosas de Harry, ya que se había ido con tanta prisa. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo sería recibido si volvía a por el resto de sus cosas, y había tenido que rogar a Hermione que le prestara su libro de texto de Transformaciones la semana pasada.

Se puso de pie abruptamente. 

—Me dirijo hacia arriba —dijo Harry decididamente a los Gryffindor de los alrededores, antes de dirigirse a la entrada del Gran Salón. Estaba vagamente al tanto de los susurros preocupantes de Ron y Hermione -sabía que no se le habría escapado a Hermione que se iba tan pronto después de Draco- pero no se detuvo para tranquilizarlos. No tenían de qué preocuparse. Harry sólo iba a recuperar sus cosas. No iba a dejar que Draco se quedara con los libros y plumas de Harry.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente al retrato fuera de su habitación, y sin pensárselo dos veces, dijo su vieja contraseña _Félix Felicis_. Un latido más tarde el retrato se abrió, y Harry sintió un parpadeo de sorpresa. Había planeado golpear el retrato hasta que Draco lo dejara entrar, pero era un hábito para él murmurar la conocida frase. Harry había pensado que Draco la cambiaría, y sintió un rayo de esperanza al saber que no lo había hecho.

Harry entró, el retrato se cerró tras él, y vio a Draco sentado al borde de la cama, con una Snitch inmóvil en la mano. A la entrada de Harry, miró hacia arriba, sus ojos se llenaron de placer momentáneo antes de que su expresión se apagara y su mandíbula se apretara.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

Era más difícil de lo que esperaba, oír esa boca formando esas duras consonantes. _Potter_ era antes, antes de ellos, antes de que Draco exhalara su nombre como una oración entre jadeos y gemidos mientras Harry se deslizaba dentro de él. Que Draco pudiera tan rápidamente, tan fácilmente, volver a esos viejos papeles, hacía que la furia se clavara en su columna vertebral. 

—Estoy aquí para recuperar mis cosas.

— ¿Tus cosas?

—Sí. Me di cuenta de que dejé algunas de mis cosas aquí, y las quería de vuelta —Harry sonrió de forma desagradable—. No esperaba que la vieja contraseña funcionara.

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron.

—Sí, bueno, no he tenido la oportunidad de cambiarla todavía. Pero gracias por recordármela. Preferiría no tener más... visitas inesperadas. —su tono era gélido.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo Harry. Sacó su varita y empezó a invocar a sus libros de texto olvidados—. Odiaría interrumpir tu tiempo privado con Zabini.

— ¿Qué carajo se supone que significa eso, Potter?

—Nada. Sólo una observación. Aunque sí que trabajas rápido, ¿no es así? —Harry sacó su mochila y empezó a encoger sus cosas para que cupieran allí. Sus manos temblaban mientras la ira lo recorría—. Ni siquiera una semana después de la ruptura, y empiezas a intimar con Zabini.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron.

—Con quién elija salir, o no salir, no es de tu incumbencia. Nunca estuvimos juntos, Potter. —las palabras de Draco fueron agujas clavadas en su piel.

—Nunca estuvimos juntos. Nunca juntos —Harry dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se acercó a Draco—. ¿Así que no estábamos juntos cuando nos besamos contra esa pared de ahí? ¿No estábamos juntos cuando nos quedábamos toda la noche hablando, cuando nos despertábamos cada mañana en los brazos del otro? ¿No estábamos juntos cuando teníamos sexo en esta cama, y la escoba, y el--?

—N-No, Potter, no lo estábamos. Fue sólo el vínculo. —los ojos de Draco estaban muy abiertos y su respiración era desigual.

—Mentira. Sé lo que sentí y sé lo que siento. —Harry se acercó, acorralando a Draco contra la pared, sus cuerpos casi se tocaban.

— ¿Y qué es lo que _sientes_? —se dio cuenta de que Draco quería burlarse de esa última palabra; pero no le había salido bien, pues su voz estaba teñida de curiosidad e inseguridad.

—Que eres mío. —gruñó Harry, antes de lanzarse hacia delante y tomar la boca de Draco en un beso brusco. Se preparó mentalmente para una maldición, o incluso un puñetazo mientras hacía su movimiento, pero casi se quedó inmóvil cuando la boca de Draco se abrió sin esfuerzo bajo su ataque.

Habían compartido muchos besos en los últimos meses, pero este era su primer beso sin que el vínculo intermediase, y había una crudeza en ello que Harry nunca había sentido antes. Estaban desnudos, incapaces de esconderse detrás del vínculo, de culparlo por sus impulsos y deseos. Este beso, con dientes raspándose, con sus lenguas luchando y con sus labios apretados, era puro _Harry y Draco_.

Draco dio lo mejor de sí, presionando a Harry y besándolo salvajemente. Sus manos se metieron en la parte trasera de la túnica de Harry y su cuerpo se retorció entre Harry y la pared mientras se frotaba contra el muslo de Harry. Harry besó su camino hacia la oreja de Draco, con sus dientes arrastrándose por el borde de la mandíbula de Draco mientras se movía para chupar un lóbulo de la oreja.

—Eres mío, Draco. Sabes que lo eres.

Un gemido sonó bajo en la garganta de Draco, y de repente besar a Draco contra la pared no era suficiente. Harry retrocedió, arrastrando a Draco con él y empujándolo sobre la cama. Cogió su varita y les quitó la ropa con un movimiento, sabiendo que no tenía la paciencia de hacerlo a mano. Los ojos de Draco estaban oscuros cuando se movió al centro de la cama, y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente con el ritmo de su respiración.

Harry se subió a la cama y apenas había logrado asentarse sobre Draco, antes de que lo bajaran para darle otro beso caliente. Merlín, no sabía cómo se las había arreglado para sobrevivir seis días enteros sin esto, sin la sensación de la boca de Draco contra la suya, sin la sensación de que el cuerpo de Draco se movía debajo de él. Se sentía fuera de control, abrumado por todo el amor que sentía por Draco, todo el dolor de su separación, y toda la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría después. Todo lo que sabía era que esto se sentía bien, real y tan jodidamente bien.

Su polla estaba dura como una roca mientras se frotaba deliciosamente contra la erección de Draco con movimientos circulares de sus caderas cada círculo de sus caderas. Harry quería follarse a Draco, quería estar dentro de él, y sentir el caliente y sedoso apretón de él mientras perseguía su placer, pero sabía que estaba demasiado excitado para que durara. Pero esto, esto también era bueno, la suave piel de Draco deslizándose bajo él, su hermosa polla presionando el estómago de Harry y haciendo que se apretara con placer.

Las caderas de Harry continuaron su furioso ritmo de balanceo mientras sus bocas hacían lo posible por devorarse mutuamente. Deslizó las palmas de sus manos por los brazos de Draco, encontrando las suyas y presionándolas junto al colchón a ambos lados de la rubia cabeza. Harry deslizó sus dedos juntos, y Draco jadeó con fuerza contra la boca de Harry.

Sus caderas se ralentizaron instintivamente mientras se echaba hacia atrás para mirar a Draco. Sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos, sus mejillas enrojecidas de color y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, sin rastro de la estudiada inexpresión tras la que Draco se escondía habitualmente. Harry vio la lujuria y el deseo de Draco, su miedo y sus dudas, pero sobre todo, vio su amor. El amor que ambos habían sentido, y ninguno de ellos había tenido el coraje de hablar.

Harry estaba tan preocupado de que Draco no sintiera lo mismo... Pero ya no más. No iba a dejar que se escondieran detrás de su vieja animosidad. No iba a dejar que fingieran que todo lo que pasó entre ellos fue sólo por el vínculo. Estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy e iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para retenerlo.

Apretó los dedos de Draco y bajó su frente hasta la contraria. Sus labios estaban separados por un pelo, sus jadeos se mezclaban y calentaban el aire entre ellos. Los ojos de Harry nunca abandonaron a Draco mientras se lanzaba contra él, haciendo todo lo posible para mostrarle a Draco que no estaba solo en esto, que Harry también lo sentía. Draco se quedó quieto bajo Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras buscaba la mirada de Harry. El moreno no podía respirar, no podía hacer nada más que mantener a Draco inmóvil debajo de él mientras desnudaba su alma y rezaba para que Draco aceptara lo que le ofrecía.

Pasó una eternidad en esos breves momentos, pero entonces Draco recuperó el aliento y levantó la boca para besar a Harry lenta y dulcemente. Harry le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo y cuando Draco enganchó sus tobillos sobre las piernas de Harry y comenzó a empujar contra él, Harry devolvió esos empujes con entusiasmo también.

Merlín. ¿Cuántas veces había estado juntos de esa manera en los últimos meses? ¿Cuántas veces se habían hecho venir con las manos, la boca y el cuerpo? No eran ajenos al sexo, y cada vez había sido brillante, pero esto... nunca se había sentido así. Era como si ambos hubieran estado reteniendo algo antes, pero ahora, sin que el vínculo entre ellos enturbiara las aguas, podían entregarse el uno al otro completamente. Todas esas veces juntos y Harry nunca había sabido lo que se había perdido, nunca había sabido que había más de Draco que podría estar recibiendo. Le hizo sentir vertiginoso y codicioso estar recibiendo todo ahora. Hizo que Harry quisiera mantenerlo en la cama durante semanas, para experimentar todo de nuevo con Draco, hasta que ninguno de ellos pudiera caminar o hablar o pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el otro.

Las manos de Draco comenzaron a apretarse, sus caderas tartamudeaban de una manera que era muy familiar para Harry. Podía sentir su propio orgasmo construyéndose, el calor se propagaba por sus venas mientras se empujaba cada vez más fuerte. Con un último beso, se separó de los labios de Draco, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y susurrándole: "Soy tuyo, Draco".

Draco gritó mientras su liberación cubría sus estómagos. Tembló durante su orgasmo, con los ojos bien abiertos y asombrados mientras miraban a Harry. Harry continuó balanceándose contra el rubio, su erección se deslizaba resbaladiza contra la polla flácida de Draco. Draco sonrió suavemente, y a Harry se le apretó el pecho al verlo, al ver la sonrisa que pensó que no volvería a ver. Esperaba que esa sonrisa significara lo que él pensaba que significaba, que Draco quería que esto funcionara tanto como Harry. Harry no estaba seguro de poder soportar que Draco intentara fingir que esto no importaba. Pero esa sonrisa le dio esperanza a Harry, y se aferró a ella desesperadamente mientras se movía contra Draco.

—Sí, Harry —murmuró Draco. Su voz era baja y áspera de emoción—. Tú eres mío.

Harry se vino, con los ojos apretados y el cuerpo lleno de espasmos mientras hilos blancos pintaban sus estómagos, aumentando el desorden entre ellos. Se desplomó sobre Draco, soltando sus manos y besándolo profundamente hasta que el otro lo empujó. Con una arruga en su nariz, Draco alcanzó su varita y lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos. Tiró su varita en la mesilla de noche, antes de alcanzar a Harry una vez más.

Después de eso, se acostaron juntos, con la piel caliente y las piernas enredadas y susurraron palabras. Harry sintió que el mundo tenía sentido de nuevo, yaciendo satisfecho y contento en la cama de Draco, en _su_ cama. Aunque tal vez se estaba adelantando. No quería asustar a Draco moviéndose demasiado rápido. Si Draco necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar más allá del vínculo, si quería empezar las cosas desde cero y ver a dónde iba todo, entonces Harry podía hacer eso, por Draco.

Le dio a Draco un largo y perezoso beso. Se retiró con una sonrisa de reticencia y se sentó.

—Probablemente debería irme, ¿no?

Draco lo estudió con calma.

— ¿Quieres irte?

Harry intentó leer lo que Draco quería, pero su expresión no revelaba nada.

—No quiero presionarte, ni moverme demasiado rápido.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Quieres irte?

Harry se mordió el labio. 

—No.

—Entonces no lo hagas —Draco sonrió y Harry no se molestó en tratar de detener su sonrisa también—. Quédate. Conmigo.


	30. Porque necesitas un lugar para pasar la noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puede que Harry necesite un lugar para pasar la noche, pero esa no es la única razón por la que se fue a casa con Draco.

La noche estaba funcionando espléndidamente, Harry pensó aturdido, mientras Draco le daba otro beso ardiente. Se habían estado besando desde que salieron de la chimenea y entraron en el piso de Draco, y comenzaron a hacerlo justo en medio de lo que parecía ser el estudio del rubio.

Harry aún no podía creer que estaba aquí, sintiendo los sedosos mechones de pelo de Draco bajo sus manos y esos labios suaves contra los suyos, cuando no hace ni dos horas, estaba deprimido en el pub, tratando de averiguar dónde iba a pasar la noche. No se había acordado, hasta que llegó a casa con un Ron hostil y una casa llena de velas, que había prometido darle a Ron y Hermione todo el piso que compartían para pasar la noche. Harry había fingido que sólo estaba allí para recoger un bolso de viaje, e inmediatamente se dirigió al primer lugar que se le ocurrió: El Caldero Chorreante.

Había comenzado con una pinta, pensando sombríamente en sus opciones para la noche, cuando Draco había aparecido, como una visión desde arriba. Harry había deseado a Draco durante mucho tiempo, pero no había tenido el valor de hacer nada al respecto. Eran amigos ahora, o al menos eso creía, y no estaba seguro de que valiera la pena arruinar todo eso si Draco no correspondía sus sentimientos. Pero al verlo aparecer en el pub, en un miércoles por la noche al azar... parecía que el destino le decía que era hora de hacer su jugada.

Así que la hizo.

Y ahora estaba aquí, y no sólo tenía un lugar para pasar la noche, sino que, lo más importante, iba a tener sexo. Con Draco. La noche no podría ir mejor.

—Me alegro de haberte encontrado esta noche —murmuró Harry entre besos. Draco tarareó de acuerdo y lamió detrás de la oreja de Harry haciéndole gemir—. Ah-oh, no sé dónde estaría ahora si no lo hubiera hecho. Probablemente rogándole a Neville que me dejara dormir en su sofá.

— ¿Qué?

—Ron y Mione me echaron de nuestro piso por toda la noche, pues era su aniversario. Así que yo necesitaba un lugar para dormir.

Draco dejó de besar el cuello de Harry y se echó hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos. 

— ¿Viniste a casa conmigo sólo para poder quedarte en mi piso?

— ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. —lo cual era la verdad, pero Draco pareció escuchar la parte que Harry había dejado sin decir, porque su cara se nubló brevemente con la ira antes de suavizarse en una máscara en blanco.

—Así que si decidiera que estoy bastante cansado, y creo que es mejor que lo hagamos en otro momento, ¿no tendrías ningún problema con eso? —la voz de Draco estaba engañosamente calmada.

Harry se acobardó.

—Está bien, sí, le prometí a Ron que él y Hermione podrían tener el piso para ellos solos esta noche, y no me importaría tener un lugar donde pasar la noche que no sea el sofá abultado de Neville, ¡pero esa no es la única razón por la que estoy aquí ahora! —Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Harry hizo todo lo posible por transmitir su completa sinceridad. Llevaba años mirando a Draco y verle en el pub fue una señal de que era el momento de hacer su movimiento. Harry no quería arruinar las cosas antes de que empezaran. Sin mencionar el hecho de que después de su acalorada sesión de besuqueos estaba más que un poco alterado, y realmente quería seguir— ¿Puedo quedarme?

—Hmm, no estoy seguro, Harry. Me siento un poco... menospreciado. Creo que tienes que compensármelo. —Draco acarició un poco el pecho de Harry, antes de bajar su mano y ahuecarle la polla a través de sus vaqueros. Harry gimió.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. Lo que tú quieras.

Draco levantó las cejas y miró a Harry a los ojos mientras continuaba masajeando la ingle de Harry.

— ¿Y si lo que quiero es follarte sobre mi escritorio?

La boca de Harry se abrió, y no pudo evitar engrosarse en la mano de Draco, mientras las imágenes del rubio follándole, llenaban su cabeza.

—Si eso te compensa...

La sonrisa de Draco era todo dientes.

—Bueno, tienes que ganarte el sustento de alguna manera, ¿no? Si quieres quedarte en mi piso, tienes que trabajar para ello.

Antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Draco lo había girado para que mirara al escritorio. Sin molestarse en ser amable, Draco lo empujó sobre la superficie dura y plana hasta que la mejilla de Harry presionó contra la madera y sus manos volaron instintivamente hacia arriba para agarrar el borde. Con un susurro, la ropa de Harry se desvaneció, y se quedó completamente desnudo, inclinado sobre el ostentoso escritorio de caoba de Draco. Harry respiró con dificultad. Había pasado menos de una hora desde que él y Draco habían compartido su primer beso, y ahora aquí estaba, totalmente expuesto a la hambrienta mirada de Draco.

Las frías manos de Draco se deslizaron por la espalda de Harry, con sus pulgares enmarcando la columna vertebral de Harry mientras viajaban hacia arriba y luego lentamente hacia abajo para descansar justo encima de su culo. Harry se movió contra ellos, tratando de animarlos a deslizarse más abajo, a deslizarse dentro de él. Ahora que Draco le había prometido un polvo, estaba ansioso por llegar al evento principal.

—No te muevas —dijo Draco bruscamente. Harry inmediatamente se calmó. Se imaginó que Draco jugaría un poco, así que tendría que intentar soportarlo por el momento. Probablemente se lo merecía. Había estado usando a Draco para su piso, sólo un poco.

—Si te mueves, nos detenemos —murmuró Draco. Sus manos dejaron la piel de Harry, y Harry pudo oírlo alejarse. El moreno quería darse la vuelta y ver a dónde iba, pero la advertencia de Draco sonó en su cabeza, y se quedó quieto a regañadientes.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Sólo tenía que conseguir algo. Ya estoy aquí. —la voz de Draco era tranquilizadora, así como la suave palma con la que acariciaba a Harry. Hubo un chasquido familiar de un corcho y Harry se estremeció. Draco colocó una mano firme en la base de la columna vertebral de Harry, presionándolo mientras un dedo hábil se movía de arriba a abajo por su hendidura y rodeaba su entrada. Fue una burla, una presión apenas suficiente para despertar cada nervio que terminaba en su culo, haciendo que su piel hormigueara y su agujero palpitara por ser llenado. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó contra el esfuerzo de retenerse de presionar contra esos dedos hábiles, de tratar de hacerlos resbalar dentro.

Finalmente, justo cuando pensaba que no sería capaz de aguantar un momento más de quietud, Draco presionó dos de sus dedos resbaladizos en el interior. Harry estaba tan relajado por las caricias anteriores, que los dedos se deslizaron hacia adentro, fácilmente, abriendo su trasero. Gimió alto, y esperaba que la regla de Draco de no moverse no se aplicara a su boca. Porque no había forma de que pudiera estar callado, no con los dedos de Draco follándolo con esos movimientos bruscos y retorcidos que hacían que su visión fuera borrosa.

— ¿Quién iba a saber que Harry Potter sería tan fácil? —musitó Draco sobre él. Su mano seguía ejerciendo una presión firme y constante sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Harry, y sus dedos seguían presionando y metiéndose en el culo de Harry— Mírate, extendido sobre mi escritorio, absorbiendo mis dedos con tanta avidez. Merlín, no puedo esperar a ver cómo te ves empalado en mi polla.

Harry soltó una especie de cruce vergonzoso entre un chillido y un gemido. No podía creer que las cosas se hubieran intensificado tan rápidamente, y que dejara que todo sucediera sin siquiera un susurro de protesta. Draco ni siquiera se había acostado con él, y esto ya se perfilaba como una de las experiencias más eróticas de su vida. Mierda, ni siquiera había visto la polla de Draco todavía. Y de repente eso era todo en lo que podía pensar, el deseo desesperado de ver a Draco desnudo, de ver el largo grueso y duro miembro. De alguna manera resistió el impulso de girarse y mirar, sus nudillos ya estaban blancos contra el borde del escritorio mientras se contenía.

Draco curvó sus dedos hacia arriba y le rozó la próstata entonces, y las estrellas parpadeaban en el borde de su visión. Apenas se dio cuenta de que había empezado a hablar, a rogar, a suplicarle a Draco que se lo cogiera, que lo tomara.

—Eres realmente magnífico, Harry. Deberíamos haber hecho esto antes. —Harry estaba de acuerdo. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Draco estaba deslizando sus dedos del culo de Harry y este tuvo que contenerse por retroceder y seguir esos inteligentes dedos, para mantenerlos dentro el mayor tiempo posible. Escuchó el sonido de una cremallera y Harry comprendió que Draco ni siquiera se había desnudado. Estaba parado detrás de Harry, completamente vestido, metiendo sus dedos dentro de Harry sin un pelo fuera de lugar. Maldito cabrón.

Sintió la mano de Draco presionando una vez más contra su espalda baja antes de que se deslizara para presionar firmemente entre sus omóplatos. El cuerpo de Harry quiso presionarse contra él, para probar la sujeción en la que Draco lo había puesto, para fundirse en Draco. Contener esos impulsos resultó ser más difícil de lo que él pensó que sería, cuando sintió la punta de la polla de Draco contra su entrada.

— ¿Quieres esto, Harry? —Draco golpeó su polla contra el agujero de Harry.

Harry emitió un sonido estrangulado y confuso antes de jadear: "¡Sí!"

—Bien. Voy a necesitar que te quedes quieto para mí, mientras nos doy lo que ambos queremos.

Harry se sintió mareado, borracho de lujuria y deseo por las embriagadoras imágenes que la sucia voz de Draco conjuraba. Quería asentir con la cabeza -las palabras estaban un poco fuera de su alcance en ese momento- pero le preocupaba que eso pudiera contar como un movimiento. Finalmente logró un débil "Por favor", que pareció ser suficiente para Draco.

Hubo una presión fuerte contra su entrada, y la cabeza de la polla de Draco se abrió camino lentamente hacia el interior. Draco se detuvo cuando la punta de su polla pasó por el anillo de músculo y se abrió camino a través del tramo. Draco pasó las manos perezosamente sobre la piel de Harry, mientras su agujero se extendía alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Draco. El ardor se había reducido a un suave estiramiento, dejando a Harry sólo la sensación de un vacío insatisfactorio; el tirón de su borde alrededor de Draco no era suficiente para satisfacer el dolor en su interior. Gimió e hizo todo lo posible por no empujar a Draco, por no empujar sus caderas hacia atrás y llevar la polla de Draco hasta la empuñadura.

—Oh, lo estás haciendo muy bien —murmuró Draco—. Así, ganándote tu sustento.

Estaba tan entusiasmado, que Harry ni siquiera pudo formular una respuesta indignada. Afortunadamente, Draco parecía inclinarse a tener piedad de él, y comenzó a facilitar su camino completamente dentro. Avanzó con tortuosa lentitud, haciendo que Harry sintiera cada vena y cresta de su polla mientras entraba más y más profundamente.

Las caderas de Draco se apretaron contra el culo de Harry, y Harry gimió. Joder, Draco era grande, tan largo y grueso, que abría a Harry de par en par, mientras Harry hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no retroceder contra él. Esto no era para nada como se lo había imaginado, a altas horas de la noche cuando se masturbaba pensando en Draco. Esas fantasías normalmente implicaban una cama cómoda, no un escritorio rígido, y generalmente Harry era el que follaba a Draco, tomándolo con una necesidad frenética en sábanas de seda. Pero no pudo encontrar en sí mismo una forma de quejarse. Especialmente cuando las manos de Draco se arrastraban por su espalda para agarrar su culo, apretando y masajeando las nalgas cuando Draco empezaba a moverse.

— ¿Se siente bien, Harry? ¿Te gusta la sensación... —Draco hizo una pausa mientras le follaba duro y profundo— de mi polla en tu culo?

Le gustaba, realmente, realmente le gustaba. La polla de Draco se frotaba contra la próstata de Harry en cada embestida, y la sangre de Harry se sentía fundida en sus venas. Su erección se balanceaba en el aire, rozando el escritorio con cada movimiento. Harry quería correrse, quería envolver sus dedos alrededor de su polla hasta llegar al clímax y venirse en todo el escritorio de Draco. Desafortunadamente, estaba bastante seguro de que la regla de no moverse seguía vigente, y Harry pensó que podría llorar si Draco se detenía ahora.

—Joder. Joder, quiero correrme, Draco. —gimió Harry, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas permanecer quieto bajo el ataque de Draco.

—No estoy seguro de que merezcas correrte, Harry, engañándome así. No creo que se te deba permitir correrte en absoluto. No a menos de que yo acabe contigo. —puntualizó cada palabra con un empuje de castigo que Harry podía sentir en sus huesos.

Harry gemía con excitación y frustración. Olas de placer le bañaban cada vez que la polla de Draco se metía dentro de él, pero no era suficiente. Su orgasmo estaba fuera de su alcance. Todo lo que quería era que Draco envolviera una de sus hermosas manos alrededor de la polla de Harry y le ayudara a alcanzar su clímax. El deseo lo estaba desesperando, y se sentía casi frenético con la necesidad de venirse, para finalmente sentir la culminación del placer que había estado construyendo toda la noche, desde que él y Draco se habían besado.

—Lo siento, ¿sí? Sabes que yo... —Harry jadeó, luchando por hablar mientras Draco se retiraba completamente, y luego se sumergía de nuevo— Sabes que me gustas, ha sido así durante años. Joder, Draco, déjame correrme, por favor, déjame correrme.

Draco se quedó sin aliento ante las palabras de Harry, y Harry deseaba poder darse la vuelta y ver la cara de Draco, pero sabía que Draco no estaría contento si lo hacía. Un momento después, los suaves dedos bajaban por los lados de Harry, deslizándose inexorablemente hacia su ingle. Harry contuvo la respiración, casi con miedo a la esperanza.

—Bueno... —Draco murmuró— Supongo que si te gusto, podría ser persuadido para darte una mano. —sus palmas vagabundas se detuvieron en la vena de la ingle de Harry, y las puntas de los dedos rozaron burlonamente su vello púbico.

— ¡Me gustas, sabes que me gustas! Incluso Ron se ha dado cuenta—

—No creo que hablar de Weasley mientras mi polla está en tu culo sea lo mejor.

—Merlín, ¿qué...? —Draco empezó a follarle tranquilamente de nuevo, y Harry pensó que podría gritar— Merlín, ¿qué quieres? ¿Una disculpa formal por escrito? ¿Quieres que te suplique? Porque puedo hacer ambas cosas si me dejas correrme.

—Por muy tentadoras que sean esas opciones, en realidad estaba pensando en algo más parecido a una cita.

— ¿Una cita? —Harry se ahogó. Se habría reído de lo ridículo de todo, si uno de los dedos de Draco no hubiera decidido deslizarse hasta su culo y trazar a lo largo de su sensible borde, donde estaba estirado alrededor de la polla de Draco. Harry sólo sabía que Draco lo estaba mirando, viendo su polla desaparecer en el resbaladizo y ansioso agujero de Harry mientras sus dedos trazaban círculos enloquecedores contra la carne de Harry.

—Sí, una cita. Esas cosas que la gente hace cuando se gustan. A menos de que no quisieras decir esa parte.

— ¿Me estás chantajeando?

Harry podía oír a Draco jadeando ligeramente mientras seguía balanceándose sobre él. 

—Más bien... es coacción, en realidad.

Harry sonrió contra el escritorio. 

—Sabes que no tienes que coaccionarme para que salga contigo. No dejo que nadie me folle por encima de un escritorio, ¿sabes?

—Oh, así que soy especial, ¿no? No estaba seguro de si era yo o la promesa de una cama caliente para la noche lo que te ponía de humor.

Debajo de su bravuconada, Harry pensó que podía detectar un poco de autoconciencia en la voz de Draco. Seguramente, Draco sabía del ridículo enamoramiento de Harry. La mitad del Ministerio parecía saberlo. La idea de que Draco pudiera estar nervioso porque Harry quisiera más, le asentó algo en el estómago. Harry definitivamente no planeaba dejar el piso de Draco sin la promesa de que se volverían a ver.

—Draco, ¿saldrás conmigo el próximo viernes? —Harry se sintió un poco ridículo, pidiéndole una cita a Draco mientras este lo follaba sobre un escritorio.

Pero Draco parecía estar bastante contento con eso, pues la sonrisa era evidente en su voz mientras respondía: “Estaré encantado". Y entonces una mano se deslizó sobre la cadera de Harry, y fuertes dedos rodearon su dolorosa erección.

— ¡Oh, joder, sí! —Harry gritó. Draco trabajó en su polla a tiempo con sus empujes, que eran incluso más rápidos y duros que antes.

Su orgasmo se construyó rápidamente, y con un afilado movimiento de la muñeca de Draco, Harry se corrió, cubriendo el frente del escritorio de Draco con gruesas gotas blancas. Draco siguió follándole, prolongando el orgasmo de Harry y exprimiendo hasta la última gota de él hasta que quedó flácido y suelto contra el escritorio. Justo cuando se estaba volviendo demasiado, cuando Harry pensó que debía decirle a Draco que se detuviera, Draco se corrió. Sostuvo sus caderas contra el culo de Harry, y sus manos apretaron la cintura de Harry mientras se vaciaba dentro.

Lentamente, Draco se relajó, y el culo de Harry se retorció en el incómodo vacío. Los suaves dedos se deslizaron por su hendidura, y acariciaron cuidadosamente su hinchado borde. Podía sentir la lubricación y el goteo que salía de él, y, a pesar de su dolor, no pudo evitar su contento gemido cuando uno de los dedos de Draco se deslizó dentro de él, moviéndose lentamente dentro y fuera.

— ¿Puedo levantarme ahora? —Harry finalmente preguntó, con sus músculos hormigueando por haber estado inclinado sobre el escritorio durante tanto tiempo.

Draco tarareó.

—No lo sé. Estoy disfrutando bastante jugando con tu bonito agujero. Se ve tan encantador, todo hinchado y rojo y lleno de mi semen.

Harry se sonrojó. 

—Bueno, tendrás muchas más oportunidades de jugar con mi culo más tarde. Demonios, puedes seguir haciéndolo ahora, siempre y cuando lo movamos a una cama.

— ¿Sigues intentando encontrar una cama caliente para pasar la noche?

Harry se puso de pie y se enfrentó a Draco, su cuerpo protestando por los movimientos repentinos.

—Puedo irme, si quieres. Tengo amigos con los que puedo pasar la noche, si prefieres que me vaya. Pero no creas que te vas a librar de esa cita.

Draco sonrió, extrañamente tímido por un momento, completamente en desacuerdo con toda la situación. Pero luego una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó por su cara.

—Ni lo sueñes. —se dirigió hacia la puerta del estudio, dejando a Harry desnudo y preguntándose si lo habían echado.

En la puerta, Draco miró por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Vienes? Creo que dijiste que podríamos reanudar ciertas actividades si nos trasladábamos a una cama. Y resulta que tengo una maravillosa cama. Justo al final del pasillo. En mi habitación.

El corazón de Harry se aceleró con las palabras de Draco, y sonrió cuando Draco salió de la habitación. Sin prestar demasiada atención a su desnudez, se encogió de hombros y siguió a Draco por el pasillo.

Había una cama caliente esperándole.


	31. Por curiosidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tiene un accidente de pociones en el trabajo que resulta en algunos efectos secundarios interesantes.

Harry caminaba ansioso delante de la chimenea, sus ojos se dirigían allí cada pocos segundos. Se detuvo, a punto de lanzar otro Tempus, algo que había estado haciendo cada dos minutos desde que recibió la lechuza de Draco, cuando la chimenea se puso verde y Draco entró tranquilamente en la sala de estar.

— ¡Joder, Draco! —exclamó Harry, dándole un abrazo antes de inspeccionarlo cuidadosamente— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Como te dije, sólo fue un pequeño accidente con las pociones.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Sólo un pequeño accidente con las pociones? La última vez que pasó, estuviste en San Mungo durante una semana —Harry respiró hondo—. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

—Sí —respondió rápidamente Draco, antes de hacer un pequeño gesto de dolor—. En su mayoría —levantó una mano para detener la respuesta indignada de Harry—. Sólo hay unos pocos... efectos secundarios.

— ¿Qué efectos secundarios? —Harry preguntó cautelosamente

—Williams ha estado trabajando en una poción que... bueno, en realidad nadie me dijo lo que se supone que debe hacer, pero han estado estudiando los ciclos de celo en los lobos, tratando de emular ciertos atributos.

— ¿Y?

—Y, por supuesto, Williams tuvo que ir y derramar todo el frasco sobre mí, mientras la poción aún está a prueba. Creo que están tratando de crear algo para aumentar el deseo sexual, aunque aparentemente ha tenido efectos ligeramente diferentes. Me han asegurado que debería desaparecer en menos de una semana, pero hasta entonces... —su voz se fue apagando, y Draco se negó a mirar a los ojos de Harry.

— ¡Maldición Draco, sólo dime qué diablos te pasa! —Harry gritó, su corazón se aceleró al imaginar todas las cosas horribles que podrían estar mal con Draco.

—Tengo un nudo.

Harry hizo una pausa. Parpadeó. 

— ¿Qué?

—Un nudo —dijo Draco secamente, como si sus mejillas no estuvieran teñidas de rosa—. En mi polla.

—Um... —Harry miró a Draco con preocupación, preguntándose si tal vez el efecto secundario era más mental que físico, porque Draco seguía hablando de nudos como si eso tuviera algún tipo de significado para Harry.

— ¡Oh, honestamente! —Draco exclamó, frotando el puente de su nariz— Cuando los caninos tienen sexo, la base del pene del macho se expande dentro de la hembra, atándolos juntos. Se llama nudo. Y eso es lo que tengo. —explicó Draco, con las manos moviéndose hacia su ingle como para cubrirse.

— ¿En serio? ¿Ahora mismo? —el estómago de Harry se agitó al pensarlo, y no pudo contener su curiosidad— ¿Qué tan grande es?

Draco se mordió el labio.

—Bueno, ahora mismo no. Empieza a formarse con la presión y se expande completamente cuando estoy a punto de correrme —miró hacia abajo, con la frente arrugada, pensando—. Es como del tamaño de un puño.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Harry preguntó, sus manos bajando cuidadosamente por el pecho de Draco por su propia cuenta.

—Bueno, tuve que masturbarme en el laboratorio, ¿no? —Draco se estremeció— Fue horrible. Pero necesitaban verificar los efectos. Así que tuve que ir a mi oficina y masturbarme —hizo una pausa, mirando atentamente a Harry y sus manos errantes. Una sonrisa pícara se extendió por su cara—. Afortunadamente no tomó mucho tiempo. Sólo tuve que imaginarme todos esos deliciosos ruidos que hiciste la semana pasada cuando te follé en el sofá.

Harry tragó, su polla se puso rígida por las palabras de Draco y el recuerdo de ese polvo particularmente entusiasta. Pasó su mano por delante de los pantalones de Draco y masajeó el creciente bulto, pensando en el efecto secundario de Draco.

Harry nunca se avergonzaba del hecho de que le gustaba ser pasivo. No veía el sentido de avergonzarse por algo que amaba. Y realmente le gustaba que le follaran. Le encantaba la libertad, la intimidad, el estiramiento, el ardor y la sensación de estar lleno. A veces, cuando Draco se lo follaba bien y duro, pensaba en cómo sería tomar más. La semana pasada, durante la follada en el sofá, Draco se había esforzado tanto en trazar el borde de Harry, donde se extendía alrededor del pene de Draco, que había deslizado en un dedo lubricado junto a su polla. Harry nunca había llegado tan lejos en su vida. Había estado esperando una buena oportunidad para hablar de ello con Draco, pero parecía que la fortuna había derramado una poción bastante casual en el regazo de Draco.

—Deberíamos... —Harry aclaró su garganta, con las mejillas calientes— Deberíamos probar.

Los ojos de Draco se dilataron mientras absorbía las palabras de Harry.

— ¿Quieres que te anude? —preguntó, enunciando cuidadosamente cada palabra mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en los de Harry.

Todo el cuerpo de Harry se ruborizó con el pensamiento, con la idea de estar tan lleno de Draco que no se pudieran separar. 

—Joder, sí. —gimió.

Draco estuvo sobre él en un instante, su boca dura y desesperada contra la de Harry mientras manos frenéticas deshacían los botones de su camisa. Harry se rio cuando Draco empezó a darle besos en la mejilla y en la garganta, lamiendo su nuez de Adán antes de chupar la piel que estaba justo debajo de su mandíbula.

—Te gusta eso, ¿verdad? —Harry preguntó sin aliento— Te gusta la idea de follarme bien abierto, de verme estirado alrededor de tu nudo. Manteniéndome conectado con tu corrida.

Draco soltó un gemido agudo, y comenzó a empujarlos insistentemente hacia el dormitorio. Harry sonrió.

Aprendió desde el principio de su relación que hablar sucio hacía que Draco se derritiera. Al principio, había sido un poco difícil para Harry expresar todas las cosas sucias que pensaba, pero las recompensas habían valido la pena; ahora Harry apenas y se sonrojaba hablando sobre cómo Draco le anudaría.

Después de varios minutos, finalmente llegaron al dormitorio. Draco había sido aparentemente incapaz de pasar por una superficie plana sin presionar a Harry contra ella y besarlo sin aliento, y Harry estaba ansioso por despojarlos de tantas prendas de vestir como fuera posible. Llegaron a su dormitorio jadeando y desnudos, con un rastro desordenado de ropa desechada a su paso.

—Manos y rodillas en la cama. —gruñó Draco, besando a Harry en la boca antes de acercarse a coger el lubricante. Harry se puso rápidamente en posición, sintiendo que saldría fuera de su piel por la anticipación.

Draco se arrastró hasta la cama detrás de Harry y le dio unos azotes en el trasero antes de que sus manos agarraran las nalgas de Harry, separándolas y dejando al descubierto su rosado agujero. Harry miró por encima del hombro, con los párpados revoloteando mientras Draco se inclinaba y daba una lenta y sucia lamida a su entrada.

—Joder, Harry —murmuró Draco—. Ojalá pudiera abrirte con mi lengua. Pero creo que necesitarás más que eso si vas a tomar mi nudo.

Harry se estremeció al recordarlo, y por la fría sensación del lubricante goteando directamente sobre su agujero. Draco metió dos dedos sin vacilar, follando bruscamente dentro de Harry, presionándose firmemente contra sus paredes internas. Harry se empujó hacia la placentera sensación, ondulando sus caderas hasta que Draco añadió un tercer dedo, empujando aún más lubricante dentro de él, tijereteando sus dedos con cada movimiento hacia afuera. Joder, se sentía tan mojado, con el lubricante goteando por su agujero y por sus bolas, y con los dedos de Draco presionando dentro y fuera de él con fuertes y sucios sonidos de succión.

—Oh, fóllame —gimoteó Harry, desesperado por más—. Estoy listo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Draco mientras retorcía los dedos, rozando la próstata de Harry y haciendo que le temblaran las piernas por el placer— ¿Crees que puedes tomar mi nudo?

—Merlín, sí.

Draco sacó lentamente sus dedos, y Harry se mordió el labio con un gemido ante la sensación de pérdida. Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho, porque un momento después Harry sintió la cabeza resbaladiza y esponjosa del pene de Draco rozando burlonamente su entrada. Harry se relajó y se echó hacia atrás, suspirando de alivio cuando Draco se empujó hacia delante y su polla se hundió dentro, lenta y placenteramente.

Harry tarareó cuando Draco estuvo completamente dentro, y apretó sus músculos contra la dura longitud dentro de él, disfrutando de la indescriptible sensación. Las manos de Draco subieron por sus flancos, amasando los globos carnosos de su culo antes de agarrar sus caderas, manteniéndolo quieto mientras se retiraba lentamente antes de volver a golpear, con fuerza.

Harry jadeó y se desplomó sobre sus codos, con las manos metiéndose en las sábanas para sujetarse al ritmo implacable de Draco. Pequeños ruidos de asfixia escaparon de la garganta de Harry, sacados por la fuerza de los empujes de Draco. Su polla era dura como una roca, golpeando su estómago y goteando sobre las sábanas debajo de él. Draco se le metió en la cabeza con entusiasmo, inclinando ligeramente las caderas de Harry para que su polla rozara la próstata de Harry, haciendo que la visión de Harry se volviera borrosa y que le zumbaran los oídos.

El sexo con Draco siempre fue alucinante e intenso, pero esto era algo más. Harry nunca se había sentido tan desesperado por ello, tan fuera de control con el deseo. Las cosas se ponían difíciles a veces, claro, pero Harry nunca había visto a Draco tan loco por la lujuria, como si se fuera a morir si no se follaba a Harry inmediatamente. El celo animal hizo que la sangre de Harry ardiera, hizo que algo feroz y salvaje se levantara en él, rogando ser reclamado.

El ritmo se aceleró, y Harry habría jurado que la polla de Draco se estaba haciendo más grande, antes de darse cuenta de lo que era, de que estaba sintiendo el nudo de Draco formándose. Lo quería con un salvajismo primitivo que lo sorprendió en su intensidad.

—Joder, Harry —Draco jadeaba, mientras continuaba follándolo implacablemente. El nudo comenzaba a atrapar el borde de Harry con cada tirón hacia afuera, y Harry sabía que pronto sería demasiado grande para sacarlo—. Voy a correrme, ¿estás seguro de que quieres esto?

—Sí —Harry arqueó su espalda, poniéndose aún más en evidencia—. Dámelo. —ordenó en un gruñido bajo, su desesperación lo hacía codicioso.

Draco emitió un gruñido bajo y su agarre en las caderas de Harry se apretó mientras embestía por última vez, antes de gritar su orgasmo. Harry jadeó mientras el nudo expansivo de Draco lo llenaba. La presión era intensa, aumentando y aumentando hasta que Harry casi pensó que sería demasiado, que no sería capaz de soportarlo. Pero finalmente se detuvo, y la verga de Draco se trabó firmemente dentro de él. Draco seguía gimiendo en su clímax por encima de Harry, sus manos temblaban en las caderas contrarias. Harry se concentró en su respiración, relajando sus músculos antes de moverse ligeramente, gritando en voz alta mientras la carne firme se frotaba contra su próstata, recordándole que todavía estaba muy duro.

Ante el grito de Harry, Draco pareció volver en sí, sus manos barriendo de arriba a abajo la espalda de Harry antes de empezar a empujar sus caderas. Harry tuvo un espasmo de placer concentrado, y lloriqueó mientras Draco meneaba sus caderas contra las suyas. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan completamente poseído y deseado, como si el nudo de Draco en su culo fuera una especie de marca, una marca primitiva que reclamaba a Harry como suyo. Draco deslizó una mano por debajo del pecho de Harry, para pellizcar uno de sus sensibles pezones, y eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que Harry se corriera, jadeando con los ojos fijos en su almohada mientras su polla se liberara sin ser tocada.

—Joder. —gimió Draco, mientras Harry se agarraba incontrolablemente a su nudo.

Los huesos de Harry se sentían líquidos al caer sobre la cama, cada pizca de placer se escurría completamente de su cuerpo. Tenía una punzada en el culo que le recordaba que Draco aún estaba grande por dentro, y miró por encima del hombro a la cara desaliñada de Draco.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo dura esto? —preguntó con una sonrisa perezosa.

— ¿No crees que es algo que deberías haber preguntado antes de que te follara? —Draco se rio entre dientes, pero dudó antes de continuar: — Puede durar entre diez minutos y una hora.

—Joder.

—Hmm, esa es la idea —murmuró Draco, besando el omóplato de Harry—Ven, ¿por qué no nos tumbamos de lado? Será más cómodo así.

Se colocaron cuidadosamente de lado, Draco se pegó a lo largo de la espalda de Harry, cada centímetro de su piel fusionándose.

Harry respiró profundamente. Se sentía cálido, soñoliento y sorprendentemente relajado considerando que tenía un nudo en el culo. En realidad, se sentía increíble, y la idea de que estar lleno de la corrida de Draco era maravillosamente erótica.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que la poción desaparezca?

Draco tarareó, mientras sus dedos jugaban ociosamente con los mechones de pelo de Harry. 

—No más de una semana. ¿Por qué?

—Porque definitivamente deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo. —Harry movió el trasero de forma tentadora, apretando ligeramente el nudo hinchado.

Draco siseó ante la sensación antes de inclinarse y soplar caliente contra la oreja de Harry.

— ¿Otra vez? —Draco ronroneó, meneando sus caderas y estimulando las sensibles terminaciones nerviosas de Harry— Ni siquiera hemos terminado con la primera ronda.


	32. Para celebrar una victoria importante de un candidato político

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco viene a recoger sus ganancias.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

Harry sabía que su tono no era nada civilizado al abrir la puerta, pero francamente, no le importaba un carajo. No estaba de buen humor y lo último que necesitaba era ver la cara sonriente y engreída de Malfoy en su puerta. Ya era bastante malo que lo viera en el Ministerio, cuando el departamento de Auror necesitaba una consulta sobre Pociones; Harry ciertamente no necesitaba tratar con Malfoy en su tiempo personal también.

—Encantado de verte también, Potter —respondió Malfoy con brío, pasando por delante de Harry—. Tienes una casa encantadora. Muy... acogedora. —caminó por el pasillo y entró en la sala de estar sin pausa, como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Harry quería estrangularlo.

— ¿Qué carajo haces en mi casa, Malfoy?

Malfoy agitó sus pestañas en un falso shock.

—Vengo a cobrar nuestra apuesta, por supuesto.

Harry palideció.

— ¿Qué?

Malfoy se acercó y Harry dio un instintivo paso atrás.

—Recuerdas nuestra pequeña apuesta, ¿no? —siguió caminando hacia Harry, sus movimientos suaves y depredadores, casi felinos— ¿La de las elecciones? Tú y todos tus amigos de Gryffindor estaban en el pub hablando una y otra vez sobre el maravilloso Shacklebolt y cómo él sería el vencedor, y qué maravilloso ministro sería. Se molestaron mucho cuando escucharon que Pansy y yo comentábamos que no había forma de que Shacklebolt ganara a Fawley.

— ¿Comentaban? —Harry intervino— Prácticamente lo gritabas a propósito, ¡sólo para irritarnos!

—Así que sí recuerdas. Me alegro mucho.

Malfoy continuó su avance hacia Harry, provocando que este golpeara su espalda contra la pared. Malfoy no podía hablar en serio.

—Quizá necesites que te siga refrescando la memoria —murmuró Malfoy—. Dijiste que era imposible que Shacklebolt perdiera, y te dije que se necesitaría más que un amigo y glorificado héroe para--

Harry gruñó, sacando su varita y preparándose para hechizar a Malfoy. Recordó lo enojado que estaba la primera vez que Malfoy había insultado a Kingsley, y esta vez Ron y Hermione no estaban aquí para evitar que le diera a Malfoy exactamente lo que se merecía. Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensar en un maleficio, Malfoy se inclinó y lo besó en la boca.

Harry se congeló, momentáneamente sorprendido por la sensación de los labios de Malfoy contra los suyos. Desafortunadamente, justo cuando había entrado en razón y se preparaba para golpear a Malfoy en su puntiagudo mentón, Malfoy le arrancó la varita de Harry de su mano y la deslizó hasta el fondo de su propia túnica.

— ¡Qué carajo, Malfoy! Devuélveme eso.

—Lo haré. Tan pronto como pueda estar seguro de que no me maldecirás con ella. Ahora, ¿dónde estaba? Oh sí, estaba llegando a la parte en la que me dijiste que si Fawley ganaba, me chuparías la polla.

Harry parpadeó.

—Era una broma, Malfoy. Estaba borracho. No hablaba en serio.

Malfoy hizo una mueca de decepción. 

—Bueno, es una pena terrible. Pero más desafortunado aún que no recuerdes que una apuesta, en boca de un mago, tiene una especie de contrato mágicamente vinculante cuando es hecha a la vista de varios testigos magos. —sus ojos grises brillaban y su sonrisa era todo dientes.

—Era sólo una estúpida apuesta. —dijo Harry, pero incluso para sus propios oídos, sonaba un poco débil.

—Eres un mago, Potter. Lo que significa que tus palabras tienen significado —hizo una pausa, y si era posible, su sonrisa se volvió aún más satisfecha—. Significa que estás obligado a cumplir tu promesa. Estarás... obligado a _hacerlo_.

Harry lo miró horrorizado, con el estómago apretado por el miedo... y algo más, algo más oscuro y casi enfermizamente satisfecho. Harry no se dejó llevar por ello.

—Estás bromeando. —susurró Harry. Malfoy estaba a pocos centímetros de él ahora. Harry podía sentir el calor de él filtrándose a través de sus capas de ropa, podía ver cada pestaña individual enmarcando sus afilados ojos grises.

—A diferencia de ti, yo me tomo la magia muy en serio.

Harry lo miró desafiante.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago? ¿Si me resisto a esta... compulsión? —no era que Harry no pudiera soportar un poco de dolor, y si podía luchar contra un _Imperius_ , seguramente podría resistir esto. Trató de no escuchar la pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente, instándole a dejar de luchar tan duro contra algo que quería. Diciéndole que debía ceder para que todos pudieran ganar. Harry aparto el pensamiento; seguramente el poder de la apuesta ya estaba influyendo en él, haciéndole querer cumplir su parte del trato. Debía ser eso.

—Bueno —respondió Malfoy—, entonces uno de tus amigos, que fue testigo, tendría que tomar tu lugar. Como un segundo en un duelo de magos.

Harry se desinfló. Sabía que nunca podría pedirle a uno de sus amigos que lo hiciera, y parecía que Malfoy también lo sabía, si su sonrisa de Gato Cheshire era algo a tener en cuenta.

—Bien. —dijo Harry, mirando a Malfoy directamente a los ojos, negándose a darle más victorias.

—No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad? —Malfoy ronroneó, acariciando suavemente la mandíbula de Harry— Aunque, será bastante difícil chuparme la polla mientras estás de pie, ¿no? —su tono era suave y agradable, y Harry apenas notó que estaba siguiendo su orden implícita hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo. Eso era... No quería hacer eso -arrodillarse ante Malfoy- era sólo una estúpida apuesta. Una que le hacía reaccionar a la voz de Malfoy. Se estremeció.

—Ahora es útil que me desabroches los pantalones. —dijo Malfoy lentamente.

— ¡Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Malfoy! —Harry siseó, mientras desabrochaba el botón de los pantalones de Malfoy y se los bajaba por los muslos, dejándolo vestido sólo con sus calzoncillos negros ajustados.

— ¿Lo sabes? —la voz de Malfoy era divertida— No sabía que eras un chupavergas tan experimentado. Por supuesto, continúa.

Harry se mordió el labio. La polla de Malfoy era una línea larga y gruesa que se extendía por la tela de sus calzoncillos y Harry sintió un calor extendiéndose en su barriga al verla. Claro que nunca había hecho esto antes, pero no podía ser tan difícil. Tal vez esto no sería tan malo, razonó. La voz en el fondo de su mente le dijo que tal vez incluso podría ser bueno.

Harry enroscó sus dedos alrededor de la cintura de los calzoncillos de Malfoy, esperando que este no notara sus manos temblorosas. Las tiró hacia abajo, exponiendo lentamente la polla de Malfoy, la cual, Harry estaba un poco decepcionado al notar que parecía más grande que la suya. Malfoy ya estaba duro, ruborizado y goteando en la punta, y Harry se encontró fascinado. Ya había visto tipos desnudos antes, era difícil evitarlo en Hogwarts, pero nunca había visto la erección de otro hombre. Conocía más que bien su propia polla, pero era diferente verla desde el otro lado. Más sexy.

Tomó un aliento fortificante, tratando de sacudir los pensamientos inapropiados de su cabeza, pero todo lo que hizo fue llenar su nariz con el rico y ácido olor de la excitación de Malfoy. Harry se sintió un poco mareado, y su boca comenzó a hacerse agua mientras percibía el embriagador aroma. Para su horror, Harry se inclinó instintivamente hacia la polla que tenía delante de su cara.

Apretó los puños contra sus muslos mientras intentaba forzarse a relajarse. Estaba bien. Malfoy ya le dijo que la apuesta era vinculante, que lo obligaría a cumplirla. Obviamente estos pensamientos, este deseo que le pinchaba la piel, este deseo que se extendía como melaza caliente por sus venas, no eran suyos. Harry no quería chupar pollas, y ciertamente no quería chupar la de Malfoy; era sólo la influencia del contrato. Honestamente, todo esto sería mucho más fácil si aceptara ese hecho y dejara que la magia hiciera su trabajo. Realmente, debería estar agradecido de que la magia le ayudara, de lo contrario obviamente no habría podido seguir adelante con ello.

Tomar la decisión de seguir la guía de la magia fue como apretar un interruptor de luz, y Harry cerró los ojos ante la avalancha de necesidades que se precipitó sobre él. La magia probablemente tuvo un tiempo mucho más fácil una vez que no se resistió a ella.

Harry levantó la mano y le envolvió el pene a Malfoy, la piel estaba imposiblemente caliente y suave bajo la palma de su mano. Miró a Malfoy cuando empezó a mover su mano, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la mirada devoradora de Malfoy. Sus ojos eran oscuros y posesivos al ver la cara de Harry, y Harry no se molestó en tratar de reprimir su escalofrío. Podía sentir la mirada de Malfoy como un toque físico, imponente y dominante mientras se rastrillaba sobre Harry. Lo hizo sentir desnudo, como si Malfoy estuviera mirando en las profundidades de su alma, y como si algo dentro de Harry requiriese de atención. No tenía ningún sentido; Harry odiaba la atención. Pero esto no era como la mirada de adoración sin sentido del público. Era Malfoy viéndolo, viendo algo que Harry nunca había dado a nadie más. Haciéndolo visible y vulnerable y deseoso.

—Creo que me gustaría sentir tu boca ahora, Harry. —murmuró Malfoy, sus palabras lo rodearon como un baño caliente.

El aliento de Harry se estremeció al oír a Malfoy usando su nombre de pila, un poco conmocionado por la intimidad del mismo. Tuvo un repentino impulso de complacer a Malfoy, y mientras una parte de él se preguntaba si eso era quizás llevar las cosas un poco demasiado lejos, el resto de él estaba definitivamente a favor de inclinarse hacia adelante y arrastrar la lengua por la punta del pene de Malfoy que goteaba.

El sabor salado y amargo cubrió su lengua mientras lamía, un sabor más agradable de lo que Harry esperaba. Cubrió los lados con amplios barridos de su lengua, tratando de recordar lo que algunas de las chicas con las que había estado en el pasado le habían hecho.

A lo lejos, registró la respiración raída de Malfoy sobre él. Esto lo llenó de una especie de placer salvaje, sabiendo que estaba rompiendo la frialdad habitual de Malfoy. Decidió que quería quitarle un poco más de frío y le arrancó el pito se abalanzó sobre la polla de Malfoy, abriendo la boca y chupando la punta.

Con cuidado de cubrir sus dientes, Harry chupó la cabeza, frotando su lengua contra la parte inferior mientras se ajustaba a la sensación extraña. Malfoy gimió y Harry sintió dedos fríos deslizándose en su cabello, tirando con fuerza de las hebras, pero sin guiar... todavía. El estallido de dolor estimuló a Harry, animándole a ponerse manos a la obra y hacer venir a Malfoy. Cuanto mejor hiciera esto, más rápido terminaría. Extendió su lengua y abrió su boca más ampliamente, sosteniendo el miembro de Malfoy en la base, mientras lo llevaba tan lejos como podía. Lo cual, honestamente, no fue tanto como él esperaba.

Se empujó más lejos, asfixiándose cuando la cabeza esponjosa chocó contra la parte posterior de su garganta. Con ojos llorosos, se alejó, y su cabeza se inclinó mientras tosía y tragaba para respirar. Los dedos de Malfoy mantuvieron su férreo agarre en su cabello, pero no se movió para forzarlo a retroceder. Harry lo miró a través de las pestañas empapadas de lágrimas, sintiéndose avergonzado. Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de disculparse y pedir perdón.

—No es que no aprecie tu entusiasmo, pero la garganta profunda puede estar un poco más allá de tu actual nivel de habilidad —Harry podía oír el tono condescendiente de las palabras de Draco, y sintió un extraño escalofrío de vergüenza deslizarse por su columna vertebral—. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que, con un poco de práctica, serás capaz de chupar pollas como un campeón. Deslizó una de sus manos por el lado de la cara de Harry, abriendo la boca de Harry con el pulgar. Harry se abrió con entusiasmo, sin dejar de entender por qué respondía tan fácilmente. 

—Empecemos a practicar ahora, ¿sí?

Harry asintió entumecido, inclinando la cabeza y acogiendo a Malfoy una vez más. Esta vez, cuando llegó a la mitad del camino, no se forzó más, su mano subió instintivamente para masturbar lo que no cabía en su boca.

—Ahora estás empezando a entenderlo.

El miembro de Malfoy era una presión caliente y pesada en su boca, haciéndole estirar los labios, y mover la lengua hacia abajo mientras movía la cabeza. Se preguntaba si las mamadas siempre se sentían así para el que las daba, como si flotaras si la polla en tu boca no te estuviera anclando. Harry nunca había dado una antes, pero de alguna manera no lo creía así. Las pocas mujeres que le habían hecho una mamada no se veían como él se sentía ahora.

El acto era mucho más erótico de lo que él había pensado. Tal vez fue la falta de aire que llegaba a sus pulmones, pero Harry sintió como si cada nervio que terminaba en su cuerpo hubiera cobrado vida. Sintió todo más agudamente, las crestas de la verga de Malfoy contra su labio inferior, el roce áspero de su camisa contra su piel, el placentero ardor en su cuero cabelludo al tener las manos de Malfoy en su cabello. Todo se sentía tan bien y Harry se preguntaba si tal vez estaba un poco drogado por el hechizo; si todo esto era parte de la compulsión que Malfoy había descrito.

Las manos de Malfoy en su pelo tuvieron un espasmo de nuevo cuando Harry le pasó la lengua por debajo de la corona de su polla, y Harry pudo ver su indecisión por mantener las manos en su cabeza quietas, o moverlas con frenesí para follarle su boca. Harry no estaba muy seguro de por qué no lo había hecho. Aunque tal vez no le parecía tan excitante la idea de que Harry se atragantara de nuevo.

Harry se arrodilló y gimió alrededor de la polla de Malfoy mientras sus pantalones se frotaban deliciosamente contra su propia erección. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba duro, aunque quizás eso debería haber sido obvio por la lujuria desenfrenada que palpitaba a su alrededor como un latido de corazón compartido.

Harry se hundió de nuevo en la polla de Malfoy y le echó una mirada, gimiendo de nuevo ante la mirada de deseo salvaje en los ojos de Malfoy. Su aliento era irregular, y Harry no sabía cómo era un hombre cuando estaba por correrse, pero estaba dispuesto a apostar que se parecía mucho a Malfoy en este momento.

Redobló sus esfuerzos, masturbándole y chupando tan rápido como pudo, decidido a hacer que Malfoy se viniera en su boca.

Las manos de Malfoy se apretaron en el cabello de Harry, ya no sólo descansando sino sosteniendo activamente su cabeza mientras bombeaba sus caderas superficialmente. Gruñó largo y tendido sobre Harry y su polla se deslizó hacia fuera, de modo que sólo la punta se apoyó en la lengua de Harry. Los ojos grises oscuro se encontraron con los de Harry y el estómago de Harry se apretó ante esa expresión. Y entonces, con un escalofrío, Malfoy se acercó, cubriendo los labios y la lengua de Harry con su liberación.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron mientras tragaba, lamiendo inconscientemente el sabor de sus labios y el miembro de Malfoy que se suavizaba lentamente. Ahora que Malfoy se había corrido, y Harry ya no estaba concentrado en chuparlo, su propia excitación se había vuelto casi insoportable en su intensidad. Bajó una mano hasta la parte delantera de sus pantalones y sutilmente se apretó su dura polla, esperando desesperadamente que Malfoy no se diera cuenta.

Por supuesto, no tuvo tanta suerte.

— ¿Disfrutaste, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy, sus labios se retorcieron en una sonrisa burlona mientras se arrodillaba.

— ¡Claro que no! —Harry exclamó cuando se puso de pie.

Malfoy miró fijamente la polla todavía dura de Harry y levantó las cejas.

—Eso dice lo contrario.

— ¡Eso es sólo por la apuesta mágica o lo que sea! No es... no es porque haya disfrutado haciéndote... eso.

La cara de Malfoy se dividió en una sonrisa condescendiente. 

—Oh, Harry...

— ¡No me llames así!

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Harry, no te creíste todo eso, ¿verdad? Ser un mago no hace que todas las apuestas sean mágicamente vinculantes. Obviamente. No había nada que te hiciera querer eso excepto tú.

El estómago de Harry cayó. 

—No...

Malfoy se acercó, apoyó a Harry contra la pared y se inclinó para rozar su nariz con la de Harry en una burda parodia de dulzura. 

—Sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad. Y la verdad es que te gustó chuparme la polla.

No, no le gustó. Por supuesto que no. Excepto que... Bueno, no fue como si nunca hubiera pensado en ello, en cómo podría ser. Y a veces, después de que él y Malfoy se pelearan, lo que parecía suceder cada vez que se veían, él mismo se encontraba un poco duro. Por la adrenalina. Y tal vez, ocasionalmente, cuando se masturbaba tarde en la noche, sus fantasías de curvas suaves y cabello largo se transformaban en piel pálida y rasgos afilados y manos fuertes que lo sujetaban.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy. —Harry quería ser mordaz, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa encantada de Malfoy, preferió no dar en el blanco.

—Supongo que se está haciendo tarde —se alejó lentamente hacia el pasillo—. Nos vemos, Potter".

Le tiró su varita a Harry y luego se deslizó por el pasillo y salió por la puerta principal, dejando a Harry aturdido y todavía duro en medio de su sala.

Con el corazón acelerado, se recostó contra la pared y se metió la mano en el pantalón, acariciándose rápida y bruscamente, sin pensar en las manos de Malfoy en su pelo, o en la sensación de la polla de Malfoy en su lengua, mientras se corría en su propia mano.

Harry se escondió rápidamente, desesperado por olvidarse de los pensamientos de Malfoy y de las mamadas y apuestas. Se sintió sucio -en más de un sentido- y caminó a propósito hacia el baño, decidiendo que una larga y agradable ducha era exactamente lo que necesitaba para lavarse en este horrible día.

Hizo una mueca, recordando que su equipo trabajaría mañana con Malfoy en un caso, lo que significaba que no habría forma de escapar del puntiagudo gilipollas y sus sonrisas insufriblemente sabias.

Iba a ser un día largo y tenso. Mejor asegurarse de masturbarse antes de entrar. Sólo para estar seguros.


	33. Porque él quiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Me alegra que hayas decidido ser bueno para mí".

—Merlín, eres bueno en eso. —murmuró Draco contra los labios de Harry. El corazón de Harry se aceleró, las mejillas se calentaron mientras Draco lo arrastraba a besos más largos y lánguidos. Nunca antes se le había dicho que era un buen besador. Tampoco le habían dicho que besaba mal, pero no era como si hubiera tenido mucha práctica. En realidad, sólo hubo un beso húmedo con Cho, del que apenas valía la pena escribir a casa, y con Ginny, por supuesto.

Sabía, en alguna parte, que esos primeros besos con ella habían sido brillantes, llenándolo de calidez, satisfacción y pertenencia. Recordarlos ahora -los besos que habían intercambiado bajo el sol primaveral del lago, los momentos robados en los pasillos de Hogwarts- era como recordar a medias algo de un sueño. Todos esos recuerdos habían sido sobrescritos por sus besos posteriores, los de después de la guerra. Los que habían sido forzados y sin pasión mientras él y Ginny trataban de reavivar cualquier chispa que habían tenido.

Ahora estaba Draco. Draco cuya suave boca presionando contra la de Harry era como una revelación. Los labios de Draco, cálidos y suaves, se deslizaban contra los suyos, haciendo que Harry se sintiera mareado, salvaje y vivo mientras Draco lo presionaba contra los cojines de su sofá gris pálido. No eran sólo sus labios los que hacían que Harry se sintiera así. Harry ardía por más, por todo. Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de la espalda de Draco, pasando por debajo de su camisa para sentir el calor de la piel de Draco.

Draco tarareó y se retiró, arrodillándose sobre Harry. Sus ojos eran suaves, su cabello estaba despeinado por las manos de Harry, y el corazón de este se estremeció al verlo. Las cosas aún eran nuevas entre ellos, y a veces sorprendía a Harry lo mucho que empezaba a sentirse por el rubio. Draco tocó con los dedos el dobladillo de su camisa, y sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Me quito esto?

Harry asintió con entusiasmo y Draco se quitó la camisa con un movimiento sinuoso, revelando su pecho pálido y su delgado cuerpo. En las semanas desde que habían empezado a salir, no habían llegado tan lejos más que un puñado de veces. El corazón de Harry aún se aceleraba al ver toda esa piel tan suave.

—Tú también. —Draco señaló el torso de Harry mientras doblaba su camisa y la colocaba cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

Harry sintió un destello de autoconciencia, pero lo apisonó. No era el único con cicatrices, y Draco no había tenido ninguna queja hasta ahora. Con mucha menos gracia, Harry se sacó la camisa, la tiró al suelo y se cayó contra el sofá. Cuando finalmente miró a Draco, esperaba ver la diversión en la completa falta de coordinación de Harry, pero los ojos de Draco eran oscuros.

—Joder, eres tan... —Draco pasó sus palmas por el pecho de Harry, y sus dedos sobre los pezones de Harry— sexy.

Harry se retorció, apartando su mirada de los ojos demasiado intensos de Draco, con su piel pinchando el cumplido.

—Ya me tienes medio desnudo en tu sofá. No tienes que seducirme, ¿sabes?

—No estoy tratando de seducirte —Draco sonrió—. Sé que eres algo seguro.

—Oh, ¿así que ahora soy fácil? —Harry se rio. No habían hecho mucho más que frotarse el uno contra el otro hasta ahora, pero el comentario de Draco no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

—Fácil —Draco le dio un pellizco a un pezón, y Harry arqueó la espalda—. Y malditamente sexy. —miró fijamente a Harry, como si se atreviera a contradecirlo. Harry sintió calor por todas partes y un placentero zumbido en sus oídos.

—Está bien, entonces.

—Oh —Draco pareció sorprendido por un momento, como si no hubiera esperado que Harry cediera tan fácilmente. Sonrió, pareciendo ridículamente satisfecho—. Me alegro de que hayas decidido ser bueno para mí.

La polla medio dura de Harry se endureció en un instante, y cerró los ojos ante el ataque de la pura necesidad que se estrelló sobre él. Ese comentario inesperado resonó en su cabeza, haciendo que la sangre de Harry se calentara. Eso era… joder, él no sabía lo que era. Lo que sí sabía, con una claridad alarmante, era que él quería eso. Quería ser bueno para Draco, quería seguir escuchando esa nota de orgullo complaciente en la voz de Draco.

—Oh, Harry.

Abrió los ojos, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente. Era raro, ¿no? Reaccionar así a las palabras burlonas de Draco. Parte de él esperaba que Draco no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero de alguna manera, sabía que Draco no se había perdido nada. Los ojos de Draco estaban casi totalmente negros, y sus manos seguían corriendo por el pecho de Harry de una manera que era a la vez tranquilizadora y propietaria. Harry tembló.

—Trabajas muy duro, ¿verdad, Harry?

Harry frunció el ceño, asintiendo lentamente. Sí, trabajó duro. Siempre lo hizo. Se esforzó por mantenerse pequeño e insignificante con los Dursley, se dedicó en Hogwarts a aprender magia, y ciertamente trabajó muy duro para destruir a los Horrocruxes y a Voldemort. Como aprendiz de Auror, las cosas no habían disminuido en absoluto, y se dejó el culo aprendiendo hechizos y maniobras defensivas, e hizo todo lo que pudo para demostrar que no sólo estaba allí por su nombre. Pero no estaba seguro de qué tenía que ver nada de eso con este momento.

—Por supuesto que sí, siempre has sido un buen chico, haciendo lo que se te dice —Harry quería objetar a eso, a esas palabras condescendientes, pero podía decir por la mirada en los ojos de Draco, que no las consideraba un insulto—. Me pregunto si serías un buen chico para mí.

El cerebro de Harry se cortocircuitó, y parpadeó aturdido. 

— ¿Eh?

Draco sonrió.

—Si te dijera qué hacer, ¿me obedecerías? ¿Serías bueno para mí y harías lo que te dijera?

La garganta de Harry estaba seca y tuvo que tragar varias veces antes de poder hablar.

—Depende de lo que quieras. —dijo con voz ronca. Sí.

—Quiero que te quedes quieto mientras te hago venir.

—Yo… —la voz de Harry se quebró, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta— Yo podría hacer eso.

Draco sonrió, y luego los dedos seguros se deslizaron por el estómago de Harry, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel mientras se movían con propósito hacia su ingle. Jugó con el botón de los pantalones de Harry, y este movió sus caderas, tratando de animarlo a moverse. Harry deslizó sus propias manos a su cintura, más que dispuesto a darle una mano a Draco, pero Draco se desvió.

—Nada de eso ahora, Harry. Quiero que te quedes quieto. Sólo quédate ahí y déjame hacerte sentir bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Harry asintió lentamente, sus manos cayendo a los lados mientras su corazón latía incómodamente rápido. Pensó que debía rebelarse, que debía argumentar en contra de seguir las órdenes de Draco. Pero quería obedecer. Quería hacer lo que Draco le pidiera—. Pon tus manos sobre tu cabeza, y tu espalda contra el brazo del sofá.

Harry obedeció, sintiéndose extrañamente vulnerable, extendido en los cojines. Sólo estaba desnudo del pecho hacia arriba, pero levantar los brazos, decirle a Draco que no se movería, que dejaría a Draco hacer lo que quisiera... era aterrador y estimulante.

—Sí, así de simple, eres perfecto. —murmuró Draco, con los ojos hambrientos sobre el torso de Harry mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre el estómago de Harry y bajo la cintura de sus pantalones. El estómago de Harry se revolvió, su mente se despejó de todo lo que no era Draco y de este momento, e hizo todo lo posible para escuchar más de las palabras melifluas de Draco.

Draco le quitó los pantalones a Harry, exponiendo su erección al aire fresco. Ya estaba mojada; el presemen de su prepucio humedeció su estómago, mientras su polla se liberaba. Joder, estaba tan duro, y la forma en que Draco lo miraba sólo lo ponía más duro si era posible. Draco pasó un dedo por la parte inferior de la polla de Harry, y este jadeó ante la placentera sensación, sus ojos suplicaban mientras le rogaba silenciosamente a Draco que le diera más.

Afortunadamente, Draco pareció entenderlo, y un momento después, cinco fuertes dedos se envolvieron confiadamente alrededor de la polla de Harry. Draco apretó, antes de acariciar lentamente de arriba a abajo, haciendo que Harry lloriquease al estallido del placer. Nunca se quedó con un método por mucho tiempo, variando su ritmo, su agarre, cambiando la velocidad y la presión y catalogando cómo respondía Harry.

—Te gusta eso, ¿verdad, Harry?

—Sí... sí. —le gustaba. La sensación era mucho más aguda, mucho mejor que cuando se masturbaba.

—Mm, a mí también me gusta. Te sientes tan bien. Tan caliente y grueso en mi mano. Tienes una polla preciosa, Harry.

Harry podía sentir que se sonrojaba mientras subía sus caderas a la mano de Draco, evitando sus ojos. ¿Qué carajo significaba eso? Claro, su polla era perfectamente decente, pero difícilmente diría que era hermosa.

—Sí que lo es. Hermosa, como el resto de ti. No puedo esperar a sentirla en mi culo —Harry gimió y sus caderas se impulsaron hacia Draco por las imágenes que sus palabras evocaban—. Apuesto a que serás muy bueno, ¿verdad, Harry? Follándome lenta y profundamente, como me gusta. Sí, serás bueno, serás tan jodidamente bueno para mí.

Harry gimoteó, los ojos se le cerraron mientras esas palabras se derramaban sobre él, cálidas y dulces, desbloqueando algo dentro de Harry que no sabía que estaba ahí. Quería eso, quería darle placer a Draco, quería hacerlo bien, ser bueno para él. Y Draco también lo quería. Creía en Harry, tenía fe en él. Harry no sabía, no se había dado cuenta de lo poderoso que podía ser el oído. Podía oír el afecto y el placer de las palabras de Draco, y eso, más que nada, hizo que Harry quisiera ceder, renunciar a ello, darle a Draco lo que quisiera, hacer lo que le pidiera, sólo para ganarse el elogio que caía de los labios de Draco.

La presión aumentó, el calor se arremolinó en la base de su columna vertebral mientras la mano de Draco se aceleraba, masturbándole en serio. Su boca se abrió, y pequeños quejidos jadeantes escapaban de ella con cada caricia. Harry abrió y cerró sus puños inútilmente contra el brazo del sofá, sus dedos eranincapaces de agarrar bien la tela resbaladiza.

—Oh, eso es Harry. Joder, eres precioso. Tan bueno, quedándote quieto para mí, dejándome hacer lo que quiera. Pero ahora quiero que te corras, Harry. Quiero que te corras para mí.

—Joder. —Harry jadeó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos mientras se venía. Podía sentir las cálidas y húmedas gotas golpeando su pecho y garganta, mientras Draco continuaba ordeñando su polla.

Un momento después, la mano de Draco se deslizó de su polla, rozando el desorden de su estómago. Harry abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Draco arrastrando los pies hacia delante, con la polla fuera y los pantalones en medio del muslo. Rozó la polla de Harry con la propia, antes de deslizarla por la ranura entre la cadera y la ingle de Harry. Draco gimió y se movió salvajemente contra la piel resbaladiza de Harry, antes de correrse en un caliente y pegajoso torrente en la barriga del azabache.

—Joder, eso fue... —Draco se interrumpió, para deslizar sus dedos alrededor de la mandíbula de Harry, e inclinar su cara hacia arriba para un beso sucio.Harry tarareó felizmente en la boca de Draco, retorciéndose ligeramente mientras los pantalones de Draco se frotaban contra su polla demasiado sensible.

— ¿Bueno? —Harry se mordió el labio inferior, abrumado por un repentino nerviosismo de que tal vez no había sido tan bueno para Draco, que tal vez no había sido...

—Muy bueno. Joder, Harry, fuiste tan bueno para mí. Estuviste increíble. Merlín, serás mi muerte.

Harry sonrió soñoliento, disfrutando de los elogios y la satisfacción de Draco.

— ¿Y tú? —Draco se separó y respiró lentamente. — ¿Te gustó?

—Sí, me gustó. Me gustó... —Harry se sonrojó— Me gustó cuando hablaste, cuando me dijiste--

— ¿Cuando te felicité? ¿Cuando te dije lo sexy que eras, y lo complacido que estaba contigo?

—Uh, sí, eso —sí, eso le gustó bastante—. Y, erm… la parte de que yo te folle. También me gustó esa parte.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó Draco. Su tono era burlón, y tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en la comisura de su boca. Harry movió sus manos del brazo del sofá y las deslizó alrededor de la cintura de Draco, para luego bajarlas para apretar su culo mientras asentía— A mí también me gustó bastante esa parte.

—No tengo planes para esta noche.

Draco levantó las cejas. 

— ¿No?

Harry sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Tal vez podrías quedarte y podríamos... averiguar todas las otras cosas que te gustan.

Draco se rio.

—Creo que suena como una muy buena sugerencia.


	34. Para celebrar la reciente pérdida de peso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tener un trabajo de escritorio viene con efectos secundarios.

— ¿Cuál fue nuestro tiempo para eso? —Harry jadeaba mientras se sentaba en una de las grandes rocas planas de la cima de la colina.

Draco salió de su tramo y revisó su reloj.

—Diez minutos, treinta y cinco segundos —le sonrió a Harry—. No está mal. Creo que este puede ser el mejor hasta ahora.

Harry se rio.

—Bueno, después de tres meses será mejor que obtengamos algunos resultados.

Los ojos de Draco viajaron lentamente sobre el cuerpo agitado de Harry; Harry prácticamente podía sentir esa mirada como un toque.

—No creo que la mejora del tiempo de funcionamiento sea el mejor resultado que hemos visto.

Harry se estremeció ante la aspereza de la voz de Draco. Miró su cuerpo, subiendo las manos por el estómago y subiendo la camisa para exponer su vientre considerablemente más firme. Sólo habían pasado tres meses desde que Harry se miró al espejo una mañana y se dio cuenta de lo fuera de forma que se había dejado llevar. Cuando todavía era un joven Auror, mantenerse en forma había sido relativamente fácil, con toda la carrera para atrapar a los malos. Ser Jefe Auror, sin embargo, significaba mucho más papeleo, reuniones, y sentarse detrás de un escritorio todo el día. Esa fatídica mañana, fue a ponerse un par de sus pantalones favoritos y se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaban bien. Había sido una revelación sorprendentemente inquietante. Harry prometió comenzar un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento.

Después de una pelea francamente ridícula con Draco, donde le gritó a este por no decirle a Harry que había estado engordando, y Draco le gritó que Harry todavía estaba en forma y que un poco de relleno extra apenas le importaba. A Harry le molestaba que no fuera tan activo como solía serlo, y Draco sugirió que empezaran a correr por algunos de los caminos detrás de la mansión. Solían caminar por los senderos todo el tiempo cuando empezaron a salir, y el paisaje era precioso. Harry había accedido fácilmente.

Tres meses de obscenos trotes matutinos, calambres laterales debilitantes y carreras asesinas en la colina más grande de la zona, y Harry estaba feliz de ver los resultados de sus trabajos. Se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en años: más fuerte, más sano y más alerta. Sus ropas le volvieron a quedar bien, y Harry estaba orgulloso de haber recuperado la definición muscular. A Draco tampoco parecía importarle mucho el cambio.

Harry le sonrió a Draco, que seguía mirándolo descaradamente. Esta zona estaba casi siempre completamente desierta, especialmente a esta hora de la mañana. 

— ¿Qué tal si celebramos nuestro reciente éxito?"

Draco levantó las cejas, pero se acercó más.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo propones que hagamos eso?

Harry extendió la mano hacia adelante, enganchando sus dedos en la cintura de los pantalones de correr de Draco, y tirando de él a ras de sí mismo. El calor proveniente de Draco irradiaba sobre él, calentando a Harry mientras su sudor se volvía frío en el aire. Se inclinó para besarle, respirando burlonamente contra la boca de Draco.

—Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar cómo.


	35. Porque es tu única oportunidad con una celebridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las funciones del ministerio son aburridas. Generalmente.

—Me alegro de verte aquí.

Harry se giró, estrechando los ojos al ver el pelo rubio-blanco y el cuerpo ridículamente elegante que tenía debajo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

Malfoy sonrió suavemente. Harry frunció el ceño al notar cómo la cara de Malfoy se las arreglaba para parecer llamativa incluso cuando estaba arrugada en una sonrisa poco sincera.

—Sólo estoy conversando. Me sorprendió verte aquí. Normalmente no vienes a los eventos del Ministerio.

—Sí, bueno —Harry dijo y miró hacia otro lado; las luces que brillaban en el cabello de Malfoy eran casi demasiado brillantes para manejarlas. Tomó un gran trago de champán, arrugando su nariz mientras las burbujas le pinchaban la lengua—. No te apetece que todo el mundo te acose.

Los labios de Malfoy se estrujaron.

—Ah, sí, debe ser difícil para alguien con tu nivel de... fama.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

Malfoy levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador, y Harry notó, totalmente en contra de su voluntad, lo suaves y finas que eran las palmas.

—Sí, sí, lo entendemos. No te gusta ser famoso, nunca pediste esto, sólo quieres que todos te dejen en paz para que puedas vivir una vida normal, bla, bla, bla.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Oh nada... Es sólo que, bueno obviamente las circunstancias de tu celebridad son... menos que agradables, pero ciertamente no tienes que ser tan torturado por ello. Parece que podría ser bastante excitante para mí.

Harry resopló en su copa de champán y Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tienes que ser la persona famosa más patética de la historia. Probablemente nunca te aprovechas de las entradas gratis para el Quidditch o de las ofertas de sucio sexo en el baño.

— ¿Sucio sexo en el baño?

Los ojos de Malfoy se deslizaron lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Harry, persistiendo en su ingle. Miró hacia arriba, con una atrevida sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos chispeando traviesamente.

—No me digas que nunca has tenido una bruja o mago que te ruegue que dejes que te la chupen en el baño.

Harry tragó.

—Yo… —su voz se quebró y se aclaró la garganta— No puedo decir que lo haya hecho.

Malfoy se mordió el labio inferior, chupando la piel hasta que salió de su boca, brillante y roja. Harry miró fijamente, paralizado.

—Hmm, probablemente es mejor así. Dudo que hubieras aprovechado la oportunidad.

—Tal vez lo hubiera hecho. —Harry mintió.

— ¿En serio? —la voz de Malfoy era suave— Qué casualidad, entonces, que nos encontráramos —Malfoy se inclinó, su cara estaba demasiado cerca de la de Harry para ser correcta—. ¿Por qué no nos vemos en el baño del pasillo en cinco minutos, para que pueda tragarte la verga?

Harry se quejó y Malfoy se fue, arremolinándose en el mar de cuerpos. La polla de Harry palpitaba dolorosamente y se alegraba de la tela extra de las túnicas que ocultaban su vergonzosa erección. Miró al resto de los invitados, pero nadie parecía prestarle atención. Por supuesto, eso era probablemente debido al encantamiento que había lanzado antes de venir a la esquina, desesperado por un poco de privacidad. Se preguntaba cómo Malfoy había logrado superar el encantamiento, pero siempre había sido un pequeño cabrón escurridizo.

Respiró profundamente y se dirigió directamente hacia el baño. Malfoy había dicho cinco minutos, pero Harry no estaba seguro de si podía esperar tanto.

Los baños estaban felizmente vacíos cuando Harry entró, y se tomó un momento para conjurar una señal de "Fuera de servicio" para la puerta... lo último que necesitaba era que un reportero del Profeta le tomara una foto con los pantalones bajados. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de contemplar la posibilidad de irse, Malfoy apareció con una sonrisa complacida y lasciva.

—No estaba seguro de que fueras a aparecer.

—Yo... —ahora que Malfoy estaba aquí, esto parecía una idea cada vez peor. ¿Cómo podrían...?

—Métete en el cubículo.

El tono de Draco no admitía discusión, y Harry se metió en el retrete, preguntándose cómo cabrían ambos en el pequeño cubículo. Pero de alguna manera lo hicieron, Malfoy los maniobró hábilmente hasta que la espalda de Harry quedó plana contra la puerta del compartimiento. Malfoy se inclinó cerca, con el aliento caliente contra los labios de Harry, haciéndolo temblar.

—Quédate callado —murmuró Malfoy. Sonrió, antes de caer de rodillas—. Si puedes.

Harry haría lo que pudiera, pero no estaba seguro si sería suficiente. No cuando Malfoy le desabrochaba la ropa y le bajaba los pantalones con movimientos rápidos y prácticos. Su erección se liberó, expuesta al aire frío por un momento antes de que Malfoy envolviera una mano caliente alrededor del eje y la guiara a su boca abierta.

Harry gimió, levantando su brazo y mordiéndose la muñeca para sofocar el sonido. La boca de Malfoy estaba tan caliente y húmeda, que se deslizaba una y otra vez sobre su polla. La presión era increíble. Los ojos de Harry se pusieron en blanco cuando Malfoy se echó hacia atrás para chupar la cabeza y mover su lengua con malicia contra la parte inferior sensible. Harry no pudo evitar doblar las caderas, persiguiendo el placer que la boca de Malfoy prometía.

Malfoy se retiró, con los labios hinchados.

—No, Potter. Dije que me tragaría tu verga, no que me follaras la boca. —Harry soltó una risa estrangulada mientras Malfoy se hundía, esta vez agarrando los huesos de la cadera de Harry con sus suaves palmas. Apretó a Harry contra la fría puerta del cubículo, y sus manos eran sorprendentemente fuertes mientras lo mantenían en su lugar con relativa facilidad. Todo lo que Harry pudo hacer fue relajarse. Un hecho que Malfoy conocía muy bien, si la forma en que redujo la velocidad era un indicio. Movió la cabeza con una lentitud tortuosa; sus labios trazando cada cresta y vena de la verga de Harry mientras se deslizaban hacia arriba, luego hacia abajo, tomando un poco más de él cada vez.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Malfoy lo hubiera tomado todo, toda la longitud de la erección de Harry enterrada en su garganta. Malfoy tragó y Harry se mordió la muñeca, con fuerza. Ni siquiera sintió el dolor, su cuerpo estaba al ras del placer que irradiaba su polla mientras Malfoy se aceleraba.

—Estoy… cerca —dijo Harry, las palabras apenas se oyeron en la piel húmeda de su muñeca.

Pero Malfoy lo entendió, su boca parecía sonreír incluso alrededor de la gruesa circunferencia de la polla de Harry. Los dedos de Malfoy se clavaron con fuerza en las caderas de Harry y se presionó a sí mismo hasta el fondo. Tarareó y la cabeza de Harry golpeó con fuerza contra la puerta del baño mientras se venía. Malfoy siguió chupando, su lengua se movía lentamente sobre el eje de Harry mientras se vaciaba en la garganta de Malfoy.

—Joder, Draco. Eso fue...

Draco sonrió, quitándose con el pulgar un poco de la corrida de Harry antes de chupársela.

—Te dije que podría hacer estos eventos más interesantes.

—No sabía que te referías a que me ibas a chupar la polla en el baño. No es que me esté quejando…

—Bueno, no podía rechazar mi única oportunidad de engancharme con una celebridad, ¿verdad?

Harry lo levantó del suelo, tirando de él a ras de su pecho.

—Tenemos sexo casi todas las noches.

—Sí, pero eso es con Harry, mi novio. Esto fue con Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo de los magos. Completamente diferente.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

Draco se inclinó, sus labios rozando suavemente los de Harry y haciendo que su estómago revoloteara. 

—Sí.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si nos escabullimos temprano y _Harry tu novio_ puede devolverte el favor? —Harry se inclinó y agarró el culo de Draco, tirando de él hasta que sintió la dura longitud de la erección de Draco rozando su ingle.

Draco sonrió, retrocediendo y haciendo un gesto a la puerta. Harry se estremeció cuando las puntas de los dedos de Draco rozaron su cintura. 

—Después de ti.


	36. Para celebrar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado dos semanas, y Draco tiene la intención de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Harry estaba comiendo y leyendo frente al fuego, cuando el silbido de la llama verde lo asustó. Miró hacia arriba, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Draco. El pelo de Draco estaba despeinado, su ropa arrugada, y su cara estaba cubierta por una semana de barba. Sonrió ampliamente a Harry, y la lujuria le serpenteó en la columna vertebral.

—No esperaba verte tan pronto.

Draco le dio una mirada desconcertada.

—Hace unos días que no cenamos en Stacia's.

—No —se rio Harry—. Eso fue hace casi dos semanas. Pasé por tu piso la semana pasada, pero era bastante obvio que estabas teniendo uno de tus flashes de inspiración. —Draco era escritor, y de vez en cuando se escondía en su piso y cortaba la comunicación con todo el mundo mientras trabajaba furiosamente en un manuscrito. La primera vez que ocurrió, Harry se enfureció. Pensó que Draco había decidido cancelar las cosas sin tener la decencia de hacérselo saber. Harry se había metido en medio del piso de Draco y no había perdido un momento antes de lanzar una impresionante diatriba, provocando un estado de total desconcierto en Draco. Afortunadamente, Harry estaba ahora más acostumbrado a los estados de ánimo y caprichos de Draco, aunque todavía se sentía un poco solitario esperando a que Draco reapareciera cuando desapareciera.

Draco sonrió de nuevo.

—Así es. Y acabo de terminar, ¡gracias a Merlín! Creo que este puede ser mi mejor momento.

—No puedo esperar a leerlo —dijo Harry. Lo decía en serio. La serie muggle de misterio de Draco era brillante. Era divertida, perspicaz, inteligente y emocionante. Harry aún pensaba que debía escribir una serie para la comunidad mágica, pero cada vez que la sacaba a colación, Draco cambiaba sutilmente de tema. Sabía que Draco estaba nervioso, temeroso de lo que le esperaba. Pero Harry estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de mantenerse alejado para siempre.

Los ojos de Draco se posaron en el tazón de carne guisada a medio comer de Harry y se encendieron. Harry empujó el tazón hacia él, y Draco cayó sobre él como si no hubiera comido en días. Conociendo a Draco y su enfoque en escribir, probablemente no lo había hecho. Draco cogió la taza de sidra de Harry, escurriendo la mitad de ella de una sola vez entre grandes cucharadas de guiso

Harry probablemente debería estar desanimado por la exhibición, pero en cambio se encontró fascinado. Draco era normalmente tan pulido y tan diferente del hombre que lo precede ahora. El Draco que aparecía justo después de una de sus etapas de escritura, era un Draco que la mayoría de la gente nunca podía ver. Harry nunca lo comentó, y nunca llamó la atención en caso de que hiciera que Draco se cohibiera y lo asustara.

A Harry le encantaba ver esta parte de él. Era como si Draco estuviera experimentando todo por primera vez cuando finalmente reaparecía, y sus emociones y deseos se intensificaran. Por lo general, salía de estas sesiones habiendo hecho un avance significativo en un proyecto. Su humor estaba casi eufórico, incluso mientras trabajaba en la satisfacción de sus otros deseos. Estaba hambriento de comida, de conversación... y de sexo.

Habían estado saliendo por más de un año, y el sexo era fantástico... y frecuente. Era una de las cosas más difíciles de manejar para Harry, durante las largas ausencias de Draco. Sin embargo, este lo compensaba con creces, cuando finalmente salía a tomar aire. Harry nunca sabía qué esperar de este Draco, nunca sabía lo que Draco tomaría o exigiría. Sin embargo, lo que sea que hicieran, siempre era alucinante e intenso. Harry temblaba de emoción.

— ¿Quieres más guiso?" —Harry preguntó cuando escuchó que la cuchara raspaba el tazón. Su voz era baja y lujuriosa por los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

Draco miró hacia arriba, sus ojos brillando mientras repasaban el cuerpo de Harry. Se lamió los labios.

—No. No creo que la comida me satisfaga ahora.

— ¿No?

Draco sacudió la cabeza y se abalanzó sobre él. Harry gimió mientras sus bocas se unían en un beso áspero. Los labios de Draco eran suaves y lisos, pero sus mejillas y su barbilla eran ásperas cuando su cara se frotaba contra la de Harry. A Harry le gustaba: el duro rasguño de la barba de Draco, contrastaba con el placer del beso. Era casi como besar a otra persona, el picor del vello facial tan diferente del habitual suave deslizamiento de la mandíbula de Draco. Esa burla de la ilicitud sólo avivó la excitación de Harry, y mordió los labios de Draco con mayor intensidad.

Draco gruñó, y con un chasquido de Aparición, ambos cayeron sobre la suave extensión de la cama de Harry. Este se rio mientras empezaba a deshacer los botones de la camisa de Draco.

—Buena precisión.

La sonrisa de Draco era salvaje mientras volvía a mover su varita mágica con un propósito. Esta vez, sus ropas desaparecieron, y Harry no pudo detener el temblor en todo su cuerpo. Normalmente preferían quitarse la ropa a mano, y Draco odiaba hacerlo mágicamente. Sólo lo usaba cuando estaba fuera de su mente y desesperado por ello.

Draco cayó sobre él de nuevo, presionando a Harry contra las sábanas y a horcajadas en su cintura mientras le daba fervientes besos en la mandíbula y en la columna de su garganta. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron por la dura extensión de su espalda. Necesitaba sentir el peso sólido de él y saber que Draco estaba realmente aquí después de sus semanas de separación. Draco deslizó sus dientes por la clavícula de Harry, y sus dedos tiraron del vello de su pecho mientras se acercaba para morder un pezón. La polla de Harry palpitaba, y ya se sentía vergonzosamente cerca del borde.

—Dios, ¿qué quieres, Draco? Porque si quieres que te folle, probablemente deberíamos llegar a ello. No sé cuánto tiempo más voy a durar.

—No quiero que me folles. —murmuró Draco en el esternón de Harry, mientras continuaba bajando por el cuerpo de Harry. Se dirigió a la pierna derecha de Harry, tonificando la piel sensible debajo de la rodilla de Harry antes de lamer la parte interior de su muslo. Las manos de Harry se convulsionaron en el pelo de Draco.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no quieres que te folle? —a Draco le encantaba que le follaran. Le encantaba que le pusieran de rodillas, o con las piernas enrolladas en la cintura de Harry, o doblado sobre el brazo del sofá de Harry. A Harry también le encantaba follarse a Draco. Draco tenía el mejor culo que había visto nunca, y se sentía jodidamente increíble cada vez. La última vez que Draco regresó a la vida después de una larga temporada de escritura, Harry se lo había follado salvajemente, justo ahí en el suelo delante de su chimenea hasta que ambos gritaron su liberación. Por suerte, Draco conocía un encantamiento práctico para curar las quemaduras de alfombras.

—Quiero decir —Draco hizo una pausa para chupar más besos en el interior de los muslos de Harry. Su barba rozaba ásperamente la piel sensible, haciendo que Harry temblara de doloroso placer— que voy a follarte.

El estómago de Harry se revolvió, y sus piernas se abrieron instintivamente más.

—Oh.

No lo hacían así muy a menudo. Ambos lo disfrutaban tanto de la otra manera, que nunca había una necesidad acuciante de cambiar las cosas. Draco tenía que estar de un humor particular para hacerlo, y no era un humor que se le presentara a menudo.

En cuanto a Harry, bueno... no era tanto que no disfrutara de estar abajo, sino que casi lo disfrutaba demasiado. Draco era la única persona a la que le permitía follarle, y la primera vez, pensó que se le saldría la piel. El placer y el dolor, el ardor y el estiramiento, la abrumadora plenitud y la forma en que prácticamente podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Draco bajo su piel, todo eso era demasiado. Cuando su orgasmo finalmente se abría paso a través de él, Harry no pensó que quedara algo de él. La experiencia había sido insoportablemente intensa e íntima, dejando a Harry débil y tembloroso. Su cuerpo se sintió extraño durante días, como si la avalancha de endorfinas nunca hubiera salido de su sistema. Había disfrutado, sin duda, pero entregarse así le había hecho sentirse vulnerable y desollado. Harry sabía que no sobreviviría sintiéndose así cada vez que tuvieran sexo.

A veces pensaba que tal vez Draco lo sabía. Que tal vez la razón por la que no pedía coger con Harry más a menudo era porque entendía que Harry lo sentía más intensamente que Draco. Pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, Draco estaba pidiendo ahora, exigiendo realmente, y Harry estaba listo para ceder. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez, y sentía una emoción de anticipación a lo que estaba por venir. Puede que fuera demasiado intenso para experimentarlo cada día, pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez, y ahora estaba ansioso por ello.

Draco se dirigió a la erección de Harry, dejando sus muslos hormigueando por el rasguño de su barba. Harry sintió un momentáneo destello de pánico al tener esa cara desaliñada cerca de su polla, pero el miedo desapareció cuando Draco se lo tragó. Se arqueó en el calor húmedo de la boca de Draco mientras su garganta liberaba un sonido confuso entre un grito y un gemido. Centrándose en el placer del calor, casi se asustó al sentir el deslizamiento de los dedos entre sus mejillas, buscando su agujero.

Se relajó y dejó entrar a Draco. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y no era algo que se hubiera molestado en hacer por su cuenta, así que estaba muy ajustado. Los dedos de Draco trabajaron en él durante años, empujando y presionando dentro de él, relajando su pasaje mientras la boca de Draco continuaba su placentero asalto a su polla. Los dedos de Draco se deslizaron sobre su próstata a un ritmo irregular, probablemente entendiendo lo cerca que estaría Harry del borde si mantenían un masaje constante.

—Ahora, Draco. —gimió Harry, cuando todo se volvió demasiado, cuando se sintió como si se volviera loco si Draco no empezaba a follarle en ese mismo instante.

—Sí, sí. Joder.

Draco se revolvió, vertiendo un poco más de líquido de la botella de lubricante que debió haber llamado de la mesilla de noche de Harry. Se embarró con movimientos apresurados, y las gotas de lubricante salpicaban de la polla de Draco al estómago de Harry. Draco miró entonces a Harry, con sus ojos oscuros y casi frenéticos de deseo. Harry emitió un quejido vergonzoso, y Draco se abalanzó para besarlo, antes de volver a arrodillarse entre las piernas de Harry.

Harry envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco cuando se adelantó, haciendo un ligero gesto de dolor por el roce de sus muslos enrojecidos contra la cintura de Draco. La punta de la polla de Draco se apretó contra su agujero, y Harry se retorció contra él, necesitando sentir a Draco dentro de él, tan profundo como pudiera. La cabeza se deslizó, y Harry jadeó, jadeando por el repentino estiramiento. Draco movió sus caderas, empujando en incrementos poco profundos hasta que su polla quedó completamente enterrada en el culo de Harry. Este jadeó buscando aliento, tratando de respirar alrededor de la plenitud que parecía haber ocupado todo el espacio disponible en su cuerpo. Apenas habían empezado y ya se sentía como si fuera mucho.

Draco movió sus caderas, y su polla se movió en lo profundo de Harry. Empezó a empujar, torpemente, antes de fruncir el ceño y maldecir en voz baja. Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar qué le pasaba, una mano firme agarró su pierna derecha y la ancló en la cintura de Draco, hasta ser dirigida luego, en el hombro pálido. Harry se sintió aún más expuesto así, dejando que Draco lo maniobrara como quisiera mientras su polla estaba completamente dentro de él. Pero eso estaba bien, estaba bien, porque Draco sonreía complacidamente y se ajustaba hasta presionarse aún más dentro de Harry. Los ojos de Harry se pusieron en blanco, pues el estiramiento y el placer eran casi insoportables a medida que Draco comenzaba a moverse con duros y profundos empujones que lo sacudieron hasta la médula.

A pesar de que no habían hecho esto a menudo, Draco aún sabía cómo cogérselo. Sabía el ángulo perfecto para empujar y dejar a Harry en una ruina temblorosa y quejumbrosa. Los ojos de Draco brillaban de placer, mientras sonreía salvajemente a Harry. El sudor se deslizaba por los duros planos de su pecho ligeramente musculoso, y Harry ardía en deseos de lamerlo. Aunque podría hacerlo más tarde, en algún momento en que Draco no se lo cogiera con tanta fuerza penetrante.

Harry podía sentir su orgasmo pinchando bajo su piel, y su dura polla golpeada contra su vientre con cada empujón. Sabía que Draco tenía que estar cerca; Draco rara vez se masturbaba durante sus sesiones de escritura, y el hecho de que se las arreglara para durar tanto tiempo, era toda una hazaña. Los dedos de Draco cavaban duro en los músculos de su muslo y pantorrilla, usando su agarre como palanca para dar sus devastadores empujones. Harry estiró su brazo y comenzó a trabajar en su polla. Estaba desesperado por alcanzar su clímax.

Unos momentos después lo alcanzó. Luces brillantes estallaron detrás de sus ojos cuando su polla estalló, con salpicaduras de blanco cubriendo su pecho mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba. Draco gruñó y sus caderas perdieron su ritmo. Folló salvaje y desesperadamente en el agujero apretado de Harry, hasta que él también encontró su liberación. Draco se quedó dentro mientras se venía, y luego el fluido caliente que cubría el canal flojo de Harry, goteaba de él en lentos senderos de color blanco.

Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Estaba perdido en el nebuloso mundo post-orgásmico del bien follado. Sus huesos se sentían inexistentes, como si el maldito Lockhart hubiera entrado y los hubiera desvanecido todos, dejando a Harry caído en la cama como un fideo mojado. Un fideo mojado bien satisfecho.

El familiar cosquilleo de un encantamiento de limpieza brilló sobre su piel, antes de que un cálido y sólido Draco cayera sobre el pecho de Harry. Draco encontró la boca de Harry, e intercambiaron besos lentos y calientes, mientras el cerebro de Harry intentaba atravesar la niebla eufórica que llenaba su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Harry murmuró.

— ¿No debería yo preguntarte eso?

Harry sonrió.

—Me siento muy bien. Pero no soy yo el que lleva semanas sin cuidarse.

Draco agitó la mano y sonrió. 

—Me he cuidado muy bien.

—Bueno... Te he echado de menos.

—Echaste de menos mi culo, querrás decir.

—Todavía te echo de menos. Ni siquiera llegué a verlo.

— ¿Te estás quejando?

—No —Harry se sonrojó. Todavía podía sentir a Draco dentro de él. Podía sentirlo en la punzada de su culo, en los moretones de su pantorrilla y en la quemadura de la barba en el interior de sus muslos—. Pero planeo follarte tan pronto como me recupere.

Draco sonrió y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Harry.

—Lo espero con ansias.


	37. Porque "Let's get it on" de Marvin Gaye esta sonando en la radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realmente debería tener más cuidado al enseñar las tradiciones muggles a Draco.

Era tarde. Todos habían estado en medio de la nada, celebrando algún tipo de ceremonia con Luna. Si era honesto, Harry no estaba seguro de qué demonios estaban celebrando, y ciertamente no sabía por qué tenían que hacerlo en medio del bosque. Luna era una amiga, y no era muy difícil para Harry pasar una noche con sus mejores amigos, especialmente cuando Luna se aseguraba de que hubiera suficiente comida y alcohol.

Desafortunadamente, la ubicación oscura, la hora tardía y la cantidad de alcohol consumido significaba que había un número limitado de opciones de viaje disponibles cuando Harry estaba listo para regresar.

—El Traslador no saldrá hasta dentro de hora y media. —murmuró Draco. Su aliento caliente hacía cosquillas en el oído de Harry mientras se inclinaba para que se oyera por encima del canto que Luna dirigía alegremente.

—No sé si podré aguantar tanto tiempo. Estoy hecho polvo.

—Bueno, ya que no creo que estés en condiciones de volar o de aparecerte. Creo que el Autobús Noctámbulo es probablemente nuestra mejor apuesta.

Harry asintió. Dejó que Draco recogiera sus escobas mientras se despedía de Luna, sonriendo al verla a ella y a Hermione bailando alrededor del fuego. Hermione no iba a estar feliz cuando recordara esto mañana por la mañana. Harry pensó que se veía feliz, con el pelo suelto y los rasgos iluminados por la llama parpadeante. La besó y se despidió de Luna, saludó a Ron y al resto de los juerguistas y se deslizó hacia el camino de tierra cercano, con Draco.

Minutos más tarde estaban subiendo al Autobús Noctámbulo. Draco los llevó por las escaleras, pasando junto a unas brujas y magos dormidos mientras se acomodaban en unos lujosos asientos. Se sentaron en un silencio pacífico, mientras Harry se dejaba hundir en un contento estado de medio despierto y medio dormido mientras miraba por la ventana en la noche de tinta.

Harry estaba tan distraído por el paisaje que pasaba a toda prisa, que no registró la mano de Draco subiendo por su muslo hasta que la punta de los dedos de Draco rozó su ingle. Se sacudió, girando para darle a Draco una mirada desaprobatoria antes de mirar por la ventana.

Desafortunadamente, Draco no pareció encontrar su mirada tan aterradora, porque su mano se deslizó aún más alto, subiendo hasta que estaba metiendo la mano en sus pantalones y tocando su polla. Harry pudo sentir como se endurecía bajo el calor y la presión de la palma de Draco y se movió para empujarlo. La mano de Draco era firme.

—Basta —siseó Harry—. ¡Estamos en público, por el amor de Dios!

Draco sonrió.

—Nadie está mirando. El autobús está prácticamente vacío.

—Prácticamente. Lo que significa que no está realmente vacío.

Draco tarareó decepcionado, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerse. Su mano continuó masajeando el bulto de Harry, los dedos le presionaron y apretaron hasta que los ojos de Harry se pusieron en blanco.

—Joder. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Draco se acercó, con su aliento caliente contra la oreja de Harry.

— ¿Oyes eso?

Harry escuchó. El piso de arriba estaba en silencio, a excepción del débil sonido de la música que se filtraba por los altavoces. La canción le resultaba familiar, pero no fue hasta que llegó al coro que se dio cuenta.

— ¿Me estás manoseando en público por la canción?

—Fuiste tú quien me dijo que, al oír esta canción, significaba que teníamos que tener sexo.

— ¡No quise decir que en público! Estaba tratando de seducirte.

Draco resopló y su mano se aceleró, haciendo que Harry se agarrara a la palma de su mano.

—Las reglas son las reglas, Harry. ¿No es eso lo que dijiste cuando esta canción empezó a sonar convenientemente desde tu caja de música muggle? Dijiste que era una señal desde arriba de que deberíamos follar".

—Yo… —él había dicho eso. Pero Merlín, no fue su culpa. Draco había estado caminando por su piso en sus pantalones ajustados, y no había manera de que Harry fuera capaz de esperar hasta el final de la noche para salirse con la suya. Así que encontró el CD de Marvin Gaye que Dean le había dado como regalo de broma, y decidió enseñar a Draco algunas tradiciones muggles. Por suerte, Draco había estado más que dispuesto a aceptar la táctica transparente de Harry para desnudarlo.

—La canción casi ha terminado, Harry. Será mejor que te des prisa y te corras.

Harry gimió. Ni siquiera le importaban los demás pasajeros del autobús, o el hecho de que todavía llevaba su ropa y estaba a punto de venirse en sus pantalones como un adolescente. Sólo podía concentrarse en la sensación de los labios calientes de Draco rozando su oreja y el agarre en su polla.

Cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra el cojín y perdiéndose en el torrente del orgasmo que le inundaba. Los dedos de Draco continuaron su masaje constante, ordeñando lo último de Harry, mientras Harry escuchaba los últimos compases de la canción que lo inició todo.

—Eres un desviado —murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué el Autobus Noctámbulo está tocando una canción muggle de todos modos?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que la radio también capta estaciones muggles. Qué suerte la mía.

Harry no pudo evitar su perezosa sonrisa. Se sentía realmente maravilloso, suelto y relajado después de su orgasmo. Sus pantalones estaban empezando a pegarse. 

—Bueno, lo menos que podrías hacer es limpiarme, ¿sí? Ya que no te molestaste en esperar.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero murmuró alegremente un encantamiento de limpieza. Harry suspiró mientras se lavaba la piel.

—Grimmauld Place, Londres. —gritó una voz.

—Parece que ya llegamos.

— ¿Y no podías haber esperado esos cinco minutos para desfogarte conmigo?

—Difícilmente podría ignorar una señal desde arriba de que deberíamos estar “poniéndonos en marcha”, ¿podría hacerlo ahora? —Draco sonrió con suficiencia mientras se dirigían a la casa.

Harry suspiró. Supuso que podría haber sido peor. Aunque la próxima vez que escuchara esa canción, Harry estaría listo.


	38. Porque tus condones están a punto de caducar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco y Harry están atrapados en la noche, en un refugio, sin magia. Sin embargo, ¿se entretendrán?

—Estaremos a salvo aquí por la noche. —dijo Potter, mientras cerraba la puerta del refugio. Sin embargo, Draco no se sentía seguro. Se sintió sofocado desde el momento en que cruzó el umbral de este pequeño búnker. El momento en que sintió que su magia se apagaba como la llama de una vela.

—No mencionaste que el refugio era un vacío. —murmuró Draco. Su angustia era evidente en su tono, aunque Draco no debería haberse sorprendido. Los Aurores apenas habían hablado de la investigación sobre los Mortífagos que habían atacado a Draco. Había pensado que Potter era diferente, sin embargo. Había habido algo entre ellos, y la gran omisión dolía más de lo que Draco estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Potter hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Lo siento. Quise hacerlo, pero con todo lo demás que estaba pasando, se me olvidó. No estaba seguro de que pudiéramos conseguir un refugio en una de las zonas mágicamente nulas. Tuvimos suerte. Sé que parece contraintuitivo, pero este es el mejor lugar para estar, incluso si nos encuentran.

Draco levantó las cejas, incrédulo.

—De verdad —insistió Harry, con ojos serios—. Les afectará igual que a nosotros, sólo que no estarán preparados para ello. Nos da una ventaja, y evitará que usen sus maldiciones favoritas contra ti.

Draco palideció, y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan indefenso. Estos nuevos mortífagos y sus ataques a cualquiera de los "partidarios" de Voldemort que se habían librado de la persecución, habían hecho aflorar todos sus recuerdos de la guerra. Con esos recuerdos vinieron los mismos sentimientos de miedo y terror que lo habían plagado durante esos horribles años.

Potter parecía sentir su creciente inquietud. Se adelantó y puso una gran y reconfortante mano sobre el hombro de Draco. Draco se estremeció ante el inesperado calor y el tranquilizador peso del mismo.

—Todo esto terminará pronto. Después de la redada de esta noche, no tendrás que preocuparte por ellos nunca más.

Draco parpadeó. ¿La redada era esta noche? Entonces eso debe significar...

— ¿Vas a dejarme aquí solo? —Draco odió la forma en que su voz se quebró.

Potter sacudió la cabeza.

—No, estaré aquí contigo toda la noche. —estaban más cerca de lo que Draco se había dado cuenta. La cara de Potter estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya. Draco podía ver las pequeñas manchas doradas y grises en sus hermosos ojos verdes, magnificados por los lentes de sus horribles gafas.

— ¿No vas a ir a la redada? Eso no parece propio de ti.

Potter sonrió tímidamente.

—Dawlish me pidió que me quedara atrás en esto, dijo que era demasiado cercano a... —sacudió la cabeza e inexplicablemente se ruborizó— Me ofrecí para cuidarte esta noche.

Un trozo de calor se abrió paso a través de las defensas de Draco. Ni siquiera le importó que, técnicamente hablando, vigilar a Draco era la segunda opción de Potter. Considerando que Potter era un hombre de acción, el hecho de haber pedido que lo pusieran en el equipo de Draco en vez de ir a la redada...

—Muy bien, entonces. ¿Cómo nos ocuparemos solos en este refugio?

Un ligero rosa empolvó las mejillas de Potter, y la propia cara de Draco se calentó mientras procesaba la insinuación involuntaria detrás de sus palabras. No intencional, pero no indeseada. Los ojos de Potter se dirigieron a la boca de Draco como si fueran arrastrados allí contra su voluntad antes de que mirara rápidamente hacia otro lado.

—Eh, ¿por qué no revisamos los cajones y vemos si hay algún libro o juego o algo así?

Draco asintió, y comenzaron a rebuscar en la escasa sala de estar. Como no había nada, se trasladaron al dormitorio solitario y se dividieron buscando en las dos mesitas de noche.

— ¿Algo? —preguntó Potter.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Una Biblia... no es lo que me imaginaba haciendo con mi viernes por la noche, pero supongo que servirá en un apuro. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Harry se rio torpemente.

—Nada en realidad. Eh… sólo una botella de lubricante sin abrir y una tira de condones que están a punto de caducar.

Draco sintió que le ardían las orejas al mencionar el lubricante, pero su frente se arrugó al oír el otro objeto.

— ¿Condones?

Potter se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Sí. Supongo que nunca has oído hablar de esos antes, ¿eh? Los magos usan hechizos.

— ¿Hechizos para qué?

—Para... sexo. Los muggles usan condones en lugar de encantamientos de anticoncepción y protección.

Draco se sintió avergonzado al hablar de sexo con Potter, especialmente considerando las sucias fantasías que había tenido con él últimamente... pero la incómoda conversación lo distrajo del motivo por el que estaba en el refugio. Se subió a la estrecha cama que los separaba y se arrastró hasta el lado de Potter para ver mejor los delgados paquetes de papel aluminio.

— ¿Cómo funcionan?

Potter se mordió el labio, dudando. Draco lo miró con su más amplia y curiosa mirada.

—Son básicamente una... funda que un tipo se pone en su... —Potter hizo un gesto hacia su ingle— Evita que los fluidos... se transmitan entre la pareja.

Draco inclinó su cabeza, tratando de imaginarlo, pero todo era tan incomprensible. 

— ¿Puedo ver uno?

—Eh... sí, claro- —las manos de Potter temblaban ligeramente mientras jugueteaba con los paquetes, y el papel de aluminio se arrugó con fuerza en la habitación, que de otra forma sería silenciosa. El corazón de Draco latía con una extraña sensación de anticipación.

Potter sacó un pequeño y pálido disco del envoltorio y lo sostuvo para que Draco lo viera.

—Es flexible, ¿ves? Tienes que mirar por dónde se enrollan los bordes. Debe enrollarse, para poder deslizarlo hacia abajo sobre... —se interrumpió mientras le mostraba a Draco ambos lados, atravesando la delgada barrera en cada dirección para demostrar lo que quería decir. Luego pellizcó el centro y rodó hacia abajo. El resto del envoltorio colgaba hacia abajo como un triste globo desinflado.

— ¿Así que te lo pones en la polla y funciona como un hechizo de protección?

Potter se alteró por el uso de la palabra polla por parte de Draco, y sus manos cayeron sospechosamente para cubrir su ingle. Su voz era alta mientras empujaba un estrangulado "sí".

Draco sintió un repentino endurecimiento en su propia ingle, y el deseo le recorrió las venas. Dejó que se llevara el miedo y la impotencia de su situación. Dejó que anulara su incomodidad por no poder sentir su magia y su persistente preocupación de que la redada no tuviera éxito. Draco no quería pensar en todo eso. Quería pensar en Potter, en estos ridículos y sorprendentemente inventivos "condones", y en los usos que podrían darles.

— ¿Dijiste que están a punto de caducar?

Potter se mordió el labio y asintió lentamente.

—Entonces tal vez deberíamos... ponerlos en uso. Para que no se desperdicien.

Los ojos de Potter se abrieron de par en par y sus manos se alejaron de su ingle, dejando al descubierto su tienda de campaña.

—Yo--

—Vamos, Potter. Creo que me vendría bien una demostración práctica. En la vida real.

— ¿La vida real? —preguntó Potter. Su voz estaba teñida de algo que sonaba curioso y casi esperanzador.

Draco se acercó y rozó sus dedos contra el considerable bulto de Potter. Ambos se estremecieron.

—Entonces, ¿a quién le ponemos esto? —Potter sostuvo la tira de paquetes de papel aluminio. Sus ojos estaban oscuros.

Draco sonrió y arrastró a Potter hasta la cama.

—Bueno... ¿cuántos tenemos?

—Seis.

—No hay necesidad de limitarnos entonces.

La sonrisa de Potter era pecaminosa y brillante. Esa sonrisa ahuyentó las sombras que se cernían sobre Draco, haciéndole sentir seguro.

Draco se arrastró sobre el cuerpo sólido y robusto de Potter. Su trasero se asentó firmemente sobre la ingle de Potter, y el calor ardiente de él hizo temblar la columna vertebral de Draco. Este se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó. Su boca era dulce, y sus labios eran imposiblemente llenos y suaves.

Las manos de Potter se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo mientras intercambiaban dulces y lentos besos. Sus ásperas palmas rozaron los costados de Draco, quitando sus capas de ropa, y presionando contra el corazón palpitante de Draco. Se besaron, se tocaron y se movieron juntos, hasta que la habitación se llenó de gemidos sin aliento, el olor a sexo y el arrugamiento del papel de aluminio.

Hasta que todo, excepto Potter, se desvaneció.


	39. Sexo de reconciliación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tiene algo que hacer.

— ¡Lo siento, Draco! No quise decir eso.

Draco entró en el dormitorio, ignorando las disculpas de Harry. Bueno, intentó pisotear airadamente, pero en su estado actual, era lamentablemente difícil. Le gustaba pensar que su paso patoso transmitía la cantidad apropiada de ira, sin embargo.

Harry lo siguió a su habitación y lo miró con ojos ansiosos y apologéticos mientras Draco luchaba por sentarse en la silla del sofá de la esquina. Se dio cuenta de que Harry se moría por ayudarle, pero sabiamente se guardó las manos para sí mismo. Cuando Draco finalmente se asentó, Harry se arrodilló ante él. Draco miró hacia otro lado. Harry exhaló una pequeña y herida bocanada de aire.

—Draco —murmuró, engatusándolo—. Sabes que creo que te ves hermoso así.

Draco frunció el ceño.

— ¡Bueno, entonces tal vez no deberías haber hecho ese comentario sobre mi peso! —Draco pudo oír la nota de histeria en su voz, e intentó tomar un respiro calmante. Sus emociones se habían vuelto locas estos últimos meses, y odiaba el poco control que tenía sobre sí mismo últimamente. Sabía que probablemente estaba exagerando, pero eso no parecía marcar una diferencia en sus sentimientos.

—No es así, sabes que no lo es. Ahora estás comiendo por dos. Estás manteniendo a nuestro bebé sano. Me encanta eso.

Draco asintió rígidamente, pero no pudo mirar los ojos sinceros de Harry. Él lo sabía. También sabía que Harry no lo había tocado tanto en estos últimos meses de su embarazo como solía hacerlo. Draco trataba de no dejar que le afectara. Sin embargo, era más difícil de lo que había previsto, el estar atrapado en este enorme, hinchado y poco sexy cuerpo. Claro, los ojos de Harry brillaban cuando lo miraban, a él y a su hijo, pero no quemaban como antes.

—Está bien, Harry. —salió más tenso de lo que Draco había pretendido. Sólo quería estar solo por un tiempo.

Harry se mordió el labio. 

— ¿Así que me perdonas?

—Sí, te perdono.

Harry sonrió y se animó. Su mirada se volvió evaluadora, y Draco sintió un sorprendente destello de lujuria.

— ¿Significa eso que podemos hacer las paces ahora?

— ¿Hacer las paces?

Manos fuertes rodearon los tobillos hinchados de Draco y se movieron firmemente por sus piernas. Draco se estremeció al sentirlo, y al ver la sonrisa juguetona que revoloteaba por la cara de Harry.

—Tuvimos una pelea. Todo el mundo sabe que la mejor parte de la pelea es la reconciliación después —se inclinó hacia el vientre redondo de Draco, levantó la camisa y le dio un suave beso a la carne—. Siempre hemos sido jodidamente buenos en reconciliarnos.

Olas de deseo se estrellaron sobre Draco mientras pensaba en todas las brillantes maneras en que él y Harry se habían reconciliado a lo largo de los años. Se sintió acalorado al pensar en ponerle las manos encima a Harry. Pero también se sentía cohibido. Todos sus recientes y poco frecuentes encuentros habían ocurrido en la oscuridad de la noche, bajo las sábanas de su cama. Era pleno día ahora, y Draco estaba completamente expuesto. No estaba seguro de que Harry supiera en qué se estaba metiendo.

—Yo... tal vez no deberíamos... —Draco miró hacia otro lado. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de una mezcla de vergüenza y excitación.

—Draco... por favor. Hace tanto tiempo que no me dejas verte, que no me dejas tocarte. Te deseo tanto.

La cabeza de Draco se agitó, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante el tono áspero de la voz de Harry y la honestidad sin escrúpulos de su mirada. Seguramente, Harry quiso decir que extrañaba al viejo Draco. No podría quererlo así.

—Pero yo... —Draco hizo un gesto de impotencia hacia su gigantesco estómago y sus extremidades hinchadas.

—Eres precioso —murmuró Harry con reverencia, mientras le daba otro beso en la barriga—. Y sexy. —bajó y respiró caliente contra el bulto cubierto de tela de la polla de Draco.

Harry cogió su varita y la golpeó significativamente contra la ropa de Draco. Mordiéndose el labio, Draco asintió con la cabeza. Harry sonrió, y con un movimiento, la ropa de Draco desapareció.

Draco se centró en Harry e hizo lo que pudo para suprimir el deseo instintivo de apartarse de la mirada de Harry. Los ojos de Harry ardían al mirarlo, y Draco había extrañado esa mirada. Estaba dispuesto a mostrarse completamente si eso era lo que Harry quería. Draco había extrañado los toques de Harry, y estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que tal vez no eran los pensamientos de Harry sobre el cuerpo de Draco los que se interponían en su vida sexual, sino los de Draco. Se había dejado atrapar por sus inseguridades, ignorando las evidencias obvias de la continua atracción de Harry por Draco, cualquiera fuera su tamaño.

—Tan hermoso. —murmuró Harry en la piel del muslo de Draco. Besó su camino lentamente hacia arriba, y el vientre de Draco se volteó en anticipación.

Draco no estaba seguro de poder soportar muchos juegos de anticipación, pero por suerte, parecía que Harry estaba de acuerdo. Lamió la parte inferior de la polla de Draco, antes de tragársela. Los dedos de los pies de Draco cosquilleaban ante el inmediato diluvio de placer, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeó mientras Harry lo lamía. No era que pudiera ver mucho de todos modos, no con su vientre en el camino.

Tal vez si pudiera ver, los dedos resbaladizos que rodeaban su agujero no habrían sido una sorpresa tan grande. No es que Draco se quejara. Abrió sus piernas más ampliamente y relajó sus músculos como una invitación. Harry tenía unos dedos tan gruesos y talentosos, dedos que se frotaban y extendían y lo estiraban perfectamente cada vez. No le llevó mucho tiempo a esos dedos encontrar su próstata. Prepararon un ataque coordinado a los sentidos de Draco, mientras la boca de Harry le chupaba con un efecto devastador. Draco había comenzado a pensar que nunca más sentiría un placer como este, que su cuerpo ya no era capaz de alcanzar tales alturas. Nunca había estado tan contento de estar equivocado.

—Tócate, Draco. —gruñó Harry contra la resbaladiza piel de la polla de Draco. Su voz estaba destrozada por haberse tragado la polla de Draco, lo que sólo hizo que Draco se sintiera más caliente.

— ¿Qué? —le sería difícil masturbarse con la boca de Harry cubriéndole la polla.

—Tus pezones. Sé lo sensibles que están ahora mismo. Quiero que juegues con ellos.

—Yo… —Draco podía sentir que se sonrojaba, pero hizo lo que Harry le pidió. Sus pezones estaban hinchados, y Draco gimió por el placentero dolor mientras los hacía rodar entre sus dedos. Harry tarareó en satisfacción y se hundió de nuevo en la polla de Draco cuando vio que este había obedecido.

Las sensaciones se volvieron abrumadoras: el constante latido de excitación que le llegaba al estómago con cada golpe contra la próstata, la presión en la ingle cuando la boca caliente de Harry se deslizaba sobre su erección, las mágicas sacudidas que se producían en su columna vertebral cuando apretaba y golpeaba la carne de sus pezones y demasiado pronto, se había acabado. Con un grito vacilante, Draco se corrió. Todo su cuerpo tuvo un espasmo cuando los labios de Harry sacaron su orgasmo, lamiendo y chupando hasta la última gota.

Draco se desplomó en la silla del sofá, totalmente agotado e irradiando satisfacción. Harry permaneció arrodillado a sus pies, con sus labios y dedos acariciando la barriga de Draco. Este apenas podía recordar su incomodidad de cuando entró en la habitación por primera vez. Como siempre, Harry se las había arreglado para calmarlo y tranquilizarlo. Se alegraba de que a pesar de todos los cambios por los que estaba pasando su familia, y a pesar de sus cambios de humor y arrebatos emocionales, se las arreglaban para unirse tan perfectamente. En menos de dos meses, encajarían aún más perfectamente, sin que una barriga hinchada se interpusiera entre ellos. Aunque en ese momento, Draco tenía la sensación de que no tendrían que preocuparse mucho.

Sonrió y pasó sus dedos por los desordenados mechones de Harry. Este seguía murmurando tonterías al estómago de Draco, y Draco no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa cariñosa. Sí, definitivamente tendrían las manos llenas en dos meses.

A Draco no le importaba.


	40. Porque llamaste a la persona equivocada, pero de todos modos, ésta estaba dispuesto a ello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco ha llamado al número equivocado. A Harry no le importa.

El tintineo de su tono de llamada desvió la atención de Harry del partido de fútbol. Suspirando, alcanzó su teléfono, y abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio el nombre de Draco parpadeando en la pantalla. Curioso y un poco esperanzado, silenció la tele y contestó el teléfono.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Qué llevas puesto?

—Yo… —Harry parpadeó— Eh, ¿qué?

—No seas tímido —reprendió la voz suave y familiar de Draco—. Esta fue tu idea. Prometiste entretenerme si me aburría en la conferencia.

— ¿Lo hice? —Harry se sonrojó por el chirrido de su voz. Por supuesto, no todos los días Draco Malfoy lo llamaba y le preguntaba qué llevaba puesto. De hecho, la única razón por la que tenía el número de Draco en su teléfono, era porque todos los estudiantes de Medimagia de primer año, habían intercambiado números el primer día. Nunca había tenido una excusa para usarlo antes. No eran exactamente amigos, y ciertamente no eran tan cercanos como para justificar el bajo y sexy tono de voz de Draco en el teléfono. Para gran decepción de Harry.

— ¿Qué tal si empiezo yo? —continuó Draco— Estoy acostado en la cama de mi hotel. Desnudo. Ahora tú.

—Yo… —las imágenes de un Draco desnudo pasaron por la cabeza de Harry, y su polla se apresuró a registrar su interés. Mentiría si dijera que no se había dado cuenta de la llamativa apariencia de Draco: ese pelo rubio platino, esos penetrantes ojos grises, la mente aguda y el ingenio aún más agudo. Era un poco gilipollas, y la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo, incluyendo a Hermione, no lo soportaban, pero Harry siempre había estado un poco fascinado por él.

—Vamos, Henry, no seas tímido.

Henry. Eso lo explicaba Draco debió marcar accidentalmente el número de Harry en lugar del de este tipo Henry. Una incómoda sacudida de celos se abrió paso hasta el corazón de Harry. Lo cual era ridículo. No era como si tuviera algún derecho sobre Draco.

Claro, había habido algunas miradas recientemente que Harry pensó que podrían haber sido un poco acaloradas. Y la semana pasada, cuando habían estado intercambiando púas por la máquina expendedora, Harry podría haber jurado que Draco iba a invitarlo a salir antes de que lo llamaran. Nada de eso significaba que Harry tuviera derecho a estar celoso de quien Draco se llevara a su cama.

—Creo que te has equivocado de número.

Draco tarareó.

—Ahh, así que vamos a jugar así, ¿no? Entonces, ¿con quién estoy hablando? —la voz de Draco era divertida, como si pensara que él y Henry estaban jugando algún tipo de juego.

—Harry.

— ¿Harry? —la voz de Draco estaba un poco menos divertida ahora.

—Sí, Harry Potter. Creo que me llamaste por error. —quiso sonar casual, pero su voz era titubeante y baja.

Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea. Harry podía imaginar perfectamente a Draco mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, viendo a _"Harry Potter"_ como la llamada actual, y dándose cuenta de su error.

Draco se aclaró la garganta.

—Hola, Harry. Estaba llamando a un amigo mío--

—Henry.

—Sí, Henry.

— ¿Tu novio?

Draco se rio.

—No, sólo alguien con quien desahogarse un poco. Nunca ha habido suficiente chispa ahí para una relación real.

—Oh. —Harry odió el obvio placer de su voz, y la sonrisa que se le dibujó en la cara.

Draco tarareó de nuevo, suave y pensativo.

—Así que, Harry —su voz había bajado a su tono anterior, provocando escalofríos en la columna de Harry—. ¿Por qué no colgaste el teléfono antes? De hecho, ¿por qué sigues al teléfono?

—Eh… yo…

—Todavía estoy desnudo, ya sabes.

— ¿Sí? —el corazón de Harry estaba en su garganta.

—Mmhm. ¿Qué hay de ti, Harry? —Draco dijo su nombre decentemente, como algo para ser saboreado. A Harry le encantó la forma en que sonó.

—Llevo un par de pantalones de chándal. Estaba viendo la tele.

— ¿Sólo los pantalones de chándal?

—Sí.

— ¿Y estás duro, Harry?

Lo estaba. Oh, Dios, lo estaba. Su miembro era una línea gruesa debajo de la tela gastada de su pantalón. Harry frotó la palma de la mano contra sí mismo y trató de suprimir su gemido.

No debe haber hecho un gran trabajo, porque Draco gimió en su oído.

—Dios, yo también. Joder, ojalá estuvieras aquí.

Harry también deseaba estar allí. Quería ver a Draco, quería ver su piel sonrojada y su polla dura. Quería sentir toda esa piel suave y pálida bajo sus palmas. Se bajó los pantalones y se envolvió la polla con una mano.

— ¿Qué harías si lo estuviera?

Harry escuchó algunos pies arrastrando, y luego Draco murmuró sin aliento:

—Me arrodillaría y te la mamaría.

—Oh, Dios.

—Sí, te gustaría eso, ¿no? Me han dicho que doy buenas mamadas, ya sabes. Te quitaría los pantalones y envolvería tu polla con mi puño antes de tragarte —Draco soltó un pequeño jadeo, y Harry supo que se estaba tocando—. Tienes una gran polla, ¿verdad Harry? Te he visto en los vestuarios. Apuesto a que cuando estés duro, me llenarías la boca perfectamente.

Harry gimió y puso a Draco en el altavoz, colocando el teléfono a su lado en el sofá. Buscó a tientas el lubricante que guardaba bajo los cojines.

— ¿Me has estado mirando?

— ¿Y tú no a mí?

—Yo... puede que haya espiado una o dos veces.

Draco se rio entre dientes, bajo y gutural. La polla de Harry palpitaba. Derramó un poco de lubricante en la palma de su mano, antes de envolver su erección.

— ¿Sabes qué es aún más tentador que echar un vistazo a tu paquete?

— ¿Qué?

—Ese culo tuyo.

El estómago de Harry se apretó. Los dos dedos que había lubricado ya estaban dando vueltas en su entrada. 

— ¿Qué pasa con mi culo?

—No te hagas el tonto. Sabes que tienes un culo fantástico. Me ha estado distrayendo. Te agachaste a recoger tu bolígrafo el otro día y pensé que pasaría poco tiempo antes de que yo decidiera follarte en medio del pasillo.

—Oh. —Harry no pudo decir mucho más que eso. La idea de que Draco se lo cogiera, combinada con la sensación de su dedo deslizándose dentro, ocupaba demasiado espacio en su cerebro.

— ¿Quieres que te folle, Harry? Yo te follaría tan bien. Si estuvieras aquí, te abriría con mis dedos mientras me ahogo con tu polla. Te mojaría y te relajaría para mí. Luego, cuando me lo supliques, te tiraría sobre la cama y te follaría hasta que gritaras.

Harry tenía ahora dos dedos dentro, su corazón se aceleraba, la sangre cantaba y la visión se desdibujaba con el cuadro que Draco estaba pintando.

— ¿Sí? Eres... eres así de bueno, ¿no?

—Soy así de bueno, Harry. —Harry le creyó.

— ¿Vas a... vas a entrar en mí? ¿A llenarme? —Harry se sentía resbaladizo y mojado cuando sus dedos entraban y salían de su entrada. Se imaginó que estaba estirado alrededor de la polla de Draco, y que cómo el otro hombre salía y entraba de su agujero usado. Se estremeció.

Draco se detuvo un momento y Harry se preguntó si había ido demasiado lejos; obviamente en la vida real no dejaría que Draco se lo cogiera sin condón, pero esto era sólo una fantasía, ¿verdad? Afortunadamente, la pausa no duró mucho tiempo.

—Sí, voy a follarte hasta llenar tu culo con mi semen, hasta que este te caiga por los muslos.

Harry gimió, ridículamente fuerte y alto. Sus dedos y su mano trabajaban doblemente.

—Así es, Harry. Tal vez te coma después; tal vez lama mi corrida de tu culo hasta que ambos estemos duros otra vez, y luego hacerlo todo de nuevo.

—Oh, mierda.

— ¿Estás cerca?

—Sí, muy cerca —Harry se bombeó la polla furiosamente. Sus dedos se frotaron contra su borde sensible y las imágenes de Draco follándolo bailaron detrás de sus párpados hasta que sintió que la presa finalmente estalló. Los hilos de semen salieron de él, cubriendo su estómago y su ingle.

—Joder, suenas tan caliente cuando te vienes —gruñó Draco—. Quiero verte.

El aliento de Draco era irregular, los sonidos resbaladizos apenas se abrían paso por el altavoz mientras Draco indudablemente perseguía su propia liberación. Sintiéndose temerariamente audaz, Harry se limpió la mano con su chándal y cogió su teléfono del cojín del sofá para sacar una foto rápida. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo demasiado, se la envió a Draco.

—Revisa tu teléfono.

Silencio, y luego…

—Jesús, joder —y un gemido estremecedor—. ¿Intentas matarme?

—Dijiste que querías ver.

—Oh, sí…

Harry se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir ahora. Se sentía suelto y relajado, pero sin la niebla de la lujuria nublando su cerebro, también se sentía un poco avergonzado. Nunca había tenido sexo telefónico antes, y ciertamente no con alguien con quien no estuviera involucrado.

—Eso fue inesperado. —murmuró, tratando de llenar el silencio.

Draco se rio.

—Nunca he estado tan feliz por un error de marcación en mi vida.

— ¿Sí? — _toma eso, Henry_ , pensó Harry con una satisfecha sonrisa.

La voz de Draco se suavizó.

—He estado tratando de reunir el valor para invitarte a salir por un tiempo. Nunca pude conseguir una señal tuya.

— ¡Te miro fijamente todo el tiempo!

—Sí, bueno, también lo hace tu amiga, Granger, pero creo que sobre todo quiere golpearme la cabeza.

—No le gusta cuando tienes razón y ella no. O cuando eres un capullo.

— ¿Y a ti?

—Me gusta tu polla.

Draco resopló.

—Ni siquiera la has visto.

—Estoy extrapolando.

—Es tan sexy cuando usas grandes palabras.

—Somos estudiantes de medimagia, siempre usamos palabras grandes.

—Ya lo sé. Y bueno… puedes ver mi problema. Pero creo que tengo una solución.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Sal conmigo. Cena, el próximo viernes.

A Harry le dolieron las mejillas por la fuerza de su ridícula sonrisa.

—Está bien. Pero no follo en la primera cita.

—Ni lo sueñes. —Harry también podía oír la sonrisa en la voz de Draco—. Mientras tanto, debería irme a la cama. Tengo que levantarme temprano para mi vuelo de regreso a casa.

—Está bien. Buenas noches, Draco.

—Buenas noches.

El dedo de Harry pasó sobre el botón FINALIZAR, pero esperó. Se sintió tonto, pero no quería ser el primero en colgar. Por suerte para él no lo hizo, porque la voz de Draco se oyó un momento después. 

—Oh, ¿y Harry?

Su teléfono sonó en su mano, indicando un mensaje, pero Harry lo ignoró.

— ¿Sí?

—Revisa tu teléfono.


	41. Para evitar limpiar, estudiar o hacer trabajo de cualquier tipo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco piensa que hay cosas mucho más interesantes que podría estar haciendo en lugar de tareas domésticas.

— ¡A esto me refiero! —Harry gritó, mientras se tropezaba con un hermoso zapato de cuero que se había dejado en el medio de la sala. Gruñendo de frustración, miró a su alrededor, viendo la pila inclinada de “El Profeta”, la gruesa capa de polvo en todas las superficies disponibles, y los varios trozos de ropa desechada esparcidos por la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Draco. Se apoyó casualmente en el marco que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar, con una expresión educadamente inquisitiva.

—Lo que pasa es que no has hecho tu parte de las tareas domésticas y me estoy hartando de ello.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par con una falsa inocencia. Su boca se abrió, sin duda para defender su caso, pero Harry no le dejó llegar tan lejos. Sabía que, si le daba a Draco la oportunidad de hablar, Harry no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Harry siempre cedía cuando se trataba de Draco.

—No. No más excusas. Cuando renunciaste a tu casa para mudarte conmigo, prometiste que podrías ayudarme con las tareas. Se supone que debes limpiar esta habitación —se detuvo para señalar el estado general de desorden que los rodeaba—. Está claro que no lo has estado haciendo.

Draco se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza, con expresión contrita.

—Tienes razón. Lo haré mejor.

—Sí, lo harás. Ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero tardaré mucho!

—Sí, por eso deberías empezar ahora. —Harry sabía que tenía que ser firme. Draco era demasiado bueno para escapar de las cosas. Harry no quería terminar haciendo toda la limpieza por el resto de sus vidas.

—Estoy en medio de una poción, no podría…

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—A menos que hayas logrado acelerar el tiempo en los últimos veinte minutos, todavía tienes varias horas antes de la siguiente etapa.

Draco suspiró profundamente. Probablemente había olvidado que Harry había estado antes con él en el laboratorio y sabía exactamente lo que estaba preparando. Harry podría no ser increíble con las pociones, pero era pasable, y sus habilidades habían mejorado mucho desde que él y Draco habían empezado a salir.

—Bien. Déjame cambiarme esta túnica primero.

—Muy bien, estaré aquí en esta silla. Leyendo el periódico. Esperándote.

Draco se quejó de la no tan sutil amenaza. Se fue por varios minutos, pero justo cuando Harry se preparaba para levantarse y traer a Draco de vuelta, apareció. La boca de Harry se secó.

Se había quitado las pesadas túnicas protectoras que usaba para hacer pociones. En su lugar tenía una camisa negra ajustada que acentuaba la palidez de su piel y su pelo, y un par de viejos pantalones de Harry, gris y descolorido. Los chándales eran demasiado grandes para Draco, y le colgaban en las caderas. La mirada de Harry fue atraída por la franja de piel expuesta, y el tentador saliente de los huesos de la cadera de Draco. La tela se cubrió y se aferró a la curva completa del culo de Draco. Harry sintió que su polla comenzaba a endurecerse al ver esto.

Todo lo que quería hacer era estirar la mano y atraer a Draco hacia él. Quería frotar su boca a lo largo de los afilados huesos de la cadera de Draco y poner sus manos alrededor de los globos del culo del rubio. La más pequeña de las sonrisas se insinuaba en los bordes de la boca de Draco, y Harry frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado. Así que esa era la jugada de Draco. Quería distraer a Harry con el sexo para escapar de la limpieza. Bueno, no iba a funcionar.

Harry levantó sus cejas expectantes, y la expresión engreída de Draco se marchitó. Se movió sobre sus pies, y el chándal se asentó un poco más abajo en sus caderas, pero Harry se mantuvo firme. Sólo se permitió una breve mirada de anhelo a la piel recién expuesta antes de hacer un gesto al cuarto sucio.

Draco suspiró dramáticamente y sacó su varita. Teóricamente, la limpieza no debería ser tan difícil para un mago. Desafortunadamente, Draco era un amateur de los hechizos domésticos. Le tomaba casi tanto tiempo hacer cosas con la magia como le hubiera tomado a mano. Draco pisoteó la habitación en un resoplido, murmurando en voz baja mientras sus mejillas se agitaban. Se veía bastante adorable.

Con un movimiento de muñeca mal ejecutado, la pila de periódicos salió volando y varios se esparcieron a los pies de Harry. Harry trató de no reírse, pero fracasó; provocando que Draco le fulminara con la mirada mientras pisoteaba con indignación. Harry sintió cómo la excitación le recorría en pequeñas olas al comprobar nuevamente que Draco era injustamente atractivo cuando se irritaba. Los ojos entrecerrados de Draco se volvieron calculadores, y la excitación de Harry se templó con un toque de aprensión cuando Draco se arrodilló ante él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Harry preguntó sospechosamente. Su polla se había despertado interesada por la nueva posición de Draco de rodillas ante él. Harry sabía que estaba en territorio peligroso.

—Estoy recogiendo los papeles. —dijo Draco dulcemente. Hizo un espectáculo de enderezar las páginas desordenadas, inclinándose hacia adelante para mostrar las largas líneas de su cuello. La polla de Harry se tensó en la tela de sus pantalones de dormir. Sabía que era inútil esperar que Draco no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Para eso tienes una varita, ¿no?

—Oh, pero soy tan malo en eso. Pensé que sería más rápido si... me ensuciaba las manos.

Harry engulló, sus ojos se fijaron en la mirada ardiente de Draco.

Manos suaves se deslizaron por el lado de las piernas de Harry, antes de rozar suavemente la tela cerca de su ingle. Harry quiso gemir por el leve toque casi exactamente donde él quería. ¡Espera! No, él no quería esto. No ahora mismo, al menos. Se suponía que Draco debía estar limpiando.

— ¿Qué pretendes?

—Había algo de polvo en tu ropa. Pensé que era mejor ser... minucioso.

—Ah, sí, bien. —Harry sonaba vergonzosamente sin aliento.

—Pero, ¡mira! Se te han puesto los pantalones muy pegajosos —hizo un gesto de simpatía al punto de humedad que la polla de Harry había dejado en la tela de sus pantalones de dormir—. Eso no servirá de nada si es que quiero limpiar. Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Antes de que Harry decidiera cómo responder, las manos de Draco estaban levantando las caderas de Harry de la silla. Harry siguió la orden tácita instintivamente. Draco rápidamente le quitó los pantalones a Harry, dejándolo con el culo desnudo en la silla.

Draco sonrió tímidamente a Harry, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y soplaba aire caliente contra su polla.

—Yo también podría ayudarte con esto, si quieres.

Harry suspiró con excitación frustrada. Draco había ganado. Bien podría disfrutar.

—Adelante, entonces.

Draco sonrió antes de abrir la boca y tragarse a Harry en un movimiento practicado que nunca dejaba de provocar que los dedos de los pies de Harry se curvaran. Draco siempre había sido indecentemente bueno chupando pollas. Su boca estaba caliente y apretada alrededor del eje palpitante de Harry, y sabía exactamente dónde mover la lengua y cuándo aumentar la succión para enloquecer a Harry. Harry enterró sus manos en el pálido y sedoso cabello de Draco y se aferró a él.

Acababa de caer en un glorioso ritmo de adormecimiento mental cuando Draco se alejó. Harry gruñó de frustración y obligó a Draco a regresar. Draco sólo mostró una sonrisa pícara y se puso de pie con gracia.

Harry abrió la boca, sin duda para decir algo impresionantemente dominante, pero Draco movió sus caderas, y los pantalones de chándal, precariamente colocados, cayeron al suelo. Su camisa pronto le siguió. La garganta de Harry se secó y crujió al ver la piel pálida y desnuda de Draco y su impresionante polla dura. Estaba casi a la altura de los ojos, y Harry se preguntó si Draco esperaba que le devolviera el favor. Normalmente disfrutaba de la actividad, pero si Draco quería dejar de limpiar, tendría que hacerlo mejor que eso.

Draco parecía seguir los pensamientos de Harry, porque su coqueta sonrisa sólo se ensanchaba mientras él se acomodaba entre las piernas abiertas de Harry. Draco se inclinó y dio un suave beso en los labios de Harry. A pesar de sus sospechas, los ojos de Harry se cerraron por instinto para luego sentir una mano suave y cubierta de aceite envolviendo su erección. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe justo a tiempo para ver a Draco girar, antes de que empezara a hundirse en la erección de Harry.

Harry gritó, la sorpresa de la sensación lo abrumó con placer. Draco era un horno mientras presionaba, engullendo a todo Harry con un hermoso e implacable agarre. Estaba apretado, pero no tan apretado como Harry esperaba por no tener ninguna preparación. Aun así, Draco estaba resbaladizo. Con algo más que el aceite que había echado en la polla de Harry.

—Tú planeaste esto, ¿no? —Harry acusó, con la comprensión se le está despertando.

Casi podía sentir la expresión engreída de Draco irradiando de él, pero Draco no respondió. En cambio, se movió en el regazo de Harry, rebotando ligeramente con desplazamientos graduales de sus caderas. Esos movimientos burlones eran enloquecedores y Harry estaba harto de que Draco dirigiera el espectáculo.

Con un gruñido, las manos de Harry salieron disparadas, sus brazos rodearon el pecho y el estómago de Draco. Este soltó un pequeño jadeo, pero Harry no le dio tiempo para comentar. Sujetó a Draco con firmeza, mientras se retiraba lentamente, y luego volvía a su interior. Para follarle. Con fuerza.

Draco gimió, su cabeza se apoyó en el hombro de Harry, y Harry empezó a tener un ritmo rápido y satisfactorio. La piel de Draco estaba resbaladiza bajo las manos de Harry, y su olor embriagador le llenaba las fosas nasales. Esto hizo que Harry siguiera adelante, follándole más fuerte y profundo.

—Joder, Harry. —jadeó Draco, después de varios minutos de ritmo agotador. Su aliento era irregular. Harry se estremeció por la forma en que su nombre sonaba en la jodida voz de Draco.

— ¿Estás cerca?

Draco se estremeció en respuesta. Harry se apiadó de él y deslizó una mano por el estómago plano de Draco para envolver su polla. Esta latió en la mano de Harry, y el trasero de Draco se onduló placenteramente en el regazo del azabache. Harry aumentó su velocidad, pajeando a Draco a tiempo con sus frenéticos empujones.

Su visión comenzó a desdibujarse, y sus músculos temblaron con el esfuerzo de mantener su posición, pero estaba demasiado cerca para detenerse ahora. El orgasmo de Harry se cocinaba a fuego lento justo debajo de su piel, al borde de la ebullición. En sus brazos, Draco se tensó mientras se corría en el puño de Harry.

No le tomó mucho más tiempo a Harry seguirlo. Se desplomó completamente en su silla al correrse, arrastrando a Draco con él y manteniendo su polla enterrada en lo más profundo.

Se quedaron así mientras Harry se recuperaba. Su respiración jadeante comenzó a disminuir contra la espalda desnuda de Draco, y Draco se retorció en su regazo.

— ¿Te importaría dejarme ir?

Harry apretó sus brazos por un momento, antes de soltar a Draco por completo. Ambos gimieron mientras Draco se levantaba de la polla blanda de Harry. Draco no perdió un momento antes de coger su varita y lanzarles una serie de encantamientos de limpieza a los dos. Harry sintió una punzada de decepción cuando Draco se cubrió de nuevo. Aunque todavía llevaba esos sexys pantalones de chándal, así que a Harry no le importó demasiado.

A Harry así le importó, sin embargo, cuando Draco le dio un beso rápido y comenzó a salir de la habitación.

— ¿Y adónde crees que vas?

Draco sonrió inocentemente.

—A trabajar en mi poción.

—Creo que te olvidas de algo.

—No, yo--

— ¡Draco! —los labios de Draco se pusieron de morros— No me distraigo tan fácilmente.

—Parecías bastante distraído cuando tu polla estaba en mi culo.

Harry sonrió.

—Vale, bien, me distraje. Pero sólo temporalmente. No te vas a librar de esto —Draco se desplomó, abatido, y Harry no pudo evitar ceder, al menos un poco—. Te ayudaré.

Draco se animó. Se inclinó y besó a Harry con entusiasmo. Harry sonrió contra sus labios. Tal vez no había logrado darle a Draco una lección sobre cómo dividir equitativamente las tareas domésticas... pero si tenía sexo alucinante a cambio de ayudar a Draco con su parte del trabajo, bueno...

Harry podría vivir con eso.


	42. Para reforzar el buen comportamiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry le da a Draco un incentivo para comportarse.

— ¿Tengo que ir?

Harry suspiró y miró fijamente a Draco.

—Sí, tienes que ir. Quiero pasar tiempo con mi ahijada, y me gustaría que estuvieras allí conmigo.

—Pero ya la hemos visto. Estábamos en San Mungo cuando nació —Draco dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro—. Es tan aburrida. Ni siquiera hace nada.

—Eso es porque es una bebé, Draco —dijo Harry exasperado—. Y eso fue hace un mes. Vamos a seguir viéndola regularmente por el resto de su vida.

— ¿Significa esto que también vamos a ver más a Weasley y a Granger? —Draco se dejó caer dramáticamente en el sofá, luciendo extremadamente cansado.

Harry no se molestó en corregir a Draco en los nombres. Estaba claramente en uno de sus estados de ánimo difíciles, y no valía la pena el esfuerzo de luchar con él. Harry sabía que a Draco no le disgustaban Ron y Hermione tanto como pretendía, de todos modos.

Harry quería pasar tiempo con Rose, sin embargo, y también quería que Draco lo hiciera. Ya se había enamorado de la preciosa niña de Ron y Hermione, y estaba seguro de que ella podría hacer su magia con Draco si le daban media oportunidad. Harry podría tener el privilegio de figurar como padrino en su certificado de nacimiento, pero si, Dios no lo quiera, algo le pasaba a Ron y Hermione, Draco la criaría junto con él.

—Te diré algo —murmuró Harry, arrodillándose junto al sofá para estar a la altura de la cara de Draco—. Si vienes y te comportas bien, me aseguraré de que valga la pena.

Draco se animó, calculando la expresión.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué obtengo si soy bueno?

Harry se inclinó y lo besó dulcemente.

—Lo que quieras.

Los ojos de Draco se volvieron oscuros.

— ¿Lo que sea?

El estómago de Harry se revolvió con el tono áspero, y se preguntó en qué se estaba metiendo mientras confirmaba: "Cualquier cosa".

—Bueno, entonces. Mejor nos vamos, ¿no crees? No quiero hacerlos esperar. —Draco se levantó del sofá y agarró un puñado de polvos Flú.

Harry no se molestó en reprimir su sonrisa cuando Draco desapareció entre las llamas.


	43. Para cronometar un huevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tienen ocho minutos.

Harry cerró los ojos mientras tomaba un largo trago de té, saboreando el calor energizante mientras se deslizaba por su garganta. Envolvió sus palmas alrededor de la taza mientras el calor se filtraba en su piel. No era una mañana fría, pero Harry no se había molestado en ponerse nada más que un par de pantalones cuando bajó las escaleras. La bebida caliente era un delicioso contrapunto al ligero frío del aire de la mañana contra su piel expuesta.

Tarareó mientras tomaba una olla del estante y la llenaba de agua, sintiéndose perfectamente a gusto. No era frecuente que tuviera tiempo para disfrutar de sus mañanas, y los días en los que no tenía que estar en el trabajo hasta tarde eran sus favoritos. Agarró algunos huevos, decidiendo que los huevos duros serían el bocadillo perfecto para esa mañana. Normalmente, tenía tanta prisa por las mañanas que se olvidaba por completo de la comida y tenía que recurrir a pasteles azucarados que no eran buenos para su billetera o su figura.

—Pareces muy alegre esta mañana.

Harry le sonrió a Draco, quien estaba sentado completamente vestido en el mostrador de enfrente.

—No necesito ir hoy hasta las once.

Draco sonrió y se acercó.

—Bueno, qué suerte tienes. —su voz era un ronroneo bajo, y Harry no pudo evitar su escalofrío instintivo ante el tono. El que Draco solía reservar para el sexo.

—Me gusta pensar que sí. —dijo Harry ligeramente, fingiendo que no le afectaba en absoluto el hecho de que Draco estuviera justo detrás de él ahora, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentir el calor irradiado por el cuerpo de Draco.

—Hablando de tener suerte... —Draco se interrumpió y su nariz subió por el lado de la garganta de Harry, seguido por sus labios. Harry recuperó el aliento, su mano temblaba mientras bajaba los huevos a la olla de agua hirviendo.

—Estoy tratando de cocinar aquí.

—Seremos rápidos —murmuró Draco contra la oreja de Harry. Todo su cuerpo estaba enyesado a lo largo de la espalda de Harry, y la línea dura de su erección estaba rozando el culo de Harry—. De todas formas, tengo que ir a trabajar pronto.

Harry lanzó un hechizo de temporizador. 

—Muy bien, tienes ocho minutos.

Draco resopló una risa satisfecha contra la nuca de Harry.

—Apuesto a que puedo hacerte venir en cinco.

Harry giró en los brazos de Draco, empujándolo contra la pared opuesta y presionando sus labios fervientemente contra los de Draco. Draco le respondió rápidamente, envolviendo a Harry con sus brazos y besándolo con la misma intensidad. Harry giró sus caderas contra las de Draco, disfrutando de la deliciosa fricción, incluso a través de varias capas de tela. Presionado a lo largo de todo el frente de Draco, Harry no pudo evitar notar lo desnudo que estaba en comparación con la forma de Draco. La disparidad era extrañamente excitante.

Draco parecía pensar lo mismo. Se lanzó contra Harry con entusiasmo mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda desnuda de Harry. Se arrastraron hasta sus pantalones y tiraron de la tela hasta su trasero, exponiendo el culo de Harry al aire fresco.

Los dedos de Draco se deslizaron por su grieta, las yemas de los dedos secos frotando burlonamente en su agujero. Harry sintió un momentáneo destello de desilusión porque no tenían más tiempo; no le habría importado un buen polvo duro contra la pared de la cocina. Pero esto seguía siendo bueno: el constante latido de sus cuerpos meciéndose juntos, la presión caliente de los labios, y el seco y tembloroso arrastre de las yemas de los dedos de Draco frotando y presionando en su entrada.

Harry le dio un mordisco al labio inferior de Draco, meciendo su ingle con más fuerza en Draco y presionando su culo en las cálidas manos de Draco. Se sentía lleno de deseo. Algo de este momento parecía decadente y hedonista, como si Harry fuera una tonta mascota que se ganaba el sustento dándole a Draco una entusiasta despedida antes de irse a trabajar. No se parecía en nada a la realidad, pero el pensamiento de ello se enredó caliente y apretado en su vientre.

El dedo de Draco presionó un poco más firmemente contra su agujero, y la misma punta se empujó en el interior. El seco tirón, el más mínimo indicio de estiramiento, envió a Harry al límite. Gimió dentro de la boca de Draco mientras se venía, temblando en los brazos de Draco mientras continuaba balanceándose contra él. Draco gimió; sus manos se movieron para agarrar las caderas de Harry y tirar de él para hacer un duro y sucio movimiento que hizo que Draco jadease su liberación.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante sobre Draco, dejando que su aliento se mezclara mientras sus latidos disminuían. Draco sacó su varita del bolsillo y, con un movimiento, los limpió a ambos. Ser un mago era realmente muy conveniente.

Capturó los labios de Draco de nuevo, disfrutando del lento y auto-satisfecho deslizamiento del besuqueo post-orgásmico. Se besaron hasta que la varita de Harry empezó a vibrar en la encimera, haciéndole saber que los ocho minutos habían terminado. Draco picoteó sus labios por última vez y empujó a Harry hacia la estufa.

—Te dije que no necesitaría los ocho minutos completos para hacerte venir —dijo Draco, mientras salía por la puerta hacia la sala de estar—. Te veré esta noche. —un momento después, Harry escuchó el familiar silbido de la red Flú cuando la voz de Draco gritó la dirección de su laboratorio de pociones.

Harry sonrió mientras pescaba los huevos de la olla y contemplaba la mejor manera de pasar las siguientes horas antes de tener que ir a trabajar él mismo.

Las mañanas tardías eran sus favoritas.


	44. Porque tiene aire acondicionado y tú no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Harry no le importa si Draco quiere usarlo para su aire acondicionado, pero hará que Draco trabaje para ello.

— ¡Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que nuestra cita era mañana. —Harry abrió la puerta de su piso, haciendo un gesto hacia dentro con una amplia sonrisa. No esperaba a Draco, pero eso no significaba que la sorpresa no fuera bienvenida.

Ya había pasado la noche, pero una ola de aire nocturno entró en el piso de Harry con la entrada de Draco. Harry cerró la puerta apresuradamente, haciendo lo posible por no dejar escapar el aire frío. Había sido un verano monstruosamente caluroso, y le hizo sentir a Harry aún más agradecido de que Dean y Seamus habían empezado recientemente a experimentar con unidades de aire acondicionado muggle para su negocio. No habían perfeccionado un diseño para su uso en casas mágicas, pero la versión actual funcionaba decentemente bien cuando se agotaron los encantamientos refrescantes de Harry.

—He decidido que me quedaré a dormir esta noche. —anunció Draco, entrando en la cocina de Harry y tomando una cerveza fría, una de las marcas de lujo que Harry tenía a mano especialmente para Draco.

A Harry le dio un vuelco la barriga con la audaz declaración de Draco. Acababan de empezar a verse, y quedarse a dormir no era algo que hubieran hecho todavía. Había habido tonterías y orgasmos mutuamente satisfactorios, pero incluso esos habían sido... cuidadosos. La relación entre ambos estaba destinada a estar llena de tensiones y minas terrestres ocultas. Hasta ahora, ambos habían sido extremadamente cautelosos en cuanto a dónde pisaban. Tal vez demasiado cautelosos. Draco ciertamente parecía pensar eso. Tal vez era hora de que Harry también se arriesgara un poco.

—Oh, por favor, siéntete como en casa —respondió Harry mientras Draco abría su cerveza con un movimiento de su varita—. Y no, muchas gracias por preguntar, pero no necesito una cerveza.

Draco se detuvo con sus labios envueltos sugestivamente alrededor de su botella. Levantó las cejas mientras tomaba un trago muy deliberado. Harry observó el movimiento de su garganta con ojos ansiosos.

—No te importa, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco después de tragar, con sus labios brillantes y sus ojos relucientes.

—No, en absoluto. Aunque tengo curiosidad por saber qué lo provocó.

Draco tomó otro largo trago y suspiró dramáticamente.

—Hace mucho calor fuera, ¿no crees? Estaba acostado en mi cama, desnudo, cubierto de sudor, sintiéndome casi desmayado por el calor, y pensé en ti.

— ¿Oh? —a Harry le gustaba bastante esa imagen: un Draco desnudo y sudoroso, su piel brillando a la luz de la luna mientras pensaba en Harry. Tal vez poniéndose una mano alrededor de su...

—Sí. Recuerdo que hablaste de la aventura empresarial de Seamus y Dean y de cómo te ofreciste a probar sus nuevas integraciones muggle/mágicas. La más reciente fue algo así como un sostenido encantamiento de enfriamiento, ¿no es así? Se siente un frío muy agradable aquí.

Harry frunció el ceño, aunque menos por la idea de ser usado para su aire acondicionado, y más por la introducción de Seamus y Dean en su fantasía de Draco desnudo. Por supuesto, ahora que Draco estaba aquí, quizás podría trabajar en una realidad de Draco desnudo. No creía que sería una tarea demasiado difícil. La excusa de Draco para quedarse a dormir era endeble en el mejor de los casos.

—Sabes, si quieres un polvo, puedes decirlo.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto.

—Apenas necesité una ola de calor para meterme en tus pantalones, Potter.

Harry sonrió.

—Lástima. Eso habría sido impresionante.

—No sabía que necesitaba impresionarte.

—No podría hacer daño. —Harry se encogió de hombros de manera informal, con los labios moviéndose con alegría contenida.

Draco resopló.

—No estoy aquí por el sexo —dijo, y no es como si Harry creyera una palabra de esa encantadora y manipuladora boca—. Simplemente estoy aquí para refugiarme de este espantoso clima.

— ¿Entonces no hay sexo? —Harry suspiró con una expresión exageradamente triste— Eso es realmente terriblemente desafortunado. El dormitorio parece ser el lugar más fresco del piso, pero la entrada a este es demasiado cara. El jefe es un gilipollas, ya sabes. Aunque el sofá es gratis.

Draco miró el sofá con desagrado, incluso cuando sus labios se movían con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No podría dormir en esta atrocidad, la tela rozaría mi piel sensible. —Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a tocar los botones de su camisa. Deshizo los dos primeros, dejando al descubierto la pálida columna de su garganta y las deliciosas crestas de su clavícula. La boca de Harry se secó tanto como el Sahara.

—Entonces, ¿qué cuesta la entrada a ese dormitorio? —Draco ronroneó— Espero poder satisfacer al jefe.

Harry aclaró su garganta.

—Oh, creo que estarás bien. He oído que al jefe le gustan los rubios.

—Harry Potter —dijo Draco, sonando complacido y ligeramente sorprendido—. Un mes dentro y ya está comenzando el juego de roles. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que serías un cabrón tan pervertido?

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero Draco se acercó y lo besó para silenciarlo. Draco besaba ridículamente bien, apagando el cerebro de Harry y otras funciones no vitales con el roce de sus labios. Harry estaba bien y verdaderamente sin aliento cuando Draco le besó hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. El aliento húmedo de Draco hizo temblar a Harry mientras murmuraba: "¿Llevamos esto al dormitorio? ¿O tengo que ganarme el sustento antes de entrar? Prometo que soy bueno para eso.

La polla de Harry palpitaba dentro de los confines de sus vaqueros. El dormitorio parecía una excelente sugerencia.

—Dirige el camino.


	45. Porque tienes que ayudar a tu amigo con su cita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco supone que hay cosas peores que quedarse atascado cuidando a Potter.

—Por favor, Draco… —Blaise suplicó. Sus bonitos ojos marrones eran engatusadores.

—Pero es Potter. —Draco podía oír el ligero quejido de su voz, pero Blaise le pedía demasiado.

—En realidad se ve muy en forma en estos días, ya sabes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vas a por él?

Blaise le mostró una sonrisa diabólica. 

—Porque su querida amiga Ginevra se ve aún más en forma.

Draco gimió.

— ¡Vamos, Draco! Creo que puedo tener una oportunidad con ella esta noche, pero no voy a llegar a ninguna parte con Potter sobre su hombro. No necesitas follarle, sólo mantenerlo ocupado por un tiempo.

Draco suspiró. El problema era que Draco sí quería follar a Potter, o sea, mucho. Potter se veía en forma, un hecho del que Draco se había dado cuenta en los últimos meses. Había visto a Potter en los clubes con sus pantalones pecaminosamente ajustados y su sorprendente sonrisa sugerente. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Draco no pudo evitar ver a Potter mientras este disfrutaba su tiempo allí. Era difícil no notar que, la mayoría de las veces, Potter se iba a casa con rubios altos y flexibles. Por supuesto, Draco solía encontrar un chico bonito con el pelo oscuro desordenado para sí mismo, así que no se podía quejar mucho. ¿No?

—Bien.

Con una extraña mezcla de anticipación y presagios, Draco siguió a Blaise hacia su presa. Ginny levantó la vista cuando se acercaron, y su sonrisa era complaciente y prometedora mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por el cuerpo de Blaise. Draco sofocó un suspiro. Parece que su amigo tenía una oportunidad esta noche, lo que significaba que tenía el deber de mantener a Potter ocupado. Volvió su mirada hacia Potter y se sorprendió al ver una lenta y sabia sonrisa en su rostro. Era tan sugerente como la sonrisa de Ginny, pero mucho más sucia. La peculiaridad de sus labios prometía todo tipo de cosas sucias y asquerosas. El corazón de Draco latía con fuerza mientras levantaba las cejas a cambio. La sonrisa de Potter se profundizó.

Al darse cuenta de que no podía aplazarlo más, Draco se deslizó a la cabina junto a Potter.

—Draco Malfoy, qué sorpresa. —murmuró Potter, su voz apenas se escuchaba en el bar.

—Mi presencia fue solicitada. —la mirada de Draco se dirigió al otro lado de la mesa, donde Blaise y Ginny ya habían caído en una profunda conversación íntima.

—Ah, ¿así que estás aquí para hacerle compañía al amigo? —Potter hizo una pausa y le dio a Draco un minucioso repaso, su mirada quemó un camino por la garganta y el pecho de Draco— Y yo pensaba que era al revés. —la voz de Potter era baja y áspera, como si le hubieran... bueno, como si le hubieran follado la garganta. Draco no podía sacarse la imagen de la cabeza, su polla deslizándose entre esos labios de felpa.

— ¿Eso pensabas?

Potter tomó un largo trago de su cerveza, terminando con la última gota y exponiendo la deliciosa curva de su garganta. Se lamió la espuma de sus labios, y la lengua rosa lamió las manchas blancas. Draco no podía respirar.

Potter sonrió de nuevo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. 

—Tenía esperanzas.

El corazón de Draco se saltó un latido. 

— ¿Oh?

—Te he visto por ahí. Sólo me preguntaba.

—Te preguntabas, ¿qué exactamente?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco notó que Blaise y Ginny se deslizaban por la pista de baile, pero no se dejó distraer. Estaba demasiado cautivado por Potter y desesperado por saber qué era exactamente lo que Potter se había preguntado.

—Me preguntaba si tu polla es tan grande como pareces querer aparentar. Si eres tan buena para coger como dicen los chicos del club.

Draco sonrió con satisfacción mientras su pulso se aceleraba.

—No veo por qué tendrían alguna razón para mentir.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No, yo tampoco. Pero hay cosas que tienes que descubrir por ti mismo.

— ¿Esperas experimentarlo de primera mano? —Draco frotó sus palmas sudorosas contra sus pantalones, esperando que Potter no notara sus nervios.

—Tengo un lugar en mente. Es tranquilo.

Era una idea terrible. Draco deseaba a Potter, más de lo que había deseado a nadie en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca. Por lo que esto seguramente terminaría en un desastre. Draco no podía ser objetivo cuando se trataba de Potter. Sabía que, en el fondo, quería más que una sola vez con Potter, pero en los últimos años había quedado claro que Potter no tenía relaciones. Draco se estaría preparando para un desengaño.

—Guíanos. —dijo, señalando hacia la entrada del pub. ¿A quién estaba engañando Draco? No había forma de que rechazara la oportunidad de tener sexo con Potter. Puede que nunca vuelva a tener la oportunidad.

Salieron de la cabina, Potter se encogió de hombros en su chaqueta con un sinuoso y elegante movimiento. Draco llamó la atención de Blaise y miró significativamente hacia la puerta. Blaise le dio una sonrisa molesta y sabia, y Draco le dio la vuelta mientras seguía a Potter en el aire de la noche.

Potter lo arrastró hacia las sombras. Draco se fue con entusiasmo.

Presionó a Potter contra los ásperos ladrillos y juntó sus labios, queriendo recuperar algo del control que había sentido deslizarse entre sus dedos en el momento en que entró en el pub. La boca de Potter se abrió fácilmente, devolviéndole el beso con habilidad y entusiasmo. El aire era frío, pero el cuerpo de Potter era una cálida y acogedora línea de calor a lo largo del suyo. Sabía a cerveza y olía a pino picante, el aroma que afortunadamente abrumaba el olor natural del callejón a alcohol rancio, humo y orina.

— ¿Follamos en este callejón, o quieres acompañarme a mi sitio?

Draco no estaba seguro de cómo Potter se las arreglaba para pensar en frases completas, y mucho menos para hablar. Sólo había sido un beso, pero ya los sentidos de Draco se sentían completamente abrumados por Potter. Juró que, al final de la noche, Potter se volvería igual de incoherente.

—Al tuyo. Definitivamente. —si sólo tenía una oportunidad de cogerse a Potter, Draco no iba a desperdiciarla en un callejón sucio.

Potter lo acercó de nuevo, y con un giro incómodo, aparecieron en un salón decorado con buen gusto, aunque oscuro. Un momento después, las lámparas se encendieron, llenando la acogedora habitación con un cálido y nebuloso brillo. Delante de Draco había una pared de ventanas que daba a un pequeño patio que se desvanecía en la oscuridad. Draco podía ver una línea de árboles en la oscuridad, formando lo que parecía ser un denso bosque.

—Te gusta tu soledad, ¿verdad Potter?

Potter se encogió de hombros. 

—Nadie ha logrado molestarme aquí, y la civilización está a sólo una llamada de Flú si la quiero.

Draco asintió, sintiéndose incómodo de pie en medio de la sala de Potter. Potter parecía abrumado por el mismo repentino ataque de nervios. Se puso nervioso bajo la mirada de Draco, y la acción llenó a Draco de una nueva confianza. Draco no era el único que se sentía desequilibrado.

—Así que dime, Potter —murmuró amontonando a Potter más cerca de la pared de vidrio—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, exactamente?

Potter frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que eso habría sido obvio.

—Tal vez —Draco se acercó más, hasta que la espalda de Potter golpeó la ventana. Puso una mano sobre la polla de Potter, masajeándola hasta que se endureciera—. Es ciertamente obvio lo ansioso que estás.

Potter se rio, con su aliento caliente en los labios de Draco. Levantó su muslo para rozar la erección de Draco.

—No soy el único.

No, no lo era. Salazar, Potter estaba exasperado. Sexy. Sus ojos verdes brillaban pícaramente detrás de sus gafas redondas, sus labios aún un poco rojos por sus primeros besos, y su pelo un injusto y atractivo lío de hilos de tinta. Joder, Draco lo deseaba.

—Voy a cogerte.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Potter preguntó educadamente. De manera burlona.

Draco gruñó y susurró un hechizo que dejó a Potter completamente desnudo. Potter gimió y miró a Draco mientras su espalda desnuda se apretaba contra el vidrio frío.

Draco sonrió.

—Sí. Voy a cogerte aquí mismo contra tu ventana. Menos mal que no tienes vecinos a los que escandalizar.

Potter soltó una especie de gemido incoherente, y Draco se sintió reivindicado cuando Potter se apresuró a darse la vuelta. Amplió su postura y arqueó la espalda. Draco meció su ingle vestida de pantalón contra la tentadora curva del culo de Potter, imaginando que podía sentir la tela enganchada y atrapada en el borde revoloteante de Potter.

—Joder, Malfoy, date prisa.

Draco se abrió los pantalones y se puso un poco de lubricante. La lujuria y la anticipación se construyeron en sus entrañas, infundiendo a cada momento un ineludible sentido de urgencia.

— ¿Asumo que has hecho esto antes? —Draco había visto a Potter con varios hombres en los últimos meses, pero no sabía lo que pasaba una vez que se iban del club... Lo último que quería hacer era ir más despacio, pero si Potter sólo se aprovechaba de las manos y la boca, entonces Draco debería cambiar su enfoque.

Potter puso los ojos en blanco, la acción apenas visible en el reflejo de las ventanas. 

—No soy virgen. No finjas que no me has visto en los clubes, Malfoy.

Draco resopló.

—Muy bien —respondió mientras pasaba el lubricante por el agujero de Potter—. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

Deslizó un dedo hacia adentro, sorprendido y complacido por la tensión que lo agarraba.

—Sólo un dedo. Me gusta... me gusta sentirlo.

El estómago de Draco se revolvió, y rápidamente sacó el dedo para resbalar su polla.

— ¿Y después de eso? ¿Te gusta que te follen?

Presionó la cabeza de su polla contra el agujero brillante de Potter, burlándose de él por un momento antes de empezar a empujar lentamente hacia adentro. Potter gimió guturalmente y Draco juró que pudo sentir ese sonido reverberando a través de su polla.

—Joder. Dios, sí, así. —Potter jadeó, el vidrio se empañó frente a su cara. Sus manos estaban cruzadas frente a él, y Draco ya podía ver manchas y marcas en la ventana, que antes estaba impecable.

El culo de Potter era increíble, caliente y tan apretado que Draco no estaba seguro de que su polla sobreviviera. Se preguntaba si Potter solía no follar mucho, si por eso su culo se sentía tan intacto. Pero a Draco no le importaba, no cuando Potter se abría, lento y acogedor. Potter movió las caderas hacia atrás para facilitar el proceso, retorciéndose y girando en un intento de llevar a Draco hasta el final. Lo que se sintió como una eternidad después, Draco fue finalmente enterrado hasta la empuñadura. Se detuvo entonces, con su cuerpo presionado a lo largo de la espalda de Potter, y su propio aliento lo suficientemente cerca de la ventana como para formar una pequeña nube de condensación en el vidrio.

—Jesús. Realmente tienes una gran polla, ¿no? —Harry jadeó.

— ¿Lo dudabas?

—Supongo que no —Draco vio la sonrisa de Harry reflejada en la ventana—. No te habría llevado a casa conmigo si pensara que tenías una polla pequeña.

Draco flexionó el culo, metiéndose un poquito más en Potter. Potter se estremeció agradablemente.

—Tan superficial —regañó Draco—. ¿No sabes que no se trata del tamaño? Se trata de cómo lo usas.

— ¿Sabes cómo usarlo, Malfoy?

Draco comenzó a deslizarse lentamente, dejando que Potter sintiera cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Hizo una pausa con la punta hacia adentro y apretó las caderas de Potter. Draco esperó.

Después de varios segundos, Potter se retorció.

—Dámelo...

Draco volvió a atacar, sacando las palabras de la boca de Potter. Potter gimió, pero Draco no le dio la oportunidad de recuperar su voz. Empezó un ritmo profundo y duro que los tuvo a ambos jadeando y gruñendo. Las manos de Potter se deslizaron a través del vidrio liso mientras se empujaba a sí mismo hacia los embistes de Draco.

Ya, Draco podía sentir que su orgasmo se estaba construyendo. El calor agarrador del culo de Potter, el olor picante de él, sus gemidos y la forma en que su cuerpo se arqueaba y movía, tratando de obtener más de la polla de Draco, eran suficientes para enviar lo suficiente para que la libido de Draco se disparara. Le cogió más rápido, incapaz y sin querer detener el tren de su deseo.

Tampoco le había costado mucho llevar a Potter al límite. Mientras que Draco se había distraído con todo lo de Potter, Potter se había agarrado con un brazo contra el vidrio. Con su mano libre, se masturbaba a tiempo para los furiosos empujones de Draco. La mano de Potter eraa borrosa, y Draco continuó su rápido ritmo, sin querer quedarse atrás, sin estar seguro de si estaban en una carrera para ver quién podía terminar primero o quién podía terminar último. En este punto, era difícil preocuparse. Mientras hubiera orgasmos en la línea de meta, Draco estaría más que satisfecho.

De repente, Potter se estremeció, quedándose quieto momentáneamente antes de emitir un gemido vacilante, y correrse en el cristal delante de él. Era obsceno, las gruesas gotas blancas en la ventana, superponiéndose a la silenciosa oscuridad de la noche del más allá. Draco había hecho eso. Había hecho venir a Potter, le había follado hasta que llegó al clímax en toda la ventana.

El pensamiento fue suficiente para enviar a Draco al borde del precipicio. Presionó profundamente, enterrando sus gritos en la nuca de Potter mientras su orgasmo le inundaba.

Permanecieron presionados juntos hasta que su respiración se sincronizó y se hizo más lenta, y el frío que irradiaba de la ventana se volvió demasiado para soportar. Deslizarse fuera de Potter fue casi insoportable, pero el placentero goteo de su salida del hinchado borde de Potter fue suficiente consuelo.

Había manchas de lubricante en los pantalones de Draco, y su camisa estaba pegajosa con su sudor y el de Potter. Un movimiento de su varita lo arregló todo, y con un inquisitivo levantamiento de su ceja, limpió a Potter también.

Potter lo miró fijamente, con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos insondables. Draco se sintió nervioso de nuevo, aunque no podía explicar por qué. Esperaba que lo escoltaran a la salida, ahora que la mierda había terminado.

En lugar de mostrarle el Flú, Potter se aclaró la garganta. Sus mejillas estaban empolvadas de rosa mientras murmuraba: "Tengo comida, si tienes hambre. Siempre me muero de hambre después de un buen polvo".

— ¿Así que fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti? —Draco quería sonar engreído, pero sabía que su pregunta sonó demasiado genuina, porque Harry sonrió. Una verdadera sonrisa, no las sonrisas superficiales que habían estado intercambiando antes por bromas ingeniosas.

—Estuviste bien. Aunque puede que tengas que volver a hacerlo, para yo estar más seguro —se inclinó y se acomodó sus pantalones—. Pero primero, necesito comida. ¿Quieres quedarte? —hubo un leve temblor de nerviosismo en la voz de Potter. Sonaba tan diferente de la suave y practicada confianza de su anterior yo.

Las mariposas revoloteaban enloquecidas en el estómago de Draco. Tal vez esto significaba algo más para Potter, también. Tal vez Draco podría tener más que sólo esta noche.

—Podría quedarme a comer algo.


	46. Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco ha elegido un momento terriblemente inconveniente para darse cuneta de cómo se siente.

Draco suspiró fuertemente mientras volteaba las páginas de su libro sin rumbo, sin pretender leer más. Esta solía ser una de sus formas favoritas de pasar la noche: acurrucado en la cama con una taza de té caliente y un libro, perdiéndose en otro mundo. Sin embargo, desde que empezó a salir con Harry Potter hace varios meses, sus tardes se habían llenado, y había habido mucho menos tiempo para leer. A Draco no le había importado.

Pensó que disfrutaría de algunas noches de soledad mientras Harry estaba fuera para una conferencia de trabajo, pero en lugar de la refrescante tranquilidad que esperaba, los últimos días se había sentido solo. Draco echaba de menos la presencia tranquila de Harry, la forma en que su pelo siempre le hacía parecer bien follado, su sonrisa fácil y los brillantes ojos verdes que seguían a Draco con hambre. Incluso echaba de menos las terribles gafas, su terrible forma de vestir y el hecho de que era un terrible desastre andante. Sólo habían pasado dos noches, pero Draco ya sentía un pesado hueco en su pecho, la sensación de que faltaba algo importante, un agujero que no se llenaría hasta que Harry volviera a sus brazos.

Draco estaba enamorado de él.

El darse cuenta debería haberlo aterrorizado, pero en vez de eso, envió una ráfaga de calor que irradiaba desde su núcleo. La arremetida de deseo fue repentina y completa cuando la polla de Draco se llenó de sangre. Amaba a Harry, y lo deseaba, y estaba muy molesto porque su estúpido corazón había esperado a tener esta revelación hasta que Harry estuviera demasiado lejos para que Draco le pusiera las manos encima.

Se acostó en su cama, deslizándose de la parte inferior del pijama y dejando su dura polla expuesta al aire fresco. Deseaba que Harry estuviera aquí para que Draco pudiera acercarlo, pudiera saborear sus dulces labios y pudiera presionarlo contra la cama.

Draco gimió mientras se lo imaginaba; Harry tendido desnudo en su cama, con los labios separados y las piernas abiertas mientras le rogaba a Draco que lo tomara. Habían tenido un montón de sexo, pero no habían llegado a la penetración, aún no. Draco no quería esperar más.

Invocó un poco de lubricante y empezó a bombear su polla mientras se imaginaba abriendo a Harry con sus labios, su lengua y sus dedos. Cómo su culo sería tan suave como la seda y caliente, cómo se retorcería y rogaría y apretaría cuando Draco tuviera su polla dentro del cuerpo dispuesto de Harry. Se sentiría como el cielo, el enterrarse en el hermoso culo de Harry. Pero Draco quería más. Lo quería todo.

Su mano se aceleró, el placer sangraba a través de sus células mientras se imaginaba saliendo y arrastrándose por el cuerpo de Harry. Sentía los dedos húmedos abriéndolo y luego la maldita polla de Harry partiéndolo en dos. La polla de Harry era enorme, pero Draco podía soportarla. Su boca se secó al imaginar la forma en que Harry lo llenaría, la presión, el escozor y el estiramiento se convirtieron en un placer indescriptible. Mejor aún era imaginarse la cara de Harry, la forma en que su boca se abría cuando Draco lo acogía, sus ojos oscurecidos y sus propias desesperadas súplicas de más.

Draco gritó el nombre de Harry mientras se venía, e hilos blancos y gruesos cayeron sobre su estómago y su ingle. Estuvo jadeando durante varios momentos, flotando a la deriva en la estela de su placer. Ese había sido uno de los orgasmos más satisfactorios que había tenido en solitario en mucho tiempo, pero, aun así, no se parecía en nada a los que había compartido con Harry. Draco no podía esperar a ver lo que se sentía al entrar en el culo de Harry, y al venirse con la polla de Harry dentro del suyo.

Dos días más. Harry volvería en dos días más. Entonces, Draco tendría todo.


	47. Porque olvidaste comprar un regalo de cumpleaños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry se olvidó de comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Draco. Hermione tiene una sugerencia.

—Entonces —Hermione comenzó, mientras se sentaban a almorzar—, ¿qué le compraste?

— ¿Qué le compré a quién?

—Draco —dijo Hermione lentamente, levantando sus cejas cuando la expresión de Harry se mantuvo inquisitiva—. Para su cumpleaños. Hoy.

El estómago de Harry cayó.

— ¡Mierda!

—Oh, Harry, dime que no te has olvidado de su cumpleaños.

— ¡No quise hacerlo! Es sólo que he estado fuera las últimas dos semanas en el caso Richards, y he estado inundado de papeleo desde que volví. Olvidé completamente qué día era —Harry se pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello—. Oh, Dios.

—Estoy segura de que no es tan malo, Harry —dijo Hermione tímidamente—. Tal vez esté un poco molesto, pero--

— ¿Molesto? Draco me va a matar.

Hermione le mostró una sonrisa vacilante.

— ¿Podrías salir corriendo a comprarle algo en el almuerzo?

— ¿Quieres decir ahora mismo? —Harry gimió, con la frente golpeando la mesa— Aunque te dejara ahora, no tendría tiempo de ir a las tiendas, encontrar algo y volver al trabajo para mi reunión con Robards. Y aunque tuviera tiempo, no podría conseguir nada lo suficientemente bueno. Todavía sabría que lo he olvidado.

— ¿Al menos has reservado con anticipación, algo para la cena?

Harry asintió, agradecido de haber tenido la previsión de hacer las reservas apropiadas hace semanas.

—Sí, lo llevaré a ese nuevo lugar francés de lujo en el Callejón Diagon. Pedí una mesa el mes pasado.

—Bueno, eso es algo...

—La cena sólo va a durar un tiempo. Joder, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Hermione tarareó pensativa.

—Tal vez podrías... distraerlo. Hacer que se olvide de los regalos por completo.

—¿Y cómo debería...? —los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par— Oh. ¿Crees que eso funcionará?

Hermione resopló.

—Probablemente no. Pero tendrá menos tiempo para enfadarse si le provocas orgasmos.

—Sí, sí, bien pensado —murmuró Harry, su mente ya zumbando a través de todas las deliciosas posibilidades. Sabía que no lograría distraer a Draco por mucho tiempo, pero con suerte, lograría calmar un poco la ira de Draco. Y si no lo hacía, bueno, Harry no se opondría si Draco quería... castigarlo, sólo un poco. Se estremeció.

Sí, distraer a Draco con sexo era una excelente idea.


	48. Porque tu amigo te contó sobre una nueva posición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco está ansioso por probar una nueva posición. Harry está... menos ansioso.

—Espera, ¿puedo ver la foto otra vez?

Draco suspiró antes de entregar la extremadamente explícita fotografía de dos magos follando en ella. Harry la giró hacia un lado y ladeó la cabeza.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo se supone que debo ponerme en esa posición.

—Es fácil. Sólo te acuestas de espaldas, y luego levantas los pies en el aire, y los dejas caer por tu cabeza.

Harry entrecerró los ojos ante la fotografía. El rápido movimiento de las caderas del mago dominante estaba poniéndole borrosa la vista.

—Realmente creo que estás simplificando demasiado las cosas.

—Vamos, Harry —dijo Draco engatusadoramente mientras deslizaba una mano hasta el trasero desnudo de Harry—. Parece más difícil de lo que es.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Sólo hacemos esto porque Blaise te dijo que debíamos intentarlo, y Blaise está saliendo con un maldito gimnasta. No estoy convencido de que mi cuerpo se doble así —acercó la fotografía a su cara con la esperanza de que le aclarara las cosas, pero sólo le hizo sentir un poco mareado—. Y parece que voy a tener que mantener mis piernas en el aire durante mucho tiempo.

—No me digas que el Auror súper-dotado está preocupado por un poco de esfuerzo físico.

Harry puso la foto al revés, tratando de entender por qué alguien se tomaría tantas molestias para follar. No es que se quejara de la forma en que él y Draco hacían las cosas normalmente.

— ¿Por qué no puedes cogerme de rodillas?

Draco dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento.

—Porque esto será divertido. Algo nuevo. Añade algo de variedad.

—Dices que será divertido, pero tu tono no dice lo mismo —lo que sí había sido divertido, pensó Harry, fue el deslizamiento caliente y pesado de sus cuerpos unos minutos antes, antes de que Draco decidiera poner un alto a eso y empezar a hablar sobre posiciones. La entrada de Harry seguía suelta, resbaladiza y abierta por los dedos de Draco, y le estaba volviendo loco.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Harry! Si no te gusta, te follaré de rodillas. Pero si hay que creerle a Blaise, esta es mejor que la de misionero.

—Con el misionero sólo tienes que acostarte ahí, así que lo dudo. —refunfuñó Harry. Vale, quizás él no se limitaba a sólo quedarse tumbado ahí, pero desde luego no tenía que convertir su cuerpo en un maldito pretzel.

—Merlín, nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan contrario a un polvo. No es como si te pidiera que fueras a una ceremonia del Ministerio o algo así.

Harry resopló.

—Sí, bueno, cuando el Ministerio quiere follarme, sólo me piden que me agache.

Draco se rio y pasó sus manos por los brazos de Harry.

—Pero el Ministerio no pide tan dulcemente como yo —se inclinó hacia delante y le dio a Harry un beso juguetón—. Y nunca pagan por la cena, esos bastardos.

—Tampoco tú. Siempre me haces pagar.

Draco sonrió.

—Eso es porque eres un caballero.

Harry sintió una sonrisa de reticencia en la comisura de sus labios, y supo que Draco había ganado.

—Bien —suspiró, sabiendo que no había conseguido sonar tan molesto como pretendía—. ¿Dónde diablos me quieres?

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron cuando se acercó para coger una almohada de su cama.

—Creo que será más fácil si estás en el suelo junto a la cama. Puedes poner tus hombros en esto —tiró la almohada al suelo. Harry no pudo evitar notar que, por supuesto, su almohada se estaba ensuciando y empolvando. Suspiró y se bajó al suelo, colocando sus hombros en la mullida almohada.

—No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad? —Draco se burló. Harry le fulminó con la mirada— Calma, calma. Estás muy irritado para ser alguien que está a punto de ser follado —Harry tembló, y los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron—. Pero te ayudaré con eso. Dame tus piernas.

Harry levantó sus pies en el aire y los puso en las cálidas y suaves manos de Draco. Echó sus propias manos para estabilizarse cuando Draco empezó a empujar los pies de Harry hacia su cabeza, levantando la cintura de Harry del suelo hasta que se equilibró sólo sobre sus hombros, con el culo completamente expuesto a la mirada hambrienta de Draco.

— ¿Vas a follarme antes de que toda la sangre se me suba a la cabeza?

—No toda la sangre —respondió Draco, deslizando una mano para bombear la dura polla de Harry—. Pero sí, creo que lo haré.

Draco dobló sus piernas en una extraña especie de media cuclillas para poder guiar la cabeza gorda de su polla hacia el agujero de Harry. Debería haber parecido ridículo, pero la boca de Harry se secó en la flexión de los musculosos de Draco cuando se metió dentro y empezó a empujar.

Los ojos de Harry inmediatamente se pusieron en blanco por el placer, cuando la polla de Draco se deslizó deliciosa e inmediatamente sobre su próstata. Una y otra vez se frotó contra ella, y Harry comprendió que la incómoda posición en realidad tenía sus ventajas. Era difícil respirar con los pulmones apretados, pero a Harry no le importó. No cuando el placer líquido se derramaba y salpicaba a través de él como el agua de una bañera desbordante.

Las caderas de Draco eran despiadadas, manteniendo un ritmo rápido y duro mientras sus manos clavaban moretones en los muslos de Harry. La cara de Draco estaba descompuesta por el placer y su aliento salía en temblorosos jadeos mientras se concentraba en follarse a Harry con todo lo que tenía.

El placer aumentó, y la polla de Harry palpitaba con la necesidad de venirse. Levantó su mano y comenzó a masturbarse rápido y bruscamente, buscando su glorioso final.

—Vamos, Harry —dijo Draco jadeando—. Hazte venir. Quiero verte venir sobre ti mismo.

Con un grito, Harry se las arregló para girar la cabeza a un lado justo a tiempo, mientras su semen caía en su pecho, cuello y mandíbula. Draco emitió un gemido desesperado al verlo, y de repente la polla gruesa que llenaba el culo de Harry desapareció.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido, la decepción por el vacío se despertó cuando Draco se elevó sobre él, cogiendo su polla en su puño con una sola intención. Los ojos de Draco estaban fijos en el desastre en el pecho de Harry, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Draco se sumara al desorden; su liberación estalló caliente y pegajosa en toda la piel de Harry.

—Ahora, dime que no te gustó eso. —Draco le dijo a Harry más tarde, una vez que se habían limpiado y acurrucado en la cama.

—Claro, estuvo bien, pero sigo diciendo que es mucho trabajo para un polvo.

—Vamos a tener que cambiar las cosas en el dormitorio si queremos mantener la magia viva por el resto de nuestras vidas, Harry.

Harry se giró para mirar a Draco con las cejas levantadas.

— ¿El resto de nuestras vidas?

Las orejas de Draco se pusieron rosadas y soltó un poco de tos.

—O hasta que me aburra de ti, lo que ocurra primero.

Harry sonrió suavemente, su corazón se aceleró con la confesión tácita de Draco. 

—Estoy a favor de un poco de experimentación —murmuró—. Pero la próxima vez, ¿no podemos tener sexo en uno de los armarios del Ministerio, durante alguna de sus ceremonias o algo así?

La garganta de Draco se balanceó mientras tragaba abundantemente.

— ¿Tratando de poner celoso al Ministerio?

— ¿Crees que funcionará?

Draco sonrió, sucio y conspirador. 

—Vale la pena intentarlo.


	49. Un malentendido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco sólo quería encontrar su gemelo.

Harry estaba en medio de untarle mantequilla a su panecillo cuando Draco desapareció bajo el mantel. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Casualmente, miró a los varios funcionarios del Ministerio que compartían su mesa en la gala para ver si alguien más los había visto. Para su sorpresa, ninguno de ellos parecía haberse dado cuenta. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy se había escondido bajo la mesa del banquete. Estaban muy ocupados cortando sus filetes en bocados minúsculos y tratando de llamar la atención de Harry para poder llevarlo a una aburrida conversación sobre sus nietos o el último caso del Wizengamot.

Sus túnicas se sintieron de repente restrictivas y calientes, y luchó contra el impulso de abanicarse con su servilleta. Es cierto que ya habían hablado de ello antes, susurrándose fantasías sucias el uno al otro mientras se enredaban y retorcían juntos a altas horas de la noche, pero ni en un millón de años Harry pensó que Draco lo llevaría a cabo. Algo suave, como el borde de una túnica, rozó el pie de Harry, y por instinto, Harry abrió las piernas más de lo normal, con el corazón al galope. Así que eso era. Draco realmente quería chupársela justo debajo de la mesa frente a la mitad del Ministerio.

La idea debería haberle mortificado, pero la imagen de Draco ahí abajo ahora mismo, preparándose para chupársela produjo que su polla endureciera. De repente no había nada en el mundo que Harry quisiera más que sentir el calor de la seda de Draco envolviéndolo en ese mismo instante. De hecho, Draco estaba tardando un poco más en ponerse a trabajar de lo que Harry pensaba que era estrictamente necesario. ¡Estaban en una crisis de tiempo, por el amor de Dios! No podía pasarse toda la vida burlándose de Harry, como Harry sabía que Draco prefería.

Harry sonrió a la vieja bruja que estaba sentada frente a él mientras subrepticiamente deslizaba sus manos de la mesa a su regazo. Con cuidado de no mover demasiado los brazos y de no llamar mucho la atención, Harry se desabrochó la mitad inferior de su túnica. No por primera vez, se encontró agradecido de que Draco le hubiera convencido de vestirse como un mago tradicional esa noche; estaba completamente desnudo bajo sus elegantes túnicas. Se sentía deliciosamente sucio, desnudando completamente su mitad inferior, su dura polla escondida sólo por el largo mantel y el cuidadoso drapeado de sus desabrochadas túnicas. Abrió las piernas, queriendo asegurarse de que Draco tuviera suficiente acceso.

En la ruidosa charla en el comedor, Harry se las arregló para distinguir un pequeño jadeo que venía de debajo de la mesa. Sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse mientras clavaba un trozo de brócoli en su tenedor, rezando para que nadie más se diera cuenta del sonido. Suaves dedos se deslizaron por el interior de las pantorrillas de Harry, casi tímidos al principio, pero rápidamente se volvieron fuertes y seguros, y Harry no pudo concentrarse en nada más que en su inexorable ascenso por sus sensibles piernas.

Era extrañamente desconcertante, no poder ver los movimientos de Draco, no saber dónde tocaría después, en qué parte de la piel Harry sentiría pronto su aliento caliente. Desconcertante y excitante era esa emoción de lo desconocido, aumentada por el hecho de que estaban rodeados por docenas de brujas y magos. Los labios de Draco rozaron el lado de la polla de Harry, y el aliento de Harry se le quedó en la garganta. El mago a su izquierda, un hombre prominente que trabajaba en el departamento de misterios, lo miró con leve preocupación y le preguntó si estaba bien.

—Estoy bien, gracias —respondió Harry, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su tono uniforme—. Sólo necesito un poco de agua. —cogió su vaso con manos temblorosas y dio un sorbo también tembloroso; el líquido helado calmando el fuego que ardía en su interior mientras Draco se tragaba su polla.

Merlín, Draco siempre había sido bueno en ello. A pesar del hecho de que Draco había alargado las cosas al principio, una vez que se puso manos a la obra, era obvio que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que Harry se viniera lo más rápido posible. Una y otra vez el rubio se presionó a sí mismo hacia adelante, llevándose el miembro de Harry hasta su garganta, el calor húmedo y apretado contrayéndose alrededor de Harry en una ola de placer entumecedora. La habilidad de Draco combinada con la falta de claridad de su ubicación aumentó la intensidad de la excitación de Harry. Le tomó un poco menos de un minuto para que el orgasmo de Harry saliera a la superficie, pinchando sus muslos y nalgas, pulsando el calor blanco en su ingle.

Draco arrastró sus uñas por la parte exterior de los muslos de Harry, y Harry se vino. Apretó la mandíbula mientras se vaciaba en la boca de Draco, todos sus músculos se apretaron para no traicionar su eufórico temblor. Los camareros empezaron a limpiar el plato de la cena, y Harry tardó varios momentos en darse cuenta de que el camarero de su mesa le estaba esperando para recibirle el tenedor que actualmente tenía bloqueado en un puño mortal. Harry se sonrojó, desdoblando sus dedos y dejando caer el utensilio sobre su plato con un fuerte estruendo mientras Draco lo lamía hasta dejarlo limpio.

— ¿Está seguro de que está bien, señor Potter? Su respiración parece un poco dificultosa. —le preguntó el mago, demasiado inquisitivo.

—No, no, estoy bien. Gracias, señor. Sólo hace un poco de calor aquí, es todo.

El anciano mago lo miró con escepticismo, pero afortunadamente se entretuvo en otra charla con su compañero de cena antes de que pudiera interrogar a Harry. Este sintió el susurro de un hechizo crujiendo por su ropa, y la mitad inferior de su túnica se abrochó limpiamente, cubriendo su polla flácida. Un momento después, la cabeza de Draco apareció de debajo de la mesa, y él mismo se sentó en su asiento, con el mismo aspecto de siempre.

—Oh, me han quitado el salmón. —gritó Draco.

—No te preocupes, el pudín es el siguiente —Draco se animó, tal como Harry sabía que lo haría. Era insaciable y goloso. Y hablando de insaciable—. Además, te lo mereces —murmuró Harry—. No es que no lo disfrutara, pero debes advertirme antes de chupármela en público.

Draco resopló una risa incrédula antes de morderse rápidamente el labio para atrapar su alegría.

—Necesito darte una advertencia... No soy yo el que se la acaba de sacar en medio de una cena del Ministerio.

— ¡Sólo lo hice porque tú bajaste primero! Estaba tratando de hacer las cosas más fáciles.

— ¿Más fáciles? —Draco se rio— Harry, estaba ahí abajo tratando de encontrar mi gemelo —levantó la muñeca, mostrando uno de los gemelos de serpiente de ojos esmeralda que Harry le había comprado la Navidad pasada—. Acababa de encontrarlo y estaba a punto de volver a subir cuando empezaste a agitar tu polla en mi cara —Draco se encogió de hombros, sus ojos brillando con diversión—. Pensé que también podría darte lo que querías.

La cara de Harry se quemó con un rubor mortificado.

—Pero, ¿cómo iba a saber que estabas intentando encontrar un gemelo? ¿Por qué no lo invocaste?

— ¿En esta multitud? Me aseguraría de sacarle un ojo a alguien —Harry se frotó una mano en la cara, sin querer nada más que derretirse en el suelo—. No te avergüences, Harry. Puede que no fuera mi intención desde un principio, pero no me quejo. Puede que tenga que soltar mis gemelos más a menudo si esto es lo que consigo con ello —eso le arrancó una sonrisa de reticencia a Harry, y miró a Draco. Un destello de lujuria lo atravesó, por la mirada ardiente en los ojos de Draco—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que quedarnos aquí?

Harry tragó.

—Los discursos finales empiezan en un minuto. Después hay un baile. Apuesto a que podemos escabullirnos entonces.

Draco sonrió, cogió su cuchara y rompió la parte superior de su crème brûlée con un chasquido definitivo. Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya habían servido el postre.

—Maravilloso. Algunos de nosotros no llegamos al mismo... final satisfactorio que tú lograste. Pero estoy seguro de que estarás feliz de ayudar con eso más tarde.

Harry se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que Draco no se había corrido y que probablemente aún estaba excitado y deseando ser liberado. Draco se llevó un bocado de postre a la boca y lamió sus labios lentamente. La sangre comenzó a correr hacia el sur de nuevo, cuando Harry pensó en todas las cosas sucias que quería hacerle a Draco cuando llegaran a casa.

—Por supuesto —murmuró Harry, con voz áspera—. Sería un placer para mí.


	50. Porque dijo que te ama y tú aún no estás listo para decirlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Te amo", dice, como si no le costara nada decirlo. Como si abrirse las costillas y entregarte su corazón fuera tan fácil como respirar.
> 
> Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Te amo. —dice, como si no le costara nada decirlo. Como si abrirse las costillas y entregarte su corazón fuera tan fácil como respirar.

Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Lo besas, entonces, una sucia presión de labios y una dura y jadeante respiración. Es caliente, pesado y agotador para cubrir el sonido de las palabras que no le respondes.

No puedes responder.

Esperas que no se dé cuenta, pero no apostarías por ello. Es un Auror, mucho más perspicaz de lo que la gente cree, y te conoce. Te conoce mejor de lo que te gustaría admitir. Te conoce mejor de lo que te gustaría que lo hiciera. Así que esperas que entienda por qué le arrancas la ropa y lo presionas contra la cama, manteniendo tus labios ocupados en otras cosas que no sean hablar.

El amor es poderoso, peligroso. Si alguien en el mundo sabe lo que puede hacer, debería ser él. No entiendes cómo él puede manejarlo, alguien tan descuidado y generoso. Parte de ti quiere gritarle, preguntarle cómo puede ser tan estúpido, exigirle saber qué le poseería para enamorarse de alguien como tú. Te satisfaces con morderle la boca en vez de eso, tirando de la suave y vulnerable carne de su labio inferior hasta que se sacude y gime debajo de ti.

¿No entiende que podrías destruirlo? ¿Es su fe en ti tan fuerte que cree que no lo harás?

Sostener el corazón de Harry Potter es algo poderoso, y con un gran poder, viene una gran responsabilidad, ¿no es así como dice el dicho? Nunca has sido bueno con el poder, ni tampoco con la responsabilidad. Eres débil y codicioso, egoísta y perezoso. Ya sabes esto de ti mismo. Es mejor no caer en la tentación. Es mejor alejarse de la oscuridad y disfrutar del brillo del sol siempre vigilante.

Qué tonto eres al olvidar que las sombras no pueden existir sin la luz.

Es la maldita luz más brillante que jamás hayas visto.

La habitación es caliente y oscura. Estaría en silencio si no fuera por los sonidos de tus pesadas respiraciones y tus desesperados quejidos. Tus manos y labios vagan sobre la piel bronceada y brillante. Se siente tan bien. Siempre se siente tan bien. Sus ojos esmeralda están entrecerrados y oscuros, la emoción se acumula tan cerca de la superficie. Está abierto a ti, completamente. Algo dentro de ti se estremece y se rompe, un cordón demasiado tenso. Empieza a desenredarse.

No puedes soportar verlo.

No puedes soportar que te vea.

Se da la vuelta sin protestar por tu gentil orden. Te gusta su cara: esos ojos únicos, esa boca inteligente, la mandíbula fuerte, e incluso esa horrible cicatriz. Pero por mucho que te guste mirarlo a la cara, te gusta más así. Hay algo tan elegante, fuerte y extrañamente vulnerable en la pendiente de su columna, el arco de su cuello expuesto, la hinchazón de su culo. Nunca deja de inspirar algo salvaje y posesivo en ti, un sentimiento de deseo salvaje que surge en lo profundo de tu pecho. Esperas que la ola de pasión inunde todas las emociones más turbias que causan estragos en tus entrañas.

Funciona, y no funciona. La lujuria está ahí, casi cegadora en su intensidad, pero sólo parece magnificar todo lo demás, hasta que estás seguro de que el cuerpo humano no estaba destinado a contener tanto sentimiento sin volverse loco.

Le besas la espalda, inclinas su cabeza para besar su boca, esperas que no sienta tus manos temblar, rezas para que puedas quemar algo de esta emoción antes de que te queme de adentro hacia afuera.

Eres duro, lo has sido desde que dijo esas dos palabritas, desde que compartió su secreto con tanta confianza y claridad. La humedad se extiende por la espalda, y tú te deslizas sobre la piel febril. Quieres estar cerca de él, tan cerca como puedas. Quieres arrastrarte dentro de él, existir en el latido de su corazón y en la prisa de su respiración.

Te sientas a admirarlo, pasas tus dedos por sus familiares colinas y valles. Es el instinto cuando le apartas las nalgas y te deslizas entre ellas. Él se estremece, los muslos se flexionan, el culo se aprieta. Se siente increíble, pero no es suficiente.

Nunca es suficiente.

No es hasta que te instalas encima de él, con el pecho pegado a la suave piel de su espalda, que la bestia que llevas dentro ronronea de satisfacción. Presionas entre los montones perfectos de su culo, caliente, resbaladizo y apretado. Con un suspiro complacido, atascas tus dedos con los suyos y empiezas a moverte contra él. Él se arquea para encontrarse contigo, igualando tu empuje por empuje, como siempre lo hace.

El aire brilla. Tu pulso se acelera. La sangre bombea a medida que la fricción te acerca cada vez más a un glorioso final. Harry grita debajo de ti, su cuerpo se tensa, sus dedos se agitan en tu mano.

Él se viene y tú lo sigues, porque siempre lo sigues, Salazar, joder, en cualquier lugar, en todas partes.

El placer, y luego el conocimiento emocionante, aterrador y estimulante irrumpe a través de ti, explotando como una maldición a través de tus venas. Te caes contra su espalda con el peso de los nervios.

Lanzas un descuidado hechizo de limpieza. No es como si fueras descuidado, él lo notará, pero no se puede evitar. Estás agotado, exhausto hasta los huesos de todas las maneras imaginables, y estás medio sorprendido de que te las arregles para aprovechar tu magia.

Él se enrosca a tu alrededor, como un escudo protector, listo para defenderte en cualquier momento. ¿Pero quién te va a proteger de él?

¿Quién va a protegerlo a él de ti?

Sientes las palabras peligrosas burbujeando, arañando tu garganta como navajas, rogando ser liberadas. Una vez que salgan de tu boca, no podrás volver a aspirarlas. Se convertirán en cosas vivas, que respiran, monstruos en un bonito paquete, esperando para atacar.

Lo tiras fuerte contra ti, hasta que sus piernas se encajan entre las tuyas y sientes el roce de sus labios contra tu cuello. Su mano se desliza sobre tu corazón, y su aliento suena desesperado y vulnerable a tus oídos mientras se estremece contra tu piel. Tu propio aliento se agita y tartamudea, rehusando asentarse e igualarse, igualando al violento latido de tu corazón bajo sus cálidas y firmes manos.

Él tiene buenas manos, sólidas y grandes. Crees que tal vez tu corazón estaría seguro en ellas, protegido por palmas ásperas y dedos ágiles. Pero pensar no es lo mismo que saber, y es un gran riesgo a tomar. Demasiado grande.

Permaneces en silencio y esperas a que él entienda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Ya terminamos con la razón n° 50 :) gracias a todos por leer, por sus reviews y por sus kudos. Vayan al original, y dejen todo su amor.
> 
> Thanks, gracerene! You're amazing :3 I hope you like it.


End file.
